YuGiOh GX Legacy of Lynn: Rise of the Dark Lords
by Link13PGF
Summary: Season II of Legacy of Lynn! Lynn Hero, now a competitor in the World League, gets caught in an epic struggle to save not one but two worlds! But with the Society of Light in her way, can she succeed?
1. Prelude to the World League

**YU-GI-OH GX LEGACY OF LYNN II  
RISE OF THE DARK LORDS**

**Last season, Princess Lynn Hyrule, under the guise of Lynn Hero, enrolled at the prestigious Duel Academy to learn the game of Duel Monsters. Meeting friends from all three of the dorms located on the island, Lynn and her friend Lucia battled valiantly to prove themselves as worthy duelists. Eventually, Lynn and Lucia along with their friends Jaden, Zane, Alexis, Bastion and Dr. Stratton, were entrusted with a vital task.**

**All seven were asked to protect the Sacred Beast Cards from evil forces. With the guidance of their friends (And a little help from the Queen of Hyrule), Lynn and Jaden fought the leaders of the Shadow Riders and proved that their wills were strong enough to defeat the evil powers the Sacred Beasts commanded. Their exploits saved the world from destruction and united Lucia with her long lost parents, whom she thought were dead.**

**The battle also gave Lynn a rare opportunity: The chance to compete in the World League if she could beat the best duelist at Duel Academy and her good friend, Zane. In a climatic battle that pushed Lynn's skills to the limit, Lynn once more proved her worth and bested Zane.**

**Now three months have passed and Lynn is now eighteen years old. Her birthday has just passed and her training has been completed and the Hylian now faces her first match of the World League season…**

**PROLOGUE: PRELUDE TO THE WORLD LEAGUE**

Somewhere in the vast city of New York, a black limo is driving through the late evening traffic. While most carried dignitaries from foreign countries, this one had a special insignia on the doors. The insignia resembled a globe with two rings around it. Inside sat a white-haired man in a black tuxedo, his glistening green eyes locked on a blond-haired girl sitting across front of him.

"So Eugene, can you tell me about my opponent?" the girl asked, "I want to be ready for my first match."

"I wish I could Lynn but since you're new to the World League, your opponent is chosen randomly," Eugene replied, "But as you grow in the ranks, you will get to choose your matches." He then reached inside of a white plastic bag and pulled out a glistening silver duel disk. Embedded near the life point counter was the World League symbol.

"This is yours. I picked it out myself," Eugene grinned, handing it to Lynn, "And it matches your outfit nicely." Lynn reached out and slipped the device over her left wrist. Tightening the clasp over her cobalt glove, she held her arm up to glance at her reflection in the shining plastic of the duel disk. Her dark blue eyes glistened like diamonds alongside the sapphire earrings she wore.

"Thanks. I will put this to good use," Lynn grinned as the limo pulled in front of a large stadium in the center of the city. A footman opened the door to the limo as Lynn stepped out. Cameras flashed as the teen duelist walked down the red carpet path to the building.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen! We welcome you all to the new season of the World League competition!" A tuxedo-wearing referee shouted. Standing in the center of a circular arena lit by dozens of multicolored lights, the sight was dazzling as the referee continued.

"Tonight folks is the preliminary rounds for our new World League contenders. They've been training around the clock getting ready to find out if they have what it takes to compete with the big duelists! So let's begin with our first two contenders! On the red side, we have the tamer of trap cards… the duke of devastating Duel Monsters… Hailing from Austin, Texas… Big Tom Anthony!" Coming in through one of two ground entrances was a muscular man about six feet in height. Garbed in a red plaid shirt, faded dungarees and brown leather cowboy boots, his facial features were hidden underneath the ten-gallon hat he wore.

"And on the blue side, we have the powerhouse princess… the queen of fusion… Hailing from Neo City, Hyrule… Lynn Hero!" Taking that as her cue, Lynn walked into the stadium, entering from the opposite side. Looking up at her opponent, Lynn's gaze locked with Tom's brown eyes. The two pulled out their decks and handed them to each other.

"Little lady, I'm giving you one chance to back out," Tom said as he shuffled her deck, "No woman can withstand the power of Big Tom."

"Until today," Lynn replied, as she handed back her opponent's deck. Lynn took hers back as well as she slotted it into her duel disk. The two stepped back to their marks as they awaited the judge's call.

"Alright! The decks are shuffled and the trash talk has begun! The judges have decided that Big Tom will go first and so with that, let the duel begin!" The referee announced. The life points counters on Lynn's and Tom's duel disks reset to 4000 as they both drew five cards.

"Duel!"

"It's time to show you the power of Texas!" Tom declared, drawing a card, "And one thing about Texas is that we have a lot of wise people, and so I'll introduce you to my friend, Mercury, the Agent of Wisdom (DEF: 1700)!" Sparkling lights glowed brightly as a blue angel-like monster appeared on the field. Having green-tinted skin and a yellow tome in hand, it didn't look like an ordinary angel.

"And I'll also place five cards facedown on the field to end my turn," Tom added as he emptied his hand, "So are you ready to give up?" Lynn snapped the top card off her deck and grinned.

"Hardly!" Lynn replied as she studied her hand.

"Well you will be after I play my facedown: A powerful trap known as the Tower of Babel!" Tom announced as a large stone tower appeared on the side of the arena.

"A stone tower… That's supposed to make me give up?"

"It will when you start playing spell cards! Each time a spell activates, this tower gets a little less sturdy, until it finally falls and inflicts 3000 points of damage!" Tom explained, "It takes four spells to knock down, whether they be my spells or yours but whoever plays the fourth spell card will take all the damage!"

"Then allow me to start disassembling it for you now! I play Polymerization and with it, I can fuse together…" Lynn began, holding up her spell card.

"Hold it right there little lady! We got laws in our country and my Mask of Restrict will ban your fusion power!" Tom countered again, a grotesque mask appearing on his field, "You have to sacrifice monsters to summon a fusion monster so your fusion card is no more!" Grimacing, Lynn discarded the spell as the stone tower began to wobble a little.

"I still got plenty of moves left so I summon Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" the Hylian declared, a green tunic wearing swordsman appearing on the field. Swinging an emerald-bladed sword, Lynn's creature strongly resembled her.

"Now Emerald Hero, attack Mercury with emerald blade strike!" The swordsman nodded as it leapt into the air, sword poised for the killing blow.

"Sheath your weapon girl! I'll cancel your attack with Negate Attack!" A barrier of light appeared around Tom's monster as Lynn's swordsman struck, sending it flying back to its mistress' side.

"Curses!" Lynn swore, glancing into her hand, "I place a facedown and end my turn."

"Very well," Tom smiled, drawing two cards, "Since my hand was empty when you ended your turn, my agent of wisdom lets me draw an extra card. Plus, I'm activating another trap card, Needle Wall! At the start of my turn, I get to roll a die and if the number I roll matches the placement of a monster on your duel disk, I can destroy that monster." The referee walked over to the cowboy and handed him a white die. Grinning, he threw the die into the center of the arena, its result a four.

_Luckily, my monster can only be destroyed if he rolls a five._ Lynn thought as Tom slotted in a facedown.

"Now I think I'll give you another lesson about Texas: Everybody looks good in Texas and I like to be one up on the boys which is why I always carry a mirror with me," Tom continued.

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" Lynn asked, getting annoyed.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I always keep a mirror with me and I'll let you see it," Tom replied as a red-winged monster appeared on the field. Its body was constructed from multiple mirrors and its hands were sitting idle.

"Meet my friend Reflect Bounder (ATK: 1700)! And if you break him, you'll get something worse than bad luck!"

"I'm well aware of what your mirrored friend does," Lynn replied, "If I attack him with a monster, I take damage equal to the attack points of the monster I attacked with but in case you didn't notice, I still have full life points."

"And so do I so I'm ending my turn," Tom finished.

"About time," the teenager replied, drawing a card, "I summon Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) in attack mode!" Appearing next to Lynn's green-clad swordsman was a red-clad one, bearing a crimson blade.

"And now my two monsters will empty your field! Attack!" The Texan duelist frowned as the Ruby Hero destroyed the agent of wisdom but he quickly smiled as Lynn's other swordsman pierced Reflect Bounder's mirror.

"Foolish girl! Attacking Reflect Bounder has triggered its effect so say goodbye to nearly half of your life points!" Tom warned (LP: 4000 – 200) as the mirrors on Reflect Bounder began to glow. They then fired a beam of energy that struck Lynn in the chest (LP: 4000 – 1900).

"I… I end my turn," Lynn grimaced as she stood up straight.

"You should just give up," Tom insisted, as his die roll missed again, "Because it gets much worse! I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Tom snapped off two cards and grinned as the Tower of Babel began to sway some more.

"Now allow me to show you the power of Texas! I call to the field my Berserk Gorilla (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn said nothing as a large ape appeared on the field, its fur tinged red.

"And he doesn't cater to my foes! Destroy the Ruby Hero with gorilla grapple!" The big primate let out a furious cry as it bounded towards Lynn's monster, but before it could strike, a rocky warrior, clad in a green cap and loincloth appeared and socked it in the face with a fiery fist (ATK: 2000 – 800).

"What the? How did that monster get on the field?"

"Easy! I activated my facedown card, a trap known as To The Rescue!" Lynn replied, gesturing to the card she had on the field, "It activated when you attacked my hero. With it, my Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900) appeared and blocked the blow. And since Goron Hero was summoned, his effect activated, relieving your monster of 800 attack points."

"I'm not impressed… In fact, I think I'll take another shot at your heroes with my Needle Wall!"

"How? Needle Wall can only be used at the start of your turn."

"With this, I get one more shot!" Tom replied as his facedown card revealed itself, "My Wall Shift trap card can let me use Needle Wall one time at the end of my turn." Lynn frowned as the judge gave Tom another white die. He tossed it onto the field and to her dismay, it landed on a four. She then watched as spiked walls appeared and enveloped the Goron Hero, destroying him in a small explosion.

"My hero!" Lynn cried as the smoke dissipated, "You'll pay for that." The girl drew a card and smirked at her draw.

"I'm going to keep my money thanks and seeing as how I'm in danger of losing my life points, I'll activate another facedown card," Tom interrupted, "My Emergency Provisions will allow me to sacrifice any spells or traps on my field and then I gain 1000 life points per card. So I'll bid farewell to my Mask of Restrict and my Needle Wall (LP: 3800 + 2000)!" Lynn gasped as the two cards vanished but to her dismay, the Tower of Babel was shaking terribly.

_Three spells have been played. If I play another spell card, the tower will collapse on me and I'll lose 3000 life points. That's enough damage to end the duel in Tom's favor._ Lynn analyzed as she reached into her hand.

"I place a facedown and then I'll call my Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) to the field!" the teen declared, a large pink dragon appearing on the field, towering over Lynn's two heroes, "Now my dragon, clear the field of his big ape! Holy flame stream!" Tom braced himself as Lynn's dragon set the field ablaze with pink-white flames, scorching the ape into ashes (LP: 5800 – 300).

"Now boys! Get him while he's defenseless! Cross slash strike!" Lynn continued, her two swordsmen holding their swords into the air. They began to glow as they fired an X-shaped blast at the Texan, inflicting heavy damage to him (LP: 5500 – 3700).

"It looks like you're the one that should give up," Lynn noticed as she ended her turn, "The only card you have out is your Tower of Babel and you're holding just one card in your hand." Tom let out a grunt of anger as he drew.

"Not for long! We Americans don't give up when the chips are down and my deck has the same courage built into it. I place a facedown and summon a warrior monster of my own: Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK: 2300)!" Tom countered as a new monster appeared on the field. A knight in blue armor, carrying two red lances let out a war cry as his purple horse pawed the ground. He urged his horse forward and before Lynn could do anything, it buried one of its lances into Lynn's Ruby Hero (LP: 2100 – 500).

_Not good! Because Gaia was the only card in his hand, he was able to summon it without sacrificing anything!_ Lynn thought as Tom began waving to the cheering crowds.

"Face it! I have one of my best monsters out, my Tower prevents you from playing any spells and I've got more life points than you! It's over!" Tom announced, the crowd cheering as he pointed at his opponent, "You never had a chance against Big Tom Anthony!"

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good chance of winning this duel. It's true that you have more life points, a stronger monster and have negated the usage of any spells I may play, but I know there's a way out of this!" Lynn insisted, drawing a card, "And I've got the perfect thing to silence your protests!" The girl pointed to her facedown card as it revealed itself.

"Oh no! Any card but that!"

"Oh yes! My facedown is the trap card Rapid Polymer! Since I have two fusion compatible monsters on my field, I can sacrifice them to summon a fusion monster from my deck!" Lynn grinned as Divine Dragon Ragnarok enveloped the Emerald Hero in its flames, "Now say hello to my Emerald Wolf!" The audience gasped as the green-clad warrior transformed. In his place was a four-legged wolf; its fur tinted a combination of green and gray. Letting off a low growl, its sapphire eyes were locked on Tom's horseman.

"And guess what Tom? My wolf has more points than your knight!" Lynn announced (ATK: 2500).

"2500 attack points?!" The Texan stammered.

"Now put those points to use! Knock that knight off its horse with pulverizing pounce!" Lynn commanded, punching the air ahead of her dramatically. Her wolf let out a mournful howl as it leapt forward.

"Time to put a leash on your mutt! I play my Mirror Force trap card!" Tom snarled, a wall of rainbow-colored light forming in front of his monster, "This card will destroy your pathetic dog before it touches my knight." Everyone watched in expectation as the wolf butted its head against the wall.

"Now do you see how hopeless your…" But Tom was cut off as cracks appeared in his barrier.

"My barrier is weakening? But how could your flea-ridden mutt crack my shield?"

"He's not cracking your shield," Lynn laughed, "He's destroying it!" With that, the barrier shattered into thousands of shards as the Emerald Wolf buried its teeth and claws into Gaia's neck, taking it out.

"This can't be!" Tom cried (LP: 1800 – 200).

"Oh it is! My wolf possesses such a strong will, he can't be stopped by your trap cards," Lynn explained, "But by the look on your face, your will has been destroyed just like your shield! Not that I blame you. That barrier was your last defense and with the Tower of Babel still out, drawing a spell card would end the duel for you."

_She's right! If I draw a spell or trap now, I'll lose!_ Tom realized as he reached for the top card of his deck, _oh please! I need a monster!_ The frightened duelist snapped off his card and winced.

"By the look on your face, I say you drew a spell card," Lynn noticed as Tom stared at his Graceful Charity card. The boy slumped to his knees as he passed his turn.

"It looks like Big Tom Anthony's at a loss for words… This ought to get you to speak up! Emerald Wolf attack and end this duel!" The boy looked up as the wolf bounded into him, wiping out his life points. The crowds went ballistic as the wolf let out a long howl.

"And the winner, with a stunning finish, is Lynn Hero!" The referee announced, as he walked over to the victor, "So Lynn? How does it feel to be inaugurated into the World League?"

"It feels great, and so my opponent's better look out! This girl isn't just a pretty face! She's a powerhouse princess who will give any duelist a king-sized butt kicking!" Lynn announced, driving the crowd into a frenzy.

"We got a feisty one here ladies and gents! With competitors like Lynn out here, anything can happen so stay tuned!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **Year two is beginning!

**Syrus:** New students are arriving!

**Alexis:** And so are old enemies: Chazz is back from training at North Academy.

**Lucia:** And he's already dueling a freshman from the Slifer dorms…

**Bastion:** Hey! Isn't that…

**Atticus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Newcomer!

**Alexis:** That's a big dragon!


	2. The Newcomer

**Chapter One: The Newcomer**

"Hurry up Jaden! The freshmen are here!" A green-haired boy shouted, looking over to a brunette near him. Both were wearing a red blazer and black pants, though the first speaker was wearing glasses and stood about a foot shorter.

"Easy Syrus! We may be second-year students now, but we still got time," Jaden grinned, his brown eyes alight with humor as a blond-haired girl in a white-blue blazer joined them in their run, "Oh, hey Alexis! You going to greet the new students too?"

"Yeah, I am," Alexis replied.

---

_"That's right! Second year is here and things have really changed – The Slifer dorm has been upgraded, the abandoned dorm rebuilt into a guest dorm…" Jaden explained._

_"Jaden! Maybe you should let the reader read the story for themselves," Syrus offered._

_"Maybe, but I wanted to talk…"_

_"Jaden!"_

_"OK! OK! Sheesh…"_

---

"Good, because I know a shortcut!" With that, the three friends ran off the cement path and headed to a nearby tree. Tied from one of the branches was a thick nylon rope. Sitting at the base of the tree were several bike-handle like devices.

"Good thing Atticus put in that new zip line," Alexis grinned as she and the boys grabbed the hooks. Attaching them to the ropes and the harnesses around their arms, they leapt off the cliff and slid down the ropes to another tree near the ocean.

"I love this ride!" Jaden grinned.

"I'm getting nauseous!" Sy groaned as they landed. Unhooking the harnesses, they ran to the new dock building. Inside, a large cruise ship sat with a large yellow star and a red 'D' and a blue 'A' painted on the side – The symbol of Duel Academy. But to the surprise of the three second-year students, the freshmen were observing two students with duel disks on their arms. One was a raven-haired duelist with black eyes and a black long coat that offset his white skin.

"Hey, it's Chazz!" Jaden gasped.

"Yeah, but who's the other guy?" Syrus wondered. Facing Chazz was a duelist in a red blazer and sweatshirt, a black backpack at his feet. The hood was pulled over his head, masking his eyes.

"And what's with the hood?" Alexis wondered.

"I'm not sure," a British-accented voice replied, "But he's made quite the impression." The second-year students turned to see a young man in a yellow blazer standing behind them, arms crossed in thought. His light-brown hair was slicked back as he stepped up to join his friends.

"You know him Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"I'm afraid not," Bastion replied, "But from what I gather, he's insulted our black-coated friend."

"Since when was Chazz our friend?" Alexis asked rhetorically.

"Point taken," Bastion agreed.

"And what's he doing here anyway? I thought he was enrolled at North Academy," Syrus wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I do know he's not staying in any of the dorms. He's a 'special' guest that's staying at the guest dorms," A new female voice replied. The group turned to see a blue-haired teen in a Ra Yellow uniform walking up to them.

"Lucia?"

"Chazz there is part of a new exchange program. He's going to be staying for a couple months here at Duel Academy, or so my dad says," Lucia explained, "It looks like he's already making an impression."

"So freshman, you think you can take me?" Chazz asked.

"I can do more than that," the Slifer replied, "Prepared to be beat down!"

"Duel!"

"I get first dibs!" Chazz grinned, "And I'll start by calling my Armed Dragon LV. 3 (DEF: 900) to the field in defense mode!" Everyone watched as a small orange and black dragon appeared on the field, crouching in defense.

"And I'll end with a facedown. Your move rookie!"

"Gladly!" The blond replied as a fat four-legged green dragon appeared, "I summon my Cave Dragon (ATK: 2000) and now I'll stomp yours out of existence!" Letting out a low growl, Cave Dragon leapt into the air and body slammed Chazz' monster.

"Lucky punk! I got a trap card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring my dragon (ATK: 1200) back for another go around!" Chazz countered as his dragon appeared again.

"Very well. I'll place two facedowns and end my turn," the Slifer declared as the two cards appeared on the field. Chazz then drew a card and grinned as he took his Armed Dragon card off of his duel disk.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Activating Armed Dragon LV. 3's special ability. During my standby phase, I can trade him for a level five (ATK: 2400)!" The mysterious student groaned as Chazz' dragon grew bigger and its orange skin turned red. Blades grew out of its knees as it let out a large roar.

"Now I'll summon Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500) in attack mode," Chazz added as a mechanical red dragon appeared, "And now I'll have my level five dragon clear your field! Spike spinner!" Chazz commanded. Armed Dragon began rotating its arm rapidly, scratching and destroying Cave Dragon in a nasty explosion (LP: 4000 – 400).

"And now my Y-Dragon Head will blast your life points, you freshman loser!" The mechanical dragon fired a crimson energy ray, nailing the opposition in the chest (LP: 3600 – 1500). It was then Chazz removed his Armed Dragon LV. 5 card from his duel disk and replaced it a card from his deck. On the field, the dragon grew even bigger as its claws grew longer.

"And now that my dragon has beaten another one of your monsters, I can trade in my level five dragon for a level seven (ATK: 2800)," the black-coated duelist grinned as he slotted in a facedown, "At this rate, you'll be beaten on my next turn!"

"We'll see about that," The freshman drew a card and reached into his hand, "I now call Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 4 (ATK: 1600) to the field." To everyone's surprise, a kid-sized silver-winged dragon appeared on the field, a flaming ruby embedded in its chest. It was then a large ray gun appeared next to the mystery duelist and zapped Chazz' Armed Dragon (DEF: 0).

"As you can see, I also activated my Micro Ray trap card and with it, your Armed Dragon LV. 7 loses all of its defense points," The mystery duelist explained as he reached into his hand, "And now I'll purge the field of your Armed Dragon with my Dragon's Gunfire spell card!"

"Say what?" A fiery ball of energy shot out from Horus' mouth and engulfed the spike-embedded dragon.

"Whoa! That was a sweet move!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was," The newbie agreed, "Dragon's Gunfire can destroy any monster on the field whose defense points are 800 or less. And now my Black Flame Dragon will purge the field of your Y-Dragon Head!" The ex-North Academy student winced as the silver dragon engulfed his last monster in crimson flames (LP: 4000 – 100).

"And just like your Armed Dragon, mine can level up too if he destroys a monster in battle! So say goodbye to my level four dragon and hello to my level six one (ATK: 2300)!" The bystanders gasped as Horus grew bigger until it stood taller than its owner, "It's your move now." Chazz drew a card and grinned sinisterly.

"I think I'll start off by playing V-Tiger Jet (ATK: 1600) and then I'll play Frontline Base and use it to summon W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300)," Chazz began, a green-yellow tiger-head jet and a twin-engine blue plane appeared on the field, "And now I can combine them together to form VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000). Even better, I can discard one card from my hand to change your pathetic dragon to defense mode (DEF: 1600)." Electrical energy flowed out towards the stranger's dragon, forcing it to kneel down.

"And now I'll get rid of that eyesore!" Smoke and debris flew everywhere as missiles fired out from Chazz' machine and destroyed the silver dragon. The wind was so strong that the hood blew off of the mystery duelist. As the smoke vanished, everyone could see the boy had white-blond hair and crystal blue eyes, just like someone else they knew.

"Hey! I know that kid!" Jaden gasped, "It's Lynn's little brother!"

"Kai!"

"So much for trying to surprise you guys," Kai grinned sheepishly as he drew a card, "Anyhow, let's talk later. I want to finish this guy off and I'll start off with my Pot of Greed spell card! With it, I can draw two cards, one of which is Level Modulation!"

"Level Modulation… What good is that card gonna do?" Syrus asked.

"Chazz gets to draw two cards but I get to summon a LV monster from my graveyard and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 6 (ATK: 2300)!" Kai replied as his dragon returned. Chazz drew his cards and smirked.

"You're gonna regret letting me draw these," Chazz smiled.

"We'll see about that! My dragon is going to send your mechanized menace on a one-way trip to the graveyard!" Kai frowned as he pointed at the intended target. Letting out a ferocious roar, Horus took to the sky and fired a stream of black fire at Chazz' monster, destroying it (LP: 3900 – 300). The white-haired boy then slotted in a facedown.

"And don't think I'm done with you yet! Since Horus destroyed a monster in battle, he grows even stronger going from level six to level eight with three thousand attack points (ATK: 3000)!" Kai added as his dragon grew until it was three times as big as him.

"You lucky punk! You're finished!" Chazz declared, drawing a card, "I play Pot of Greed…" But before he could draw, Kai's dragon set the card ablaze!

"My spell!"

"Sorry, but no spell cards for you!"

"But how can that be?"

"Horus LV. 8 lets me choose which spell cards can be used in a duel," Kai explained. Chazz clenched a fist in anger as he reached into his hand again.

"I may not be able to play new spells, but I can use the ones I have out! I summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800) and use my facedown Roll Out card to equip and summon Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500) from my graveyard! Then I'll use Frontline Base to summon Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500)!" The black clad duelist declared as the three machines took the field, "And now I'll combine them to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800)!" All of the students looked on as the blue machine attached itself to the top of Y-Dragon Head's body while the yellow tank attached itself to the bottom, forming the treads of the new monster.

"So you combined three monsters into one, but it won't be enough to beat my Black Flame Dragon!" Kai noticed, "My monster's got more attack points!"

"Not for long! I use my cannon's special ability! By sending a card in my hand to the grave, I can send your monster away," Chazz explained as he ditched a card. Five energy streams fired out of his monster towards the Slifer's sole creature. The beams impacted as smoke and fire was sent in all direction.

"Ha! I knew you were a pathetic…" But as the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Kai's dragon was still on the field, a glowing red aura surrounding it.

"Nice try… I activated my trap just in time – Scales of Ragnarok! After I discarded a dragon card in my hand, I was able to shield my monster from your dragon cannon's ability!" Kai grinned as he slotted a card into his graveyard, "You weren't getting off that easy!"

"Whoa!" Syrus gasped.

"Good show!" Bastion grinned.

"He's really giving Chazz a run for his money," Alexis noticed.

"And Chazz has a lot of cash," Jaden pointed out.

"Anything else you want to try… Oh wait, your hand is empty!" Kai smiled as he drew a card, "I summon Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" The crowd began to clap as a large blue dragon appeared as Horus took to the sky.

"Now Horus, clear the field of his machine with crimson sky fire!" Chazz grimaced as hundreds of fireballs bombarded his field, destroying his last monster (LP: 3600 – 200).

"Now Luster Dragon, attack Chazz' life points directly with breath of fire!" Kai continued, giving Chazz 'the gun'. The prep school student was sent flying backwards as the sapphire-skinned beast buried a fireball in his chest (LP: 3400 – 1900).

"I think I've embarrassed you enough so I'll call it quits for now."

_Gr… How dare this little punk beat up The Chazz! He's so going down!_ The black-clad duelist drew a card and winced. _But a spell isn't going to help me here, not with that dragon out._

"I pass," Chazz sighed.

"Time to win my first duel!" Kai grinned, drawing a card, "Horus! Attack Chazz' life points directly!" The raven-haired duelist said nothing as Horus let loose another storm of fireballs that took out the last of his life points. The crowd cheered as the holograms and smoke disappeared, revealing Kai's opponent was lying on the ground. The boy grabbed his pack and walked over to him, extending his hand.

"Nice duel. How about we duel again sometime?" Kai offered. Snorting in disgust, Chazz slapped his hand away. He picked himself up and put his cards back in his deck box.

"Oh, you can bet we'll duel again. No one humiliates me!" the second-year frowned as he walked away.

"Hey! That was totally sweet!" Jaden greeted as he knocked fists with the new student, "Under my tutelage, you could be just like your sister!"

"Yeah right… If he wanted for flunk then yeah, he should go straight to you," Alexis grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jaden frowned, "But seriously, if you want some helpful pointers, you can come to me."

"That may not be much of a problem," Kai replied, pulling a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, "We're sharing a dorm room!"

"Really? That's great but remember: I'm Jaden's wingman!" Syrus warned, a smile plastered on his face.

"No prob. So how about showing me around guys?"

"Let's do it…" As the group walked out of the building, two adults walked into the room, one tall and the other a midget. The tall one had long blond hair that extended back into a ponytail. Clad in a blue blazer with pink frills, he looked seriously out of place with the students. The second man wore a greenish blazer and had short brown hair in the back of his head. Having a thin, curled mustache, it matched his eyebrows.

"Hurry up Bonaparte! We've wasted enough time already!" The man in blue exclaimed.

"Pardoné moi 'Chancellor'! It's not my fault I got petit legs!" Bonaparte replied.

_"That's right! That man in blue is Chancellor Crowler – Anybody who ready Season I knows he was just a teacher – But with Chancellor Shepherd gone on a world tour, he got to be head of the school. And that man in green is Vice Chancellor Bonaparte!" Jaden explained._

_"Jaden, you're narrating again," Syrus interrupted._

_"Oops."_

"What are we running for anyway?" Bonaparte asked.

"A special new student is enrolling here at Duel Academy and we need to be there to greet him," Crowler replied as he held up a magazine.

"Are you joking?"

"Are you calling Aster Phoenix a joke?" Crowler opened up the magazine and showed a picture of a young man in a white tuxedo. Having gray hair and blue eyes, he looked to be quite the 'ladies man'.

"He's ranked number one in the World League! Why in the world would he enroll here at our school?" Bonaparte gasped.

"Who knows, but if he comes here, he'll make our school world-famous!"

AN HOUR LATER (SUNSET)…

"I can't believe he's not here! We've been stood up!" Crowler explained, "This school needs a star, not more slackers!" It was then a dark-skinned student walked down the gangplank, a military issue backpack at his back. Tied around his head was a yellow bandana, made to look like a dinosaur's head. Sticking out the back of it were black dreadlocks that shot out in all directions. The yellow blazer he wore had no sleeves, showing off thick muscles. Around his legs were a pair of tan khakis and he walked in thick steel-toed boots.

"Hey ladies! Can you direct me to who's in charge around here?" The boy asked.

"I'm in charge around…" But the man seizing the collar of his jacket halted Crowler's sentence.

"I demand to know why I'm stuck in the yellow barracks! I want blue!" The man demanded.

"Bonaparte… Anytime you want to jump in…" Crowler gasped.

"What my partner here is trying to say is that you don't want to be an Obelisk Blue. You're way too daring," the vice chancellor explained.

"Yes, that's right! You're way too daring!" Crowler agreed.

"Oh really? That's mighty neighborly for you to say that. You ladies are alright!" And like a commando, he marched off.

"Now as I was saying, we need a star like Aster Phoenix, not more slackers," Crowler sighed. For a moment, Bonaparte crossed his arms in thought when it hit him.

"Why do we need Aster Phoenix when we can have a school full of stars?" Bonaparte asked.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I mean we eliminate the Slifer Red dorm. With all of the slackers gone, we can focus on turning our other students into stars!" For a moment, Crowler stared at his colleague in confusion then smiled. The smile grew wider as the two began to laugh. But despite the laughter that filled the bay, there was one person who was not smiling. Garbed in a Ra Yellow blazer, blue jeans and white sneakers, the man was hiding behind a large shipping container. The man adjusted the glasses he wore, his blond hair shimmering in the fading light of the sun, his blue eyes shaded by the blue lenses of his glasses.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted with this job," The man mumbled as he walked off.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** New students need duel disks…

**Syrus: **We have to go across campus to get them…

**Kai:** But what's with the new student on the bridge? Does he think he's in the army?

**Syrus:** I don't know but he's taking the duel disks of everyone he beats in a duel.

**Jaden:** Then let's get them back!

**Kai:** He's challenging us two on one!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Dino Duelist!

This ain't no game son! This is combat!

**Jaden:** Alright! Then get your combat on! I declare war!


	3. The Dino Duelist

**CHAPTER TWO: THE DINO DUELIST**

"OK, explain to me one more time why we're lugging these duel disks around?" Kai groaned, shouldering the backpack he wore.

"Because our dorm didn't have enough duel disks in storage. So we came to the main building, picked up some new ones and now we're on our way back," Jaden smiled.

"Yeah but why couldn't we just send one of the freshmen to get them instead?" Syrus whined.

"Hey, I'm a freshman!" Kai pointed out.

"Oh sorry."

"What ifs. Hey did you guys hear the rumors about the bullies near the river that runs through the forest?" Kai asked.

"No."

"I have and rumor has it that if he sees you, you have to duel him and when he wins, he takes your duel disk," Syrus replied, "Or so I hear and he'll do all sorts of nasty things to you."

"Oh really? Then where's your duel disk?" Jaden asked, glancing at Syrus' bare arm, "Did you duel this guy?"

"Yes!" Syrus cried, "And he took my duel disk and my lunch money too!"

"Then I say we take the long way home," Kai declared, "We can't let these guys get away with stealing duel disks!"

"I agree! Let's go guys!" And with that, Jaden and the others took off into the deep forest. After some walking, they reached a large clearing with a small river running through it. Spanning the river was a large yellow bridge and standing on it were six Ra Yellow students in sleeveless blazers. Standing in the center of them was the duelist that had hassled Chancellor Crowler the other night.

"Hold it right there civilians!" He commanded, "Drop your duel disks and let's duel!"

"Sure!" Jaden grinned as he shucked his load.

"What? You're not scared?"

"Of a duel? No way!" Kai answered, noticing the six bags of duel disks that sat on the bridge, "We want the duel disks you guys stole."

"But I haven't even given my speech yet! The name's Sergeant Hassleberry: Code named Tyranno!" The Ra announced, "And if you want the duel disks, you gotta wager your own in combat!"

"That's right! 'Cause we're Troop Tyranno!" One of the other Ra students announced, "Now sound off!"

"Sarge Tyranno is the best…"

"He likes to wear his jacket as a vest. Sound off one two!"

"Sound off three four now lets go!"

"These guys are a few cards short of a deck," Kai mumbled, "Forget your lame speech! We'll face you and when you lose, you give us all the duel disks you took!"

"Fine, but if I win, I get your duel disks!" Tyranno replied.

"That's fine by us!"

"Now seeing as how only two of you have duel disks, I'll face you two Slifers," the sergeant announced, pointing at Jaden and Kai, "And judging by the look of you boys, you'll be easy prey. Four of your kind took me on yesterday at the same time and I whooped them and sent them back to your dorm in tears!"

"If you're trying to intimidate us, it ain't working!" Syrus replied, "So let's just get on with this duel already!" Jaden and Kai winced at their pal's sudden outburst.

"Control your support!" One of the troops commanded, "Or else we will!"

"Quiet all of you! I ain't finished laying down the ground rules! Seeing as this is two on one combat, I'll be drawing two cards and using two summons per round understood?" The sergeant asked.

"Fine by us!" Kai replied as he prepped his duel disk. The Ra students then pulled out several musical instruments and a crimson bullhorn.

"Now that my battalion is ready, we can begin this war!" Tyranno smiled, slipping on his duel disk.

"Alright then General! Get your game on!" Jaden grinned, his duel disk powering up.

"Are you mocking me boy? I ain't no General and this ain't no game! This is combat!" Tyranno corrected as he drew his opening hand.

"OK then get your combat on 'cause I declare war!" The Slifer replied, "And I'll start by summoning my furry little friend, Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) in defense mode!" The audience looked on in confusion as a little ball of fur with tiny white wings appeared on the field. Four little paws stuck out of its brown fur and its blue eyes made it appear to be a fragile monster.

"Kuriboh? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Tyranno demanded.

"I admit he doesn't look like much but looks can be deceiving so I'll place this facedown," Jaden grinned as he glanced over at Kai.

"Now that Jaden's revealed his defense, I'll show you mine! Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) front and center!" Kai continued, his sapphire dragon appearing on the field, "And I'll throw down a facedown while I'm at it."

"If that's all you got, then this'll be a short match!" Tyranno insisted, drawing two cards, "Gilasaurus (ATK: 1400) report for duty!" The Slifers watched in astonishment as a thin, brown dinosaur appeared on the field.

"And just so you know civilians, that there was a special summon so Gilasaurus you are dismissed! Now Dark Driceratops (ATK: 2400) and Giant Rex (ATK: 2000) fall in!" In Gilasaurus' place now stood a flying green dinosaur with purple wings and a yellow beak. Next to him stood a ferocious T-Rex like monster, teeth bared at the two opposing duelists.

"Wow! Even with your handicap, you managed to play two powerful monsters on your first round! Impressive!" Jaden smiled.

"This is war! Don't give the enemy any props!" Syrus shouted.

"Cool it Sy! We got things under control here," Kai said with confidence.

"Oh really? We'll see if your confidence holds up after my two dinos attack!" The sergeant bellowed, "Dark Driceratops clear the field of the freshman's dragon with flying phantom nosedive! And Giant Rex, chew up that Kuriboh!" Wincing at the sergeant's commands, Jaden and Kai braced themselves as Dark Driceratops took to the air and rammed Luster Dragon in the chest, destroying it (LP: 4000 – 500), while Giant Rex swallowed Kuriboh.

"Not so fast Colonel! By destroying my Kuriboh, you set off my trap card, Hero Signal!" Jaden interrupted, a beam of white light illuminating the air, "Now I can choose an Elemental Hero in my deck and summon it to the field so now say hello to my Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000)!"

"I'm a Sergeant! Get it right!" Tyranno shouted as a large gray monster appeared on the field, its circular red head contrasting with its smooth, rectangular body parts, "Well seeing as how I injured you, I'll place a facedown and let you recoup. But not for long you hear?"

"Way to go Sarge!" The flag bearer called.

"Who's the best?" The megaphone-bearing Ra shouted.

"Troop Jaden!" Syrus countered, "Now turn it down a decibel!"

"Sorry man but the Sarge needs support!" Syrus winced as the megaphone was right next to his ears, "If you don't like it, you can leave!"

"Jaden! Kai! Hurry and beat the Sarge so we can shut these guys up!"

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Kai mumbled.

"Lose on purpose?" Jaden quipped as he drew a card, "Alright! I play Polymerization and with it, I can fuse together Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400)!" The Slifers grinned as a gold-armor clad hero appeared next to Clayman and combined together. In their place stood a large gold-purple giant, a glowing orb of electricity embedded in its chest.

"And here's the cherry on top: When I summon my Thunder Giant, he can automatically destroy a monster on the field whose original attack points are less than his own!" Jaden explained as a bolt of lightning destroyed Giant Rex.

"And now we'll follow up that performance with my Pot of Greed spell card," Kai added, drawing two more cards, "And now I'll reveal my facedown card, Micro Ray! With it, your Dark Driceratops' defense points drop to zero (DEF: 0)!"

"What you trying to pull boy? My monster is in attack mode, not defense!" Tyranno asked as his flying beast shrank.

"The point is that he's about to be destroyed! I now call to the field my Lesser Dragon (ATK: 1200)!" Kai answered, a gray lizard appearing on the field, "He may not look like much but when he's combined with Dragon's Gunfire, he can destroy your winged freak!"

"Say what?" True to his word, the group watched as a large fireball destroyed the dino duelist's last monster.

"And now that Kai destroyed your dino, my Thunder Giant is free to attack you directly!" Jaden declared as bolts of lightning rained down on his monster's hands, "Bolting thunder!"

"Think again! I got a facedown Amber Pitfall and it locks your giant in defense mode (DEF: 1500)!" Tyranno grinned as the Elemental Hero was enshrouded in gold amber.

"That may be true, but I still got my dragon! Get military man over there with scale shoot strike!" The blond commanded. Letting out a powerful roar, Kai's dragon stood up on its two hind legs and fired dozens of spikes across the river at his opponent (LP: 4000 – 1200).

"And now I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Kai finished, slotting in a card.

"OK, that's it! I've played with you long enough! I'm getting serious now!" Tyranno swore, drawing two cards, "Excellent, terrain advantage… I play this: It's a field spell known as Jurassic World!" Everyone watched as the stream and bridge vanished and in their place was palm trees and volcanoes. In the distance, the roars of ferocious beasts echoed.

"This card changes the whole outlook of the duel 'cause here all dinos and winged-beasts gain 300 attack and defense points, and not only that, they aren't affected by your trap cards and not only THAT, if they get attacked while in attack mode, they have the right to dig into the trenches and switch themselves into defense mode," the dino duelist explained, "And speaking of dinos, I think it's time I called on a few more to our little war! Archaeopteryx (ATK: 300 + 300) and Element Saurus (ATK: 1500 + 300) take the frontlines in attack mode!" Kai winced as a large T-Rex and a large blue bird appeared and locked gazes with his dragon.

"Now I'll use Archaeopteryx' effect! He can bypass your monsters and strike directly at your life points! And while he's at it, I think I'll sic my Element Saurus on your Lesser Dragon boy!" Tyranno announced as his bird took to the sky. As it swooped in, it let out a loud cry, sending sonic waves all over the Slifer's side of the field just as the other dino smashed up Kai's only monster (LP: 3500 – 1200).

"Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Tyranno grinned, "One more round like this and you'll be extinct! Then your duel disks will be all ours right troops?" But as he glanced over to his pals, he nearly fell over in astonishment. All of them were sitting on the ground, yawning.

"You guys were supposed to be cheering on that one!"

"Uh sorry Sarge. We were moved internally. We'll have an outward expression next time!"

"Uh yeah and we'll cheer too."

"What am I gonna do with you guys?" Tyranno groaned.

"Hey Admiral! Keep your eyes on the prize," Jaden grinned, as he slotted in Pot of Greed.

"For the last time, it's sergeant! Goodness gracious boy, get it right!"

"Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding a card in my hand, I can take a monster out of my graveyard and put it into my hand," Jaden continued switching cards, "So I think I'll bring back my Sparkman!"

"Ha! You want that weakling in your platoon?"

"Negative! What I really want is this in my graveyard." Behind Jaden in a semi-transparent form stood a red monster with intricately marked shoulder pads.

"San hill! That's Necroshade!"

"Exactly and now that he's in my graveyard, I can summon a high level hero without having to sacrifice! So I now summon Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000)!" Gasping in shock, everyone watched as a large beam of white light shot out of the ground. Inside stood an elven monster in a green tunic and white bodysuit. It wore brown gauntlets and boots and carried an iron sword and cobalt shield. A few wisps of blond hair stuck out from underneath its green cap as its blue eyes locked onto Jaden's opponent.

"Uh oh! The Sarge is in trouble now!" Syrus taunted, "Timelink is the strongest card in Jaden's deck!"

"Not for long! I activate Adhesion Trap Hole! Now your monster loses half of its attack points!" Tyranno grinned as the hero fell into a large hole that appeared beneath him. The hero climbed out to find himself covered in pink gunk (ATK: 3000 – 1500).

"He may have been slimed but I can still back him up! I play Silent Doom! With it, Luster Dragon (DEF: 1600) returns to my field in defense mode and I'll supplement him with my Cave Dwelling Dragon (DEF: 2000) too!" Kai added, his two dragons appearing on the field.

"Uh thanks Kai! Now Timelink (ATK: 1500 + 400), destroy his Element Saurus!" Jaden ordered, his swordsman leaping into battle, "And just so you know when Timelink engages in battle, his attack points increase by 200 for every hero in my graveyard."

"Yeah but I won't be taking any damage thanks to my Jurassic World field spell! Element Saurus, defend (DEF: 1200 + 300)!" Tyranno countered. True to his word, the dinosaur got down on its belly as Timelink struck.

"Now I'll place a facedown and call it quits," Jaden finished, slotting in a card.

"And now I'll finish you! I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," Tyranno countered, "And then I'll play my Earthquake spell card! With it, all monsters on the field change to defense mode!" The area began to rumble as the duelists struggled to keep on their feet. Amidst the brief quake, Timelink got down on his knees in defense mode (DEF: 3000).

"Now I'll play Modified Ultra Evolution! With it, I can sacrifice a winged beast on my field in order to summon a dino so Archaeopteryx you are dismissed," the bandana-wearing duelist continued as his bird began to glow.

"And how is it that a bird can become a dinosaur?" Kai wondered.

"You see, some people say that some birds evolved from dinosaurs so when my bird undergoes reverse-evolution, it becomes a dino," Tyranno explained as a twenty-foot tyrannosaurus appeared in his bird's place, "A Black Tyranno (ATK: 2600 + 300) to be exact!"

"That's fine and all but Timelink has more than enough defense points to block your dino's attack," Jaden pointed out.

"I'm not aiming for him. Since your monsters are all in defense mode, I can use my dinosaur's special ability to attack you directly," The militant grinned.

"But Jaden and Kai only have 2300 life points left and Black Tyranno has 2900 attack points," Syrus pointed out.

"That means the Sarge will win," A Ra pointed out.

"Sorry boys, but it's over! Black Tyranno, stomp 'em out!" Letting out a ferocious roar, the hulking dinosaur leapt over the Slifers' monsters and planted both of its feet on the duelists, sending smoke and dirt all over the place.

"Game over…" But to everyone's surprise, Kai and Jaden were still in the game (LP: 400).

"What the? How'd you survive son?"

"I activated my facedown card, Emergency Provisions. By sending Kai's trap to the grave, we were able to gain 1000 life points, which was just enough to survive your attack," Jaden smiled, "So this duel is still on!" Kai drew a card as Jaden slotted in the one he had received.

"I now play Polymerization! With it, I can fuse the Sparkman in my hand with the Timelink on my field to form my newest hero: Elemental Hero Storm Swordsmaster (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden declared as Sparkman and Timelink combined. In their place stood Timelink, now garbed in a black bodysuit emblazoned with golden rune marks. A silver helmet covered his eyes as silver gauntlets and boots formed on his body. In his hands he carried two short swords.

"Now Storm Swordsman! Use your special ability: Anti-spell storm!" Jaden commanded. The hero nodded as he raised his swords into the air. Electricity followed between them and fired out in all directions. Tyranno stepped back in surprise as his spells and traps disappeared (LP: 2800 – 600).

"What in blue blazes happened? My spells have been destroyed!" Tyranno exclaimed.

"Got that right! When Storm Swordsman is summoned, all spells and traps are destroyed and for each one destroyed, you lose 300 life points," Jaden explained, "And since your Amber Pitfall is gone, I can switch my Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) to attack mode."

"And lets not forget that your field card is gone so your Black Tyranno (ATK: 2900 – 300) loses its power boost," Kai pointed out.

"And that means Storm Swordsman can wipe him out now!" Jaden warned, "And even though it may be overkill, I can still use my swordsman's other effect: During the battle phase, his attack points increase by 300 for every Elemental Hero chilling in my grave (ATK: 2800 + 1200)!" With that, Jaden's hero leapt over the river and struck its two swords into the only monster the sergeant had. Electricity flowed between them as it violently exploded (LP: 2300 – 1400).

"And Thunder Giant! Take out the Lieutenant with bolting thunder!"

"Augh! For the last time, I'm a serge…" But he never finished his sentence as he was struck by Thunder Giant's electric blast.

"Ant…" Tyranno coughed as his life points faded.

"That's game!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, you beat me fair and…" Tyranno then stumbled into the river.

"Oh no! Huckleberry!" Jaden cried, kneeling over the side.

"I owe you some duel disks," The militant grinned.

"Oh yeah. I was having such a great time I forgot what we came here to do," the Slifer admitted.

"Leave it to you," Kai mumbled as he eyed the sergeant's duel disks.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** What a start to our year! Tyranno's moving in with us at Slifer Red!

**Syrus:** You won't believe what I overheard! Crowler wants to get rid of the Red dorm!

**Alexis: **It's worse than that! Crowler is using the students to further his own career.

**Lucia:** That's not fair!

**Bastion:** Let us rally together and oust him from office!

**Jaden: **Yeah, but first we need to watch Zane duel Aster Phoenix.

**Kai:** That's important and my sister's rival, Kylie, is back.

**Alexis:** She's improved a lot since her first encounter with Lynn.

**Lucia:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Duchess of Destruction!

**Bastion:** Kylie appears to have mastered a brand new technique!

**Syrus:** And we haven't seen Aster's real deck…


	4. The Duchess of Destruction Part One

**CHAPTER THREE: THE DUCHESS OF DESTRUCTION PART 1**

_Dear Journal:_

_A week has passed since my arrival at Duel Academy and I just thought I'd take a moment here to write down what has happened: I beat Chazz the transfer student, I helped recover the duel disks Troop Tyranno took and now he's crashed with us in our dorm. Syrus became a Ra Yellow and there's talk of Alexis coming here too. And not only that…_

"Hey Kai! What are you writing?" Jaden asked, looking up at the first year that was sitting in a tree outside the Slifer dorms.

"Just logging what's happened in my journal. My mom bought me this laptop and I'd thought I'd use it," Kai replied, looking down at his mentor, "This thing is tricked out with the coolest toys: Web cam, card database, wireless Internet, DVD player…"

"Wow, that is one tricked out laptop, but why are you sitting in the tree?"

"I get good reception up here." It was then loud shouting drew the attention of the two Slifers.

"What's going on now?" Kai frowned. It was then Tyranno and Syrus burst out of the Slifer dorms, pure rage written on their faces.

"I keep telling you son: Quit leaving your things in my quarters!" Tyranno shouted.

"My stuff? Your quarters? You're a Ra Yellow! You should be back at the Ra dorm!" Syrus argued, "No one gave you permission to crash here! I don't want you here so grab your junk and march out of here!"

"Forget it son! I want to learn from Jaden and I can't do that at Ra!"

"Sure you can! You can talk to him through email!"

"Email nothing! I want to learn from him personally!"

"Is this a bad time?" A female voice mumbled. Jaden turned around to see Alexis standing behind him, a brown shoulder bag in hand.

"Hey what's up Alexis?" Kai questioned.

"I've left my dorm for good so do you have room for one more?" Alexis asked.

"I guess but I'm not sure with these two arguing," Jaden whispered, indicating his two pals, "But we'll see what we can do." It was then a loud beep drew everybody's attention to Kai.

"Hey Kai? What's with the tone?"

"I got some mail… It's from my sis!" Kai cried as he opened the message.

"You got siblings boy?" Tyranno asked, looking away from Syrus.

"Yeah, my sis is in the World League and judging by this email, it looks like we can hook up with her soon."

"What do you mean 'hook up'?"

"I got a web cam so we can speak to Lynn."

"I take it that's your sister?" Tyranno asked.

"That's right!" Jaden exclaimed, "You haven't met Lynn! She graduated early to compete in the World League and was one of my best rivals! When are we hooking up with her?"

"As soon as I can plug this thing back into an outlet." Kai closed his laptop and jumped down from the tree. Seeing this as their cue, the friends followed the Slifer into the rec room where he plugged his laptop into a nearby wall. Placing it onto the coffee table, Kai activated the web cam function as a picture of Lynn's face appeared on screen.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The girl greeted, "It's been awhile since I saw you all."

"Yeah far too long. We saw your opening match! You wiped the floor with that guy!" Jaden replied, "so who you dueling next?"

"I'm not sure. It all depends on who my manager can get."

"Well whoever you get will lose to you in the end right Lynn?" Alexis asked.

"You bet! But wait a sec! Why are you over at the Slifer dorm Alexis?"

"I just moved in. Crowler's trying to turn me into a dueling pop star, and he even wanted me to wear this!" Alexis reached into her duffel and pulled out a red dress, "And what's worse is that Crowler has been trying to further his own career by using us students!"

"That's not cool! Is there anything I can do?" Lynn asked.

"Nah, leave Crowler to us," Tyranno replied.

"And you are?"

"Name's Hassleberry. Code named Tyranno ma'am."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. So you duel in the World League eh?"

"Yup, and there's a big match on TV about right now."

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot! Zane's dueling tonight and he's facing Aster Phoenix," Syrus exclaimed, reaching for the television remote, "You're gonna watch right Lynn?"

"I've already tuned in on my set here but the bad news is that you guys have missed the first half of the match."

---

Standing in a stadium crowded by thousands of fans stood two duelists, one in an Obelisk Blue blazer and duel disk was a young man of about eighteen with green hair and sharp green eyes and his field held a large two-headed silver dragon (ATK: 5600). His gaze was locked with that of a gray-haired young man whose eyes were also blue (LP: 4000). On his field was a warrior with white wings, black muscles with flame marks on them, and its right hand was a large sharp claw. Clad in a white tuxedo, he was smiling (LP: 100).

"How did you survive? I won! My Cyber Twin Dragon should've wiped out your life points Aster!" The green haired duelist exclaimed.

"You ever hear the old saying: The Duel Monsters card is quicker than the eye? I activated my Elemental Recharge and it gave me 1000 life points for every Elemental Hero on my field," Aster explained, "But let's not talk about my life points. We really should talk about your life points Zane. Since you used Power Bond to summon your dragon, you lose 2800 life points: The same amount as your dragon's original attack strength." Zane grimaced as he ended his turn (LP: 4000 – 2800). Aster drew a card.

"But you'll be losing a lot more life points after I play my Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and give him the Spark Blaster spell card!" Aster announced, as the familiar hero appeared on the field, holding a black handgun. However, instead of wearing a blue suit, it wore a black one.

---

"What the? Aster's running with a deck of heroes?" Syrus asked.

"That's not cool. He totally copied me!" Jaden frowned.

"I wouldn't exactly say copy. The hero he had out before Sparkman was Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2100), a fusion of Avian and Burstinatrix," Lynn explained, "He used it to destroy one of Zane's Cyber Dragons earlier in the match."

"But wait a sec! Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix forms the Flame Wingman! How can Aster use that hero?" Kai inquired.

"A good question. Elemental Heroes have many different fusion forms and depending on what monsters you summon, you can have access to different powers," Lynn replied.

---

"And now I play my Guard Penalty spell card! I get to choose a monster and should it change to defense mode, I can draw an extra card so I'll pick your Twin Dragon. And seeing as how I have the Spark Blaster out, I think I'll use its effect to switch your dragon to defense mode (DEF: 2100)," Aster continued as Sparkman let out a stream of lightning that forced the dragon to bow down, "And now that it's in defense mode, I can draw a card. But for the sake of those who missed that move, how about having my Sparkman give us an instant replay! I'll switch your dragon to attack mode, and then back to sleep in defense mode!" The crowd watched in awe as the dragon was forced to straighten up and then bow back down again. Fans began to laugh as the hero's gun vanished.

"This is too rich. Everybody knows you're a joke now," Aster smiled as he drew a card.

"Grr… Shut it!" Zane commanded.

"Oh what's the matter? You getting a little distressed that I played with your dragon? Well allow me to clear the field of that metallic menace with my Polymerization spell card! Now I can fuse my Phoenix Enforcer and my Sparkman together to summon Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2500 + 1200), who by the way gains 300 attack points for every hero in my grave!" The Duel Academy students watched as Sparkman vanished, giving Phoenix Enforcer a new paint job. Now garbed in a green bodysuit, silver wings, claws and boots, its aura lit the field.

"Now Hero Phoenix Enforcer! Destroy Twin Dragon with shining enforcement!"

---

"Zane'll lose!" Syrus exclaimed.

"No he won't. Unlike the Flame Wingman, Phoenix Enforcer does not deduct life points with an effect. To make up for this flaw, Phoenix Enforcer and Shining Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle," Lynn said as the hero tore right through Zane's dragon.

---

"Now I'll place this facedown and end my turn," Aster said, slotting in the last card of his hand, "One more attack by my Elemental Hero and you'll be finished Zanie!"

"Sorry Aster but the joke's on you," Zane replied, drawing a card, "And here's the punch line! I play Polymerization and back it up with Cybernetic Fusion Support! Now by trading in half of my life points (LP: 1200 – 600), my fusion support combo will let me fuse monsters in my graveyard! So I'll fuse together the three Cyber Dragons in my graveyard to summon the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" Zane's fans began to cheer as a three-headed, mechanical dragon appeared on the field, its wingspan easily touching each side of the arena.

"It's been a blast kid but all good things must come to an end! Cyber End Dragon, destroy Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Zane commanded.

"You know, you sure talk a big game but when you duel with the pros, that'll get you only two things: Beaten and fast!" Aster interrupted. It was then Zane noticed his fatal error.

"Wait! Your trap card!"

"Destruction of Destiny to be exact! Now I can send five cards from my deck to my graveyard so I'll choose heroes Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Bubbleman and Hero Signal! And since my Phoenix Enforcer gains 300 attack points for every hero in my grave (ATK: 3700 + 1200), your dragon just picked the wrong fight!" Zane gasped as his dragon launched an energy blast that was deflected back at it, causing him to lose the last of his life points.

"How can this be?" Zane wondered as he fell to his knees.

"It's simple. You can't hide from destiny," Aster frowned as he walked away.

---

"I can't believe it! My big bro lost!" Syrus gasped.

"Oh man. Poor Zane, this was his first official duel in the World League," Alexis noted, "This won't be good for his career."

"Hey guys! I just got an email from my manager Eugene! It says here that whoever wins this next duel will be my opponent tomorrow night!" Lynn announced as Zane walked off the field, head bowed.

"So who's dueling then?" Jaden asked.

---

"A very spirited game by our two competitors! Now it's time for our last match of the evening! Hailing from Las Vegas, Nevada, we have the machine monger, the bartering brawler, the mighty Steven Steele!" The judge announced as a silver-haired young man appeared out of a hatch in the arena, "He'll be facing the hottie from Hyrule, the vigorous vixen with an attitude to match! Kylie Hazel!" The Duel Academy students gasped as a young woman appeared amidst holographic smoke and flames. Having waist-length crimson hair with two gold streaks and hazel eyes, she was garbed in a sleeveless white blazer and skirt.

"So are you ready to duel handsome?" Kylie asked, slotting in her deck.

"Quick to the point huh? That's fine by me. Let's duel," Steven replied, activating his duel disk.

"Game on!"

"The judges have selected me to be first," Steven announced, drawing a card, "And I summon my Robotic Knight (DEF: 1800) in defense mode and then I'll end my turn with a facedown card." An intricately decorated robot appeared on the field, garbed in the clothes of a high-ranking officer.

"If that's your best move, then this duel is over!" Kylie declared, increasing her hand's size to six, "I first play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army. With it, I can add a warrior monster from my deck to my hand. Then I summon that very monster: Neo Knight Destra (ATK: 1900)!" The ground watched as a red-haired swordsman appeared on the field, clad in gold armor and carrying two flaming swords. It was then a young woman who strongly resembled him appeared, balancing a crimson tome in her left hand.

"And seeing as how Neo Mage Kisara (ATK: 800) was in my hand, Destra allowed me to summon her," Kylie added, "And she has her own ability: She can destroy a monster on your field!" With that, Robotic Knight exploded in a flash of smoke and fire.

"And now I'll activate Spell Sanctuary! With it, we can both add any spell card from our decks to our hands," Kylie continued, adding a card to her hand, "And now I'll play the spell I chose, Graceful Charity! I'll draw three, discard two and then activate Trap Booster! I ditch a card and I can use a trap from my hand, such as my Call of the Haunted!"

"Say what?" Steven gasped.

"That's right! Now I call my Neo Mage Elena (ATK: 1300) back from my graveyard!" Kylie laughed, a white-haired lady appearing on her field, "Now I can use Elena's ability to destroy your facedown card." The crowd gasped in shock as Steven's last card was wiped out.

"You're a sad duelist but I'm a happy one! Attack!" Kylie smirked. Her opponent's eyes widen in shock as Kylie's monsters tore through him, wiping out his life points.

"And… And the winner in only one turn is Kylie Hazel!" The judge pronounced, causing Kylie's male fans to go nuts.

_Master Sartorius was right. Embracing the 'light' has made me unbeatable._ Kylie thought as she greeted Aster Phoenix, who was waiting for her. Cameras and members of the press hounded them.

"Amazing wins you two!"

"What's the secret to your success?"

"Please, please, one at a time," Kylie insisted, "Your questions will be answered…"

---

"Holy… She wiped that guy out in one turn!" Syrus stammered.

"Last time I faced her, she didn't even bother to use her monster's abilities. Now she's a one-turn kill duelist," Lynn said in shock.

"And she's your next opponent," Jaden said grimly.

"You guys gonna watch right?" Everybody nodded. Lynn closed the link and lay back on the couch.

_Kylie… You've become strong but let's see who's the real Hyrule hero!_ Lynn thought, staring at the television.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Neo Knights are rare cards – Only one of each is allowed in a deck.

**Kai:** Kylie's recalibrated her deck so she always draws what she needs.

**Lynn:** This will be a tough duel.

**Alexis:** On the flip side, Jaden's having a match with Aster Phoenix.

**Bastion:** More like a rematch: He faced Aster before the new students arrived.

**Lucia:** But this time Aster is using his hero deck…

**Tyranno:** No fear son! Bring it on home for us!

**Jaden:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Duchess of Destruction Part 2!

**Syrus:** Anything can happen! This is one set of duels you don't want to miss!


	5. The Duchess of Destruction Part Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is kind of a short chapter but I only because I have to study for some exams and make some important deadllines. I'll do my best next time to make this longer.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE DUCHESS OF DESTRUCTION PART 2**

"First of all, thanks for the exclusive," A reporter began, "So Kylie, you've been in the World League for four months now."

"That's right," Kylie replied, "After I graduated from Hyrule Academy, I came straight to New York through some friends. Now I'm competing alongside my Aster."

"So it's true that you two have been dating?"

"That's right. It turns out we have a lot in common. We believe in destiny, we share a manager and we even share a common interest," Aster grinned.  
"And that would be?"

"You see, we both have a common enemy: Mine is a pretender from Duel Academy who is running with a deck like mine. Kylie's is an opponent who she has a deep rivalry with for years. But they both try so hard to be like us, that they are taking credit for our hard work," Aster explained, "Luckily for Kylie, her rival is also a World Leaguer and just happens to be her next opponent – Lynn Hero."

"And what about you Mr. Phoenix? Who is your rival?"

"Mine is just a Duel Academy student. I won't say his name but if he's listening, we will duel when I return to Duel Academy," Aster announced, "You hear that kid? If you think your hero deck is something special, then lets duel and find out which is truly better!"

"Me taking credit for her work? Dream on Kylie!" Lynn frowned as she shuffled her deck, awaiting her match, "Our rivalry goes back only two years, not to mention you used to be such a selfish duelist. Now you're a selfish duelist with some slight skill."

"You up for this Lynn?" Eugene asked, glancing at the lift that would take Lynn into the arena.

"I have to expose Kylie as the fraud she is," Lynn declared, walking past her manager. The blond stepped onto the lift as she slotted her deck into her duel disk.

"Good luck then." And the lift rose up into the air. The sounds of crowds cheering filled Lynn's ears as the judge announced her presence. Standing across from her was Kylie, duel disk and deck ready to go.

"So you showed up… Ready to admit that you stole my work?" Kylie asked.

"Oh, I stole your work? You are such a liar Kylie," Lynn replied, "I've never stolen anything in my life so your claims don't hold a candle to me. I didn't copy your deck and I certainly didn't copy your lame tactics."

"All right! The trash talk has begun so without further delay, let the duel begin!" The judge announced, glancing over at Lynn. The blond nodded as filled up her hand.

"Hey Kylie! Here's a monster you might remember – Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000 + 500). She grants each of my Four Sword monsters an additional 500 attack and defense points, including herself," Lynn began as a younger female monster appeared, clad in a white dress, "And I'll follow that up with two facedowns and end my turn." Kylie drew a card and grinned.

_Empowered by Master Sartorius' energy, I can easily trump this loser right now but I think I'll toy with her instead. _Kylie thought, "I begin by summoning Neo Knight Alistair (ATK: 1500) in attack mode and his effect lets me play Neo Mage Lira (DEF: 1900)!" Lynn frowned as a green-haired couple appeared on the field. Kylie then snapped off the top card of her deck.

"Lira has her own ability as well. I get to draw a card when she's special summoned," Kylie continued, "Now I'll place two facedowns and end my turn."

"I expected you to try to defeat me on your first turn but I guess that's something even you couldn't do," Lynn grinned, drawing a card. Slotting in Pot of Greed, the blond drew two cards and placed one in her duel disk.

"I play Polymerization and with it, I can fuse the Divine Dragon Ragnarok and the Four Sword Ruby Hero in order to summon my Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" Lynn added as a red armored warrior appeared on the field, mounted on a crimson dragon, "Now cleanse the field of Alistair! Unity flare flash!"

"Not so fast kid! I reveal a trap card: Regulation of Tribe! With it, I can choose a type of monster and all monsters of that type can't attack and I choose warriors!" Kylie countered as thick chains wrapped themselves around all of the swordsmen on the field.

"Forget that you're monsters are affected too?" Lynn asked, noticing the chains around Alistair.

"That's not a problem," Kylie smiled, drawing a card, "First I'll play my Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Then I'll reveal my facedown card Neo Scope! As long as it's in play, my monsters aren't affected by my trap cards so Alistair is free!" Lynn groaned as the chains around Kylie's green-haired knight shattered.

"But that's not your concern because I'm casting a field spell – Neo Kingdom! It grants all my Neo monsters an additional 300 attack and defense points," Kylie continued, the battlefield changing from the inside of a stadium to a large starlit field. In the distance, a shining gold castle in the distance.

"Then I'm sacrificing my two monsters for Neo King Tidus (ATK: 2700 + 300)!" Kylie's two monsters vanished in a beam of white light as a new monster appeared, garbed in royal finery. Possessing golden hair and a crown that strongly resembled a helmet, it carried a large golden sword. It was then two more monsters appeared next to him. Both were fiery redheaded monsters that resembled the two monsters Kylie had originally sacrificed.

"My Neo King has a superpower of his own. He let me summon Neo Knight Destra (ATK: 1900 + 300), Destra's effect let me summon Neo Mage Kisara (ATK: 800 + 300) and now Kisara's effect will rid the field of your Four Sword Maiden!" Kylie explained as Lynn's lady vanished, "And now the time has come to take you out of the World League! Tidus! Kisara! Destra! Clear the field!"

"Assuming Tidus takes out Ruby Hero of Ragnarok and Kisara and Destra attack directly…" Bastion mumbled, having done some calculations.

"Then Lynn will have taken a total of 4200 points of damage!" Lucia gasped.

"She'll lose the match!" Kai exclaimed.

Lynn disappeared in a veil of smoke as the three monsters struck.

_It's done Sartorius. Lynn's soul is yours to control._ Kylie smirked. _It's just like you said: Her loss was inevitable…_

"Could this be the end of Lynn?" the announcer wondered, "It looked like those attacks were dead on. We'll know as soon as the smoke clears." Sure enough, the smoke began to fade as Lynn reemerged, her two facedowns gone (LP: 800).

"No way! How? How did you survive?" Kylie demanded.

"I used my Emergency Provisions facedown. By sacrificing one spell card on my field, I was able to raise my life points by 1000," Lynn replied, "And let's not forget your Neo Scope trap card. As long as it's out, your monsters aren't affected by trap cards but when you summon a monster, I get to draw a card for each one at the end of your turn." Kylie winced as Lynn drew three cards.

"I end my turn," Kylie winced. Lynn reached down to draw but as her fingers touched the card, a surge of energy shot through her. The girl grinned as she added the card to her hand.

"I now play Graceful Charity! With it, I can draw three cards and then I gotta ditch two," Lynn began, as she sent two cards to her graveyard, "Then I play my Trap Booster spell card! With it, I can send a card in my hand to the graveyard to play a trap! So I'll ditch this and play Call of the Haunted!" Kylie winced as a beam of white shot out from Lynn's field. The light intensified as a blond-haired maiden appeared, clad in a lavender dress. Shining diamond tiara on her head, she carried a glistening staff with a phoenix statue at the end.

"Unbelievable! Lynn has just summoned the most powerful monster in her deck – The legendary Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" The announcer gasped, "You know this is gonna get interesting folks!" A card popped out of Lynn's deck and was added to her hand.

"When my Princess of Destiny GX is out, I can take a spell card out of my deck and place it in my hand once per turn so I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your Neo Kingdom," Lynn declared as a gust of wind reverted the field back to normal, "And now my GX Destiny Princess! Take out Kisara with divine phoenix flare!" Spinning her staff, a fierce blast of fire was launched at Kylie's red-haired maiden, taking it out in an earthshaking blast (LP: 4000 – 3700).

"Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Lynn grinned, _with my Negate Attack on stand by, Kylie will never be able to strike me down._

"Don't think you're anything special you brat!" Kylie swore, drawing a card, "Because this duel is over! I play my Neo Meteor of Flame spell card! Now for every fire attribute Neo monster on my field, you lose 1000 life points!"

"What?" Without warning, crimson meteors struck Lynn's field. The searing heat of the meteors was too much for Lynn as she fell down.

_The Society of Light beckons Lynn_. Kylie's voice echoed as the budding duelist passed out. Kylie however wasn't done. She walked over to Lynn and with great disgust, yanked Lynn's amulet from around her neck.

_If you can beat me, I will return this to you._ Kylie grinned, "It looks like it's over and I've got my amulet back."

"So Kylie," A reporter asked, "The amulet you took off Lynn was actually yours?"

"That's right. She took it from me when she copied my tactics. Why exactly, I don't know but I'm just glad to have it back," Kylie smiled, glancing at the amulet around her neck.

"Hey! That's not yours Kylie! Give that back!" Kai shouted at the TV, "Just because you beat my sister doesn't mean you can take my mother's charm!"

"It's not the amulet I'm worried about. I'm more worried about Lynn," Lucia frowned, "I just hope Jaden's faring better than she is."

"Let's head over to the arena then," Bastion agreed.

Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Syrus and Tyranno meanwhile were watching Jaden and Aster duke it out in a duel. Oddly enough, the field itself resembled a large fortress with Jaden and Aster standing inside of it. Behind the World League duelist was a very large monster with thick muscles and a long mane of black hair. An iron mask covered its face and it wore purple pants, a chain necklace and manacles on its wrists (Destiny Hero Dreadmaster). Next to it stood three smaller creatures in black, one in a tuxedo with diamonds encrusted in its body (Destiny Hero Diamond Dude), the second wearing black and gray armor with a crimson cape (Destiny Hero Doom Lord), and the third wore black pants, had a mane of orange hair and wore two long thick cobalt shields on its arms (Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious). Jaden however had the Flame Wingman, Thunder Giant and Necroid Shaman (ATK: 1900), a fusion of Necroshade and Wildheart.

"Are you getting this Alexis?" Lucia whispered. The Queen of Obelisk Blue nodded. Sitting on her lap was a laptop and a high-speed webcam that was showing the duel on the computer screen, a recording device capturing it all.

"What's with the camera anyway?" Bastion wondered.

"I'm hoping to use this footage to counter what Aster said about Jaden. If Aster loses, I'm sending this in to the first press office I can," Alexis whispered.

"That'll show Aster a thing or two," Atticus agreed.

"Yeah. It was mean of him not to let the other students see the match," Kai frowned, _you've changed Aster. What happened to change you?_

"Jaden, you may have some skills but you're not worthy of wielding the Elemental Heroes!" Aster declared, "Without a purpose, you're nothing more than a common duelist! So long Jaden! Dreadmaster! End this duel!"

ELSEWHERE, IN A SECRET LOCATION…

"Yes Aster," A white robed man whispered, "Bring me his soul… For once you deal the last blow, Jaden will finally see the light." The room this man sat in held nothing more than a white cloth covered table. The man sat in an ornately decorated chair, cushioned by blue pillows. On the table itself sat a deck of tarot cards, four of which were laid out. He flipped one over and grinned.

"Yes, the cards show me that this is indeed the end for Jaden…"

BACK AT THE ACADEMY…

The small group of spectators winced as Dreadmaster leapt into the air before bringing its massive hand down on Jaden's Thunder Giant, wiping out his life points. The Slifer stood motionless as the holograms faded.

"It's like I told you Jaden. You can't hide from destiny," Aster smirked as he walked off. Jaden winced as his cards suddenly shot out of his duel disk and rained down all around him.

"My cards… Something's not right…" Jaden gasped as he fell forward, the last thing he saw being his cards, now turning white. In the grandstands off to the side, Vice Chancellor Bonaparte and Chancellor Crowler were grinning like schoolgirls.

_With the head slacker out of the way, we can finally begin the deconstruction of the Slifer Red dorm!_ They both thought. However, a certain Ra headmaster was having different thoughts.

_If Jaden's out of commission, who will protect the Slifer dorms from those two morons?_ The teacher wondered.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** It stinks that I lost my amulet to that no-account duelist Kylie.

**Jaden:** I can't see my cards anymore.

**Alexis:** Bonaparte has turned the Slifer dorm into a garage sale!

**Tyranno:** He's taking anything he wants and selling it to the other students.

**Syrus:** That's bad news for Kai: His favorite toy airplane has been sold!

**Lucia:** The plane is an antique and it carries with it some of Kai's most precious memories!

**Chazz:** And some loser just broke it!

**Lynn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: A Plane-Ful Memory!

**Atticus:** Kai's emotions have gone out of control!

**Syrus:** He'll murder those Obelisks unless somebody does something!


	6. A PlaneFul Memory

**CHAPTER FIVE: A PLANE-FUL MEMORY**

Dear Lynn,

I'm sorry about what happened to you in the World League. Your father is working hard to try to get your amulet back through legal means. But that's not why I'm writing. A recent expedition in the Desert Colossus has led archaeologists to a hidden shrine deep underground. With my researchers on other assignments, I could use a hand in our research. I've included a round-trip plane ticket in this letter and I can't wait to see you.

Love Mom and Dad

---

Lynn stuffed the letter back in her pocket as she pulled a blanket around her. Seeing as how she nothing to do for the weekend, Lynn had taken her mother's offer and was now on a night-flight to Hyrule. Closing her eyes, Lynn tried to sleep.

_How did this happen? I lose one important battle and now I've lost my will to fight. I know it's there but when I step up to duel, my will vanishes and I forget what I'm trying to do. When Kylie took my amulet, if felt like she ripped a piece of me out of my soul. If I can't duel, then maybe I should just give up and go home…_

_Is that all there really is to you? Losing your ability to duel has changed you…_

_Who are you?_

_You will find out in due time…_

_Where am I going?_

_You should figure that out first…_

_But how?_

_I will send you there… _A flash of light blinded Lynn as she felt herself falling. Opening her eyes, she found herself falling down a white and black vortex.

"Where am I going?" She cried.

"To your destiny…" At the end of the tunnel, Lynn fell through what felt like a barrier of water. The feeling only lasted for a minute before she hit open air and felt hard stone on her bare forearms. Wincing at the sudden drop, the blond, blue-eyed teen sat up to find she was lying on the stone floor of what looked like an ancient temple. Unsurprisingly, everything about this temple was gray: The columns, the wooden pews, even the flames of the torches were gray. But what caught Lynn's interest were the stone tablets a robed figure was kneeling in front of.

"What is this place?" Lynn wondered. The tablets began to glow different colors as they fired a beam of light at Lynn. Panicking, Lynn closed her eyes as she awaited her fate. Her eyes opened to find herself staring at the window of her helicopter seat.

"Are you OK?" The pilot asked.

"I… I'm OK," Lynn replied nervously, _Truth is, my confidence is shot. My last three matches didn't go so well and these dreams… I don't know what it is about them, but it's like someone's trying to contact me. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Somehow, I'm going to get my amulet back and maybe the ruins I'm going to visit will have an answer for me._

"Your Highness, we're approaching the site," The pilot announced. Lynn looked ahead and saw a large desert below, golden sand glistening in the moonlight. In the middle was a circular rock formation that surrounded a fairly large jungle of palm trees. Overlooking it was the Desert Colossus, a ten-story rock slab that had been carved out to look like a maiden meditating. As the chopper landed on a helipad, Lynn could see a woman who strongly resembled her waiting, clad in a white tank top, shorts and boots (Queen Saria).

"Hey there sweetheart!" The lady shouted as the engine shut down.

"Hey Mom! Am I ever glad to see you!" Lynn grinned as she jumped down from the chopper.

"Boy have I ever missed you!" Saria smiled, "Without you and Kai around, it's so quiet at the castle. But let's not discuss anything until we're back at my tent."

---

"Make way! Best friend coming through!" Syrus shouted. Dashing through the halls of Duel Academy, the Ra Yellow pushed his way through a throng of duelists who were crowded around the door to the medical bay. But like the clumsy duelist he was, Syrus tripped and sent everyone plummeting into the room. Inside sat a red-haired Obelisk girl along with Jaden, Tyranno, Bastion, Lucia, Alexis and Chazz. The redheaded student was just putting away a stethoscope when Chazz locked his cold gaze with the students on the floor.

"Hey you losers! Get lost!" Chazz frowned.

"Gah! Chazz! Run away!" The students screamed as they got back up and ran away, stomping all over Syrus in the process.

"Hey Sy, are you OK?" Bastion asked as he glanced down at his pint-sized chum.

"Me? I'm OK, considering the number of footprints those guys put on my blazer," Syrus groaned as he stood up.

"Footprints on your blazer is a problem," Lucia grinned but her grin quickly faded as she said, "But we have another problem. Jaden can no longer see his cards." Bastion handed Syrus a deck and he thumbed through the cards.

"Jaden's deck is fine."

"The deck isn't the problem. It's Jaden," The redheaded girl replied sadly.

"Every time I turn over a card, I can't see it. All I get is a pure white card, not to mention any duel disk I try to use mysteriously malfunctions," Jaden explained.

"Sounds like magic is involved," Lucia frowned.

"Magic? You tryin' to pull our legs?" Tyranno growled.

"What else has the power to do this?" Lucia queried.

"You might be right and the problem didn't begin until after Jaden lost to Aster so I wager he's the source of all this," Bastion recalled, "Perhaps we should speak with him before he leaves?"

"Too late. Aster left early this morning on his private yacht," Alexis announced.

"How do you know?" Tyranno asked.

"I… I asked him for an autograph," The Obelisk Queen admitted. The students groaned, disappointed with their friend.

"Hey, something just came to my mind," Tyranno said.

"Oh really? And what would that be Sarge?" Syrus asked.

"Where's our other Slifer Red comrade? Surely with Jaden in pain he'd have come running." The friends glanced around and noticed that Kai wasn't with them.

"Yeah, that is weird." It turns out Kai was standing by the lighthouse, staring off at the sea.

"Aster… You didn't used to be so mean. What changed you?" Kai asked the sea.

"I thought I might find you here Kai." Turning around, Kai saw a short, pudgy woman in blue overalls, pink T-shirt and boots standing nearby. Her brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail as round spectacles reflected mud brown eyes. In her hands was a brown-furred cat, three stripes of a darker brown on its back.

"Hey there Ms. Dorothy. What brings you here?" Kai asked as the woman joined his side.

"I like to come here and stare out at the sea too. It's so relaxing," Ms. Dorothy smiled, "But judging by the look on your face, I'd say that's not what you came here to do."

"Yeah."

"So you know Aster Phoenix…"

"Through magazines."

"That's not what you said a minute ago. I heard you mumbling about him."

"…"

"Did you know him before you came to Duel Academy?"

"Yeah I did."

"Would you be willing to talk about it?"

"I guess but it's kind of a long story…"

"Good. I like long stories…"

"Heh. OK, I knew Aster since I was real little. He and my sister were good friends."

"How'd you meet?"

"His dad was a famous card designer. Mr. Phoenix had been commissioned to design a series of cards based on ancient heroes in Hyrule. For one summer, the Phoenix family stayed with us at Hyrule Castle. I was only four or five at the time so I don't remember much but one particular memory sticks out in my mind."

"What's that?"

---

_Kylie was a student of Elder Prime at the time so she stayed in the castle too as a servant. But whenever she was alone with me, she picked on me. She once took my favorite toy airplane from me._

_'You shouldn't play with dangerous toys like this. It'll be better off in my hands.' Aster then appeared and snatched it out of her hands before handing it back to me. _

_'You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you.' I was very little back then but that airplane was everything to me. _

_'Gee thanks Aster!'_

_'Bullies like her get a kick out of picking on little people like you. Even when things seem bad, don't' worry. Justice will always prevail.'_

---

"Now every time I look at that plane, I think of Aster and his kind words," Kai finished.

"I was wondering why you had that rusted toy on that shelf in your dorm," Ms. Dorothy admitted, "Having a precious keepsake like that…"

"That little plane – And the friendship I shared with Aster – They're precious to me. I don't know what would happen if I lost them," Kai said sadly.

"That would explain why you were worried about Aster – He's your friend and I believe that underneath that arrogant barrier he has set up around him is the same kid you knew as a child."

"I sure hope so."

"Oh ho! We sure are lucky!" A new voice shouted. Kai and Dorothy turned to see three male Obelisks walking down the sidewalk. In the hands of the tallest one was a small white airplane, its wings slightly rusted.

"This thing's an antique! It should sell for quite a few rupees on the Internet!"

"I can't believe Bonaparte was going to throw this out."

"I'm not surprised – He's been rummaging through the Red dorm to see what can be salvaged."

"Hard to believe this rusted thing's worth something."

"Hey!" Kai shouted, "That's mine!" The three Obelisks turned as the two onlookers ran up to them.

"Just how did you boys get your hands on that?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

"Bonaparte's been selling off the Slifers' stuff. Once their dorm gets torn down, this stuff ain't gonna be worth squat," the plane-holder replied.

"That plane holds a lot of personal value. Can I have it back please?" Kai asked. The three Obelisks glanced at it for a moment before grinning.

"You boys better not start something," Dorothy warned, giving them a stern look.

"Oh we won't Ms. Dorothy. We're just gonna make this plane fly!" With that, the plane-holding Obelisk turned around and heaved the plane into the air.

"NO!" Kai screamed. Pushing past the Blue students, the freshman took off in a dead sprint in an attempt to catch his plane. The wind however conspired against Kai as it picked up and sent the plane towards a thick oak nearby.

_Oh please don't break!_ Kai prayed as he made one last desperate jump at the aircraft. To his dismay, his hand missed the airplane by inches as he stumbled and fell. He looked up in time to watch the toy smash into dozens of pieces against the tree.

"My plane!" Kai scrambled to his feet and knelt near the broken parts, the roars of laughter of the Obelisks echoing behind him.

"So much for a three-point landing!"

"Man, that thing hardly flew anywhere!"

"A lame plane for a lame Slifer!" Their teasing fell on deaf ears as Kai held the pieces of his toy in his hands, tears streaking down his face.

"Oh look guys! I think we hurt his feelings!" The thrower teased, "Look, he's even crying!" Heat rose into Kai's cheeks as his temper flared up. The Slifer stood up and with a loud cry, he launched himself at the three Obelisks.

---

"The Gerudos were looking to construct a water control system to regulate the water here at the oasis when they dug into these ruins. The room I want you to look at is the one up here," Saria explained. Mother and daughter were now walking through the ruins deep under the desert. Like the Colossus, the walls were made of brown stone tablets. Crude pictures of female warriors were carved in the tablets.

"So what's so special about this room?" Lynn asked.

"You have to see it for yourself," Saria replied as she stepped aside. Heart racing, Lynn slid aside a stone door and let the light of her torch cast itself upon the room.

_This is unexpected – An ancient temple buried deep underneath the sands of the Haunted Wasteland. But I can't help but notice the stone statues of ancient warriors. They all point towards the center of the room. _Lynn placed her lit torch into a nearby brazier as she studied the room. The room was made of thick brown stone, and a large hole was in the ceiling, letting sunlight into the room. But the most interesting thing in the room was a podium that appeared to be made of black onyx. Upon further inspection, the center of the podium had a swirling mark on it that extended onto the stone floor around it. Attached to the four corners of the podium were mirrors directed at the statues.

"I wonder what this room was used for?" Lynn asked herself, "Maybe it was some kind of altar used in ceremonial rights? Or maybe this room was used to judge and punish criminals?" It was then the girl and the shrine was enshrouded in moonlight from above. She looked around as the light bounced off the nearby mirrors onto the shields of the ancient warrior statues. To Lynn's surprise, the outer layer of the statues began to crumble revealing that underneath were four statues of beautiful girls, each glad in a dress supported by two straps held in place by ruby red roses. Each statue was carved from different precious gems from rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. Light bounced around them as the walls began to light up with the same colors.

"What's going on with the statues?" But Lynn's answer would quickly come as light shone off of them back onto the podium towards Lynn. Four beams of light united as the swirling mark on the podium began to light up. Wind began to blow throughout the room as the lone explorer found herself trapped in a tempest of multi-colored light. Then in a flash of white light, Lynn vanished, now hurtling through a vortex of light and dark energy.

"Where am I going now?" She cried as she continued to fly onwards. Suddenly, the tunnel ended and Lynn found herself flying high in the air. Below her was a large castle that glowed with unearthly light. Surrounding it was a city whose houses had no light. To Lynn's surprise, with the exception of the castle, the entire world was colored in gray-scale.

_What is this place?_ But before her question could be answered, she felt herself being pushed away from the city. Turning around, the girl noticed a tower, surrounded by six smaller towers, reaching into the heavens. Unable to do anything, Lynn let herself be pushed forward towards the towers. Glancing down, the explorer saw a temple-like building nestled inside the rock of a nearby cliff.

_I wonder what's down there?_ She would quickly find out as she found herself landing on the grounds outside the temple.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY…

"You little…!" The Obelisk was cut off as Kai's fist made contact with his mouth. The foursome had been fighting for several minutes. Tears were appearing in the students' apparel, save for Kai whose blazer had been torn off of him. The young prince launched a powerful left hook that sent the last Obelisk sprawling into a nearby tree. The two other Obelisks grabbed their pal as Kai stopped to catch his breath.

"Man, for a freshman you pack a wallop," An Obelisk groaned.

"Let's get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kai roared as he dashed at them again.

"Kai! Don't!" Ms. Dorothy commanded, "It's not worth it!" Her cries however fell on deaf ears as Kai launched himself into a flying kick.

"Freeze!" A new voice shouted. An invisible force flew out of the trees and nailed the fighters dead on, freezing them in time. Kai however quickly shook off the spell as he landed on his face a few feet short of his target. A pair of hands seized him as the spell wore off on the Obelisk Blue students. The group turned to see the mysterious Ra Yellow professor holding Kai's hands behind his back, several security guards in green standing behind him.

"That's enough!" The professor warned, his grip tightening on the Slifer.

"Let go of me! I'm not done with these guys!" Kai pleaded as he tried to shake the professor's grip, "They'll pay for what they did to my airplane!"

"He's crazy man!"

"He tried to kill us!"

"You started this whole mess!" Ms. Dorothy pointed out, "Dr. Stratton, Kai tried to get back what was taken back from him…" And so she summarized what had happened to the security group.

"OK. You three have a date with Chancellor Crowler. Kai, get your model and go back to the Slifer dorm," Dr. Stratton declared. Wordlessly, Kai picked up his tattered blazer and returned to the crash site and began picking up the pieces.

"He gets off with a warning?" An Obelisk asked.

"That's not fair!"

"Shouldn't that kid at least get detention or something?"

"That's enough!" Dr. Stratton bellowed, "One more word out of any of you and I'll have you three expelled! Now march!" The three Obelisks were led away as Ms. Dorothy and Dr. Stratton watched.

"How did those boys get Kai's plane?" Dr. Stratton asked.

"According to those three, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte was taking stuff out of the Slifer dorm and selling it to the other students. Kai's plane was among the stuff," Ms. Dorothy replied.

"Did Kai put it up for sale?"

"No. He didn't even know until just a few moments ago when those Obelisks were showing it off."

"Damn it. Bonaparte's pushing his power too far. Someone has got to do something before we have any more outbursts like this."

"I didn't want to say anything but I don't like having Crowler in office. He has the nerve to push my staff around like they're his own."

"I've spoken with many of the teachers on this matter and almost every one has had something to say against Crowler and Bonaparte."

"I know. I overheard that the Slifer dorm is going to be tore down and all the Slifers expelled for no reason at all."

"Oh there's a reason all right: Bonaparte wants to turn the other students into stars and he thinks that by destroying Slifer Red, he can improve the image of the other students."

"That's horrible!"

"It'll never happen. I'm gathering signatures and support to get Crowler and Bonaparte thrown out of here. It's been rough going though, seeing as how Crowler's got a lot of experience to back up his decisions."

"Will you be able to get rid of him?"

"With enough support I can. Lady Stratton and I are doing the best we can but I could use some help on this. Will you help us in our cause Dorothy?"

"Of course! I don't want to see these nice students removed unjustly." The two adults turned to see Kai walking off, his plane parts stored in a bag he made from rolling up his blazer.

"But right now, a certain Slifer could use some help with his precious keepsake," Dr. Stratton noticed, "Do you think you can help him?"

"I'll get right on it." And Ms. Dorothy took off to catch up with the student. Dr. Stratton turned to see the sun setting over the horizon, setting the sea aglow like millions of diamonds.

_Just you wait my students… I won't give up until your dorm is safe and Crowler and Bonaparte are removed from this island…_ Stratton vowed as the last part of the sun vanished. To his surprise he saw a white motorboat leaving the docks, a certain brown-haired Slifer piloting it.

_Jaden, I know of your suffering. I pray that you find an answer._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Tyranno: **This is bad: Kai's heartbroken over his toy…

**Alexis:** Lynn's vanished from our world…

**Syrus:** Jaden's left the island…

**Bastion:** And now Zane's been booted from the World League!

**Atticus:** Talk about lame! Will there be a break or is everything lost?

**Stratton:** Nobody knows but I got a feeling we'll get some answers soon enough!

**Lucia:** We'll find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Soul Search!

**Tyranno:** It don't pay to run!

**Alexis:** Don't give up you guys: Something's gotta give!

**Atticus:** I hope so or else the Slifer dorm may be done for!


	7. Soul Search

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"What's going on with the statues?" But Lynn's answer would quickly come as light shone off of them back onto the podium towards Lynn. Four beams of light united as the swirling mark on the podium began to light up. Wind began to blow throughout the room as the lone explorer found herself trapped in a tempest of multi-colored light. Then in a flash of white light, Lynn vanished, now hurtling through a vortex of light and dark energy._

_"Where am I going now?" She cried as she continued to fly onwards. Suddenly, the tunnel ended and Lynn found herself flying high in the air. Below her was a large castle that glowed with unearthly light. Surrounding it was a city whose houses had no light. To Lynn's surprise, with the exception of the castle, the entire world was colored in gray-scale._

_What is this place? But before her question could be answered, she felt herself being pushed away from the city. Turning around, the girl noticed a tower, surrounded by six smaller towers, reaching into the heavens. Unable to do anything, Lynn let herself be pushed forward towards the towers. Glancing down, the explorer saw a temple-like building nestled inside the rock of a nearby cliff._

_I wonder what's down there? She would quickly find out as she found herself landing on the grounds outside the temple._

---

_Just you wait my students… I won't give up until your dorm is safe and Crowler and Bonaparte are removed from this island… Stratton vowed as the last part of the sun vanished. To his surprise he saw a white motorboat leaving the docks, a certain brown-haired Slifer piloting it._

_Jaden, I know of your suffering. I pray that you find an answer._

---

**CHAPTER SIX: SOUL SEARCH**

"What is this place?" Lynn wondered. Having entered the temple, Lynn found that the interior was no different from the outside – Everything was in gray scale. The interior itself was more like a church lit by gray flame candles. Pews ran down the room with an aisle leading to the altar. Sitting at the end of the altar were about a dozen stone tablets and standing in the center of them was a raven-haired girl about Lynn's age. Clad in nothing but black robes, she was facing Lynn, though her eyes were closed in prayer.

"Hello? Can you help me?" Lynn asked the girl, "I seem to have stumbled upon your temple and…"

"So you have. Destiny brought you here so that you may save us from the Light…"

"Excuse me?" The girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be crimson in color.

"Your arrival has been predetermined by the hands of Fate. You must help save our two worlds," The girl continued.

"Whoa! Two worlds? Just where am I anyway?" Lynn demanded.

"You now stand in an alternate world parallel to your own. This Lynn is Transcendtha. It is everything that your world is not. While your world sees peace, this world sees nothing but endless destruction and that has been due to the Light…"

"What's the Light?"

"Our two worlds are balanced between Light and Darkness. When one grows stronger than the other, the two worlds become unbalanced and if left unchecked, chaos will ensue. If this balance is not corrected, our two worlds will crossover and be destroyed."

"I don't understand. How does the balance become… unbalanced?" Lynn inquired.

"A group calling themselves the Society of Light has called upon the forces of balance and have attempted to control everything. They do not realize the dangers the Light presents. What they perceive to be right is actually wrong."

"OK, but how can I stop them?"

"Six cards of unparalleled might exist in your world… You must seek out their power. These cards, the Dark Lords, possess power that can either save our worlds or destroy them. With your amulet, you will be able to control their power to repel the Light."

"That might be a problem. Kylie took my amulet," Lynn admitted.

"This is most disturbing. This Kylie you refer to is a member of the Society of Light. If she uses your amulet, she will be able to seek out the cards for the Society. You must get it back and then seek the cards…"

"I kinda figured that but I have no way of beating her. All my usual tactics failed…"

"The Light has been imbued within her soul. She was capable of beating you on the first turn of your fight. But fear not! Just as she has increased in power, you will too. We of Transcendtha have heroes much like yours." With that, the gazes of the two girls turned to gaze at the stone tablets. Each one bore a picture of a maiden in futuristic armor, each carrying a different weapon.

"While your Four Sword Heroes have served you well, they lack their dark counterparts. If you will hold up your deck, I will imbue it with the power and spirit of the heroes of this world," The girl offered. Slightly nervous, Lynn pulled out her deck and pointed it towards the altar. The Transcendthan stranger fell to her knees as the tablets began to glow with the spectrum of the rainbow.

Ancient Transcendthan Warriors, I beseech thee.

Grant they power to the one chosen by Destiny

So that our worlds may live free from the power of Light

With those words, eight beams of light bathed Lynn in their glow. Reveling in the power, Lynn tipped her head back and let the magic take its course. Then without warning, the magic stopped and Lynn fell back, her deck clutched against her chest. The blond duelist wearily sat up and noticed the tablets were now blank.

"It is done," The robed girl gasped, "You now have the power to fight the Light. But be warned: Once the Society finds out you have these cards, they will do everything in their power to seize control of you. No matter what happens, do not concede to the Light."

"That will be quite easy to do seeing as how we're here!" The two girls turned to see three figures in white robes standing in the doorway of the temple. Standing at a shocking seven feet tall, the three people were clearly male due to their incredible muscle mass.

"Neither of you shall leave until you swear allegiance to Lord Mithodo!" The center one swore as he stepped forward, duel disk on his arm, "If you do not comply, we will use force!"

"Who's Mithodo?" Lynn whispered.

"He controls the Light here in Transcendtha. The one who controls the light in your world is…" But the girl's words were cut short as a white aura immobilized her.

"Hm, the Light doesn't affect you. Well then, I guess I'll have to force it into your body by defeating you," The duel disk guard declared. Glaring at the three men, Lynn threw her arm out to the side. In a flash of light, Lynn's deck was mounted into the duel disk that had appeared.

---

"Ugh… Where am I?" Jaden groaned. Lying upon a sandy beach, the Slifer stood up. But what he didn't expect was that the sky above him was littered with planets and stars that were in plain view.

"Oh boy! Planets in the sky! I must be dreaming, but this can't be a dream because I'm wide-awake… Which must mean that when that meteor hit my boat, I kicked the can!" Jaden grinned, "Oh man! Talk about your major bummers! They better have cable up here!"

"Don't you know that television rots your brain?" A voice asked. Sitting up, the Slifer noticed several dolphins swimming in the water. One swam towards him and leapt onto the beach, revealing that he had two legs with blue boots to match his skin.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. I'm what you would call a super evolved Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin but you can call me Aquos," The dolphin said.

"OK. Being stranded in space is one thing but a talking dolphin? Now that's really spacey!" Jaden grinned, "Get it? Spacey?"

"Yes, it just wasn't that funny," Aquos pointed out, "But I'm not here to discuss your sense of humor Jaden. I'm here to explain to you the crisis that our worlds are facing."

"Crisis?"

"Yes a crisis. Jaden, the universe is in danger. In everything throughout the universe there exists Neo Space: earth and air, light and darkness.

"Like fries and ketchup?"

"(Sigh) Like fries and ketchup. While these elements are usually in balance, someone has begun to destroy the darkness, effectively destroying the balance." But before Aquos could continued, a flash of light in the sky caught their attention. Glancing up, they saw a large UFO landing nearby.

"Oh dear. It appears they found us."

"They?"

"The Society and now that they've arrived, they'll try to take the gift you possess away for their own ends. Which is why my friend this foe is your next duel!" Aquos replied as he pushed the boy forward, "Now go out there and get your game on!"

"But I don't have my cards with me dolphin boy and even if I did, I can't see them!"

"Then you might want to look over there," Aquos replied, pointing towards the palm trees nearby. Jaden glanced over and saw the ruins of a gray satellite. The boy ran over and noticed that much of his rusting and the nameplate on it was covered in soil.

"So? It's a pile of space junk," Jaden confirmed. But a tile of it fell away, revealing a yellow capsule. Taking it into his hands, the boy saw it firmly fit into hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jaden asked. The Neo Spacian nodded as the Slifer unscrewed the capsule, revealing an object covered in lavender cloth. Peeling it away, Jaden found that it was a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"Remember Jaden. Dueling isn't about winning. It's about getting back up when you fall down," Aquos warned.

"Where'd you learn that? A fortune cookie?" Jaden joked. Aquos giggled as the two walked back to the android.

"Whatever! It's time for Jaden to get back in the game!" Jaden declared, as a duel disk appeared on his left arm, "Sweet! Just like back home!"

"Of course! Now go get 'em!" Jaden frowned in determination as he faced a silver robot with a duel disk on its left arm. It's glowing yellow eyes were locked with Jaden's brown ones.

"BATTLE MUST COMMENCE! BATTLE MUST COMMENCE! LIGHT MUST CONSUME ALL MATTER!" The android declared as it began to spark.

"Alright! We'll duel! Chill!" Jaden urged as he drew his opening hand. He glanced down at his cards but to his dismay, they were all white. But the cards began to glow as the white faded into the hand drawn pictures done in crayon. The cards immediately registered in Jaden's mind as they changed again, this time into a real Duel Monsters card!

"My card! I can see it and it's so familiar!" Jaden gasped, "Time out! I gotta check something!" The boy quickly ran back to the satellite and scraped away the dirt on the nameplate, revealing the words 'Kaiba Corp. Ltd."

"This isn't space junk! It's a Kaiba Corp satellite!"

---

_"Attention all duelists! My company is holding a card design contest! Anyone who thinks they got what it takes can enter! I will handpick the winners and then the cards will be placed into a Kaiba Corp satellite and launched into space. Cause I figure if there is intelligent life out there, then let's teach them how to duel!"_

---

"I had spent months designing my own cards. I drew all the cards I ever wanted. Come to think of it, it was the only homework I ever did! And these cards must be the ones I made up which means I won the contest!" Jaden grinned, "And the best part is that I can see them!"

"Correct! The prophecy of my people has come to pass," Aquos explained, "You must defeat this android in a duel. The fate of the universe is in your hands… Oh my! That's a lot of pressure! Don't mess up!" Aquos admitted. Jaden groaned as he returned to the duel.

"BATTLE MUST COMMENCE! BATTLE MUST COMMENCE! LIGHT MUST CONSUME ALL MATTER!" The android declared as the sparks got bigger.

"Hey don't start off without me!" Jaden growled as he reached into his hand, "I summon my Chrysalis Dolphin (DEF: 600)!" The Slifer smiled as a baby pink dolphin appeared, wrapped in a clear cocoon, "Your turn oil stain!"

"NEGATIVE. NO LEAKAGE DETECTED," The android replied as it discarded two cards, "NOW DEPOSITING TWO CARDS IN GRAVEYARD TO SUMMON CANDLEATO THE BEAST OF LIGHT (ATK: 0)!" Jaden smirked, as a two-headed orange dragon appeared, a glowing white core in its jelly-like belly.

"He's all bark and no bite! Come on, not one attack point?"

"NEGATIVE YOU CONTAMINATED PROTEIN STRAIN! CANDLEATO AMASSES 1000 ATTACK AND DEFENSE POINTS FOR EVERY CARD IN MY HAND… COMPUTATION COMPLETE… CURRENT ATTACK POINTS 3000!" Jaden's monster began to shiver in fear as the creature gave off a bright white aura (ATK: 0 + 3000).

"REGULATION 44.6, SUBSECTION C, PARAGRAPH TWO - CANDLEATO CANNOT ATTACK ON THE TURN THAT IT WAS SUMMONED… YOUR MOVE!"

"It's about time motor mouth!" Jaden groaned as he drew a card, "I play Dandelion (DEF: 300) in defense mode!" Appearing on Jaden's field was a lion-like monster whose front paws were actually leaves and its mane resembled that of a dandelion's flower. It stared at Candleato and turned to Jaden, fear in its eyes.

_I totally remember making these guys up. Dolphin and Dandelion were my favorites… Who would believe they would actually become real cards… Wait a sec! That's it! I've been so busy feeling sorry for myself that I forget why I started dueling in the first place – To have fun! _Jaden grinned as he signaled the end of his turn.

"YOU ARE AT A TACTICAL DISADVANTAGE HUMANOID!" The android warned.

"Alright, fine. So come and get me!"

"SYNTAX ILLOGICAL… PROBABILITY OF VICTORY 99.8!"

"Not quite because thanks to your monster, you can't draw a single card!" Jaden pointed out.

"RECALCULATING PROBABILITY OF VICTORY… 99.7!" Jaden frowned in anger as Candleato's mouths began to glow, "CANDLEATO! ATTACK! PRISM BLAST!" The boy braced himself as Dandelion was destroyed in a flash of crimson flames.

"You forgot one thing – My monster's effect! When Dandelion is destroyed in battle, I get two Fluff Tokens (DEF: 0) in defense!" Jaden warned as two seed-like creatures reappeared on his field.

"DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! FLUFF TOKEN NOT FOUND IN MONSTER DATABASE!"

"That's too bad. My turn! First I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," Jaden grinned as he hand increased, "Now I activate my Contact spell!"

"EXPLANATION NEEDED…"

"Gladly! I just take my chrysalis, send it to the grave and presto chango, a totally new monster appears, one that's even stronger! So say goodbye to my chrysalis and hello to this bad boy - Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin (ATK: 600)!" Jaden explained as his dolphin vanished and Aquos took the field in its place, "You like him? Well he's pretty tough for a fish in spandex!"

"I'm a mammal, not a fish," Aquos mumbled.

"And he's not the only cosmic creature about to kick your can! You remember my Fluff Tokens right? Well I'm ditching them to summon this!" Jaden continued as his tokens vanished in place of a new monster. This creature wore white armor all over its body with red markings. In its chest was a blue orb and its teal eyes stared down Candleato.

"Scrap heap, meet my newest Elemental Hero – Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)! Jaden's back in action and I'm telling ya, it feels great to be back folks! You know I haven't felt this excited to throw down since I was a kid!" Jaden grinned as he jumped up in excitement.

"EMOTIONS ILLOGICAL… PROCEED WITH YOUR MOVE!"

"Gladly! I use Aqua Dolphin's special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I get to sneak a peek at your hand and choose one of your monsters and if its attack points happen to be less than Neos', that card is destroyed and you lose 500 life points," Jaden explained as he ditched De-Fusion, "Sonar Wave!" Aquos fired a beam of sonic energy at the android, revealing a Different Dimension Dragon (ATK: 1200).

"Only 1200 points? Adios!" Jaden declared. Neos' core began to glow as it fired an azure beam of light at the android, destroying the card (LP: 4000 – 500). The android's monster began to groan as its power dropped (ATK: 3000 – 1000).

"Sweet! Let's try that again! Sonar Wave!" Jaden smirked as he ditched Polymerization. Aquos fired a beam at the android again, this time striking Different Dimension Scout Plane (ATK: 800).

"Not gonna cut it!" Jaden warned as Neos took the card out with its beam. The android began to spark as Candleato's power was weakened further (LP: 3500 – 500 / ATK: 2000 – 1000).

"Well as they say – Third time's the charm!" Jaden said as he ditched another card. Aquos did his thing again, revealing the android's last card to be Different Dimension Beast (ATK: 1400).

"Sorry pal but no dice!" Jaden warned as Neos struck again (LP: 3000 – 500 / ATK: 1000 – 1000), "Neos, turn that machine into scrap metal! Put 'em away with cosmic crush!" Jaden watched as his hero leapt into the air and dealt a fierce karate chop onto Candleato, trapping it and the android in a vortex of black energy.

"SYSTEMATIC… MALFUNCTION…" The android garbled as it and its monster exploded, wiping out the rest of its life points.

"We did it. I guess we saved the universe," Jaden said uncertainly.

"I wish it were that simple my friend. This was but one battle and there will be many more ahead," Aquos replied sadly. The Slifer nodded when his strength suddenly left him and he fell down unconscious.

---

"Agh!" Lynn cried (LP: 4000 – 2300) as five goblins (Goblin Attack Force) bashed her with their clubs. Things had not been going well for Lynn, who was facing Goblin Attack Force (ATK: 2300) and a Second Goblin equipped Giant Orc (ATK: 2200). Her opponent (LP: 4000) laughed as she fell to her knees from the swift blow.

"Give it up! You haven't drawn anything that would be remotely of use to you! Now submit to the Light!" The figure commanded.

"Not gonna happen!" Lynn groaned as she got back to her feet, "Time to change things up with my Reload spell! Now I can shuffle my hand back into my deck and draw a fresh hand." The girl shuffled the five cards she held into her deck and snapped off five new cards, which to her amazement held some new monsters.

"Aw, get a lousy hand? Don't worry, this'll be over soon," The society member cooed.

"Actually, it's just the opposite. My hand brought me more than just a change of cards – It's about to bring you a defeat! I call forth my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600)!" The three society goons watched as an orb of black light appeared on Lynn's side of the field and took the form of a teenage girl in futuristic green-black armor. Her hair was a light shade of green with two stripes of blond. A visor that matched her hair color covered her eyes and in her hands were two glowing katanas.

"No! We're too late! The girl's got the power of the heroes!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"No way! Lord Mithodo would put us to the sword if we gave up now!" The dueling goon protested, "And besides, it's not like this girl knows how to use these creatures' powers!"

"I beg to differ on that! I play Double Attack! Now by discarding a high level monster to the grave, one of my creatures can do battle twice! So go get those goblins with emerald cross!" Lynn commanded. The goons groaned as Goblin Attack Force (DEF: 0) was knocked down.

"Now get that Giant Orc!"

"You're a fool! My fiend is in attack mode (ATK: 2200). Your lady won't make a dent!"

"Think again!" The two duelists watched as Lynn's swordswoman knocked the Giant Orc's club away (DEF: 0) before taking out the Second Goblin.

"My Emerald Swordswoman has a special ability – the power to change the battle mode of a monster it attacks!" Lynn explained as she placed a facedown card. The robed duelist drew a card and grinned.

"Your monster's effect is nothing! In fact, the monster itself will be gone once I play my Tribute Doll spell! Now by sacrificing my Giant Orc, I can summon my Barrel Dragon (ATK: 2600)!" Unable to stop him, Lynn could only watch as the hulking gray fiend was destroyed before a large machine monster appeared. This creature stood on two legs and was covered in onyx-colored armor. Having no arms, this creature relied on its three glowing cannons for its offensive power.

"Now Barrel Dragon, use your special ability to destroy the swordswoman! Triple laser blast!" The barrels began to glow as the monster took aim and fired.

"Hold your fire! I play my facedown card, Emerald Bound Honor! Since my Emerald Swordswoman is face up on the field, your monster's ability is cancelled and seeing as how it can't attack, it won't take out my creature this turn," Lynn countered as the Emerald Swordswoman blocked the three blasts. The blond quickly drew a card and slotted it into her duel disk.

"I now activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Lynn began, snapping off the cards, "Awesome, I got Fusion Recovery! Now I can add Polymerization and a Four Sword Emerald Hero from my grave back to my hand and I'll use them right now!"

"What?"

"That's right! With Polymerization, I can fuse my hero with my swordswoman to create my newest fusion monster – Emerald Valor Knight (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn watched as her two heroes clasped hands and combined, forming a new warrior. Clad in a black and green bodysuit and helmet, the knight carried a short sword and a long sword, both glowing with green energy.

"Your monster means nothing! Its attack power is weaker than my dragon's!"

"I'm not finished! I summon my Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200)!" Lynn continued as red-clad version of her swordswoman appeared. However, there were some slight differences – The Ruby Huntress wore a black-red bodysuit and carried twin pistols instead of swords.

"Now we're set! Emerald Knight, switch his dragon to defense mode (DEF: 2200) and wipe it out!" Lynn commanded. The thugs gasped in surprise as Lynn's knight drove its short sword into the machine's main gun before cutting off all three barrels with the long sword.

"Now Ruby Huntress, attack his life points directly!" Nodding in agreement, the red-clad gunner spun its two pistols on its fingers before firing two bullets at the enemy, one connected with his chest, the other with the top of his deck (LP: 4000 – 1200). Lynn smirked as the top card of his deck went to the graveyard.

"What the?"

"My Huntress has an ability of her own – When one of my monsters causes damage to you in battle, I can send the top card of your deck to the graveyard!" Lynn explained as she ended her turn. The society member drew a card.

"Impressive, perhaps you do have some skill - But then again nothing you have out can beat Bazoo the Soul Eater (ATK: 1600)!" The thug laughed as a large bear-like monster appeared.

"Next I'll use his ability! By removing three monsters from play, Bazoo gains 900 points – 300 for every card removed!" He then took three monsters out of his grave and watched as his beast devoured them (ATK: 1600 + 900), "Bazoo, take out the Huntress!" Lynn grimaced as the society member's monster devoured her own (LP: 1700 – 1300). It then burped, shrouding Lynn with green gas.

"Ugh! That was uncalled for!" Lynn groaned as she drew a card, "Emerald Valor Knight, switch his Bazoo (DEF: 900) to defense mode and wipe it off the Transcendthan map!" The bear-like beast crouched over as the knight buried its swords into the robed man's last monster.

"Now I'll wrap up this duel with De-Fusion!" Lynn finished, holding up the card she had drawn, "Emerald Valor Knight, separate back into Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) and Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) and wipe this guy out!" Lynn smiled as her knight split apart and rushed towards their target.

"This can't be happening to me!"

"Give 'em a reality check you two!" The robed goon squad screamed out in pain as the three swords of Lynn's two monsters struck them.

"It's over!" Lynn smiled, "And as Jaden would say, that's game!" A flash of light blinded Lynn as a gray vortex appeared in front of her. Lynn turned back to her robed ally to find that she had turned to marble. Unable to do anything, Lynn faced the portal.

"Time to head home and do something about the Society!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Syrus:** Cal and Kane are two of the toughest freshman at Duel Academy.

**Tyranno:** But they want out of the Slifer dorms!

**Alexis:** Crowler's letting them move up to Ra Yellow as part of his plan to create some stars.

**Stratton:** Only if he beats Lucia and Bastion first!

**Chazz:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Cybeast Brothers!

**Atticus:** One's a bird…

**Alexis:** The other's a lion…

**Tyranno:** Time to soldier up and take 'em down!


	8. The Cybeast Brothers Part One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been assigned an 18 page paper for one of my classes. So I'm going to have to take some time off to get it done. I've already got my information so I shouldn't be gone long. Hang in there until I return!

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE CYBEAST BROTHERS PART ONE**

"This dorm stinks!" A redheaded Slifer complained.

"We're the top duelists in the freshman class and we're in the Slifer dorm!" His cobalt-haired partner agreed. It was early evening at the Slifer dorms and nearly every Slifer was in the recreation room doing his or her thing. Kai was currently stationed in a corner of the room with Alexis doing their homework.

"I can't believe they're at it again," Alexis mumbled.

"All they ever do is complain about their dorm," Kai whispered as he showed his laptop to Alexis, "Can you help me with thirty-five?"

"Sure," The Obelisk Queen said as she studied her friend's work, "You forgot to carry the two Kai. Do that and the equation should turn out equal."

"Thanks." It was then the door slammed open and Bastion and Lucia walked in, clutching a box wrapped in white paper.

"Hey Kai! We got a present for you," Lucia greeted as the geniuses sat down with their friends.

"We went to a lot of trouble and a lot of searching but we finally found this for you," Bastion grinned as the box was placed in Kai's lap, "Go on and open it!"

"Uh, OK." Tearing away the paper, Kai opened the box and to his amazement was a small plane, red in color with blue stripes on the sides.

"It's not the same as your old one but…"

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my pals." The group looked up to see Atticus laying on one of the support beams above. He jumped down and landed squarely next to their Slifer chum.

"Atticus? You know who tore apart my plane?" Kai asked.

"Yeah I do. They're old pals of mine and let me tell ya, I didn't expect them to rip a chord out of your heart out by drumming a beat with your plane and that tree," Atticus apologized.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything's a music reference with him remember?" Alexis replied.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyhow…" But before the group could continue, Tyranno and Syrus' cries rang out throughout the room. Panicked, the group turned to see the red and blue haired Slifers staring down at them, the two Ra Yellow students on the floor.

"Hey! That was an illegal tactic! Nobody goes around poking other people's eyes out!" Tyranno shouted as he rubbed his face.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" The redheaded guy grinned.

"We didn't even touch you Cal!" Syrus protested, talking about the red-haired Slifer.

"And I didn't lay a hand on Kane!" Tyranno added, referring to the blue-haired male.

"You got to respect us! We're the Cybeast Brothers after all and even though we're stuck in this dead-end dorm, we demand respect!" Cal explained, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Last I checked, you don't get respect by bullying others! You have to earn it!" The younger Ra corrected.

"For once, I agree! You just don't go pushing other people around and tell them to respect you!" The sergeant agreed.

"Is it just me or are the Sarge and Sy actually cooperating?" Kai whispered.

"This IS a first," Lucia recalled, "Better enjoy it while we can."

"Gah! Fine! We know when we're not wanted!" Kane growled, "But I swear you'll regret rejecting us!" With that, the two brothers stormed out.

"For your information, you were rejected the moment you got here!" Syrus shouted out the door.

"Settle down Private. The enemy already retreated," Tyranno soothed.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Private? We're not in the army!"

"So much for cooperation," Atticus said disappointingly.

"No joke."

---

"I'm tired of the Slifers, Kane. I want to move up immediately," Cal groaned as the two brothers waltzed through the halls of the main building.

"That's why we're going to the chancellor's office. Crowler and Bonaparte are looking for stars and who better to be stars than us, the Cybeast Brothers," Kane grinned as they entered the office. Inside, the two chancellors were discussing paperwork and noticed the two boys.

"Something we can help you with boys?" Crowler asked.

"Why bother? Their dorm's going down the toilette anyway," Bonaparte replied.

"Now wait just a minute! We heard you wanted stars for the school and we just happen to be what you're looking for!" Kane explained, "There isn't a single student out there who hasn't heard of us. We're the best tag team duo you'll find here at Duel Academy."

"But you're Slifers! If we have any stars, they certainly won't be Slifers!" Bonaparte corrected.

"Now hold on a second Bonaparte. These boys don't have to be Slifers now do they?" Crowler wondered.

"You lost me."

"These boys deserve credit for being so bold as to ask about becoming our school's next stars. And it is true that you both boast great skill in tag dueling… I'll tell you what. We'll arrange a tag duel contest and if you defeat our toughest tag duo, we'll promote you as the icons of Duel Academy."

"And just who will be their opponents Chancellor?" Bonaparte asked.

"Why Bastion Misawa and Lucia Stratton of course! Amongst our other students, there isn't anyone stronger in tag dueling than those two."

"Those geniuses from Ra? This'll be easy then!" Cal grinned, "I heard they're all brains and no brawn!"

"And such confidence!" Crowler smirked, "You two really are as tough as they say!"

"Darn straight! Give us the time and place Chancellor!"

---

_"You what?" Stratton demanded, "Those two scored the lowest on the written exam! There's no way those two freshmen are ready for Ra Yellow, let alone be our stars!"_

_"You weren't present at the meeting so your opinion doesn't matter Doctor," Crowler replied._

_"They came up here in the dead of night to ask this of you! How could I be present?"_

_"He's got a point Chancellor," Bonaparte pointed out._

_"That doesn't change things. My mind is made up and you'll live with it or be gone!"_

_"Very well," Stratton frowned and he left, but I won't stand for this much longer and neither will the other teachers._

---

"Something wrong honey?" Elena Stratton asked. The teachers and students had gathered for the big match and were now seated in Obelisk Arena, waiting for the contest to begin.

"Yeah there is. Crowler and Bonaparte arranged this on the brothers' request. If those two can make decisions this recklessly, then it's not surprising why our school is going down the gutter," Stratton frowned, looking at his blue-haired wife, "But I got no say in this. So it doesn't matter. All we can do is trust in Lucia and Bastion."

"Speaking of which, here they come now." The crowds went silent as the four duelists entered the arena, duel disk active and decks shuffled.

"Alright! Let's list the conditions! If the brothers win, they advance to Ra Yellow and if our two Ra students succeed, they proceed to Obelisk Blue," Bonaparte announced.

"Wait a sec! I wasn't informed of that condition!" Dr. Stratton frowned,_ Lucia and Bastion will leave the Slifer dorm, giving Crowler and Bonaparte less opposition in tearing the red dorm!_

"Now as you kids like to say, let's duel!" Crowler finalized as Bonaparte leapt down from the platform.

"Kane and I are first!" Cal declared as the brothers each drew their opening hands, "And we'll start off with two facedowns and then we'll play Net Navis Tomahawkman and Chargeman (ATK: 2000) in attack mode!" Bastion and Lucia frowned as a crimson train-humanoid Navi and an Indian-like monster bearing a tomahawk instead of a hand emerged.

"Is that all? Then this will be a short duel!" Bastion replied as he and Lucia drew a card, "I call to the field my Vorse Raider (ATK: 1900)!" Bastion's monster carried a halberd and had the face of a dog.

"And I'll summon Titania the Paladin (ATK: 1900)!" Lucia followed up, a red-haired female in white armor appearing on a steed to match, "And Titania has a special effect! When summoned, I can add one mercenary card from my deck to my hand."

"And we'll finish our move by placing three cards facedown," Bastion concluded, slotting two of his cards while Lucia placed one.

"For a bunch of geniuses, you aren't very smart!" Kane teased.

"And why is that?" Lucia asked.

"Because your two monsters are weaker than ours and they're about to be destroyed as we summon Net Navis Spoutman and Heatman (ATK: 1500)!" Kane replied, as an orange Navi that was shaped like a lighter and a cute Navi whose head was encapsulated in water appeared on the field, "And now that are elemental friends are out, we can play the spell cards Heat Press and Aqua Geyser!"

"Explain yourself!" Bastion demanded.

"Both of our spells can destroy your monsters but Heat Press decreases your life points equal to half of your monster's attack points…" Kane explained.

"And Aqua Geyser restores our life points equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points," Cal finished.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a problem gentlemen! I activate Riryoku Field! This trap card negates the effect of Aqua Geyser and destroys it!" Bastion warned as his facedown activated.

"Doesn't mean anything! I still got a facedown!" Kane pointed out as it revealed itself, "My Charge Break destroys one monster on the field and then you lose 300 life points for every level your monster had!" Chargeman began to give off a red aura before charging right through Titania and crushing her (Lucia's LP: 4000 – 1200). Heatman meanwhile had launched itself into the air and crushed Vorse Raider (Bastion's LP: 4000 – 950).

"Now the stage is set for your destruction!" Cal grinned, "Navis attack!"

"They'll lose if those attacks hit!" Elena exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you freshmen but Bastion has another trick up his sleeve," Lucia announced as a vortex of light surrounded the geniuses, "Like Negate Attack for instance!"

"Cursors! Then we'll just end our turn by placing two cards facedown," Kane frowned as he and Cal both set up a card. Lucia and Bastion drew and grinned.

"I'll start things off with my Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," Bastion began, snapping off the cards, "Then I'll call to the field my Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and follow it up with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Cal's facedown!" As a brown four-legged water monster appeared on the field, a fierce gust of wind blew away one of Cal's two cards.

"Now I call Ike the Commander (ATK: 1500 + 800) to the field and play the equip spell Thunder Edge which grants my Commander 800 more points and weakens your Spoutman by 500 points!" Lucia grinned as a blue-haired swordsman appeared, clad in a tunic and long pants. A glowing yellow blade appeared in his hands as Spoutman began to spark (ATK: 1500 – 500) with electricity.

"Your pathetic spell doesn't matter! We have two facedowns to activate – Aqua Charge and Fire Barrier!" Cal smiled as a wall of flame engulfed Bastion and Lucia and a rain of water poured over himself and Kane, "Aqua Charge raises the power of all our monsters by 500 and Fire Barrier decreases the power of your goon squad by 500!"

"That doesn't change our plans whatsoever! Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1100) attack Heatman (ATK: 2000)!" Bastion commanded. His monster roared as it fired a stream of water at the flaming Navi.

"You fool! Heatman can destroy your…" But Kane was cut off as his monster was destroyed (Kane's LP: 4000 – 100), "What happened?"

"Easy! Your creature's special power makes it weak against water so its power was halved before the battle started!" Bastion explained as another Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600) appeared, "And seeing as how my Hydrogeddon's ability summoned another, I have yet another attack to make use of! So I'll use it to destroy your other fiery friend, Chargeman (ATK: 2500)!" Kane winced as Chargeman was blasted away in a torrent of water (Kane's LP: 3900 – 350). Then to the brothers' surprise, another Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600) appeared on Bastion's field.

"Not another one!" The brothers cried.

"Yes another one! Attack Kane directly with hydro gust!" Bastion commanded. The blue-haired brother gasped as the genius' monster blasted him in the stomach with a stream of water (Kane's LP: 3550 – 1600).

"And I still have you to deal with Cal! Ike (ATK: 1800), attack Spoutman (ATK: 1500)!" Lucia followed up, her swordsman leaping into battle. Letting out a battle cry, it drove its sword into the watery Navi, taking it out (Cal's LP: 4000 – 300).

"It looks like we got you good!" Lucia grinned as her swordsman's armor changed colors, the blue tunic becoming red and the pants became green, "And seeing as how my commander destroyed a monster in battle, it changes form, becoming Ike the General (ATK: 2300)!" Cal and Kane both drew a card and grinned. The two glanced over at each and nodded.

"You guys are tougher than we gave you credit for," Cal admitted as he and Kane both activated Pot of Greed to draw two cards each, "But your brains won't get you anywhere in this game! We duel with force and the time has come for us to show you our true strength! I first activate my Grade Sword and equip it to Tomahawkman (ATK: 2000 + 300)…"

"And I play two copies of Fiend's Sanctuary! Now I get two Metal Fiend Tokens (DEF: 0)!" Kane added.

"Now we'll sacrifice our three monsters to summon…"

"Cybeast Falzar (ATK: 2500)!" Cal grinned.

"And Cybeast Gregar (ATK: 2500)!" Kane smirked. The two Ra students braced themselves as fierce winds tore through the battlefield as two hulking figures appeared on the field, one in the shape of a red bird and the other a blue wolf.

"Dear me!" Bastion gasped.

"This is going to get ugly!" Lucia frowned.

"Falzar attack Hydrogeddon with quill cascade!" Cal commanded.

"Gregar attack the general with beast breath!" Kane shouted. Bastion and Lucia were sent skidding backwards as their monsters were crushed by a barrage of feathers and fire (Bastion's LP: 2800 - 900 / Lucia's LP: 3050 – 200).

"And I'm not done with you yet! Falzar (ATK: 2500 – 500) attack another Hydrogeddon!" Cal commanded. Bastion winced as the bird-like beast fired another barrage of feathers, destroying another of his monsters (Bastion's LP: 1900 – 400).

"Gregar can't attack again but he does get a power boost from his little skirmish (ATK: 2500 + 500)," Kane explained as his monster let out another roar.

"This game will soon be over! With our Cybeasts out, you Ra rejects are finished!" Cal pointed out. The two brothers began to laugh as Bastion and Lucia frowned in anger, contemplating how they would get out of this mess.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Bastion:** This couldn't get any worse.

**Lucia:** Don't fret Bastion! We still got some tricks up our sleeves!

---

**Lynn:** How did you show up here Jaden?

**Jaden:** Yeah, how did I end up in the desert ruins?

**Lynn:** We have to get you back to Duel Academy!

---

**Alexis:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Cybeast Brothers Part 2!

**Atticus: **Rock on you guys!

**Kai:** Enough of the music analogies Atticus! We're sick of them!


	9. The Cybeast Brothers Part Two

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"I'm tired of the Slifers, Kane. I want to move up immediately," Cal groaned as the two brothers waltzed through the halls of the main building._

_"That's why we're going to the chancellor's office. Crowler and Bonaparte are looking for stars and who better to be stars than us, the Cybeast Brothers," Kane grinned as they entered the office. Inside, the two chancellors were discussing paperwork and noticed the two boys._

_"Something we can help you with boys?" Crowler asked._

_"Why bother? Their dorm's going down the toilette anyway," Bonaparte replied._

_"Now wait just a minute! We heard you wanted stars for the school and we just happen to be what you're looking for!" Kane explained, "There isn't a single student out there who hasn't heard of us. We're the best tag team duo you'll find here at Duel Academy."_

_"But you're Slifers! If we have any stars, they certainly won't be Slifers!" Bonaparte corrected._

_"Now hold on a second Bonaparte. These boys don't have to be Slifers now do they?" Crowler wondered._

_"You lost me."_

_"These boys deserve credit for being so bold as to ask about becoming our school's next stars. And it is true that you both boast great skill in tag dueling… I'll tell you what. We'll arrange a tag duel contest and if you defeat our toughest tag duo, we'll promote you as the icons of Duel Academy."_

_"And just who will be their opponents Chancellor?" Bonaparte asked._

_"Why Bastion Misawa and Lucia Stratton of course! Amongst our other students, there isn't anyone stronger in tag dueling than those two."_

_"Those geniuses from Ra? This'll be easy then!" Cal grinned, "I heard they're all brains and no brawn!"_

_---_

_"Now we'll sacrifice our three monsters to summon…"_

_"Cybeast Falzar (ATK: 2500)!" Cal grinned._

_"And Cybeast Gregar (ATK: 2500)!" Kane smirked. The two Ra students braced themselves as fierce winds tore through the battlefield as two hulking figures appeared on the field, one in the shape of a red bird and the other a blue wolf. _

_"Dear me!" Bastion gasped._

_"This is going to get ugly!" Lucia frowned._

_---_

_"With our Cybeasts out, you Ra rejects are finished!" Cal pointed out. The two brothers began to laugh as Bastion and Lucia frowned in anger, contemplating how they would get out of this mess._

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE CYBEAST BROTHERS PART TWO**

"We're far from finished," Lucia warned, "I activate my facedown card, Mercenary Training! Since you destroyed my general, I can summon Ike the Ranger (ATK: 1000) and Mist the Cleric (ATK: 0) to take his place." The two brothers frowned, unimpressed as a younger Ike and a brown-haired girl in a yellow sundress, carrying a white staff, appeared.

"Your monsters can't do a thing to us!" Kane pointed out, "Their attack points are of no concern to us." Bastion and Lucia both drew and glanced at one another. Nodding simultaneously, Lucia slotted in Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards as a green dragon appeared on Bastion's field.

"I call to the field my Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800) and then I play the spell card Premature Burial! Now by paying 800 life points, I can special summon one Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600) from my graveyard," Bastion (LP: 1500 – 800) declared as one of his two creatures returned.

"And then I'll play the spell card Ancestry! By sending Ike the Ranger and 1000 of my life points to the graveyard, I can bring Ike the General (ATK: 2300) back for another go around," Lucia (LP: 2850 – 1000) grinned as her general returned, "Then Bastion and I will both throw down a facedown each and end our turn."

"It doesn't matter what you try. You still won't win," Cal grinned as he and Kane drew a card, "Not with our Cybeasts in play! Falzar, take out the boy genius' monsters with triple quill cascade!"

"And Gregar, incinerate Mist with your beast breath!" Kane added. Lucia and Bastion's frowns deepened as they were bombarded with red feathers and fire. However, a wall of marble pillars appeared on Bastion's field, shielding him from the feathers and five official-looking soldiers knocked the feathers back with shields.

"Now what happened?" Cal groaned.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kane demanded.

"I activated my trap card, Amorphic Barrier! Since I have three monsters out, I was able to end the battle before it began," Bastion explained as the marble faded.

"And my Peace Treaty trap declares that Gregar can't attack any of my monsters this round," Lucia added, "But to make sure the peace doesn't last, we all draw two cards apiece." The brothers frowned as everybody snapped off two cards. Gregar let out a fierce roar as its points grew from the battle (ATK: 3000 + 500).

"We end our turn," Cal finished.

"Very well then," Bastion replied as he and Lucia drew, "Excellent, it's time for chemistry! I play the spell card Bonding H20!"

"What does that do?"

"It's simple mathematics. By subtracting two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon from my field, add Water Dragon (ATK: 2800) and the end result is a battle your Falzar can't win!" Bastion explained as his three creatures formed into a serpent-like monster made completely of blue water.

"And Bastion's not the only one with a chemical formula for your demise," Lucia grinned, "Because I activate Ragnell's Reckoning! By activating it, I can sacrifice my general for my ultimate monster – Ike the Legendary Mercenary (ATK: 3000)! And no mercenary walks into battle without the proper gear so I equip him with the Sacred Sword of Ragnell which gives my warrior an additional 1000 attack points (ATK: 3000 + 1000)!" Lucia's newest monster was clad in the uniform of a high-ranking officer. An orange cape that matched the blade of his sword completed his ensemble.

"Water Dragon attack Falzar with tidal blast!"

"Ike, bury your sword into Gregar!" Cal (LP: 3700 – 300) was sent flying as his bird was drenched in water before exploding and Kane (LP: 1950 – 500) was knocked off his feet as Ike drove his blade into Gregar's face.

"And I've got great news boys! When a monster equipped with Sacred Sword does damage to your life points in battle, those points get transferred to Bastion (LP: 700 + 500)!" Lucia added as she and Bastion each placed a facedown.

"Thank you Lucia. I appreciate the boost!" Bastion grinned.

"Of course!"

"Hey! You mind if we join in on all the praise?" Kane asked.

"What are you going on about now?" Lucia sighed.

"You think that destroying our Cybeasts has allowed you to win this duel, but you'd be wrong! We have more tricks up our sleeves!" Kane replied, his sinister grin slowly returning.

"You lads may have substantial hands and life points but we're still in it so show us what you have!" Bastion challenged.

"You asked for it! I activate Premature Burial! By trading in 800 life points, I can summon one monster back from my graveyard and I choose my Cybeast Falzar (ATK: 2500)!" Cal began (LP: 3400 – 800), his crimson taking to the sky again, "And then I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Falzar with Net Navi Megaman to bust out the ultimate fusion monster!"

"Ultimate fusion?" Lucia stammered as a blue armored Navi took to the field. The duelists watched as Megaman took to the air and fused himself with the bird, granting him a set of crimson wings and armor to match. His hands and feet became claws and talons as it began to glow with a red aura.

"Say hello to Falzar Over Megaman (ATK: 4000)!" Cal announced.

"4000 attack points?" Bastion gasped.

"Yeah but that's not your only problem! I also play Premature Burial to bring Cybeast Gregar (ATK: 2500) back for another round of battle!" Kane (LP: 1450 – 800) added as his blue Cybeast returned, "Then I'll use Polymerization as well to fuse my Megaman card with my Gregar to form Gregar Cross Megaman (ATK: 3000)!"

"Another Megaman fusion?" Lucia growled as the blue Navi returned and combined with Gregar, granting him his own variation of Gregar-like armor.

"Yeah but now that our beasts are fused with our Navis, you no longer have any hope of winning this duel!" Cal laughed, "Once I attack Water Dragon, it's over!"

"Hold on!" Kane exclaimed, "If you attack Water Dragon, I'll be open to Ike's attack and I'll lose!"

"Don't worry bro! I can finish them without you now!"

"What? You're just going to leave me hanging?"

"I'll still win it for us! Now Falzar Megaman, attack Water Dragon with aerial quill crush!" Letting out a cry like that of a bird, the crimson Navi took to the air and prepared to dive bomb the dragon. At the moment, the two geniuses of Ra Yellow glanced at each other and grinned.

"We're not finished yet!" Bastion warned, "I activate Staunch Defender!"

"A trap card?"

"Yes and with it activated, you can only attack Lucia's mercenary this round!" The boy genius explained.

"So you sacrificed your partner to save yourself? Pathetic!" Cal shouted, "Our monsters will be destroyed and then my bro can destroy your Water Dragon and inevitability finish you and your girlfriend off!"

"I beg to differ on that," Lucia (LP: 1850 – 1000) smiled, "I activate my facedown card, Heroic Heart! Now when my warrior destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points are deducted out of your life points!" Cal cried out in surprise as the blue-haired warrior leapt up and clashed its sword with Falzar Megaman's talons, causing a loud explosion and smoke and fire to spread out in all directions.

"It's over!" Bastion smiled as Ike flew back down to Lucia's side.

"No! That's impossible!" Cal barked (LP: 0).

"You were blinded by your hatred and greed that you forgot my mercenary's super power – He can't be destroyed by monsters and speaking of monsters, I believe your Gregar Megaman was about to attack me?" Lucia grinned. Letting out a fierce roar, the Navi got down on four legs and launched itself at Ike but was quickly cut down. The resulting explosion shook the brothers badly and they were launched backwards from the force. Kane's life points dropped as the holograms faded.

"Take it from us!" Lucia warned.

"You're not Ra material!" Bastion declared.

"Abandoning your partner just so you can survive…"

"Totally uncalled for! If you left your partner without regrets, then you're certainly not welcome among us!"

"Trés magnifique! Congratulations! Now you have earned the right to advance to Obelisk Blue!" Bonaparte announced. The two geniuses glanced at each and frowned.

"No, we decline your offer Vice-Chancellor. Beating two Slifers, albeit the best tag duelists of the freshmen class, we feel does not make us qualified to advance to the next dorm," Bastion replied, _and you're still trying to destroy the Slifer Red dorm. We're not going to fall for your ploy._

_You just want us to leave the Slifer dorm so you can tear it down._ Lucia thought as she and Bastion walked off the stage and out of the arena.

---

"Lynn… Lynn… Are you OK…? Please wake up…"

"Jaden… Come on kid… Snap out of it…" Opening her eyes, Lynn found she was laying on a cot in a tent, her mother at her side.

"Ugh, what happened?" Lynn groaned.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. I thought you were a goner," Saria admitted.

"What gave you that idea?"

"You don't remember? There was a giant asteroid that collided with the ruins I asked you to look at. I burst into the room and found you and Jaden lying on the ground."

"Jaden?" Lynn glanced off as her mother stepped aside, revealing the Slifer Red student lying on a cot nearby, "How did he end up here?"

"I surmise he was on the asteroid. The duel spirits he had with him said he had just returned from Neo Space and was supposed to face the Society of Light, whatever that means," Saria replied.

"Society of Light? Neo Space? I'm afraid I don't follow," Lynn admitted as she grabbed her deck box from the bedside table. She popped it open and glanced at her cards. To Lynn's amazement, the Transcendthan cards were still in her deck.

"So it wasn't a dream… I really did go to another world…" Lynn mumbled.

"What was that?"

"It's a long story." And Lynn explained what happened in Transcendtha including her new task.

"So this Society of Light is trying to seize control of our world?"

"That's right. I don't know if I believe or not but…" Lynn didn't finish as she glanced at her new monsters.

"You feel a need to repay that girl for giving you this new power don't you?" Saria asked. Lynn nodded as she glanced at the Slifer.

"So what's his story?" Lynn asked, referring to Jaden.

"I'll let him explain when he wakes up but right now, you should rest." Lynn nodded as she rest her head back on her pillow and nodded off.

_I don't know what Fate has in store for Lynn but I have a bad feeling that there will many dangers ahead. Be strong, both of you._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Kai:** I'm getting really sick of the pointless bickering of Syrus and the Sarge!

**Tyranno:** Oh really? What can you do about it?

**Syrus:** We'll decide it with a three-way duel!

**Kai:** Fine but you're gonna regret it!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Battle of Brotherhood!

**Tyranno:** Time for combat! Now forward march!

**Kai:** Tear 'em apart my dragons!

**Syrus:** You're all gonna see that I'm Jaden's best friend!


	10. Battle of Brotherhood

**CHAPTER NINE: BATTLE OF BROTHERHOOD**

"Private!"

"We're not in the army!"

"Who cares? The point is you need to butt out!"

"Me? I'm Jaden's best friend and you're just a dumb best friend wannabe!"

"Take… That… BACK!" Kai looked over and noticed that Syrus and Tyranno were at it once again, this time in the main campus building. The two boys had just finished serving yet another detention and having not been released for more than five minutes, they had launched into it again.

"I'll never understand you two," Kai muttered as his concentration returned to his laptop, "Dear Journal – Yet again are Syrus and Tyranno going at it. According to my stopwatch, this is the fourteenth hour to be exact and let me tell you it is getting on my nerves." The shouting of his friends intensified as they began to wrestle.

"Alright! That's enough!" Kai commanded as his hands began to spark with magic, "Gravitos!" Dark light shot out from his hands and his two friends were lifted into the air and away from each other.

"We need a better way for you to settle this best friend issue."

---

"Whatever this Society of Light is after, it can't be good," Saria declared, staring at Jaden and Lynn, "If these people were able to destroy one world, I fear what they can do to the peace around here."

"Yeah but how can we stop them?" Jaden wondered.

"I already know. The girl who gave me my new cards said to seek out six cards called the Dark Lords," Lynn replied.

"What? Then we must get them immediately!" Saria exclaimed.

"There's a problem – Only the Triforce Amulet can detect them and Kylie still has it," Lynn reminded, "And what's worse is that Kylie is in league with the Society of Light."

"So that means they are on the move."

"Speaking of the society, Kai recently sent me an email from Duel Academy. Apparently, someone named Chazz has recently joined them," Saria admitted.

"If Chazz joined them, then there's a chance that…!"

"Before you speak your thoughts, we don't have enough information on what these people are up to. Our best course of action is that you get your amulet back from Kylie. Since the Society of Light is looking to destroy our world, they're going to remain underground…"

"So let's get our games on and challenge Kylie!" Jaden grinned, punching one fist into an open hand, "I'm so eager to get back in the game!"

"Yes, we must get you back to Duel Academy as soon as possible. I'm sure your friends and teachers are worried about you. I'll make the arrangements…"

"And I gotta call Eugene and have him make arrangements for a rematch. Golly, there are so many things to do."

"Yeah but if you need me, don't hesitate to call!" Jaden grinned as he held out his hand.

"Gotcha!" Lynn smiled back as she high-fived her friend.

---

"Ow! Be careful! I'm the victim here!" Syrus complained as Lucia dabbed iodine on his wounds.

"Yeah, a victim of poor combat skills. Scratching and hair pulling are illegal maneuvers," Tyranno retorted as Alexis wrapped bandages around his arm.

"Will you two just shut up already?" Kai groaned as he plugged a flash drive into his laptop, "I brought you back to the Slifer dorms to cool off not heat up again! If I hadn't stopped you, you'd be in a lot worse shape than you are already!"

"Yeah, then how do you explain the bruises on our arms and legs from when your spell wore off huh?" Syrus pointed out, "You dropped us onto the pavement!"

"Because you wouldn't quit struggling!" Kai argued.

"That's enough!" Alexis screeched. Startled by her outburst, everyone turned to their normally cool-headed friend as she grabbed two duel disks on a rack nearby. She then tossed them to Hassleberry and Syrus.

"If you want to settle this matter, then shut up and duel! We're all sick and tired of your wining and your fighting!" Alexis declared. The two rivals looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it," Tyranno frowned, "I'm gonna grease your machines with your life points!"

"Ha! Yeah right! If anyone's gonna get greased around here, it's you!" Syrus countered.

"That didn't even make sense!" Tyranno argued, "Now let's throw down!" The two Ra Yellow students pulled the duel disks on and prepared to go outside when Syrus stumbled over a power cord. Falling into Tyranno, the Sarge's outstretched arm dropped onto a flash drive – Both of which had been plugged into Kai's laptop computer. The power was cut and the flash drive, being made of plastic, snapped in two.

"Hey! My paper was on that flash drive!" Kai exclaimed, glaring at the two students on the floor.

"Sorry Private."

"Our bad."

"Oh it's bad alright! That paper's due in two days and you just deleted it!" Kai frowned as Alexis examined the broken hardware.

"It looks like the damage can be repaired. Courtney over at the Card Shack could do the job easily," Alexis recalled.

"Yeah, but doesn't it cost money to do that?" Lucia inquired.

"I already spent the weekly allowance that my mom sent me! I can't afford to get my flash drive repaired now. What am I gonna do?" Kai groaned.

"That's too bad. I still got my savings in reserve," Tyranno recalled.

"And I've been saving my allowances for a rare card," Syrus added.

"And seeing as how you broke my equipment, I say you gotta pay for it if I beat you both in this next duel!" Kai declared. The Slifer grabbed a duel disk from the rack and marched outside.

"Uh oh, Private Kai's on the march," Tyranno groaned.

"And we owe him," Syrus added as they walked outside, Lucia and Alexis at their heels. The three boys slotted in their decks, as they stood off some distance apart.

"Oh well. Boys will be boys," Alexis groaned, "I just hope they can keep their tempers in check."

"Duel!"

"I'm first," Syrus declared as a blue cartoon helicopter appeared, "And I summon Gyroid (DEF: 1000) in defense mode!"

"You want that thing in your platoon? Please!" Tyranno groaned as a black stegosaurus appeared, "Black Stego (ATK: 1200) front and center! And I'll lay a landmine for later!"

"Only 1200 attack points? That's nothing compared to my Cave Dragon's 2000!" Kai grinned as his large dragon emerged, "But since this is the first round, I can't attack so I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"A helicopter, a dino and a dragon," Lucia reflected.

"No telling how this will turn out," Alexis admitted.

"It's my turn now and I play Polymerization to fuse the Gyroid on the field with the Steamroid in my hand to form the Steam Gyroid (ATK: 2200)!" Syrus declared as a cartoon steam engine appeared. The two machine monsters merged and a propeller attached itself to the train's torso, forcing it to stand upright on its back wheels.

"A machine fusion? Not really what I expected," Kai admitted.

"I'm not finished! I now summon Submarineroid (ATK: 800) in attack mode!" Syrus continued, a blue cartoon submersible appearing on the field, "And now Steam Gyroid, attack the Cave Dragon with cyclone crush and Submarineroid, use your subterranean sneak attack on the Sarge!"

"Sam hill!"

"No way!" The propeller on the train began to spin wildly as a hurricane descended on Kai's dragon and blew it out (Kai's LP: 4000 – 200). Hassleberry had to watch himself as the submarine sank into the ground before firing a torpedo at him (Tyranno's LP: 4000 – 800). The machine then popped back up again and switched to defense mode (DEF: 1800).

"Pretty cool trick huh? My Submarineroid can attack an opponent directly and then defend my life points," Syrus grinned as Tyranno drew a card.

"At ease Private Truesdale, you got a lucky hit but your luck's about to change. Black Stego, you are dismissed and Dark Driceratops (ATK: 2400) report for duty!" Sarge declared as his winged dino appeared in place of his black one, "Now I activate Dino Stomp and destroy Kai's facedown card." The Slifer winced as an invisible force wiped out his card.

"Looks like Kai's wide open to an attack," Alexis noticed.

"Good eye Alexis, but I'm not interested in our red-clad chum. What I want is to purge the field of that unsightly propeller-wielding pest! Dark Driceratops attack!" Tyranno commanded. The group watched in expectation as the two monsters ran into each other head on, shrouding the field in smoke and machine parts. In the end, the winged dinosaur popped out unscathed (Syrus' LP: 4000 – 200).

"Not a bad move Sarge," Kai smiled as he slotted in Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, "But by leaving me alone, you may have dug yourself into an early grave, a Shallow Grave to be exact!"

"Say what?"

"It's a spell card you nimrod," Lucia sighed, "Shallow Grave lets all players bring a monster back from their graveyards in defense mode."

"That's right so say hello to my Cave Dragon (DEF: 100)!" Kai declared as his hulking dragon reappeared.

"That means my Steam Gyroid (DEF: 1600) can come back!" Syrus grinned, his machine reassembling itself.

"But I got bad news for you rookies! First my Black Stego (DEF: 2000) returns to my frontlines but thanks to my Hunting Instinct trap card, I can now special summon Black Tyranno (ATK: 2600) from my hand!" Tyranno declared as his stegosaurus returned alongside a brown tyrannosaurus rex.

"Why is it 'Black' Tyranno? Its flesh is brown with yellow stripes," Lucia noticed.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Alexis admitted, "Sarge?" Everybody glanced at their muscled friend, expecting an answer.

"I got no clue." Everybody fell over in surprise.

"Can we get back to the duel please?" Kai begged, "Because things are about to get much more interesting as I sacrifice my Cave Dragon to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 6 (ATK: 2300)!" The group's attention was quickly diverted back to their young comrade as his dragon vanished in a flash of flames. Emerging from them was a silver dragon with a glowing red core ablaze with red flame.

"You know that Black Tyranno's got more points right?" Tyranno inquired as Kai placed two cards facedown.

"Yeah I do. But your Black Tyranno won't be on top of the food chain anymore once my dragon destroys Steam Gyroid!" Kai warned as his dragon enveloped the machine in black flames, taking it out, "And now that it has won a battle, it can level up from level six to level eight with 3000 attack points!" Kai's two pals began to panic as the dragon grew until it was three stories high.

"Looks like Hassleberry and Syrus are in trouble now," Alexis frowned.

"That's Kai's strongest monster and its special ability could be trouble for them," Lucia noticed as a red jet appeared on Syrus' field.

"I summon Jetroid (DEF: 1800) in defense mode and then I'll have Submarineroid (ATK: 800) strike at Kai!" Syrus declared as a torpedo caught the boy by surprise (Kai's LP: 3800 – 800), "Now I'll switch Submarineroid (DEF: 1800) back to defense mode and end my turn."

"That all? Watch this," Tyranno declared, drawing a card, "I activate my Earthquake spell card. Now all our monsters switch to defense mode…" A white shockwave tore out from his field but was quickly stopped by a red one from Kai's dragon.

"Sam hill! My spell was cancelled!"

"I can't believe he didn't notice," Lucia sighed.

"Notice what?"

"My dragon's special power lets me choose which spell cards can be used against me," Kai warned, "So I cancelled your spell card."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try something else then! I'll retire my Black Tyranno and my Black Stego in order to bring out my Super Conductor Tyranno (ATK: 3300)," Sarge continued as his two monsters vanished and a new monster appeared. Clad in blue armor, a hulking green dinosaur appeared, rivaling the size of Kai's silver dragon.

"Now Dark Driceratops attack! Destroy Submarineroid and seeing as how my dino can pierce defenses, you're about to take a blow to your life points Private Truesdale," Tyranno declared as the winged beast blew away Syrus' aquatic monster (Syrus' LP: 3800 – 600).

"Hey Sarge! That was your second mistake!" Kai called, "By lowering Syrus' life points, you've made it possible for me to win!"

"How's that? My Super Conductor Tyranno can destroy your Black Flame Dragon with one shot!"

"You made a critical miscalculation though and it's about to cost you the money you both owe me! I activate my Ring of Destruction trap card! Now your Super Conductor Tyranno goes boom and we all lose life points equal to its attack points," Kai declared as a ring of explosives appeared on Hassleberry's giant.

"But Kai! Your life points are too low! You'll lose too!" Lucia pointed out.

"Hold on Lucia, he still has that facedown card," Alexis noticed as the self-destructing dinosaur rocked the area. Syrus and the Sarge were knocked back as their life points went to zero but Kai remained strong as the smoke cleared (LP: 700).

"Game over!" Kai shouted, "Now pay up!"

"Hold on! How'd you survive?" Syrus demanded.

"I activated my facedown card, Emergency Provisions. I sent my ring trap to the graveyard and I got back 1000 life points just in time," the Slifer grinned.

"But your trap…"

"Wouldn't have been negated even though he sacrificed it to play his spell. Emergency Provisions doesn't negate spells or traps – It just uses them to restore life points," Lucia answered, "So the move was legal."

"And now you two have to pay for Kai's flash drive," Alexis declared.

"But we still haven't decided who will be Jaden's number one!" Tyranno groaned.

"If you had struck Jetroid instead of Submarineroid, I could've activated Magic Cylinder from my hand, sending your attack back at you and leaving my life points untouched," Syrus grinned, "Which means when Kai activated his combo, he and I would've battled it out."

"I hate to admit it, but you got a point. You're Jaden's right-hand man by default," the Sarge conceded, "And we both owe Kai some cash for his flash drive."

---

"Look upon them my warriors of Light. They are completely unsuspecting of what is about to befall them," a white robed figure declared. With him were two others, clad just like him in white hooded robes. Standing in a throne room, they gazed at an orb of light that depicted the Duel Academy students.

"Yes Lord Mithodo. The battle is about to begin and the world will soon see the Light," one of the two figures replied, her voice being feminine.

"But we have a complication already – Jaden has acquired the power of the Neo Spacians," the other replied, his voice being male.

"Sartorius, you fool! You promised he would join us!" Mithodo roared, his hood falling away. His red eyes were ablaze with anger and a couple strands of blond hair fell onto his forehead.

"But my lord, he is stronger than we initially expected! He defies destiny!" Sartorius pleaded.

"That's why we need him! Other than the power of the Dark Lords, he is the only threat we have left to deal with," Mithodo roared.

"That… May not be the case my lord. A girl from the Transcendthan temple was able to release the Great Heroes…" The girl mumbled.

"What! Impossible! All of Transcendtha is frozen by the Society's power! How did this girl evade us, Serena?"

"My men report that the escapee in question was Melody Levitrica…"

"The Crown Princess? And you let her escape?"

"She is now sealed in stone but the Great Heroes had already been released from the stone tablets you had gathered," Serena reported, "Someone from the other side now has their power in the form of Duel Monsters cards."

"Do you know who Sister?" Sartorius asked.

"From what I gather it is a teenage girl about eighteen years of age. She has white-blond hair and azure eyes. That is all I could get from my men," Serena replied, "But the cards have taken the form of the Transcendthan Heroes."

"Then we must find the cardholder immediately!" Lord Mithodo declared.

"But why?"

"Fools! The Transcendthan Heroes grant the holder the ability to resist destiny! We'll have another Jaden on our hands!" Mithodo roared, "Now go back to Earth, use the amulet, find the Dark Lords and this girl immediately!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Alexis:** It's the match everybody's been waiting for!

**Kai:** Lynn's gonna get her amulet back from Kylie…

**Lucia:** If she wins.

**Bastion:** But will using her new heroes change the outcome of the duel…?

**Tyranno:** Or expose her to the Light?

**Atticus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Rematch!

**Jaden:** I gotta get back to Duel Academy, but I gotta see this duel first!


	11. Rematch!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My paper's coming along nicely and so I'm back to regular updates on Thursdays!**

**CHAPTER TEN: REMATCH!**

"I've made the necessary arrangements," Eugene reported, "Tonight, you'll have your rematch with Kylie." Having a need to get her amulet back, Lynn had flown back to New York to arrange a rematch with Kylie. Despite the dangers of his dorm being torn down, Jaden had also flown back with her.

"I still don't see why you need this rematch though. It's just a piece of jewelry," Eugene noted.

"No it isn't. That's a family treasure and I won't let someone else have it," Lynn argued, _besides, the amulet is the key to defeating the Society of Light._ Sitting in her apartment, Lynn was looking over her new deck to get ready. Lynn cut the web cam link to her manager and looked up at Jaden, who had crashed in front of the TV.

"You're not going to tell him about the Society?" Jaden inquired.

"He'd say my career was more important, and my career may be over if I don't win this rematch."

"You'll win."

"I know, I just hope you have a dorm to return to when you get back to Duel Academy."

---

"You wanted to see me Sartorius?" Kylie had walked into a room lined with mirrors. Sitting at a round table, he shuffled around a deck of intricately decorated blue cards. He pulled out four and laid them down.

"It's about your rematch, or should I say your deck?" Sartorius replied, flipping up a card, "You're deck has the power of Light within it."

"Yeah so?"

"Do not expose this power to Lynn."

"I won't need it but I'm keeping it in my deck anyway just in case."

"The Society of Light is a secret society. We must not draw attention to ourselves yet… At least not until we control Duel Academy."

"I understand. So what do your cards say about tonight's match?" Sartorius flipped the other three cards and grinned.

"They predict victory in your favor. Don't lose the amulet." Kylie smirked as she fingered the trinket around her neck.

"I won't. After tonight's match, I shall begin searching for the Dark Lords."

---

"You ready for this Lynn?" Jaden asked. Now situated in a locker room of the New York Duel Dome, Lynn was getting ready for the upcoming duel. As she brushed her hair, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed out of her shimmering outfit and swapped for a new look consisting of a neon blue blazer, black T-shirt, and black jeans to match. Black boots and gauntlets completed her ensemble as she pulled on her silver duel disk.

"Yeah. Let's go," She replied and they walked out of the locker room. Press hounds surrounded her as she walked to the arena. The announcer's voice rung out as Jaden parted ways with his friend and took a seat next to Lynn's manager.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight, we have a special match just for you – A match of revenge between two female titans! In the red corner, we have the winner of the previous duel. She stole an important treasure from one of our contenders and that's why we have this match. Our current champ – Kylie Hazel!" Kylie grinned as she waved to her public, the amulet around her neck glinting in the stage lights.

"And in the blue corner, we have our challenger! Having lost their last duel and her amulet, she has agreed to duel for possession of it! It doesn't make sense to me but our challenger claims to have a new deck at her disposal! Our challenger – Lynn Hero!" Lynn smirked as she locked gazes with Kylie.

"You better be ready to hand over my amulet when you lose!" Lynn warned.

"After this duel, it'll be mine for good," Kylie smirked.

"The trash talk has begun so without further ado, let the match begin!"

"About time! I'll start things off!" Kylie declared, a pair of brunette knights appearing on her field, "I summon Neo Knight Citra (DEF: 1400) and his ability brings out Neo Mage Alicia (ATK: 1700), who grants me 1000 life points (LP: 4000 + 1000)! Then I'll place one card facedown!"

"Nice opening," Jaden commented as Lynn drew a card, "Now let's see how Lynn does."

"Two knights and a life point boost… My Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) ought to cut you down to size!" Lynn grinned as her green-clad swordsman appeared, "Then I activate the spell card Lunar Call!"

"I've never heard of it! What does it do?" Kylie demanded.

"It has two effects – I can add a monster from my deck to my hand or from my hand to the field and I'll think I'll choose to do the latter. Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200), I call you to the field!" The audience watched in surprise as the twin pistol-wielding heroine appeared on the field.

"Transcendthan Ruby Huntress? You never used that card before!" Kylie admitted as Lynn placed a facedown.

"True, but after this duel, you'll never forget it! Now Emerald Hero, crush her Neo Mage under your blade!" Letting out a battle cry, Lynn's warrior leapt into battle and buried his sword into the magician (LP: 5000 – 200). Then Ruby Huntress raised her pistols and fired at Kylie's deck, destroying the top card.

"Hey what'd your monster do to my deck?"

"It's called a special ability. As long as my huntress remains in play, when your life points take a hit, you also lose a card off of the top of your deck," Lynn replied as she ended her turn, _I hope everyone at Duel Academy's watching…_

---

"That was an awesome opening play!" Lucia praised as she stared at the TV display.

"By sending Kylie's cards to the grave, Lynn has shaken her up. She'll be more concerned about wiping out the huntress than fighting her Emerald Hero," Bastion noted.

"You think so?" Kai asked.

"Bastion's got a point," Hassleberry replied, "Lynn is sidetracking her opponent. Even with the multiplication power of her Neo Knights, Kylie won't know who's a bigger threat – The attack points of the Emerald Hero…"

"Or the Huntress' ability to destroy cards," Alexis finished.

"Lynn's new cards are amazing!" Atticus praised.

"Hey guys, it's Kylie's move now," Syrus noticed as their gazes returned to the screen.

---

"You got lucky you little punk, but that will quickly change!" Kylie warned as she drew a card, "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards…"

"I don't think so!" Lynn countered, "I activate my facedown card Ruby Raiders!"

"Ruby what?"

"Raiders and it sends the cards you just drew straight to the graveyard!" Frowning in anger, Kylie took the two cards she had drawn and slotted them into her graveyard slot.

"And my trap isn't done yet! I now get a spell card from my graveyard," Lynn added as Lunar Call reappeared in her hand.

"Fine, but I still have some cards left, like my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! Now my Neo Mage Alicia returns and I gain 1000 life points (LP: 4800 + 1000) as a result!" Kylie replied as the mage returned, "Now I sacrifice my two Neo Knights to summon my Neo King Titus (ATK: 2700)!" Lynn cringed as the two knights vanished in favor of their leader.

"That's not sweet! That monster is the strongest on the field now," Jaden gasped as the king ran towards Ruby Huntress and disarmed her before wiping her out (LP: 4000 – 1500).

"I've done enough damage so I'll end my turn," Kylie grinned as Lynn drew a card.

"You may have damaged me, but I'm far from done with you! I use Lunar Call to add Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) to my hand and then summon her to the field!" Lynn began as her katana-wielding heroine appeared. A red aura covered its body as its owner played a spell card.

"Now I activate my Astral Aura! By using this card, I can add the attack points of a Transcendthan Hero in my graveyard to another monster on my field for one full turn and I'll use Ruby Huntress to power up my swordswoman," Lynn explained as her swordswoman's katanas began to glow with a blood red aura (ATK: 1600 + 1200).

"2800 attack points?" Kylie stammered.

"Just enough to oust your king from power!" Lynn declared as her swordswoman took to the air and began to spin, "Emerald Swordswoman, katana spin strike!" Blades glittering under the stage lights, Lynn's female samurai sliced through Kylie's monster before leaping back to her side (LP: 5800 – 100).

"And I'm not done yet! Four Sword Emerald Hero direct attack!" Lynn added, her male swordsman slashing Kylie (LP: 5700 – 1900), "You'll be happy to know that I'm ending my turn." The audience cheered as Kylie angrily eyed a grinning Lynn.

---

"Lynn's got her on the run now!" Kai cheered.

"So it would seem," Bastion smiled, "Lynn's strategy is flawless."

"Yeah, disrupt and destroy. Kylie loses her cards, her monsters…" Lucia summarized.

"And her cool," Atticus finished, "Pretty smart."

"Psychological tactics always are," Tyranno smirked.

---

"Way to get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

"Try not to be too pleased with yourself," Kylie warned as two green-haired knights appeared, "Because I'm not done with you yet! I summon Neo Knight Alistair (DEF: 1200) and Neo Mage Lira (DEF: 1900)!"

"Big deal! They don't even come close to beating my heroes," Lynn pointed out.

"True, but Lira's effect lets me draw a card," Kylie replied, snapping off a card, "And thanks to Neo Wind Blessing, we both can draw two cards."

_She's obviously setting me up for something._ Lynn thought as she and Kylie drew two cards. Kylie set one card up and ended her turn.

_Now there's a facedown card. Lynn better be careful._ Jaden thought as Lynn drew a card.

"I activate the spell card Star Search! Now I can discard one Transcendthan monster in my hand to the graveyard to draw two cards from my deck," Lynn began, increasing the size of her hand, "Then I summon my Transcendthan Lunar Channeler (ATK: 1700) in attack mode!" Appearing in a flash of dark energy, a raven-haired girl with two streaks of blond hair appeared, eyes covered by a black-tinted visor and a black robe covering her body.

"Time to cause some damage!" Lynn declared as her three monsters leapt into battle.

"I think not! Go Negate Attack!" The society member countered, a white vortex throwing the three warriors back, "You won't get rid of my knights so easily!"

"We'll see about that! I end with a facedown!" Lynn finished, placing a card on the field.

"It's time to start dismissing your heroes! I activate Graceful Charity, so I draw three cards and ditch two. Then I activate The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back…"

"You'll bring back nothing! My trap card Channeler's Intervention stops you from adding cards from your grave to your hand!" Lynn countered as her channeler fired a beam of dark light at Kylie's duel disk. Then to Kylie's horror, two cards from the top of her deck went to the graveyard.

"I guess your trap also removes cards from my deck too huh?" Kylie noticed angrily.

"Yes, my trap sends two cards from your deck straight to the graveyard," Lynn confirmed.

"In that case, I'll sacrifice the two knights I have out to summon Neo Queen Astra (ATK: 2500 + 300), who happens to grant all Neo Knights 300 attack and defense points," Kylie continued, her other royal taking the field.

"I know."

"Then you also know your swordswoman is about to be crushed!" Gasping in surprise, the Neo Queen raised a hand to the air and a bolt of lightning wiped out Lynn's katana-wielding swordswoman (LP: 2500 – 1200).

"No, not my swordswoman!" Lynn frowned as Kylie set up a facedown.

"Too bad loser! Looks like your Transcendthan Heroes don't have as much strength as you thought!" Kylie laughed. But her laughter was cut short as two cards in her graveyard were removed from play and Lynn's life points increased (LP: 1300 + 600).

"What the?"

"Guess I forgot to mention my Channeler's special effect: At the end of my opponent's turn, she removes two cards in your grave from play and I receive 300 extra life points for every card removed from play," Lynn announced, "Looks like you attacked the wrong target again!" Kylie gritted her teeth in anger as her opponent drew a card.

"Nice move Lynn! Way to use a monster's effect!" Jaden shouted. Lynn glanced back and fired thumbs up at her friend.

---

"Looks like Kylie got sidetracked again," Lucia noticed.

"In trying to avoid Emerald Swordswoman's battle mode changing effect, she overlooked Channeler's ability to restore life points," Bastion summarized.

"Lynn really knows what she's doing with her heroes," Alexis praised.

"Those Neo Knights are as good as extinct!" Hassleberry grinned.

"That's my sister for you: She always has a plan!" Kai declared.

---

_Enjoy this moment while you can Lynn. As soon as you summon a monster, I'll activate Trap Hole and destroy it one two three._ Kylie thought as Lynn studied her hand.

"I activate Emerging Crisis! This spell card lets me stop one monster from attacking next turn and I choose your Neo Queen!" The princess began, a blue aura immobilizing Kylie's royal.

"Why you little…"

"And I'm not done yet! I also activate the spell card Righteous Rally! Now by sacrificing a non-Transcendthan monster on my field, I can summon two Transcendthan Heroes from my graveyard!" Lynn continued.

"What?!"

"So I'll bid farewell to my Four Sword Emerald Hero and say hello to my Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200) and my Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (ATK: 1000)!" Lynn announced as her male hero vanished in favor for her crimson Amazon and a blue-haired heroine that carried a large triangular shield. A blue visor covered her eyes that matched the blue-black bodysuit she wore.

_Those are special summons so I can't use my Trap Hole!_ Kylie groaned as Lynn placed a facedown.

"I'll end my turn now," Lynn smiled as Kylie drew, "But since your Queen can't attack and you have just one card in your hand now, I assume you can't do anything." Kylie glanced at her only card and smiled sinisterly.

"Lynn, do you know that I'm a member of the Society of Light?" Kylie asked. Lynn frowned and nodded.

"Their power is unimaginable and I have some of it with me! I activate White Chest! Now by trading in half of my life points, I can draw five new cards!" The girl continued as a white aura surrounded her body. Lynn frowned in concern as Kylie (LP: 3800 – 1900) filled up her hand.

"Now let's use some of these cards! First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card," Kylie began, a powerful tornado wiping out Lynn's card, "Then I summon Neo Knight Bator (ATK: 1800 + 300) and Neo Mage Lily (ATK: 1500 + 300)!" Lynn's eyes widened in fear as two blue-haired Neo warriors appeared, both glowing with the same white aura as Kylie.

"Bator, Lily, wipe out Sapphire Shield and Ruby Huntress now!" Watching helplessly, Lynn cried out in pain as her two heroes were blasted away in a storm of water and magic. Bator then struck her with a blade, taking a big chunk out of her life points (LP: 1900 – 1700).

"Lynn!" Jaden cried.

"I'm OK," Lynn gasped as she stared at Kylie.

"Submit to the Light! It will take you eventually!" Kylie smiled sinisterly, "You have no way to win anyway! Sure, Channeler will heal you of some of your life points but you still can't win." Lynn took a deep breath as Channeler removed two of Kylie's cards from play and boosted her life points (LP: 200 + 1200).

"Sorry, but I prefer to stay in the dark," Lynn declared as she glanced at her deck, _I need just one card to finish off Kylie and I need it right now. If I hope to stand against the Society of Light, I need to win this duel!_

---

"Come on Lynn!" Kai shouted, "We're all behind you!"

"That's right! We may not be with you physically…" Bastion called.

"But we're with you in spirit!" Lucia finished.

"Take the mike and sing to Kylie about your victory!" Atticus declared.

"You're dino-mite soldier! Stomp her flat!" Hassleberry roared.

"Yeah, what Hassleberry said!" Syrus agreed.

"Hey Lynn! Go for it!" Everybody cried.

---

"For the sake of all of those who treasure freedom… I will not fail!" Lynn shouted as she drew a card. Glancing at the card, she held it into the air. A hexagram in the shape of a star formed on the floor of the arena as Lynn slotted in the card she drew.

"What's going on?" Kylie demanded.

"With Lunar Call, Astral Aura, Star Search, Emerging Crisis and Righteous Rally in my graveyard, I was able to activate my LASER Formation spell card. Now all of the Transcendthan Heroes in my graveyard return!" Lynn explained as three beams of light shot up from around the field and took the form of Lynn's warriors (ATK: 1600 / 1200 / 1000).

"So what? I'll just destroy them again!"

"I'm not finished! LASER Formation has one more effect you should be aware of – For each Transcendthan Hero on my side of the field, you're going to take 100 points of damage…"

"Big deal!"

"And then the damage is multiplied by the number of spell cards in my graveyard!" Lynn finished.

"Not so big deal!"

"Lynn has four heroes out and five spells in her graveyard. At 100 points times four times five hits, that's…" Jaden calculated, "I'm clueless. How much damage is that?"

"Kylie'll take 2000 points of damage!" A spectator exclaimed.

"Kylie will lose!" Another replied.

"LASER Formation, activate!" Lynn shouted, "Take out Kylie's life points!" The hexagram shrunk until Kylie found herself standing in the center. Lynn's heroes each fired a colored beam into a ball of light above Kylie's head. Five white light beams fired out of Lynn's duel disk and combined with the ball, making it bigger and brighter.

"No!" Kylie screamed as the ball engulfed her in a massive beam of darkness that drained what was left of her life points. The crowds cheered wildly as the holograms faded.

"The winner in a spectacular comeback… LYNN HERO!" Lynn thrust her fist into the air as the cheering amplified.

"We did it!" She cried. Not forgetting her opponent, Lynn walked over to Kylie, who was on her knees crying.

"We made an agreement," Lynn said as she held out her hand, "I won, so you give back my amulet." Frowning underneath her tears, Kylie begrudgingly unclasped the clasp and placed the treasure in Lynn's hand. The hero grasped the amulet tightly before slipping it around her neck. It began to pulse with yellow light as its energy reunited with its mistress.

"For what it's worth Kylie, you've gotten better but I'm still better than you. Come back again when you're smart enough to leave the Society of Light," Lynn advised before walking away.

---

"Foolish girl. You have must courage and strength," Mithodo noticed from his lair, "But you are merely one girl. Even with the Great Heroes, you will fall to us. By showing the world your cards, you have shown yourself the path… The path to the Light!" A mirror appeared next to him and reflected the female mage from their last meeting, her hood pulled over her head.

"Serena!"

"Master, I have studied the clues given to us by the amulet and are ready to proceed on your command," Serena bowed.

"While you seek out the Dark Lords, send your best duelists after Lynn Hero. She possesses the Great Heroes."

"Yes Master. I will send my warriors right away."

---

"Hey Lynn, once again, great job!" Jaden praised. After the match and a press conference, Lynn, Jaden and her manager Eugene were at the airport, ready to see Jaden off back to Duel Academy.

"Thanks. I hope we get to duel soon," Lynn replied, "Give everyone at Duel Academy my regards."

"I will," The Slifer nodded, "Later!" As Lynn watched her friend's fading figure, she couldn't help smiling.

_Jaden, even though we're going our separate ways again, I'm glad to know that you've got my back… And that goes for everyone else I've met._ Lynn reflected.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Hassleberry:** Sam hill! Crowler's gonna take out our headquarters…

**Alexis:** As a Slifer, Kai has been selected to defend our dorm!

**Lucia:** But you're dueling Aster Phoenix! How can you beat him?

**Kai: **My only chance… Is to make him remember his past!

**Bastion:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Of Destiny and Dragons!

**Syrus:** If Kai can't get through to Aster…

**Atticus:** Everyone at the Slifer dorm will be singing the blues!


	12. Of Destiny and Dragons

**Lynn: **Happy Halloween everybody!

**Jaden:** Halloween is full of tricks and treats…

**Hassleberry:** The trick is that you get this chapter early!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: OF DESTINY AND DRAGONS**

"This royally stinks," Kai sighed, glancing at the posted sign outside of the Slifer Red dorm, "If we can't win tonight's duel, the dorm is toast."

"I know," Alexis replied, "But don't worry. I may be an Obelisk, but my heart belongs to the Red dorm."

"That's really touching Private Lexi," Hassleberry said, tears coming to his eyes, "We're counting on you!"

"We're all behind you," Bastion agreed.

"I just wish Jaden's flight wasn't running late. I know he would beat Aster," Syrus said with confidence.

"Even though he lost the first time?" Atticus asked.

"Without a doubt!" Certain of their fate, the friends headed out in the darkened night for the main campus building for their duel. But as they neared the building, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Syrus asked fearfully.

"Let's find out!" Lucia declared and the group quickened their pace. Unknowingly, Bonaparte and Crowler had heard the scream as well. Both groups converged near the building's entrance where Aster Phoenix stood, duel disk in hand and a duelist who wore a ski mask over his head along with a black cat suit and duffel bag.

"I got a little saying for thieves like you – You just can't hide from Destiny," Aster smirked as he threw a bunch of cards on top of the fallen enemy, "You guys are a little late to the party."

"Aster Phoenix, welcome!" Crowler greeted, "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Short notice? Does this mean Aster Phoenix is the one I have to duel?" Alexis asked.

"You're going to protect the Slifer dorm? I don't think so lady," Bonaparte warned, "You're not a Slifer so you can't duel!"

"That's not fair!" Lucia complained.

"I know but you children can't say anything about it!" Bonaparte laughed, "So find us a Slifer or step aside and let the bulldozers roll!"

"I'll face him!" Kai replied, "It's not every day I get to duel a world class pro."

"Kai! This isn't a game! If you lose, our headquarters will be toast!" Hassleberry warned.

"And that's what we want so I have no complaints," Bonaparte grinned, "Let's go to the arena."

_We meet again Aster. Let's hope this meeting can be a happy one because even though the differences in our skill levels are vast, I don't want the dorm to be destroyed._ Kai prayed as he slipped on the duel disk Alexis gave him. Taking their seats in the arena, Kai's friends watched as their Slifer chum took the stage with Aster.

"This won't take long," Aster grinned.

"I'll make your stay here short!" Kai replied, his duel disk activating.

"Game on!"

"I'll kick things off!" Aster declared, drawing a card, "And I'll do that by changing the scenery with my Clock Tower Prison field spell!" Kai winced as he and Aster were transported to an old fashioned fortress in the dead of night. Behind Aster was a huge clock tower that indicated it was midnight.

"With every tick of this clock, I'll be that much closer to victory," The pro added as he set up a facedown, "Now I'll finish up by summoning Destiny Hero Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400) and using his special ability. I get to flip the top card of my deck and if it's a spell, I can send it to the graveyard to use next round." A black-clad warrior who had diamonds embedded in its flesh appeared and revealed Aster's next card to be Graceful Charity.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Aster grinned as he ended his turn.

"Allow me to dismantle it then!" Kai warned, drawing a card. But before he could move, the tower's bell rang throughout the arena as the hands of the clock moved to three o'clock.

"What's with the tower?" Kai demanded.

"You'll find out when it reaches midnight and it will move forward three hours every time your turn begins," Aster smiled.

"I'll have defeated you by then!" The Slifer declared as a blue dragon appeared on his field, "And my Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) will see to your Diamond Dude's destruction as well!" Letting out a ferocious roar, Kai's dragon incinerated Diamond Dude and the fading flames scorched Aster (LP: 4000 – 500).

"No big deal! I'll just activate my Destiny Signal trap card!" Aster grinned, a spotlight illuminating the air, "Now I can summon a Destiny Hero from my deck and I choose my Doom Lord (ATK: 600)!" Kai winced as a balding warrior appeared on Aster's field, garbed in gray armor with a red cape and thick silver claws.

"Well I'll place two facedowns and end my turn," Kai declared, slotting two of his cards into his duel disk, "So let's see what else you can do Aster." The Pro Leaguer drew and grinned.

"Gladly! First off, my Graceful Charity from last round activates! I draw three cards and ditch two," Aster began, increasing the size of his hand, "Then I'll kick this duel up a notch with Polymerization! I'll use this spell to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (ATK: 2100)!" Everyone watched as the two heroes appeared on the field and combined together to form the black armored Elemental Hero.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Kai thought.

"And don't think I'm finished yet! I call Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious (ATK: 800) to the field," Aster added, a new hero appearing on the field. The new hero had carrot colored hair and wore no shirt. Mounted on his arms were two green shields that resembled leaves.

"I remember this guy… It's one of your favorite monsters," Kai recalled, "Back when we were kids, you always admired Captain Tenacious and all your other heroes too."

"How would you know? I've never even met you before!" Aster argued.

"Aster, I…"

"I've heard enough! Phoenix Enforcer, attack Luster Dragon!"

_Am I really nothing to you now?_ Kai wondered as his dragon was beheaded by Aster's Elemental Hero (LP: 4000 – 200).

"Now Doom Lord, Captain, send him packing! Double direct attack!" Not sure what to do, Kai let his arms fall to his sides as both heroes tackled him (LP: 3800 – 1400).

"Kai! Are you OK?" Syrus asked.

"Farewell kid!" Bonaparte laughed.

"Soldier up boy! All the Slifers are counting on you!" Hassleberry shouted.

"That's right! If you lose this match, it's all over for everybody at the dorm!" Alexis added.

"Just give up! You're way out of your league!" Bonaparte urged.

_Maybe I should give up… Aster's better than I remember… _Kai reflected.

_What kind of friend are you if you give up so easily?_ A female voice replied.

_Who's there? Lynn? Why are you in my head?_

_It's called telepathy dummy. I sensed you were in trouble so I figured I would drop in. _

_Guess I forgot we could do that…_

_You can't give up. If Aster doesn't remember you right away, then help him remember!_

_But how?_

_Keep dueling. That's what you gotta do._ Lynn's voice faded out as Kai placed his hand over his deck, ready to draw.

"Quit stalling already! Are you in or not?" Aster demanded.

"I'm always in!" Kai replied, snapping off the top card, _It's this card! The one he gave me when I was a kid…_

---

_"Here Kai, when you get your own deck someday, put this card in it."_

---

"I'm going to attempt to special summon a monster!" Kai declared, holding up the card he drew. The clock tower's hands rotated to six o'clock as Kai reached into his graveyard slot.

"How's he gonna do that?" Atticus wondered.

"To special summon this monster, I must pick a random card out of my graveyard and if it's a monster, I can add that card to my hand and special summon this creature," Kai explained as a card popped out of his duel disk, "But since I only have one card in my grave, namely my Luster Dragon, I get to make the summoning."

"Just put the card on the field already!" Crowler complained as Luster Dragon returned to Kai's hand.

"No need to get impatient… Now I call an old friend to the field - my Destiny Dragon (ATK: 2000)!" A beam of dark light shot out from behind the fortress walls as a four-winged black dragon emerged. Strongly resembling Luster Dragon, the most noticeable feature of this monster was the 'D' mark on its chest.

_Wait! That mark… Is that one of my father's cards?_ Aster gasped.

"And I'm not finished – Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) return to the field!" Kai added, his blue dragon reappearing on the field.

"What was the point of summoning those dragons? They can't beat Phoenix Enforcer," Bastion wondered.

"Yeah it's a wash. They won't last a turn," Hassleberry agreed.

"It's true that neither of my dragons can destroy Aster's Phoenix Enforcer, but they can wipe out his Destiny Heroes!" Kai grinned, "Destiny Dragon, destroy Captain Tenacious with doom nova!" The mark on Kai's dragon glowed brightly as it fired a shining yellow orb at the shield-bearing hero.

"Not so fast! I activate D-Shield and equip it to my captain!" Aster countered. Shrouding himself in a dark shield, Captain Tenacious (DEF: 800) ducked down and smirked as the orb ricocheted off the shield and into nothingness.

"Nice try but my heroes never walk into battle without some form of defense which is why I keep a D-Shield around and thanks to it, my captain is now invincible!" Kai winced as he studied the field.

_I can still destroy his other Destiny Hero but if I do that, he'll bring it back with his captain's special ability… Still, I gotta take this chance._ Kai realized, "Luster Dragon, attack Doom Lord!" Aster smirked as the blue dragon launched a stream of crimson flames that reduced his monster to ashes (LP: 3500 – 1300).

"That ends my turn," Kai declared, "What are you going to do now?"

"Just watch and find out," Aster replied, "First off, I'll activate Captain Tenacious' special ability! Since a Destiny Hero was destroyed in battle while my captain was out, he can rescue it from my graveyard so welcome back Doom Lord (ATK: 600)." To the group's astonishment, the cape-wearing hero returned.

"Then I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards," He continued, snapping off the cards, "And now I'll give my captain another boost with my Ring of Magnetism (DEF: 800 – 500)!" An electric yellow aura covered the dark hero's body as a sparkling belt appeared around his waist.

"Why'd you play that thing? It just weakened your hero!" Kai pointed out.

"True, but now my captain is the only monster you can attack," Aster grinned.

"And since Captain Tenacious has D-Shield equipped to it, it can't be destroyed in battle," Lucia noticed.

"That means Aster's safe from Kai's attacks! He's invincible," Alexis gasped.

"Oh man, with a combo like that, can Kai even fight back?" Syrus wondered.

"If he don't, the Slifer dorm is doomed," Atticus declared.

"And it gets worse kid. I sacrifice Doom Lord to summon my Destiny Hero Dasher (ATK: 2100)!" Aster continued, his bald hero vanishing for a completely new monster. Its entire body was garbed in thick black armor and a black helmet covered its head. Mounted on its shoulders were what looked like white headlights.

"As if he needed to summon another hero," Lucia scoffed.

"I'll teach you to use the power of Destiny against me! Dasher, take out his pathetic Luster Dragon and Phoenix Enforcer wipe out his Destiny Dragon!" Aster commanded. Kai stepped back in shock as the two heroes struck down his dragons effortlessly (LP: 2400 – 300).

"Lucky for you, my Dasher (DEF: 1000) switches to defense mode after it attacks. So I'll end my turn," Aster grinned, "Soon you'll lose your life points and then you'll lose your dorm."

"Tell me something Aster: Do your Destiny Heroes stand for justice or destruction?" Kai asked.

"What?"

"Answer my question! Do your Destiny Heroes stand for justice or destruction?"

"They stand for justice! That's why they're heroes and why they help me deal justice out to common criminals!"

"You lie!" Kai shouted.

"What?" Aster demanded.

"If you were a real hero, then why are you letting Bonaparte and Crowler destroy the Slifer dorm?" To everyone's surprise, Aster glanced away.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"My manager said there was a threat here and these two would know where to find it so I could exterminate it," The pro replied.

"So who's the threat?"

"Listen garcon! Quit stalling and get back to the duel so we can tear your dorm down!" Bonaparte demanded.

"And send over a hundred students home without a good reason? What's their crime? For being Slifers?" Kai questioned, "This isn't fair! The Slifers didn't do anything to harm anybody and yet you're here at the orders of others and abusing your power as a duelist!"

"Hey! I take out criminals and bring them to justice!" Aster pointed out as the clock tower fast-forwarded to nine o'clock, "And time's running out for the captured criminals and you!"

"You caught some criminals, big deal! Do you think you're some kind of hero? Let me tell you something Aster: No hero I know would use their power to bring pain to those who have done nothing wrong!" Kai declared, drawing a card, "I'll show you what a REAL hero would do!"

"You think you can teach me to be a hero? Please, don't make me laugh!" Aster groaned as Kai activated Pot of Greed and drew two cards.

"You won't be laughing Aster, you'll be begging for mercy! I activate Graceful Charity, so I pick up three more cards and ditch two. But one of those ditched cards will be coming back because I activate Level Modulation! I get to bring Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 6 (ATK: 2300) back to my field…"

"But don't forget your card's side effect – I get to draw two cards," Aster warned as Kai's headlining monster appeared on the field.

"Awesome! Now Kai's got the strongest monster in play!" Lucia grinned.

"It doesn't matter," Bastion warned, "Aster still has the advantage."

"The kid's right," Bonaparte grinned, "Aster's monsters are protected by his D-Shield and Ring of Magnetism. The Slifer's doomed."

"You're right. Poor Kai's efforts were in vain," Crowler sighed, "And I had such hope for him…"

"I'm not finished. I reveal my facedown trap card, Battle Boost. With it, I can ditch one card in my hand and upgrade my level six dragon for his level eight form (ATK: 3000)!" Kai declared as his dragon grew until it touched the ceiling.

"You're just as dumb as your pal Jaden! You still can't harm us and you've just made a grave error! My Dasher can power up on my next turn by simply sacrificing a Destiny Hero on the field. It'll gain 1000 points, making it strong enough to wipe out your dragon on my next turn!" Aster pointed out. That's when Kai smiled, his blue eyes gleaming.

"There is no next turn for you. I've got you exactly where I want you!" The Slifer grinned as he glanced at his remaining facedown card.

"Wait! That card…"

"…is the card that will wipe you out! I reveal Dragon's Rage! Now when my dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference in their strengths comes out of your life points!" Everyone in the room gasped as Kai and his monster began to glow with flaming red auras.

"This can't be!" Aster gasped.

"A duel isn't over until the last card is played and my last card is the one with the power to stop you! Horus, wipe out his life points with hyper hellfire blast!" Kai commanded. The tuxedo-clad duelist stepped back in fear as Kai's dragon enshrouded him and his heroes in blood red flames. The force from the blast was so great, Aster was sent flying onto his back as his life points went to zero.

"It's over," Kai sighed as the holograms faded, _maybe the differences in our skill levels aren't so vast after all._ Aster slowly picked himself off the floor and gazed up at Kai. Their eyes locked for the briefest of moments before Aster walked out.

"Kai…" Lucia gasped.

"That was intense," Hassleberry said.

"I know. Kai's really something else to take on a pro like that," A new voice replied. The friends turned to see Jaden standing in the entryway.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried.

"Sarge, you're here!" Hassleberry gasped as their leader joined them.

_The gang's all here._ Kai thought as he joined his friends, _hopefully, things will get back to normal around here now and Crowler will give up on the Slifer dorm._

"That little brat beat a world class duelist like Aster Phoenix?" Bonaparte questioned, "This is ridiculous! We'll never get rid of the Slifer dorm at this rate!"

"Let's just give up on the subject and worry about making some stars," Crowler proposed.

"No! I'm tired of playing by the rules! The dorm goes down tomorrow!" Bonaparte declared and he stormed off.

"Wait!" Crowler gasped as he went to chase down his colleague. Dr. Stratton walked in, having heard everything.

_The time is now. They must be dealt with._ He thought as he watched his students chat happily over Jaden's return and Kai's victory, _I won't let happiness like this be shattered by such brainless fools like Bonaparte and Crowler._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Alexis:** Now here's the treat…

**Atticus:** We're going to let you, the readers, decide what you want to read next!

**Elena: **In a review tell us what you want to see and in what order!

**Lynn:** My first Dark Lord hunt in What Happens In Mexico…

**Jaden:** My battle for the title of Duel Academy's top duelist in Promotion of Power…

**Stratton:** Or my efforts to save the Slifers in Save Our Dorm!

**Kai:** You decide what happens next in Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Rise of the Dark Lords!


	13. Save Our Dorm

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Aster Phoenix, welcome!" Crowler greeted, "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."_

_"Short notice? Does this mean Aster Phoenix is the one I have to duel?" Alexis asked._

_"You're going to protect the Slifer dorm? I don't think so lady," Bonaparte warned, "You're not a Slifer so you can't duel!"_

_"That's not fair!" Lucia complained._

_"I know but you children can't say anything about it!" Bonaparte laughed, "So find us a Slifer or step aside and let the bulldozers roll!"_

_"I'll face him!" Kai replied, "It's not every day I get to duel a world class pro."_

_---_

"_There is no next turn for you. I've got you exactly where I want you!" The Slifer grinned as he glanced at his remaining facedown card._

_"Wait! That card…"_

_"…is the card that will wipe you out! I reveal Dragon's Rage! Now when my dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference in their strengths comes out of your life points!" Everyone in the room gasped as Kai and his monster began to glow with flaming red auras._

_"This can't be!" Aster gasped._

_"A duel isn't over until the last card is played and my last card is the one with the power to stop you! Horus, wipe out his life points with hyper hellfire blast!" Kai commanded. The tuxedo-clad duelist stepped back in fear as Kai's dragon enshrouded him and his heroes in blood red flames. The force from the blast was so great, Aster was sent flying onto his back as his life points went to zero._

_"It's over," Kai sighed._

_---_

_"That little brat beat a world class duelist like Aster Phoenix?" Bonaparte questioned, "This is ridiculous! We'll never get rid of the Slifer dorm at this rate!"_

_"Let's just give up on the subject and worry about making some stars," Crowler proposed._

_"No! I'm tired of playing by the rules! The dorm goes down tomorrow!" Bonaparte declared and he stormed off._

_"Wait!" Crowler gasped as he went to chase down his colleague. Dr. Stratton walked in, having heard everything._

_The time is now. They must be dealt with. He thought as he watched his students chat happily over Jaden's return and Kai's victory, I won't let happiness like this be shattered by such brainless fools like Bonaparte and Crowler._

**CHAPTER TWELVE: SAVE OUR DORM**

"Bonaparte, you're acting ridiculous! It's over! The Slifer dorm is safe so let's just drop it!" Crowler begged as the two heads of Duel Academy entered the main office. Bonaparte lifted the receiver of the phone and began dialing.

"No! If we want this school to rise to greatness, we need to lose the losers!" Bonaparte declared, "Hello operator? Give me the names and numbers of the best demolition crews you can find!"

"The students will never stand for this! They'll fight back," Crowler warned, "Do we really want a mob on our hands?" But his colleague ignored him as he took down some names and numbers.

"So get a hold of security and have them get ready to haul those slackers off of the island!" Bonaparte commanded, "Hop to it and make sure the rest of our staff doesn't interfere!" Having given up, Crowler pulled out a cell phone and dialed for security. Unbeknownst to the two Chancellors, Lucia was outside the door eavesdropping.

"Daddy was right. They won't give up until the dorm is gone," The blunette mumbled, "I've got to warn everyone." Pulling out her PDA, she prepared to send a message when it beeped with an e-mail message.

"What was that?" Bonaparte wondered. Panicking, Lucia sheathed her PDA and ran down the hall, but not before the two adults spotted her.

"That was Miss Stratton," Crowler said, "She's going to warn the others."

"Let her warn her friends. There's nothing she or anybody else can do to stop us," Bonaparte grinned as he resumed a phone call, "Sorry about that. Now where were we? Yes, I need you and your crew here bright and early tomorrow. I know it's short notice but we'll pay handsomely… Yes… We can pay that easy. Excellent, we'll see you tomorrow…"

"Well?"

"The crews will be here by noon tomorrow. That should be long enough for the Slifers to pack up and get out before their dorm goes down." Back at the Ra Yellow dorm, Lucia was explaining things to her dad, mom and Bastion.

"So they're really that desperate to win…" Dr. Stratton mused.

"This is terrible. We must do something," Elena declared.

"Yes. Those unsavory dogs will pay for messing with us!" Bastion fumed.

"But how? Bonaparte has mobilized security teams to stop the Slifers and the faculty from interfering with their plans," Lucia pointed out.

"That won't be a problem. Just leave everything to me now," the good doctor replied, "You all should get to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day."

"But the dorm? Shouldn't we…?"

"I've got a plan. You all get to bed and let me handle things." Trusting in Dr. Stratton, the three Ras left the room. Reaching into his pocket, Stratton pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number.

"It's time. We've got a dorm… and a school to save," He said.

"So the Frenchman snapped huh?" A female voice replied.

"Yup and it's up to us to stop them."

"Rally everybody to the conference room and we'll talk there…"

"Roger. Stratton out."

---

The next morning, there was chaos at the Slifer Red dorm. Green garbed members of Duel Academy's security force were struggling to haul the red-clad students out of their dorms.

"Hey! Let go!" Syrus cried as a burly guard dragged him out of the lunchroom.

"This is nuts!" Jaden declared as two guards seized him. Upstairs, two guards flew over the railing as Kai and Hassleberry threw down against the security force.

"Leave me alone or you'll get it!" Kai warned as two more guards advanced. Not heeding his warning, the guards charged. Nodding to his Ra counterpart, Kai and Hassleberry leapt in and their fists collided with the guards' faces. The force of the blows sent them skidding backwards.

"Don't mess with us you weaklings!" Hassleberry grinned, "Or we'll crush you like skunks on a freeway!" But their moment of happiness was cut short as four guards tackled them from behind.

"Not good! The dorm will go down if the security force wins," Alexis gasped as a guard escorted her away.

"They can't win!" The guard holding Alexis turned in time to see a fist nail him in the face – A fist that belonged to Aster Phoenix.

"Aster! What are you doing here?" Alexis gasped.

"I hate to admit it, but Kai had a point – I abused my power as a duelist and passed judgment on those who have done nothing wrong. I got a lot to make up for," Aster declared as he shucked his white coat, "Take cover. I'll help deal with this security force!" Alexis nodded as Aster joined the fray. Using karate skills, he sent six thugs flying before anybody knew what was happening. Back in the main campus, Bonaparte and Crowler watched the carnage through binoculars.

"This is ridiculous! Are they actually beating our security team?" Crowler gasped.

"No, they're just beating the ones I hired. Luckily, I had the foresight to hire fifty mercenaries to help us out!" Bonaparte laughed, glancing out the window at the black-clad men walking towards the dorm.

"Mercenaries? Are you crazy? What if someone gets hurt?"

"Then it's their problem! They shouldn't have resisted in the first place!"

"This is insane! You're going to destroy our school!"

"Don't worry. His plans are going to fall flat," Dr. Stratton replied as he walked in, cell phone in hand, "It's over Bonaparte."

"I thought you took care of this guy," Bonaparte mumbled to Crowler.

"Security should've kept him in the Ra Yellow dorm," Crowler whispered back. It was then members of the school's security joined Stratton.

"Huh?"

"Time for a change of leadership," Stratton declared as he put the cell phone to his ear, "Great job everybody. Pull out." At the Slifer dorms, members of the security team pulled back and released the students.

"They stopped! But why?" Atticus wondered.

"My dad stopped them. This little scuffle was just to make Bonaparte and Crowler drop their guard," Lucia grinned as she approached her friends, "My dad's about to remove them from office."

"Really?" Jaden asked, "Then let's go see."

"No need. Here they come now." The three professors were walking towards the Slifer dorm, duel disks in hand.

"Are they going to duel?" A Slifer asked.

"I don't care as long as I don't have to go home!" Another replied. Dr. Stratton approached Jaden and handed him a duel disk.

"If we want to boot Crowler and Bonaparte from office, I need your help Jaden," Stratton said, "Will you help me duel these two?"

"You bet! Since I got my new heroes, I've been looking for a chance to get my game on!" Jaden grinned as he pulled out his deck, "Let's do it."

"You picked a slacker for your partner? Then this'll be a short contest!" Bonaparte grinned.

"Since we're going two on two, I can only assume we'll be sharing 8000 life points?" Crowler asked.

"Yes. Now it's time to see who will run Duel Academy and the masses shall see as well!" Dr. Stratton declared as the four duel disks activated.

"Duel!"

"Alright! Here goes!" Stratton declared, drawing a card, "Maverick Hunter Steel Massimo (ATK: 2300) you're on!" Bonaparte and Crowler gasped in surprise as a green armored humanoid appeared on the field. Carrying a green-bladed halberd and having a giant red 'M' mark plastered on his chest, his blue eyes were locked onto the doctor's enemies.

"That's one strong monster for a first turn," Atticus admitted.

"He obviously means to end this quickly," Bastion said.

"Next, I'll place a facedown card and activate my 100 Year Analysis spell card!" Stratton added, a large computer console appearing at his side. Attached to it was a stasis tank made of smoky neon green glass.

"What's with the tank?" Bonaparte asked.

"You'll find out when ten spell cards are activated," Dr. Stratton concluded. Frowning in anger, Bonaparte drew a card.

"If you won't tell me, I'll force it out of you! Toy Soldier (ATK: 800) fall in!" Bonaparte warned as a nutcracker doll with a cork gun appeared on the field, "Then I'll follow up my turn with three facedowns."

"Not bad but watch this!" Jaden grinned, snapping off a card, "Sweet! Check this out! Making his debut here on planet Earth, it's Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin (ATK: 600)!" Everyone was surprised as Jaden's blue alien dolphin took the field.

"A Neo Spacian?"

"It's one of the many aliens I now have running around in my deck!" Jaden replied, "And I've even got a new Elemental Hero to go with them!"

"Too bad you can't summon another monster then," Bonaparte laughed.

"Actually, I can thanks to my Fake Hero spell card! Now I can summon my newest hero to the field for one turn! So say hello to my Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden corrected as his white-clad cosmic hero appeared.

"Wow! He looks so cool!"

"Aw man!"

"Wish I had that card!"

"So what? You can't attack with him," Aster pointed out, "Thanks to the effect of Fake Hero." It was then he noticed that Dr. Stratton's stasis chamber had a spark of light glowing inside of it.

"Now I'll use Aqua Dolphin's special ability! By tossing a card from my hand to the grave, I can sneak a peek at my opponent's hand and choose one of their monsters. If that monster has less points than Neos, then it goes to the graveyard and my opponent loses 500 life points," Jaden continued as he discarded one of his cards, "Aquos target Crowler with sonar wave!" Nodding, Aquos cried out, a wave of invisible energy striking a monster card. Imprinted on it was a brown, mechanical horse (ATK: 1600).

"Only 1600 points? That can't beat Neos so off to the grave you go!" Aquos fired another sonic wave and brought the card to the field where Neos struck it with an energy blast from the blue orb on his chest that lowered Crowler's life points (LP: 8000 – 500).

"Next, I'll throw down two facedowns, take back Neos and end my turn!" Jaden concluded, his space monster vanishing, _of course Neos will be back thanks to my hero Necroshade._

"Alright! Stand back!" Crowler warned, drawing a card, "I activate the spell card Premature Burial (LP: 7500 – 800). With this card, I can bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose my Trojan Horse (ATK: 1600)!" As a brown mechanical horse appeared on the field, Crowler began to laugh.

"Even better, I activate my horse's special ability! By sacrificing it to summon an Earth attribute monster, I count my horse as two sacrifices which is what I plan to do in order to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000)!" The horse vanished and in its place stood a towering behemoth of rusted metal, a glowing green eye the only outstanding part of its body.

"But since is the first turn of the duel, I can't attack so I'll place this facedown," Crowler finished, slotting in one card.

"Great because it's my turn now!" Stratton replied, drawing a card, "First off, I'll reveal my facedown trap card Hyper Mode! Now by trading in 1000 life points and my Maverick Hunter (LP: 8000 – 1000), I can special summon from my hand Glint Armor Steel Massimo (ATK: 3200)!" His monster began to glow as the dull green armor gained a shining gold paint job.

"Ooh shiny," Crowler said mesmerized by his enemy's monster.

"Crowler! Stay focused!" Bonaparte commanded as a warrior in a black bodysuit with red stripes running down the side appeared on the field. This new orange-haired hunter wore a similar-colored helmet save for the sapphire in the middle. In his hands was a fairly large silver gun.

"This is only the beginning because I just summoned Maverick Hunter Axl LV. 4 (ATK: 0)," Stratton continued, "But what you're probably wondering is why his attack points are nonexistent?"

"I know why…" Crowler admitted, "Axl can copy the original attack points of a monster on the field and I'm pretty sure I know which one he wants."

"Got it on the first shot. Axl, DNA replication!" Taking aim at Crowler's golem, Axl fired several bullets and knocked pieces of its armor off. The pieces then flew to his outstretched hand and were absorbed. Axl's body then began to glow as a silhouette of Gear Golem appeared above him (ATK: 0 + 3000).

"Sacré bleu! That's one powerful hunter!" Bonaparte gasped as Stratton reached into his hand again.

"I'm not finished! I activate the spell card Dual Shot! Since Axl is face up on the field, the attack points of Gear Golem are halved!" Stratton continued as his hunter took aim at Crowler's sole monster. Glowing with the power of the spell, Axl fired off a barrage of shots that pinged off the rusted machine monster (ATK: 3000 – 1500).

"Alright! Now Massimo and Axl can send that machine to the scrap heap!" Lucia smiled.

"You heard my daughter Massimo! Strike down his Gear Golem!" Jet thrusters on Massimo's boots sprang to life as he raised his halberd to strike.

"Not so fast! I have a little something for your hunter!" Bonaparte warned as a gray cannonball-firing cannon appeared on his field, "A Toy Cannon trap card to be exact!"

"Oh great. A toy cannon, what's it gonna do against my hunter?" Stratton wondered.

"Just watch!" Taking a lit torch into its hand, Bonaparte's toy soldier lit the fuse and fired a cannonball into Massimo's stomach (DEF: 1500). The impact was powerful enough to send him sprawling into Stratton (LP: 7000 – 400) where silver chains tied up Massimo.

"Toy Cannon knocks an attacking monster into defense mode and costs you 400 life points but thanks to my other card, Gulliver Chain you won't be able to use Massimo," Bonaparte explained.

"What's he mean? Doc Stratton can just change his monster back next turn," Hassleberry pointed out.

"Yeah but Gulliver Chain will destroy it!" Lucia warned, glancing at the card's effect.

"Perhaps but I still have my Axl to attack with! Shoot down Bonaparte's Toy Soldier!" Stratton commanded. But before Axl could fire, a vortex appeared in front of Bonaparte's monster.

"Luckily, my Negate Attack card was ready," Bonaparte smirked as his trap blocked Axl's shot. Unable to do anything, Stratton ended his turn. Bonaparte drew a card and grinned.

"Great now we can move our game forward and I have just the ability to help with that! Toy Soldiers fall in!" Jaden and Stratton frowned as two more nutcracker-like soldiers appeared on Bonaparte's field (ATK: 800).

"What's the deal? How come those two midgets appeared?" Syrus asked.

"Toy Soldier has a special power of its own. During the standby phase of Bonaparte's turn, he can summon all the Toy Soldiers in his deck straight to the field as special summons," Alexis frowned as one Toy Soldier vanished.

"Now I activate Coronation of the Emperor! By sacrificing one soldier, I can summon my Toy Emperor (ATK: 2300)!" Bonaparte grinned as a Napoleon-esque soldier appeared, mounted on a white horse, "Time for the hunter to become the hunted! Attack!"

"Do something quick!" Elena urged as the horseman galloped towards the chained hunter.

"Go Negate Attack!" Jaden cried, a barrier of light surrounding his side of the field, "You're not the only with a strong defense Bonaparte! Now my trap will block your attacks!"

"Grr, I end my turn."

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden grinned, snapping off a card, "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards so long as I ditch two, but they'll come right back because I activate my facedown card Disgraceful Charity!" Glancing at the graveyard slot of his duel disk, Jaden watched as the two cards he had discarded immediately returned to his hand.

"This can't be good," Crowler shivered, _My Golem is still weakened by Stratton's spell _(ATK: 1500)

"Now it's time to bring back an old friend! Since Necroshade was sent to my graveyard last turn, I can summon my Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden continued, his space age hero returning, "And he's about to get an upgrade! Neos, Aquos, merge together!" Nodding to their owner, Aqua Dolphin and Neos leapt up in light forms and merged together in an orb of light.

"I protest! You can't just merge monsters together like that!" Bonaparte shouted, "You're cheating."

"It's called contact fusion and it's legit. You see Neo Spacians can fuse with Neos without Polymerization and now you're about to see my first contact fusion monster, the Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden countered, a new hero appearing on the field. The new hero resembled Neos only its armor was now cobalt in color and it had fins on its back and its forearms.

"That's your big monster? It still has the same attack points as the original Neos!" Bonaparte pointed out.

"True, but once I toss a card in my hand, Aqua Neos will be able to destroy two cards in your hand Bonaparte!" The Slifer said, discarding his Sparkman, "Go Neos, super sonar wave!" Gathering energy in its hands, Neos fired a burst of dark energy at Bonaparte, destroying the rest of the cards in his hand.

"No! My cards!"

"And now I equip Neos Force to Aqua Neos (ATK: 2500 + 800) and then I'll have him attack Ancient Gear Golem with sonic zoom!" Glowing cosmic energy surrounded Jaden's monster as it fired a stream of crystal water at Crowler's monster and destroyed it in a fiery explosion (LP: 6700 – 1800).

"You may have wiped out my Golem, but my Damage Condenser trap card will let me summon an Ancient Gear Soldier (ATK: 1300) from my deck," Crowler groaned as a smaller version of his golem appeared, its right arm replaced with a crude machine gun.

"Fine, because I still got more for you! Thanks to Neos Force, your destroyed monster's attack points come out of your life points!" Jaden added as Neos fired another blast at Crowler (LP: 4900 – 1500), "Now I'll give you a shot." But to Jaden's surprise, his fusion monster was sucked back into his deck.

"Huh? What happened to Neos?" Kai wondered.

"Uh Neos? We're kind of in the middle of something here? Hello?" Jaden asked.

"And to think I was worried about losing!" Bonaparte laughed.

"Bonaparte, we're still behind in life points and monsters!" Crowler pointed out as he activated Pot of Greed and drew two cards, "Now I activate two spell cards, Ancient Gear Hand and Ancient Gear Tank and equip them to my soldier!" The left of Gear Soldier was replaced with a spike-knuckled glove as it mounted a motorcycle made of rusted metal (ATK: 1300 + 600).

"Now scrap Massimo!" Crowler commanded. A shield covered the front of the bike as Gear Soldier rushed towards the burly hunter. Firing a stream of bullets, the soldier wiped Massimo out and punched Axl on the way back, destroying it.

"Thanks to my Hand spell, your Axl was destroyed," Crowler pointed out.

"You're pretty bold Crowler," Stratton admitted as he activated his Pot of Greed, "Because of all the spells you've played, I can complete my analysis and summon a brand new Maverick Hunter." Glancing at the computer console next to him, Stratton punched in some commands and the stasis tank burst open. Appearing from the smoke was a hunter in blue and white armor, his right arm converted into an arm cannon. Green eyes locked onto Crowler and Bonaparte as the red ruby engraved on his helmet began to glow.

"Who is that?" Aster gasped.

"Say hello to my Maverick Hunter X (ATK: 2500) and I'll be bringing back his pal Massimo (ATK: 2300) with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!" Stratton replied, his halberd-wielding hunter reappearing on the field, "And now to put my hunters into action! Massimo, take out Crowler's soldier!" Once again, Massimo's jet thrusters came to life as he rushed forward and cleaved Crowler's soldier in half (LP: 3400 – 400).

"Don't think you've wiped out my soldier without a fight!" Crowler frowned, "Because when my tank goes to the graveyard, you lose 600 life points!" Out of the smoke, yellow pellets of energy shot forth into Dr. Stratton and knocked him to his knees (LP: 6600 – 600).

"Hey, are you OK?" Jaden asked.

"I'm fine, but these two won't be when my X is done! Thanks to his own special ability, the attack strength of my Maverick Hunter X increases by 500 points each time he does battle (ATK: 2500 + 500)!" Stratton grunted as he stood back up.

"Wait! That means…"

"You're going to bite the dust! Maverick Hunter X, attack Dr. Crowler directly with your X buster cannon!" Pointing his cannon at the intended target, X shot an orb of pure electricity into Crowler's chest, draining the rest of his life points.

"Alright!" Syrus cried.  
"That was quite a blowout!" Atticus grinned.

"Jaden and Dad crushed 'em!" Lucia smiled.

"And now the Slifer dorm is safe once and for all," Kai declared as the holograms faded. The Slifers began to cheer as Dr. Stratton approached Crowler and Bonaparte.

"So what's to become of us?" Crowler asked.

"I hate to admit it, but you have tenure so I can't get rid of you two. However, by winning this duel, I have control of the school now as the Chancellor," Stratton replied as he faced his colleagues, "I'll need you two to start teaching classes again."

"Oh merci! I…"

"However, if you two get any funny ideas about tearing down dorms or what not, I promise to get rid of you, tenure or no tenure!" Stratton vowed. The two now ex-chancellors swallowed nervously as they nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what do you want us to do first Chancellor?" Crowler asked cheerfully.

"Get the security force out of here, dismiss the mercenaries and tell the demolition crew you hired to beat it," Stratton commanded as he walked off. As the two men set to work, the students went back to their dorms to treat their wounds. Aster picked up his coat from where he had dropped it but as he pulled it back on, Kai walked up to him.

"Hey Aster?" Kai asked.

"What do you want?" Aster replied.

"I noticed what you did for us… Fighting security members…"

"I did it because it was the right thing to do, not because I care about your dorm."

"I see. Do you plan to stick around?"

"Sartorius isn't responding to my calls so yeah, I'll be around."

"Good. Maybe we can hang out sometime?" The two duelists stared at each other for a minute but the stare down ended when a small smile appeared on Aster's face.

"OK, why not? Seems like we've got a lot to talk about!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Looks like Kai won back Aster's trust!

**Hassleberry:** And our headquarters are safe now!

**Jaden: **Only one thing left to do – Have my rematch with Aster!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Promotion of Power!

**Lucia:** Who will be Duel Academy's top student?

**Bastion:** Aster…

**Alexis:** Or Jaden?


	14. Promotion of Power

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PROMOTION OF POWER**

It was the day after the big battle between the Slifers and the security team and the newly appointed Chancellor Stratton was addressing the press via a videoconference.

"Is it true that members of your staff hired mercenaries to get rid of just a few students?"

"Why is Crowler no longer Chancellor?"

"Duel Academy's reputation doesn't look so hot now does it?"

"Please! Please! One question at a time! Yes, Bonaparte went a little crazy; Bonaparte and Crowler is no longer welcome on campus! They will be leaving the island after our school trip," Stratton explained, "As for our reputation, no comment."

"Will Shepherd be returning…" But Stratton had cut the link as he turned to the older gentlemen, "I hope you're happy because even though you have tenure, our sponsor will no longer tolerate your presence on the island." The two teachers merely looked away.

"Start packing your things. You're out of here in three days. You will not receive pay for this month," Stratton declared as he pointed to the door, "Now get lost!" Wordlessly, Crowler and Bonaparte walked out.

_I'm glad this is all taken care of. But my power won't last. When Shepherd returns, I must relinquish this power per the deal with the rest of the staff._ Stratton reminded himself as he glanced at his watch, "Gosh! Is it that time already? I better get moving!" Packing up his papers into a briefcase, Stratton left the room and dashed down to the arena where Aster and Jaden standing in the center, their friends watching in the stands.

"Am I too late to catch the match?" Stratton asked as he sat down next to his students.

"You're just in time Chancellor!" Atticus grinned, "Those two look ready to rock the house!"

"Yeah, but this match isn't to decide who's louder," Lucia replied sarcastically.

"These two want to settle who's the better duelist," Hassleberry announced, "And my money's on Sergeant Jaden Yuki!"

"Sh! It's about to start!" Alexis hushed.

"So Jaden, your new heroes may have trumped Crowler and Bonaparte, but you still can't beat me!" Aster taunted, "So why not save yourself the embarrassment and quit now?"

"No way bro! I've been looking forward to this rematch ever since I got my new deck!" Jaden smiled but his grin quickly faded as he drew his opening hand.

"Bring it on!"

"I'll start things off!" Aster declared as his diamond studded Destiny Hero appeared, "And I'll do it with my Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400) and thanks to his ability, I can peek at the top card of my deck and if it's a spell, I can send it to the graveyard and use it next turn!" Snapping off the top card, Aster grinned.

"Nice! I just drew Graceful Charity so off to the grave it goes," He continued as he lay down two facedowns, "I love it when a plan comes together."

"We'll see about that! My move!" Jaden countered, drawing a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and then I'll activate a little spell card called Common Soul! With it, my Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin (ATK: 600) can come out and play!" In a flash of water and lightning, Jaden's electrically charged hero and water loving alien appeared, both of them glowing with the same electric blue aura. The energy was so powerful that Sparkman's strength increased (ATK: 1600 + 600).

"What's with Jaden's Sparkman? It's like supercharged," Lucia wondered.

"It's the Common Soul spell. Aqua Dolphin is sharing its attack power with Jaden's hero, powering it up!" Alexis replied as Jaden reached into his hand and discarded one of his cards.

"And now I'll use my Dolphin's special ability! By tossing my hero Avian, I can choose a monster from your hand and if it's weaker than Sparkman, it's destroyed and you lose 500 life points!" The Slifer continued, "Aquos, sonar wave!" Firing a stream of invisible energy at Aster's hand and revealed his Doom Lord (ATK: 600). Being weaker than Sparkman, the Elemental Hero fired a stream of electricity at the card and destroyed it, shocking Aster in the process (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Let's just hope that Jaden didn't make a mistake in using that ability this time," Kai prayed.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Remember yesterday when Jaden used his alien's power on Crowler? Crowler brought back his monster and summoned a powerful one," Kai reminded his pal.

"At ease boys. I'm sure the Sarge knows what he's doing," Hassleberry replied.

"Now Sparkman, attack Diamond Dude with static shockwave!" Jaden commanded. Gathering energy in its hands, the Elemental Hero fired another stream of lightning at Aster's hero and wiped it out in a fiery explosion (LP: 3500 – 800).

"No worries! I'll just play this, my Destiny Signal!" Aster countered as a spotlight shone against the ceiling, the letter 'D' cast in the middle, "With this, I can replace my destroyed hero with another, like my Captain Tenacious (DEF: 800) for instance!" Jaden frowned in anger as the shield-bearing Destiny Hero emerged on Aster's field.

"Great, I'll just toss this facedown and call it a turn."

"My move then and thanks to the Graceful Charity I drew last turn, I get to draw three new cards and ditch two!" Aster began, increasing the size of his hand, "Next, I'll sacrifice my captain to summon Destiny Hero Double Dude (ATK: 1000)!"

"Huh? Why would he do that?" Kai wondered as the captain vanished for a monster in a tuxedo and top hat. A white scarf covered most of its face and it carried a black cane.

"It looks like his monster is meant to go to the theater, not go into battle," Bastion joked.

"And why is he called Double Dude? There's just one of him," Atticus frowned.

"My Double Dude is on double duty because he can attack twice in a round! But before I lay waste to your heroes, I think I'll change the scenery with my Dark City field spell card!" Aster continued as he placed a card in the end slot of his duel disk. The arena changed into a city of black buildings at night but everything was in two dimensions.

"Wow, this city looks like something out of one of Kai's comic books," Jaden commented, "Sweet!"

"Well it's not as sweet as you think because when a Destiny Hero does battle here against a stronger monster, its attack points increase by 1000!" Aster explained, "But you don't have to take my word for it – Just ask your dolphin friend!" Jaden watched as Double Dude catapulted himself high into the air before smashing Aqua Dolphin with his cane and destroying it (LP: 4000 – 400).

"Aquos!"

"We're not finished yet! Now that your dolphin is gone, so is your Sparkman's power boost (ATK: 2200 – 600). Now my Double Dude (ATK: 1000 + 1000) can take him out! Attack!" Everyone in the room gasped as Double Dude changed from its gentlemanly form into a beast-like muscular man, tearing its suit apart in the process. With its newfound strength, the dark hero smashed Sparkman into the floor (LP: 3600 – 400).

"Sorry Aster, but by destroying my hero you triggered my Hero Signal trap card! Now I can summon a new hero from my deck and I choose my Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Jaden countered as his blue, water hero emerged, "And since he's all alone on my field, I get to pick two cards from my deck."

"Fine, I'll just place this down and end my turn!" Aster replied, setting up a facedown.

"Just what is Aster up to? Sacrificing one of his best hero monsters…" Kai wondered as Jaden drew a card.

"Now I activate Miracle Fusion! As you probably already know, I can remove from play monsters on my field and in my graveyard to create a fusion monster. So I'll remove Bubbleman, Avian, and Sparkman to summon the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden declared as a new monster emerged on his field, having the body of Sparkman, the wings of Avian, spiked green hair, a visor over his eyes, and a blaster similar to Bubbleman's in place of his right hand.

"Awesome! That's one of Jaden's most powerful monsters!" Alexis smiled.

"Well played Sarge! Now you can take out his Double Dude!" Tyranno shouted.

"No need to shout Hassleberry," Elena warned, "This is supposed to be a field test."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Don't worry Hassleberry. I was going to do that anyway! Tempest, wipe out his Double Dude with powerhouse plummet!" Jaden commanded. Nodding, the aerial hero flew high into the air before coming down towards Aster.

"Not so fast airhead! You triggered my Draining Shield trap card!" Aster declared as a dome of light surrounded him and his warrior, "Not only does it cancel your attack but I also receive life points equal to your Tempest's attack points (LP: 2700 + 2800)."

"Nuts! I'm done," Jaden sighed as Tempest flew back to him.

"I thought you might say that. Now I'll start off with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can bring Captain Tenacious (DEF: 800) back to my hand and then summon it!" Aster said as his hero returned, "But he'll be getting an upgrade this time because I equip him with my Ring of Magnetism (DEF: 800 – 500) and end my turn."

"Wait a sec!" Lucia gasped, looking at Kai, "If he recall right, he pulled this on you."

"Yeah, and if I know Aster, that other facedown card he has is his D-Shield. He must plan to make his Destiny Hero invincible," Kai declared as a ring that sparked with electricity attached itself to Aster's hero.

"Nice move bro but," Jaden began, drawing a card, "But your hero is about to bite the dust! I activate Light Laser and equip it to my Tempest!" On the field, a blue energy beam shot out of Tempest's blaster and took on the form of a glowing energy sword.

"So what does Light Laser do anyway?" Syrus wondered.

"Glad you asked! Now when my Tempest battles another monster, that monster gets removed from play!" Jaden explained, glancing out at his friend.

"Which means that even if Aster throws out D-Shield, his monster will be gone!" Kai replied as Tempest flew up high.

"Exactly! Tempest, attack Aster's captain now!" Jaden commanded. Raising its new weapon, Tempest dove down and sliced Aster's monster, wiping it out, "Now I'll toss this down and call it a turn."

"About time," Aster frowned as he activated Pot of Greed, "And I think it's time we had a change of scenery so I'll activate my field spell card Mausoleum of the Emperor!" The duel field began to shake as Dark City vanished and in its place was a large stone tomb with a single walkway separating the two duelists. Below, hundreds of clay dolls sat.

"The basement of this new field contains lots of statues that we can use. All we gotta do is cough up a 1000 life points and we can use the dolls as sacrifices which I'll demonstrate right now (LP: 5500- 1000). I give up 1000 points to bring out the master of dread – Destiny Hero Dreadmaster (ATK?)!" Aster declared as the muscular, masked hero appeared on the field. Then to everyone's surprise, Diamond Dude (ATK: 1400) and Doom Lord (ATK: 600) reemerged beside him.

"As you may have noticed, my Dreadmaster can bring two Destiny Heroes out from my graveyard and as to his attack points, his power is the sum total of all Destiny Heroes in play (ATK: 3000)!"

"That's enough power to wipe out Jaden's Tempest!" Bastion gasped.

"And I think I'll do that right now! Dreadmaster, show them how you got your name!" Letting out a loud cry, the big hero thrust its fist at Jaden's hero only to be repelled by a golden barrier of light.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aster, but my Hero Barrier trap can stop your hero in its tracks, just so long as I have an Elemental Hero on my field," Jaden countered.

"Fine, I end my turn."

"Thought you might say that," Jaden smiled as he activated Pot of Greed, "Sweet! Time to bust out my Neo Spacian hero Flare Scarab (ATK: 500)!" As the Slifer held up the card, a stream of flame shot out from it and took on the form of a humanoid creature in the armor of a black beetle.

"Check it out!" Hassleberry gasped.

"Another extraterrestrial hero!" Bastion gulped.

"Big deal! Your martian mutant can't do anything compared to my Destiny Heroes!" Aster shouted.

"Oh really? Even if I activate smolder surge?" Jaden queried.

"Smolder surge?" Aster echoed.

"Yeah, it's my monster's ability. For every spell and trap card on your side of the field, my Flare Scarab gains 400 extra attack points and seeing as you have a field spell and that facedown, my scarab's points go up by 800 (ATK: 500 + 800)!" Jaden explained as a flaming aura surrounded his alien, "And now that his points are up, your Double Dude's going down!" Crying out, Jaden's black alien fired a stream of flame at the tuxedo-wearing hero and destroyed it in a flaming explosion (LP: 4500 – 300). It was then Dreadmaster's power got weaker (ATK: 3000 – 1000).

"Check it out! Dreadmaster got weaker!" Syrus gasped.

"That's because there's one less hero on Aster's field," Alexis nodded.

"Now Tempest can remove it from play by attacking!" Lucia concluded.

"Exactly! Go Tempest! Attack his Dreadmaster with powerhouse plummet!" Jaden commanded.

"We'll go out with a bang! Dreadmaster!" Aster countered. With the arena filled with the battle cries of the two heroes, they attacked.

_Now if I'm right, Aster should use his D-Shield facedown._ Kai thought but to his utter surprise, Dreadmaster was destroyed (LP: 4200 – 800).

"Now I'll lay these down and call it a turn," Jaden finished as he set two cards on his field.

"Is that all? Please, you don't have what it takes to beat my Destiny Heroes! You haven't even seen them all yet!" Aster informed him as he drew a card, "But first things first – Since you destroyed my Double Dude, it's ability summons two Double Dude tokens (ATK: 1000) to take its place."

"Nice ability Aster, for real!" Jaden smiled as two copies of Double Dude appeared on the field.

"Why thank you, but flattery won't get you anywhere when you duel against me! Now I sacrifice my tokens and my Diamond Dude to summon my Destiny Hero Dogma (ATK: 3400)!" The stadium was filled with light as the Pro League duelist's monsters vanished for a completely new hero. The new hero was a humanoid monster in black armor and hovered in the air by two black wings.

"That's a lot of points for one hero!" Kai winced.

"If you think Dogma's bad now, just wait because I activate the equip spell Heavy Storm Blade!" Aster continued, a three-bladed fan-like weapon appearing on his hero's right arm, "Now attack that beetle and remember Jaden, when my Dogma attacks with his storm blade, all spell and traps out are destroyed!"

"Sam hill! Won't that mean Aster'll lose his D-Shield too?" Hassleberry wondered.

"I don't Aster's facedown was D-Shield! I think he was bluffing!" Kai declared as a fierce gust of wind destroyed all of the spells in play as well as Jaden's Neo Spacian (LP: 3200 – 2500).

"My scarab!" Jaden gasped as he held up his two destroyed cards, "But at least he wasn't destroyed in vain! When your spell destroyed my two facedowns, you activated them! The first was Spell Calling, which lets me place two new spells on my field!"

"And I see you're holding the same card I am!" Aster grinned as he held up the facedown card he lost. The card in hand was the same one as the remaining one in Jaden's hand – It had the image of cards being taken out of a trashcan.

"Their cards are Card Scrap!" Elena gasped, "And when they're destroyed, the owner of the card gets to draw two cards during their next Standby Phase!"

"Aster had prepared to use that card from the beginning!" Dr. Stratton winced as Aster placed a facedown, "All the while, he was bluffing Jaden into thinking it was his D-Shield!"

"You know, this has been a really sweet duel," Jaden reflected.

"Yeah? Well I think it's just a waste of time! Beating amateurs like you has no worth," Aster frowned.

"Hey! The Sarge's no amateur! He's not done with you yet!" Hassleberry warned as his pal drew a card.

"I have to disagree! Dogma! Drain Jaden's life points!" A beam of darkness quickly smashed into Jaden from below as Aster's monster drained his power (LP: 700 – 350), "As you can see, my Dogma takes half your life points every standby phase!"

"I noticed," Jaden groaned as he slotted in Graceful Charity, "This is it Aster! First I activate from my field O-Over Soul! With it, my Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500) returns from my graveyard! Second, I'll activate my other facedown card, R-Righteous Justice! Now you lose your blade and your facedown! Third, I'll combine my Burial From A Different Dimension and my De-Fusion to summon back Sparkman (ATK: 1600), Avian (ATK: 1000) and Bubbleman (ATK: 800)! Fourth, I'll use the ability of Necroshade from my graveyard to summon an Elemental Hero you've never seen before – My Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000)!" Everyone in the room shaded their eyes as Jaden's cards worked their magic, clearing Aster's field, resummoning Jaden's fusion material monsters and his most famous heroes to the field.

"I don't know where you got that card," Aster frowned, pointing at Timelink, "But he and the rest of your heroes can't match my Dogma!" That caused Jaden to smirk.

"Uh, actually yes he can, or should I say Neos and Timelink can together!" The two heroes glanced at each and nodded before leaping into the air, "Neos and Timelink, contact fuse together to form my newest hero!" As the heroes began to merge, Aster gasped in awe.

_Wait, I remember this feeling. The feeling of when I was kid and dueling was still fun… Is this Jaden's true strength? _Aster wondered as Neos returned with an all-new look. Leather boots and gauntlets covered his feet and hands and he had a sword in a scabbard tied at his side. A glistening white cape completed his ensemble.

"So this is your new hero…"

"That's right, my Elemental Hero Time Neos (ATK: 2500 + 3400 + 600) and even though his points start out low, they grow equal to the attack points of all other Elemental Heroes in play and he gains more power from a Neo Spacian in my graveyard!" Jaden explained as his new Neos gained a glowing white aura, "And he's still not done yet! Thanks to his future gaze effect, I can use the special ability of an Elemental Hero, even if he's not in play. So I'll choose my Wingman and then send my Time Neos to destroy your Dogma!" Body brimming with power, Neos drew his sword, which glowed with a flaming red aura. Crying out, he swung the blade and destroyed Aster's hero (LP: 3400 – 3100).

"I'm still standing," Aster gasped.

"Not for long because thanks to my Wingman's effect being transferred to my Neos, your Dogma's attack points come out of your life points!" Jaden informed him. The white-haired duelist gasped as his life points dropped to zero. "And that's game!"

_I don't understand. Sartorius said I was destined to win this duel, yet Jaden came out on top. Could Jaden be even more powerful than destiny?_ Aster wondered as the Slifer walked up to him.

"Nice game bro," Jaden said as he held out his hand, "That was a close match."

"Yeah well, you better enjoy it while it lasts," Aster frowned as Jaden helped him to his feet.

_Those two may not realize it, but they're more alike than they care to admit._ Dr. Stratton thought as the teens gathered around Jaden, "Well, looks like we know who is our school's top duelist."

"Yes, now maybe things will get back to normal around here," Elena sighed.

"Define normal…" Elena's hopes were in vain for at that moment, Chazz Princeton was staring at the Obelisk dorm, duel disk in hand. Oddly enough, he was wearing a white blazer.

"The time has come… For the Obelisks to see the Light!" Chazz laughed as he walked to the dorm.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The time has come… The Dark Lord hunt begins!

**Lynn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: What Happens in Mexico!

**Lynn:** And the Society of Light is already on my tail!


	15. What Happens In Mexico

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay! Finals Week is in a week and I've got two finals and a project to complete. And when finals are over, Twilight Princess will be out for the Gamecube (I've got a copy reserved!) so I'll be taking some time out to recharge my writing batteries. I hope this doesn't cause any problems for anybody. By the time I return, I should have enough content to start another story as well.**

**One more thing, since Lynn is going to be traveling the world, she and other characters may speak in different languages and they'll be represented as being in italics and quotes. Just something to keep in mind as you read…**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WHAT HAPPENS IN MEXICO…**

"Peanuts ma'am?" The stewardess asked.

"Thanks but I'm full from dinner," Lynn smiled. Leaning back against her seat, Lynn glanced out the window of the jetliner she was currently seated in.

_It's finally time to get started on this Dark Lord hunt and the first clue points out that one can be found somewhere in..._ But Lynn's thoughts were quickly put to an end when the plane suddenly shook violently.

"What was that?"

"Look! Our engine is on fire!" Panicked, Lynn looked out and saw that the left engine was burning.

"Everyone!" The stewardess cried, "Remain in your seats! Everything will be OK! Please remain calm!" Not sure of what she could do, Lynn fastened her seatbelt as the pilot came on over the intercom.

"This is the captain speaking. Due to our current emergency, we're going to make an emergency landing in Mexico City. Please remain calm," The pilot announced, "Everyone fasten your seatbelts and wait for further instructions!" The passengers began to mumble amongst themselves as the plane began its descent. Lynn glanced across the aisle to see a mother and her little boy was whimpering in fear. Being no more than eight years old, the fear was evident in his green eyes.

"Are we gonna be OK?" The little boy asked.

"Sure. We'll make it," The mother replied, but Lynn could tell from the tone of the mother's voice that she wasn't totally confident in the outcome of the plane landing.

"Have faith, we'll make it," Lynn told him.

"We will?" He asked shyly.

"Yup. Definitely…" But Lynn's words were ignored when an explosion from the outside caught their attention. Looking back to her window, Lynn now saw that the flaming engine was completely blown off and the plane was rocketing towards the ground below.

_Talk about bad timing!_ Lynn groaned as the plane slowly righted itself.

"We can still make it. We still have an engine left," Lynn noted as the airport came into view. After several minutes, the sound of tearing metal filled the air. Several passengers glanced out the windows, the mother included.

"What's happening?" Lynn demanded.

"The other engine is coming off!" Lynn unbuckled her seatbelt and ran to the mother's side to see that the engine was beginning to detach itself from the wing.

"It'll never hold! We're doomed!" The mother howled.

"Not yet! Magnetos!" Lynn countered as her hands began to glow with a dark yellow light. Outside, the engine glowed the same color as it steadied itself and locked up onto the wing.

"What are you doing?" The mother demanded.

"Holding the engine in place with magic!" Lynn groaned as she strapped herself back into her seat, "Now hold on! I got a feeling this'll be a difficult landing." True to her word, the plane rocked violently as the wheels hit the tarmac. The shaking didn't help Lynn any as she concentrated on keeping the engine attached to the plane. At the last second, the plane skidded to a halt as Lynn's magic faded and the engine hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you OK?" The little boy asked.

"Just tired," Lynn smiled as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "Did we make it?"

"Yes we did and it's all thanks to you," The mother declared. With the plane unable to fly, the passengers left the plane and watched as investigators studied the engine. Outside, the baggage of the passengers was piled up for their owners to grab. Seizing the one backpack she had brought, Lynn walked up to the investigators.

"Unscrewed? That's impossible!" The pilot protested.

"It's undeniable. Someone unscrewed the bolts and as you flew, they weakened and broken," A police officer said, holding a magnifying glass over the engine, "there's no other signs of breaks in the metal.

_This doesn't sound like a coincidence._ Lynn thought, _I'd bet the Society had something to do with it._

_Your fears are well founded._ Glancing around, Lynn saw no one but the passengers and crew.

"Who said that?" Lynn mumbled when a semi-transparent figure appeared in front of her. Garbed in a black robe, the figure was a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes. Her voice immediately registered in Lynn's mind.

_It's you! The monk that gave me my new cards! But what are you doing here? _Lynn inquired as she went into the building.

_In the time the Society of Light had your amulet, they used it to extract my soul from my stone shackles and imprison me. Luckily, you were able to regain the amulet before they could convert me to the Light._ The girl replied, _and now that we are united, I shall tell you where to find the Dark Lords we seek._

_It would help if I knew your name for starters._

_Of course! How rude of me. My name is Melody and I'm the guardian of the hero cards you now possess._ Leaving the airport, Lynn glanced around and saw a red taxicab waiting. Standing outside it in a red-white uniform was a male Mexican with white hair and brown eyes.

"Need a lift senorita?" The driver asked.

"Oh yes! Take me to the nicest hotel this city has to offer," Lynn ordered as she climbed in.

"You got it." Shutting the door for her, the driver jumped into the cab and pulled out into traffic. Admiring the shining skyscrapers, Lynn failed to notice that the driver was reaching for a switch hidden near the steering wheel. Her attention reverted to the inside of the cab as steel shutters covered the side and back windows.

"Huh? Hey! What's going on?" Lynn asked, tapping on the glass divide. The driver merely chuckled as another shutter left Lynn in darkness.

"I want to make sure senorita does not get a sunburn! Commander Serena would have my head if I let you burned now!" The driver laughed, his voice coming on over a speaker in Lynn's prison, "Now just sit tight and let this humble member of the Society of Light drive you into the future!"

"The Society! I've got to get out of here!" Lynn mumbled. Calling upon her magic, she tried to teleport but found herself unable to.

_It must be because I drained my magic earlier on the plane._ The blond thought. Melody appeared, semi-transparent and visible only to Lynn.

"Lynn! What will we do?" Melody asked. Reaching into the inside pocket of her blazer, Lynn pulled out a penlight and shone it around until she noticed the floor. Focusing what little magic she had into her pen, the light became a laser that cut through the floor of the cab. Once she cut enough of the floor away to escape, Lynn addressed her new friend.

"We just got to wait for the cab to stop." Being a large city with huge amounts of traffic, the two girls didn't have to wait long. Having pulled up to a red light, the driver was forced to stop.

"This is our chance. Let's get out of here!" Kicking at the metal with all her might, the damaged section fell through the cab and landed on the pavement below. Throwing her backpack down, Lynn and Melody followed.

"What was that?" The driver wondered, climbing out of the cab, "Sounds like I lost my muffler." Panicking, Lynn grasped her bag and rolled out from the cab on the opposite side of the driver. Scrambling to get away, Lynn dodged between cars to try to get to the sidewalks but the driver saw her.

"Hey! You get back here!" The driver commanded. Swinging her bag onto her shoulders, the Hylian princess set into a dead sprint. Jumping back into the cab, the driver activated his radio.

_"Commander Serena, she's escaped!"_ The driver reported. In Transcendtha, Serena stood in a chamber with mirror-lined walls. Each mirror showed different places with members of the Society of Light doing the same thing – Looking for the Dark Lords. In one such mirror however, Lynn was reflected running away from the cab.

"I see her. She's heading towards Inferus. As a member of the Serene Six, he can't lose," Serena declared. Believing that she escaped, Lynn slowed her pace and sat down on a bench to catch her breath.

"Well that was fun," Lynn sighed as Melody sat near her.

"Now that we've gotten away, shall we resume our search?" Melody asked.

"You certainly are in a hurry. Let's take a moment here and catch my breath. I'll find them but you gotta learn to calm down and rest."

"I just worry for the people in Transcendtha. I don't want them to suffer anymore and you're their only hope." Lynn's heart ached as her new friend glanced down at the concrete.

"I… I don't want them to suffer either. No one deserves to suffer and I'll do all I can to help. And it would help for starters if I knew where all the Dark Lords were."

"OK, I'll tell you," Melody said, her eyes locking on to Lynn's, "What you seek isn't a card itself but that of a relic. The relic is the doorway and your amulet is the key."

"A key to the Dark Lords?"

"Yes and there are six of these relics spread throughout your world," Melody replied. But before she could say anything further, the ground below began to shake violently. Bracing herself on a nearby light post, Lynn looked up into the sky as it began to turn a combination of black and red. In the distance, a red beam of light was shooting up into the sky.

"What's that?" Lynn asked Melody.

"A Dark Lord gate has been opened! We must head for that light!" Melody frowned. Nodding, Lynn made her way out of the city, fighting the effects of the earthquake as she went.

"We're getting nowhere fast," Lynn groaned as she nearly stumbled into a fire hydrant, "There's got to be an easier way to get over there." Looking around, Lynn noticed that traffic was backed up and the cars were pinned against each other. Despite the quaking, they weren't shaking.

"The cars! Those'll help." With the grace and speed of a ninja, Lynn leapt from one car to the next until she reached the edge of the city. The quakes ended as she arrived at a rocky clearing. Surrounded on three sides by cliffs, a white-clad society member with spiky-red hair was standing at the base of the light pillar, his green eyes alight with joy.

"Hey! Stop it!" Lynn commanded. The man turned around, revealing the duel disk on his arm.

"Stop this? Oh I don't think so! Now that the Dark Lord is in Serena's hands, I figure why not shake up the city a little?" The man laughed.

_Lynn! He's not from the Earth! He's a Transcendthan! _Melody sensed.

"You can't do this!" Lynn declared, pointing at the man, "So I'll put you Society scum out of my misery!" Without taking her eyes off of the man, Lynn pulled her duel disk out of her backpack and slipped it on.

"Is that so? OK but if I win this duel, you have to join us," the man warned.

_There's no way he'll be able to take you into the Light. The Transcendthan Heroes protect you from his power so you are safe._ Melody advised.

"Fine, I accept your challenge but you leave Mexico if I win," Lynn said.

"Inferus of the Serene Six never backs down," Inferus claimed. Both duel disks activated as the life point counters reset to 4000.

"Time to duel!"

"Time to turn up the heat!" Inferus grinned, drawing a card, "But to get the fire started, I gotta place this monster facedown and to add fuel to my slowly burning flame, I'll throw this down too."

"I'm sensing a theme and it's really annoying," Lynn frowned as she drew a card, "But if it's fire you want, it's fire you'll get! Fire from my Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200)!" Inferus' grin grew even wider as the gun-toting heroine took to the field.

"Ooh! A Transcendthan Hero! My pals may be afraid of them but I'm not!" Inferus smiled.

"We'll see about that after this attack!" Lynn shot back as her huntress took aim at Inferus' monster.

"Hold it right there! I activate Backfire! Thanks to this here trap card, whenever a fire monster is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage!" Lynn winced as her warrior put several shots into a female Indian-like monster (DEF: 1000).

"Thanks for that! You attacked my Lady Assailant of Flames and when she's flipped face up, I lose three cards off my deck but you lose 800 life points, not to mention the 500 points from my Backfire!" The white-blond duelist gasped as red flames surrounded and scorched her (LP: 4000 – 1300).

"Ugh! The heat!" Lynn gasped as she tried to shield herself from the flames.

"Ha ha ha! Told you I'd turn up the heat! And it's gonna get hotter every time you destroy one of my monsters!" Inferus laughed as Lynn placed two facedowns, "But now it's time to really kick the heat up a notch! I activate the ritual spell card Incandescent Ordeal! With it, I can ditch my Lava Golem to summon my Legendary Flame Lord (ATK: 2400)!" A pylon of flame shot into the air as a flaming behemoth appeared on the field and vanished, leaving a red-haired man in its place. Clad in white robes, he carried two flaming swords.

_That monster has been twisted into a 'Light' form! _Melody exclaimed.

"Now that my Flame Lord is out, I think it's time to add fuel to my flames and I'll do it with my Tremendous Fire spell card and my Volcanic Destruction field spell!" Inferus added (LP: 4000 – 500) as the battlefield changed to a wasteland of volcanoes and ash. Lynn gasped in shock as the effects of the society member's move took effect (LP: 2700 – 1500).

"Thanks to my cards, Flame Lord's power increases by 500 (ATK: 2400 + 500 / Counters: 2)," Inferus said, "And now I'll put your Huntress out of my misery! Attack!" Lynn smirked as a pink javelin buried itself into Inferus' monster just as her creature was destroyed (LP: 1200 + 2900 – 2200).

"What the?"

"Wondering why I survived? I just activated my facedown card Enchanted Javelin! Once you attacked, my life points increased by the number of attack points your Flame Lord had," Lynn explained (LP: 1900), "But now I'll use my other facedown card, A Hero Emerges! Now you have to pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster, I get to summon it!"

"Center card!" Inferus replied and a blue-black clad female appeared on Lynn's field, a large shield held in front of her (DEF: 1500).

"Thanks! I just got out my Transcendthan Sapphire Shield!" Lynn smiled as she activated Pot of Greed, "And she'll be joined by my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600 + 700)!" As expected, the swordswoman emerged onto the field, but this time she was riding a green motorcycle with thrusters sticking out of the hubcaps.

"What is that thing?"

"It's my girl's new ride – The Emerald Sky Cycle equip spell and it gives her a 700 point boost! Now we'll use it to wipe out your Flame Lord!" Lynn explained as her monster gunned the engine and raced towards the white-clad flame master.

"You want to kill yourself then go right ahead! Flame Lord, strike back!" Inferus commanded. The two duelists watched in anticipation as their two monsters rushed at each other, blades drawn. Sparks flew as the blades collided but Inferus was the loser as his monster blew up.

"Ah! My Flame Lord, but how?"

"You're way too reckless. My swordswoman can change the battle mode of the monster it attacks so right before they collided, I had her switch your monster to defense mode (DEF: 1600), where its points were lower than my swordswoman's attack points," Lynn (LP: 1900 – 500) explained as she placed two facedowns.

_Serena was right; this girl is tougher than she looks. I better quit messing around and put her fire out before mine does!_ Inferus thought nervously, "OK, playtime's over!"

"For you! Last turn, you used up all your cards and your best monster is now gone which means you're top decking now," Lynn pointed out.

"But you forget little girl – I have the 'Light' shining down on me," Inferus countered as he drew a card, "And my faith rewards me with the Card of Demise! This lets me draw five new cards but I lose my hand after five turns! Then I'll activate the spell card Fulfillment of the Contract (LP: 3500 – 800) which brings back my Flame Lord (ATK: 2900)!"

"Are you done because my swordswoman can still take it out the same way she did before," Lynn sighed as the white-clad human returned.

"Oh I'm not done yet! I also summon my Fireyarou (ATK: 1300 + 500) and use the spell card Infernal Light Flame! Now all I have to do is sacrifice my Fireyarou to summon my Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK: 2700 + 500)!" Lynn watched in horror as a white flame shot into the air from behind Inferus and took on the form of a three-story giant. The giant was made of brown stone and had white flames shooting out of every possible opening.

_We can't let this continue! Lynn, we must put an end to this now!_ Melody urged.

"Now here comes the real heat, hope you're ready for the fireworks!" Inferus shouted with glee, "Emperor! Remove my Lava Golem and Lady Assailant from play to burn the girl's cards!"

"Not gonna happen! I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction! Now your monster will be destroyed and we'll both take damage to our life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Lynn countered as a ring of explosives wrapped itself around Legendary Flame Lord.

"You must be some kind of idiot! The duel'll end in a draw!" Inferus shouted.

"We shall see!" Lynn countered, her second facedown revealing itself. As the bombs began to glow, a light blue aura surrounded Lynn. The monster then exploded, wiping out its master's life points. The holograms faded and Inferus, whose body was deteriorating into tiny sparks of red light, addressed Lynn.

"How? How did you survive?" Inferus asked. Reaching into her duel disk, Lynn pulled out a spell card. This one depicted Lynn with the blue aura, the mark of the three triangles in the background.

"I used a special spell card called the Aura of Wisdom. By tossing out a card from my hand, I was able to cancel all the damage from the effect of my trap card," Lynn explained, "If the Society of Light is made up of weak thugs like you, then destroying your group shouldn't be too hard." Inferus laughed.

"It's true that I'm a grunt. I'm ranked the lowest among the Serene Six. Compared to my commanders, I'm not very hot so I'll warn you – You may have won this round but many more of my friends await your challenge. They won't hesitate to turn you into firewood," Inferus warned as he vanished completed.

"The Serene Six… If all battles are gonna be like this, then this is going to be a long fight," Lynn thought, her gaze going up into the now red-black sky, "But why is the sky now black?"

"Inferus released Faros of Dark Fire moments before our arrival. Upon being released, the dark magic the card possessed has been unleashed into the world. Little by little, the sky will blacken across the Earth until the card is either recovered or summoned," Melody explained, "This will happen as long as the Society of Light is in possession of any of the Dark Lords."

"With the sky darkened like this, we're stranded here."

"A plan of the Society no doubt. They're stalling for time…"

"Or giving themselves a head start!"

"We must leave now."

"My magic is back! We can teleport now!" Focusing on New York, Lynn drained her magic and streaked towards home in a comet of green light.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** So much for that. What's our next stop?

**Melody:** We're heading to the city of London.

**Lynn:** One of the Prime Minister's children has found one of the six Gate Relics!

**Melody:** It's a good thing you know her then. Hopefully, she'll help us.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT DUEL ACADEMY…

**Jaden:** The Obelisk Blue dorm and everybody in it is now under the Society's control!

**Aster:** My duel manager, Sartorius, is here.

**Kai:** And he wants my Duel Database system!

**Hassleberry:** At least he's offered to let you choose the location of our school trip!

**Syrus:** If you win. If you lose, you become one of them, just like Alexis!

**Atticus:** But our Slifer chum doesn't seem worried. Must be that package he got…

**Lucia: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Great Card Caper or…

**Bastion:** A Date With A Database!

**Jaden:** Get your review on guys! You decide what happens next!

**Syrus: **Will Kai duel or will Lynn start another hunt in London?

**Atticus:** You decide in a review!


	16. A Date With A Database

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back in class so updates will pretty much come at my convenience. Don't worry though: That doesn't mean I've given up on this story or the other one I'm working on!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A Date with a Database**

"Hey Kai? Can you help me get ready for my test tomorrow?" A Slifer student asked. The white-blond duelist nodded and glanced at his friend's cards.

"The deck looks good but maybe my database can help," Kai declared as he opened up a program on his laptop. After typing in the list of cards, he entered in another deck. After a few minutes of typing and computing, an answer appeared on the screen.

"If you take these cards out of your deck, it'll flow well enough that you'll win tomorrow," The computer owner grinned, "The program says that you have too many monsters but once you take them out and throw in these spells, it'll flow better."

"Gee thanks." And the student walked off.

"I love this computer. Thanks to my database, I haven't lost a single duel," Kai told himself. But before he could resume, a plainly wrapped package was slammed in front of him, Hassleberry's hands resting on it.

"Mail call soldier!" Tyranno grinned as he took a seat.

"I appreciate the prompt delivery but could you at least treat my mail with a little more care?" The Slifer asked.

"Sorry. Anyhow, I want to know what you got!" Glancing at the labeling, Kai gasped.

"Could this be it?" Kai mumbled, ripping off the brown paper covering. Opening the box, he saw a small blue chest and a letter in a white envelope. Opening up the envelope, he glanced at the letter. Taped inside of it was a gold key, presumably for the chest.

"So what's the big deal?" Hassleberry asked as Kai read the letter. Wordlessly with a gleam of anxiousness in his eyes, Kai used the key to open the chest. Inside was a set of ten Duel Monsters cards. Pulling them out, Kai's anxiety turned to glee.

"Yes! Yahoo!" Kai howled, throwing the letter aside, "I got them at long last!"

"Got what?" Tyranno demanded but his Slifer had ran out of the room passing Syrus and shouting like a happy banshee.

"What's he so happy about?" Syrus wondered.

"Could be those new cards he got," Hassleberry replied, picking up the letter, "Let's see…" After scanning the letter, the dino-obsessed duelist froze in shock.

"Hassleberry?"

"Our little pal's deck just got a lot stronger."

"Really? What did he get for cards?" Hassleberry handed him the letter and Syrus wordlessly dropped it.

"No way! He got…"

"Shh! Do you want the Society of Light to know?" Hassleberry hissed, "Kai's new cards might just give us the edge we need to get Alexis to come to her senses and boot the Society out of here!"

"You think so?"

"Ever since that Sartorius dude enrolled here, the Society's been growing in power."

"Let's just hope that they aren't up to no good right now."

---

Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Blue, now turned White, dorm, Alexis and Chazz were discussing the Society's next plot.

"Rumor's going around that Kai Hero's got a database on all the latest cards," Chazz reported, "With it, we can devise a strategy to beat Lynn and Jaden."

"The only question is how do we get him to give it up?" Alexis wondered, "If he knows the Society of Light wants to use it, he'll never help us."

"That's easy my children." The two society members turned to see Sartorius at the door. Bowing in respect, they stepped aside as the madman sat down on the couch.

"We make him an offer he can't refuse. The cards have shown me that Duel Academy will be taking a field trip in the near future. If we let Kai decide the trip's location, we can use the database he possesses," Sartorius elaborated.

"But Master, how do we let the twerp decide the trip? The teachers will never go for it," Chazz asked.

"We put the trip's location up as the prize in a duel and we'll let Kai duel for it," Alexis realized, "And if Kai should lose, he'll have to see the Light…"

"And everything that's his will be ours!" Sartorius finished, "You are correct child, and I already have the perfect opponent in mind for our adolescent friend…"

---

Elsewhere, at Chancellor Stratton's office, Dr. Stratton, Crowler and Bonaparte were discussing the plans for the trip.

"I say we visit Italy for the class field trip!" Crowler declared, pulling up a map of the country, "Pasta, ancient ruins, it is…!"

"A grande erreur! France is the perfect place for the school trip! Frog's legs for everyone!" Bonaparte grinned, tearing down Crowler's map.

"Ugh, gag me! I say Rome and pasta!"

"Escargot, Paris or bust!"

"Rome!"

"Paris!"

"That's enough!" Stratton shouted, "If you can't get along, I'll decide our trip's destination!" The two bickering teachers sighed as the Chancellor pulled a globe out of a nearby cupboard.

"There are plenty of noteworthy places to visit but we must also think of the students," Stratton declared as he studied the globe, "The question is where can we go that won't break the budget or bore the students out?" Opening up a black marker, the chancellor marked up a sizable area of the globe.

"We'd have to go through the Panama Canal to head to France or Italy so those places are out. With the time and money that we have available, we'd be able to go anywhere within the Pacific Ocean."

"That's a lot of places," Crowler noticed.

"And let's keep in mind the climate is different in many places so we'd have to make sure the students dress appropriately," Bonaparte added.

"Good point. Fall is almost past us so we need to pick an area that isn't frozen over by the weather."

"The United States has those climate control centers along the west coast," Crowler warned, "So it's still warm there."

"So a trip to the beach there is possible," Bonaparte wrote down, "What about the east coasts of Japan and China? Those lands are steeped in history not to mention all kinds of famous landmarks."

"Great idea! Put 'em down," Stratton ordered, "Australia is a good place to do some backpacking and camping."

"I don't know if the students would like that," Crowler thought, "Sailing on a ship just to go backpacking in the Australian Outback? I don't think they'll like it."

"I know I wouldn't," Bonaparte mumbled as Lady Stratton walked into the room.

"Still no luck on picking a destination for the school trip?" She asked.

"Afraid so."

"What if we have some ideas?" A new voice queried. The four teachers turned to see Chazz and a small congregation of Society White students standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Princeton, we knock around here," Elena warned as the group stepped into the office.

"My apologies, I speak for my students when I say it won't happen again," Another new voice replied. The Society students stepped aside and bowed as a tall man in his forties walked into the room. The long blue hair and eyes, the two small amethysts set into his forehead and the long tail of his white-blue blazer clearly distinguished him as the leader of the group.

"Sartorius," Stratton frowned but he quickly caught himself, "Your students? I believe we already discussed Duel Academy's propaganda regarding cult groups and student leadership."

"You hold no power here," Elena reminded him.

"Even if I have an idea of where we could go for the school trip?" Sartorius asked.

"Hey, don't we get a say in this?" Once again, the eyes of everybody in the room fell to the office entrance, this time inhabited by Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Take a hike slacker!" Chazz scowled.

"At least until you have the sense to join us," Alexis added, brushing a piece of lint off her new white blazer.

"OK, this school trip issue is being a real pain and I need time to think it over! Everyone, get out!" Stratton bellowed, "And next time you come in my office, you knock first!"

"But the trip…" Alexis protested.

"Get out!" The Society members glared at the doctor before following their leader out. Crowler, Elena and Bonaparte slipped out the side door but Ryan held back Jaden and his pals.

"Boys, I need a word with you," Chancellor Stratton said, addressing the three teens, "Have I… Have I done a good job so far?"

"A good job at what?" Syrus asked.

"Running this school."

"Well… You did let those Society creeps take over the Obelisk quarters," Hassleberry noted.

"You got Bonaparte and Crowler fired," Syrus added.

"But you've done a great job keeping the school together! I mean you did save the Slifer dorm from being destroyed!" Jaden quickly put in, "But why ask us?"

"I applied for a job promotion here at Duel Academy but I'm worried that I won't make the cut," Stratton admitted.

"What kind of promotion?" Jaden wondered.

"Vice Chancellor."

"But you're the head of the school now! Why…?" Syrus began.

"My position is temporary. Shepherd's the real head of this school and he's returning soon," Stratton replied.

"Shepherd's coming back? Sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"That's great and all but what has he been up to?" Syrus wondered. The good doctor merely smiled.

"That's a secret."

---

"What shall we do now Master? Our plan to get Kai's database required that he could duel for the trip's location. Stratton's going to decide our trip's location for us!" Alexis fumed as she followed her leader into the Obelisk White dorm.

"True, but we can still proceed with our plans regardless of Stratton's decision," Sartorius replied, "And we can start by securing Kai's card database. With it, we can plan the perfect strategy with which we can beat Jaden and Lynn."

"But your power to see the future…"

"Has been rendered ineffective by them. Jaden controls the power of Neo Space and Lynn has acquired the power of Transcendtha's great heroes. The cosmic energies those two now control is what allows them to defy Destiny. We need a plan if we are to defeat them and to do so, we must study the strengths and weaknesses of their decks."

"And that's why we need Kai's database," Chazz concluded as he walked in, "It's all set. I contacted Kai and he's agreed to duel."

"And just how did you manage to do that?" Alexis wondered.

"No idiot can resist a pretty face in trouble."

"You didn't!"

"Yup, I got HER to duel him."

"Lindsey right? The heart-breaking duelist? Seriously, how did you manage it Chazz? She only duels men with cash."

"But she works for us remember?"

---

Outside, near the edge of the forest, Kai and a pretty brunette with a tan complexion readied their duel disks. The girl Lindsey wore the typical white blazer of Society members as well as a pair of white heels and fishnet stockings. Her face was covered with a good amount of make up, giving her the face of a china doll.

"So you're the little punk that's been on Master Sartorius' mind lately… Can't say I like the clothes but you're a prince. You must be loaded," Lindsey surmised as she drew six cards.

"Is money all you ever think about?" Kai wondered as he drew his own hand, "I only accepted this match to keep my friends out of danger. But trust me, you'll find out how 'loaded' I am before this duel is over."

"Ooh, scary. Let's just get on with this. I place one card facedown and one monster down in defense," the brunette claimed, her two cards appearing on the field.

"Fine. I summon Lesser Dragon (ATK: 1200) in attack mode and I'll attack your facedown card with it too!" Kai declared as his spiky lizard fired several spikes at a mechanical blue scorpion (DEF: 300) on Lindsey's field. The attack struck but not before the scorpion stuck its tail into Kai's dragon.

"Looks like your insect's toast," Kai noticed.

"But not without casualties. Whenever Steel Scorpion is struck, the monster responsible for its destruction gets injected with toxins," Lindsey smirked as she drew a card, "And now I'll place another monster facedown and then I'll activate the spell card Goblin Thief. This spell steals 500 life points from my opponent and I receive them (LP: 4000 + 500)!" Kai gasped as energy shot through him, draining him of some of his life points (LP: 4000 – 500).

"It's just like love – One person always gets what they want and the other gets left in the dust!" Lindsey grinned, "And today, that's you honey."

"I don't think so," Kai warned as he drew a card, "And with this, I can spare my dragon the pain of your scorpion's toxins!"

"You have nothing!"

"I have this! I sacrifice Lesser Dragon for Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400)!" Kai's spiky dragon vanished and in its place stood a fourteen-foot dragon with green scales and glowing white crystal embedded on its hind legs and head.

"Your new friend changes nothing," Lindsey dismissed.

"We'll see about that after my creature's emerald flame attack!" Kai challenged as a stream of green fire breath scorched a bi-pedal rock monster with glowing gems embedded on its body (DEF: 1900).

"You're so pathetic. You just struck Mine Golem and when it's destroyed in battle, you lose 500 life points," Lindsey warned as an explosion erupted near Kai (LP: 3500 – 500), startling him.

"I know!" Kai gasped as he placed a facedown.

"If you knew, then why did you attack? I'll tell you why – It's because you're foolish. You're too simple-minded to make your own decisions, but if you joined me at the Society of Light… Then maybe you could make something of yourself," Lindsey offered.

"What? So I can be like you? I'll pass on being a puppet thanks."

"I wasn't giving you a choice. When you lose, you join the Society and all your possessions become ours to use."

"My possessions?"

"You have something my master wants and we aim to take it," Lindsey admitted as she used Pot of Greed to draw two cards, "But enough of my master's plans. I activate Rain of Mercy! This spell card restores both of our life points by 1000."

"I assume there's a catch."

"Now you're starting to catch on! I activate my facedown card Samoochi's Bad Reaction! It turns the life points healing effects my opponent uses and turns them into damage! Get it? You don't receive any life points from my spell! You take damage instead!" Kai gasped as clouds gathered overhead and began to rain down on him and Lindsey. But while the rain was soothing to Lindsey (LP: 4500 + 1000), it only burned Kai (LP: 3000 – 1000).

"Oh and we're not done yet! I activate Misfortune and it drains your life points equal to half of your dragon's attack points!" Lindsey continued as Luster Dragon fired on its master (LP: 2000 – 1200), "Then I'll destroy it with my Fissure spell card!" Kai gasped as the ground opened up beneath his dragon and it fell into the abyss.

"Now I'll place this monster facedown and end my turn," Lindsey concluded, as another card appeared on her field, "Just give up. Every card in my deck is designed to inflict incredible damage to my opponent and his monsters. I only need to draw the right card on my next turn and then I'll win." As Kai's hand touched his deck to draw, a surge of power shot through him. Smirking, he drew.

"Speaking of incredible damage, I got a little something that can do incredible damage too. First off, I summon Kaibaman (ATK: 200) in attack mode!" Kai smiled as a Seto Kaiba look-a-like appeared on his field.

"Kaibaman? Everybody has that card but nobody has the card that goes with it except Seto Kaiba," Lindsey sighed.

"Oh really? Then what do you call him?" Kai warned as Kaibaman disappeared and in its place was a shiny blue dragon. The blood in Lindsey froze as the dragon spread its two wings and roared.

"Say hello to my Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!"

"That's impossible! That card must be a fake! There's no way a brainless twerp like you can have a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Lindsey protested.

"Oh really? Once I combine my dragon with my Dragon's Rage trap card, you'll change your mind!" Kai countered as a red aura surrounded his dragon, "White lightning attack!" A ball of lightning gathered in the dragon's mouth and it launched a stream of white energy at the facedown monster, a crimson corpse in a chair (DEF: 1800).

"Just like a brainless fool. You attacked my Poison Mummy (DEF: 1800) and when it's destroyed, you take 500 points of damage," Lindsey smirked (LP: 4500 – 1200). Kai said nothing as red gas floated over to his field and drained more of his points (LP: 800 – 500).

"Speechless huh? Well I'll place this monster facedown and end your miserable existence," Lindsey declared as another monster appeared on her field, _if he's foolish enough to attack, he'll trigger my Mine Golem and reduce his life points to zero. Then his database will be all mine!_

_Lindsey's strategy is very effective. Her monsters defend her as well as give out damage to her enemy but there's one thing she forgot – A deck like hers depends on a reckless opponent and I'm not reckless._ The young Slifer thought as he used Pot of Greed to draw two cards, "It's time to end this duel and I'll start with Burst Stream of Destruction!"

"What does that do?"

"Glad you asked. If I have a Blue Eyes White Dragon on my side of the field, I can destroy all your monsters instantly," Kai explained as a ball of white lightning from his dragon incinerated the hidden monster, "Then I'll wrap up this duel with Polymerization!" Lindsey gasped in fear as two more Blue Eyes dragons appeared on Kai's field and vanished with the third one into a vortex.

"This can't be! You have two more Blue Eyes?!"

"That's right and I can fuse them all together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)!" Kai declared as a three-headed Blue Eyes appeared on his field, "And with no monsters to protect you, my dragon's neutron blast ought to be enough to take you out!" The society member backed away in fear as the three heads began charging energy. Before she could run, the dragon launched a fearsome lightning blast that incinerated Lindsey and her life points. The young Slifer smirked as the holograms faded and the smoke cleared, revealing a semi-conscious Lindsey.

"Go tell your friends at the Society of Light that my database is not available for use by scum like you," Kai said as he looked down at the girl.

"But how? How did you get those dragons?" Lindsey asked. Kai merely turned and walked away.

---

"Hey Kai," Jaden greeted as the prince walked into the dorm room, "Where have you been?" But before he could answer, Hassleberry seized his arm.

"OK soldier. I want to see those new cards pronto," the Sarge commanded. Kai chuckled as he pulled out his deck.

"What new cards?"

"The three Blue Eyes White Dragons Kai got in the mail today!"

"They're right here but you can't have them!" Kai protested as he held up his new cards. Jaden's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he gazed at the glistening dragon cards.

"Where in the world did you get those?"

"I won them in a contest. I had to write a short story about a Duel Monsters card and give it a story. I picked these dragons and wrote about them. Now three months later, I found that I won the contest and the prize – Any ten cards I want could be reprinted and given to me and being a dragon duelist, I asked for the ultimate dragons," Kai explained as he pulled an old flyer in his blazer's pocket.

"That's totally sweet! Congratulations Kai, you earned it," Jaden smiled.

"Yeah but the Society of Light ruined my big moment. I just came from a duel with one of their members," Kai frowned.

"What? What did they want with you?"

"My database. They wanted my database and they're not going to leave me alone until they get it."

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Kai:** Well that was fun…

**Lynn:** Not nearly as much fun as I'm having in London.

**Lucia:** Eugene's controlling your every move huh?

**Lynn:** Afraid so. How am I going to find a Dark Lord if I can't get away from my manager?

**Kai:** It's a good thing the Prime Minister's daughter is a friend of yours.

**Lucia: **Robyn will know where to look.

**Lynn: **I hope so. The Society is here and searching furiously!

**Kai:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Great Card Caper!

**Lucia: **No matter what happens, you mustn't let the Society get that Dark Lord!


	17. The Great Card Caper Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My Kingdom Hearts fanfic is up and running. Do me a favor and take a look at it huh? Drop me a couple of reviews and I may be tempted to update a little faster...**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE GREAT CARD CAPER PART ONE**

"Man, that was some flight," Lynn groaned as she and her manager walked off the plane, "After awhile, it gets really boring."

"You're just complaining about all those fans you ran into," Eugene replied as he handed his passport to a guard, "We're here on business." The airport guard examined the duo's passports and stamped them.

"Enjoy your stay in London," the guard smiled as he handed them back. After grabbing their luggage, Lynn and Eugene set out in a limousine to a hotel.

"So this is London," Lynn gasped as she gazed at the old buildings, "Kind of reminds me of home."

"Yes, but let's focus on why we're here," Eugene interrupted, "We've got a meeting with the Prime Minister's son, then you have a speech to give at the World League conference, followed by a duel with London's top duelist. Then tomorrow, we head out to the Globe Theater to see Shakespeare's _Othello_ and then…" But Lynn had already tuned him out as she stared out the window.

_So much for doing what I want to do._ Lynn frowned as Melody appeared in spirit form, _with the way my manager takes up my time, we'll never be able to find the Dark Lord in this city._

_This is a problem. I can sense the Society's taint in this city. They are on the move for the card._ Melody replied, _I fear it will only be a matter of time before they have another in their grasp._

"Lynn! Are you listening?" Eugene asked.

"Sorry, I got my mind on other things," Lynn admitted.

"Well, you need to keep your head on your career and that includes public appearances." Lynn nodded and continued to look out the window into the streets.

_Public appearances indeed. I'll play your career game Eugene… But we'll play by MY rules!_

---

Meanwhile, somewhere in the world-famous Big Ben clock tower, members of the Society of Light were combing the tower for the coveted Dark Lord. Amidst these folk was a young woman in a blue dress. Having white hair and a velvet-covered book in hand, she sat in a lawn chair reading.

"Princess Rose, I regret to inform you that the sapphire is not in the tower," A member sighed.

"Oh really? Well keep looking! The Sapphire Star is the key to the Dark Lord! If we don't bring it back, Master Sartorius is like so going to blow a fuse!" The lady warned.

"Yes Your Majesty. My men and I will redouble our efforts to…"

"Oh just be quiet and get back to work," Rose commanded. Bowing to the royal, the grunt left.

"Oh why did I have to be the one to search for this stupid gem? And why couldn't it be in some tropic paradise?" A beeping at her side interrupted her ranting. Grabbing a cell phone, she opened the connection.

"Rose!" A female voice replied.

"Ah! Mistress Serena! How nice to hear from you!" Rose smiled.

"Did you find it yet?"

"No. We've seized control of Big Ben but the jewel isn't here."

"It's clear to me that you don't read the paper then. The Sapphire Star is no longer in the clock tower."

"It's not?"

"No! It's currently in the hands of the Prime Minister's daughter. It's going to be on display while the Prime Minister attends a conference between the leaders of the world. You're telling me you did not know of any of this?"

"No."

"Are you aware that Lynn Hero is also visiting London?"

"She is?"

"Find that gem and retrieve the Dark Lord at once!"

"Yes! Right away!" Hanging up the phone, Rose began to shiver in fright, "I better not disappoint Mistress Serena or she'll let me have it!" Signaling to her crew, she called them over.

---

Meanwhile, Lynn and Eugene were at the mansion of Britain's Prime Minister, Arthur Danford. Though nearly forty years old with brown hair, he carried himself like a confident young man. His green eyes were currently locked on the duel that was going on between Lynn and his son, a blond, green-eyed John. Standing off to the side were members of the press and Arthur's daughter, a brunette named Robyn whose hair was dressed to cover her right eye. Both of her eyes were covered at the moment as John's red-clad Blast Magician destroyed Lynn's Ruby Huntress.

"Ah, what a perfect day for a duel!" John smiled (LP: 1600), "It's a bright sunny day, clear skies…"

"And we're dueling in your father's ballroom," Lynn noticed (LP: 1200 – 200) drawing a card, "The weather's the furthest thing from my mind. After all, we're indoors and it's my move. I'll start by activating my Premature Burial spell card. Once I pay 800 life points, I can bring one monster back from my graveyard and I choose my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600)! Next I'll summon Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and have it destroy your Blast Magician!" John winced as the red-clad swordsman sliced through his mage.

"And now to wrap up the job! Swordswoman, direct attack!" Lynn added. The katana-wielding Amazon leapt into high into the air before delivering a double slash strike to John.

"I should've known better than to pick a fight with Hyrule's top duelist," John sighed as the holograms faded.

"I can't argue with you there but you did put up quite a fight," Lynn consoled as the press was led out of the room.

"Yeah, you actually got at least three turns into the match this time," Robyn teased.

"You're not funny!"

"Children, please! Can you at least try to act civilized?" Arthur asked.

"I could but it's not exactly easy, considering Lynn is here and we haven't hung out in like eight months!" Robyn replied. The two girls sighed in unison and then laughed.

"Yeah, it's not often that the daughters of two world leaders get to hang out! Later!" Lynn pointed out as she and Robyn made for the door out.

"Hey! We have a public appearance to make tonight at the Tower Museum! Don't forget!" Eugene shouted as the two girls broke into a run.

"Finally, I never thought we'd get out of there," Lynn sighed as she and Robyn hopped into Robyn's red convertible, "Now that we're free, what do you want to do?"

"You got my e-mail from the other day didn't you?" Lynn asked as Robyn pulled into traffic.

"You mean about the Sapphire Star? I pulled up the research you wanted and I found that the gem has been moved from its hiding place in Big Ben to the Tower Museum downtown. But what's so important about that gem you had to ask me to place security teams around it?" Robyn wondered.

"That gem may hold a hidden power that a cult group is after," Lynn admitted, "Not to mention a powerful Duel Monsters card."

"You're kidding right? That gem is over five thousand years old and you're saying it holds a Duel Monsters card?"

"Yup."

"You're putting me on but if you want to see it, I suppose I can show it to you before tonight's exhibition."

"Thanks Robyn." As the convertible rounded a corner, a white limo and two jeeps pulled in behind them – All belonging to Princess Rose.

"Your Highness, Lynn's just ahead of us," Rose's driver reported.

"She's gotta be heading for the museum. Cut her off!" Rose ordered. The driver nodded as he signaled the jeeps. A moment later, one of them slammed into the side of Robyn's car.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked, turning towards their attacker.

"Some street punks want through," Robyn said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah they do because those punks are the guys I was just telling you about!"

"You serious?" The convertible was then slammed into by the other jeep, forcing the car into a nearby alley, "Never mind."

"Are you OK?" Lynn asked as she gathered her wits.

"Yeah, but my dad's going to be mad. I just had this thing detailed," Robyn sighed as she tried to back out of the alley.

"If those guys went to the trouble of stuffing us in the alley, then they must be after the Sapphire Star!" Lynn realized as they pulled back into traffic.

"Lucky for us, the museum is just a few blocks away!"

---

Meanwhile, Rose's limousine and jeeps had pulled up before London's Tower Museum. Standing over fifty stories tall and crafted of a combination of brick, steel and glass, it resembled a castle, complete with a moat that was fed by the River Thames.

"OK. Spread out and find the gem!" Rose ordered as her servants got out of their vehicles.

"And if anybody should get in our way?" A grunt asked.

"Then like make them see the Light," The princess replied. Several guards nodded and stepped through the doors into the museum.

"Is there something I can help you with gentlemen?" A security guard asked.

"Yeah there is. Can you show us where the Sapphire Star is being displayed?"

"I'm sorry. It's being set up in a private exhibit. If you come back another time, I may be able to…" Reaching into his pocket, Rose's grunt pulled out a round silver mirror. Holding it to the guard's face, a white light shone out of it and put the guard in a trance. Patrons who noticed this began screaming but were quickly silenced by the mirror's power.

"Well? Where's the mirror?" Rose asked, one of her grunts perusing the security cameras.

"Rooftop terrace!"

"Secure the tower. I'll get the gem myself," Rose declared, climbing into the elevator, unaware that Robyn's car had pulled into the parking lot. Grabbing her duel disk, Lynn slipped it on her arm and turned to her friend.

"Get a hold of your dad and the police. I'm gonna check this out," Lynn said.

"OK but be careful!" Robyn warned as she reached for her car phone. Leaving her friend, Lynn ran into the museum and spotted three society goons waiting.

"It's Lynn!"

"Get the mirror quick!"

"Time for this brat to see the Light!" The leader of the three raised the mirror, casting its light at the blond.

"Now you'll be one of…" His response was cut short as a gunshot rang out and the mirror shattered to pieces. The three guards gasped as Lynn, wearing a pair of sunglasses, came into view along with her Ruby Huntress, its gun pointed at them.

"How did you…?"

"Quiet! I'm asking the questions! Where's your boss?" Lynn demanded.

"Our boss?" One guard stammered.

"Yeah! Where are they at?"

"We're not telling some vigilante…" But the guard never finished his question as Lynn's warrior buried a bullet near the guard's feet.

"I won't let my monster miss again. Where's your boss?" Lynn threatened.

"T… Top floor!"

"That's better. Now don't move!" Holding out her hand, Lynn fired off her own flash of light that paralyzed the guards. Calling back her monster, the Hylian got into the elevator and made her way to the roof.

---

Meanwhile, several possessed guards were finished overriding the security protocols around the Sapphire Star. As she waited, Rose's gaze was locked on the precious gem inside the case. Shaped as a five-pointed star, the sapphire embedded on a disc of silver that was attached to a matching chain.

"The Sapphire Star… How ironic that such a beautiful gem is also a gateway to a terrible power. Serena is going to love me after I get this!" Rose grinned as the last protocol was deactivated and the sides of the case retracted into the base. Taking up the gem, Rose shone her own magic mirror on the necklace. White light emanated from the gem as a black vortex opened in the back of the room. Lowering the mirror, Rose stepped through the vortex and into Transcendtha. Situated above an ocean of black water sat a shrine of marble surrounded by six statues of sea serpents, their jaws open. In the center of the statues was another serpent statue, a single orb of blue light sat.

"There you are you little cutie," Rose cooed, grabbing the orb. Her grin widened as the orb took on the form of a Duel Monsters card, which she placed in her deck.

"You'll be safe here until I get you Madame Serena," The princess declared, returning through the portal. The vortex vanished as Lynn knocked down and paralyzed Rose's henchmen.

"Hey! Time to hand over the Dark Lord!" Lynn warned, raising her duel disk, "Or you'll be in for a world of hurt." Rose frowned as she brought out her own duel disk and slotted her deck into it.

"Sorry princess. Handing the card to you would be like a total drag. So what say we just duel for it?" Rose offered, "And I, Princess Rose of the Serene Six, will like totally crush you with the power you seek!"

"Bring it!" Lynn frowned, the duel disks activating. Both players drew their opening hands, which caused Rose to grin.

"Guess I'll start off with this little cutie! Come on out TADPOLE (DEF: 0)!" Rose grinned as a floating black-orange amphibian appeared on her field, "And that'll do it for me."

"If all your monsters are like this, then this'll be easier than shooting fish in a barrel. Your reptile is the fish and my Transcendthan Solar Gunner (ATK: 1200) is my shooter!" Lynn replied as a blond female sniper appeared on her field.

"Uh hello? My TADPOLE is an amphibian, not a reptile!"

"Amphibian, reptile, it won't matter when my gunner buries a bullet in your beast! Attack!" Putting the scope to her eye, Lynn's monster fired a shining bullet that shattered Rose's monster to pieces. "Now I'll place this down and end my turn."

"OK then," Rose sighed, drawing a card, "I'll start off with Frog Resurrection! By tossing this TADPOLE into my graveyard, my other one will be all like 'hello I'm back'!" As the baby amphibian returned (ATK: 0), Robyn dashed onto the terrace, hiding behind a display case near Lynn.

"It still has no power!" Lynn pointed out.

"Not for long! My TADPOLE's about to grow up because I'm sacrificing it to summon Des Frog (ATK: 1900)!" The blond frowned as Rose's monster gained a set of legs and became a green frog. Then to add to the surprise, two more showed up on Rose's field (ATK: 1900).

"I guess I should mention my Des Frog's special ability. For every TADPOLE in my grave, I can summon another Des Frog to the field and now that I have three in play, I can use Des Croaking to destroy all the cards on your field!" Rose explained as her three frogs let out a series of croaks that destroyed Lynn's hero. However, a barrier of white light surrounded Lynn as she tossed a card to her graveyard.

"Sorry Rose. You're not getting an easy victory off me. My Hallowed Life Barrier will see to that," Lynn smirked as she drew a card, "And the monsters I'm about to summon will also see to my safety! I activate the spell cards Four Sword Calling and Transcendthan Portal! With these, I can summon from my deck Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) and Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (DEF: 1500)!" It was Rose's turn to wince as Lynn's two true blue heroes appeared, crouching behind their shields. Rose placed her hand on her deck to draw when a surge of power shot through her. Snapping off her top card, she grinned at her draw.

"Your heroes are powerful, I'll give you that Lynn. However, they're nothing compared to this bad boy!" The white-haired princess grinned as she held up the card she drew.

"Wait a second! You didn't draw…" Rose's answer came in the form of her three frogs vanishing into the card she held. The sky above darkened and the faint roars and flashes of thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance as something began to rise out of the river running near the museum.

"I sacrifice my three Des Frogs to summon Corel, Lord of the Dark Seas (ATK: 0)!" Rose replied as a huge octopus-like creature rose out of the river. Hundred of tentacles wrapped themselves around the building as the monster's humanoid body rose into view. Possessing long blue hair, pale blue eyes and green scaly skin, it wore a robe of coral and seaweed. Rose's duel disk glowed as her five watery monsters flew out and were absorbed by the aquatic lord (ATK: 5000).

"That thing's attack power just skyrocketed!" Robyn gasped, as she stared up at the beast. Rose however said nothing as a beam of dark energy flew from Corel and into her. The two girls gasped as the energy ravaged Rose's body, shredding her dress. The silver crown shattered to pieces as her skin and hair color changed to match the Corel's.

"You have no idea how much power I now possess!" Rose grinned, her voice now hoarse, "For every water creature in this human's graveyard, my power grows by 1000 points."

"You talk as if you've become your monster!" Robyn frowned.

"She is the monster. Corel has possessed Rose!" Lynn realized.

"Then how are you supposed to win?"

"You can't!" Corel roared as one of its many tentacles impaled Lynn's Four Sword Hero, "And playing defense will not save you because for every time I destroy one of your monster's in battle, its defense power will be taken out of your life points!" Lynn gasped in shock as the tentacle rushed towards and hovered just her. Upon closer inspection, it turned out the tentacle was in actuality a sea snake. Opening up its maw, it fired a barrage of mini lasers that bit through Lynn's clothes and into her skin (LP: 4000 – 2000). Shocked from the pain she just took, Lynn fell to a knee.

_This isn't good. Corel's too powerful and this is just the third turn of the match! One more attack like that last one and it's all over!_ Lynn realized.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Corel's just too powerful!

**Robyn:** You can't give up now! If you do, London's history!

**Lynn:** But even my most powerful monsters can match that thing in battle!

**Robyn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Great Card Caper Part Two!

**Lynn:** How do I beat a monster this powerful?


	18. The Great Card Caper Part Two

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"There you are you little cutie," Rose cooed, grabbing the orb. Her grin widened as the orb took on the form of a Duel Monsters card, which she placed in her deck._

_"You'll be safe here until I get you Madame Serena," The princess declared, returning through the portal. The vortex vanished as Lynn knocked down and paralyzed Rose's henchmen._

_"Hey! Time to hand over the Dark Lord!" Lynn warned, raising her duel disk, "Or you'll be in for a world of hurt." Rose frowned as she brought out her own duel disk and slotted her deck into it._

_"Sorry princess. Handing the card to you would be like a total drag. So what say we just duel for it?" Rose offered, "And I, Princess Rose of the Serene Six, will like totally crush you with the power you seek!"_

_"Bring it!" Lynn frowned, the duel disks activating._

_---_

_"I sacrifice my three Des Frogs to summon Corel, Lord of the Dark Seas (ATK: 0)!" Rose replied as a huge octopus-like creature rose out of the river. Hundred of tentacles wrapped themselves around the building as the monster's humanoid body rose into view. Possessing long blue hair, pale blue eyes and green scaly skin, it wore a robe of coral and seaweed. Rose's duel disk glowed as her five watery monsters flew out and were absorbed by the aquatic lord (ATK: 5000)._

_"That thing's attack power just skyrocketed!" Robyn gasped, as she stared up at the beast. Rose however said nothing as a beam of dark energy flew from Corel and into her. The two girls gasped as the energy ravaged Rose's body, shredding her dress, leaving just enough cloth to hide her vital parts. The silver crown shattered to pieces as her skin and hair color changed to match the Corel's._

_"You have no idea how much power I now possess!" Rose grinned, her voice now hoarse, "For every water creature in this human's graveyard, my power grows by 1000 points." _

_"You talk as if you've become your monster!" Robyn frowned._

_"She is the monster. Corel has possessed Rose!" Lynn realized._

_"Then how are you supposed to win?"_

_"You can't!" Corel roared._

---

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE GREAT CARD CAPER PART TWO**

_How can I beat a Dark Lord? Its strength is incredible and if it destroys a monster in defense mode, I take damage._ Lynn frowned as she slotted in Pot of Greed, _for now, I'll have to trust my heroine on the field._

"You can do nothing can't you?" Rose-Corel wondered, "Then I'll be destroying your infernal hero!" Roaring, the Dark Lord (ATK: 5000) launched a barrage of laser energy at Lynn's Sapphire Shield (DEF: 1500).

"Hold it right there! I use Sapphire Shield's special ability! By removing one spell card in my graveyard from the game, my monster can't be destroyed by an opponent's attack," Lynn countered, her Transcendthan Portal card retreating to her back pocket. With that, the shield of Lynn's monster glowed with blue light and successfully repelled the attack.

"Oh yeah and since Lynn's monster wasn't destroyed, Corel's effect couldn't kick in!" Robyn smirked, "Now Lynn has another chance to turn this around." Drawing a card, Lynn gasped at the result.

"Hey Corel! Looks like you got an Emerging Crisis on your hands!" Lynn taunted, activating the spell card, "This'll stop you from attacking for one turn and while you're patiently waiting, I'll summon my Transcendthan Lunar Channeler (ATK: 1700) to the field." Corel roared in anger as the robe-clad mystic appeared on Lynn's field and a blue aura paralyzed the Dark Lord in his tracks.

"You will pay for that!" Rose-Corel warned, drawing a card, "And I'll make sure of that with the spell card Foolish Burial! With it, I can discard Treeborn Frog to the graveyard and send two more to the grave from my deck with the spell card Flute of Hamlin!"

"But Treeborn Frog is a water attribute monster and with three more monsters in the grave, Corel's strength will increase by 3000!" Robyn gasped as the dark aura surrounding Rose intensified (ATK: 5000 + 3000).

"Not for long! I use Lunar Channeler's special effect! Since your turn is coming to an end, she can remove two monsters in your graveyard from the game and then I'll receive 300 life points per card," Lynn warned as the spirits of Rose's two TADPOLEs left the game and floated around Lynn (LP: 2000 + 600) briefly before vanishing.

"You dare drain my power?" Corel demanded (ATK: 8000 – 2000) as Lynn drew a card.

"Sure and I'll do it again too with the spell card Soul Release! Now five more monsters in your grave disappear from the game!" Lynn smirked as two Des Frogs and the three Treeborn Frogs left Rose-Corel's duel disk, weakening the Dark Lord (ATK: 6000 – 5000), "And now that you're weakened, I'll sacrifice my Sapphire Shield to summon Transcendthan Princess (ATK: 2300)!" A beam of darkness erupted from underneath Lynn's heroine as a new monster took its place. Garbed in a silver-black top and skirt, the girl's raven hair flowed in the wind, her red eyes locked on Corel underneath her black visor. Raising her gloved hand, she reached into the sheath on her back and drew a fairly large broadsword.

_Melody?_ Lynn gasped.

_That is what I really look like._ Melody replied as her spirit fused with the monster, "And now that I've taken the field, I think it's time we shove this pushover out of our way!" Taking the sword into both hands, she leapt up above the Dark Lord's head and prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"The hologram can talk?" Robyn gasped.

"No! You can't do this!" Corel roared.

"I can, and now I will!" Melody shouted back and with all of the energy she could muster, cleaved her blade into the Dark Lord and rode it all the way down to the floor. Sparks flew between the two halves of the creature as it blew up in a fiery explosion that nearly threw everyone present back. Rose cried out in pain as her body reverted from its grotesque form to its former beauty (LP: 4000 – 1300).

"Looks like that did it," Lynn sighed, "But is it over?"

"I don't think so. The girl still has 2700 life points," Melody pointed out.

"That hologram's right. This duel is still on," Robyn confirmed as Rose stood to her full height once again.

"And I'm not giving up! Even without Corel, I can still win!" Rose gasped.

"We'll see about that! Channeler (ATK: 1700), attack Rose's life points directly with soul snare strike!" Lynn commanded. Conjuring up black magic, Lynn's mystic launched a set of translucent energy beams at Rose, pummeling her in the chest (LP: 2700 – 1700).

"I'm still standing!"

"We'll change that soon because I'm activating my Princess' special power!" Lynn warned as Melody began to concentrate. Her body began to glow with a silver aura as the graveyard slot of Lynn's duel disk lit up and one of her cards popped out.

"What did you do?" Rose frowned.

"My princess is able to bring out the power of my Transcendthan Heroes which is why I can add one from my graveyard to my hand once per turn," Lynn grinned as she picked up the Solar Gunner card from the slot.

"About time!" The Society princess grunted as she played Pot of Greed, "You beat up my guards, trashed my dress and had the nerve to attack me but what really infuriates me is that you ruined my mascara!"

"Uh hello, you did that to yourself when you agreed to support the Society of Light," Lynn countered, "Now make your move!"

"Oh I'll make my move and you're gonna pay! I activate Premature Burial! Now by paying 800 life points, I can bring one monster back from my graveyard and I choose Des Frog (ATK: 1900)!" Rose declared as her green amphibian retook the field, "And I'll double my prince's power with Megamorph!"

"Your prince?"

"That's right! These frogs are more than just cards. They're my princes and this one's about to come to my rescue! Perceval, be a doll and destroy that Lunar Channeler will ya?"

"Perceval? This lady's gone off the deep end," Robyn mumbled as the Des Frog (ATK: 3800) body slammed Lynn's heroine (LP: 2600 – 2100), "And as long as my life points remain lower than yours, my prince will retain its power."

"We'll see," Lynn frowned as she glanced down at her deck, _it all comes down to this. With just 500 life points, I can't afford a bad draw now. _Snapping off the top card, Lynn gasped then smirked.

"Time to change things up but first I'll use Transcendthan Princess' special effect again. I'll use it to bring my Channeler back from the graveyard and then I'll summon it to the field (ATK: 1700)!" Lynn began, her black-clad heroine returning, "Then I'll play the spell card Channeler's Spirit Blast! With this card, we both 300 life points for every Transcendthan Hero in my graveyard."

"The only Transcendthan Hero in Lynn's graveyard is Sapphire Shield so the damage is 300," Robyn recalled.

"But I have only 200 life points!" Rose cried, "This can't be happening!"

"Sorry Rose, but this is happening and you're about to be out one Dark Lord! Spirit Blast activate!" Lynn commanded. Channeling all the dark power it could must, Channeler conjured an orb of dark energy and cast it into the air where it fired a beam of dark energy at both Lynn (LP: 200) and Rose (LP: 0), ending the duel. The resulting explosion from Rose's side of the field sent a card rocketing towards Lynn, which she promptly caught. Glancing at it, the card turned out to be Corel. Melody shed the monster form she borrowed and returned to Lynn's amulet.

_Finally, we got one. It took some time but we got one. As long as the Society of Light doesn't have all the Dark Lords, they won't be able to realize their plans._ Melody told Lynn. The princess nodded as half a dozen policemen appeared.

"Arrest that woman! She's responsible for the destruction of the museum," Robyn ordered, pointing to Rose. The cops nodded and they hauled Rose to her feet and led her away.

_And with one of the Society's members in the custody of the proper authorities, we may be able to learn more about them._ Lynn told the spirit.

_Just don't hold your breath on that._

---

If you take a life do you know what you'll give?  
_Somewhere in New York, Lynn sits atop a skyscraper, staring at the sky._  
Odds are, you won't like what it is  
_Jaden, Kai, Hassleberry and Syrus sit out under the stars at Duel Academy._  
When the storm arrives, would you be seen with me?  
_Zane shares a similar view from the back of his black limousine._  
By the merciless eyes of deceit?  
_Aster sits on the roof of the main campus building, Doom Lord's silhouette just behind him.  
_I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
_Sartorius' laughter rings out as he watches all of this from his base, the Obelisk Blue dorm.  
_But you yourself are nothing so divine  
_Serena is seen meditating in her mountain sanctuary, the Light Brigade standing at attention.  
_Just next in line  
_And in a glowing castle, Mithodo sits at his throne, watching the Dark Lords ravage the Earth._

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
_Jaden pumps his fist into the air as Neo Spacians and Elemental Heroes charge the white dorm._  
The odds will betray you  
_Fierce winds blow away Society members as Lynn's heroes attack._  
And I will replace you  
_In Lynn's home castle, Queen Saria opens a concealed safe._  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_Inside, she pulls out a duel deck and stares at it. _  
It longs to kill you  
_Tossing away her lavender coat, Saria rushes into battle with white Society members._  
Are you willing to die?  
_Black Luster Soldier appears and blasts aside Society White monsters.  
_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_Saria's Dark Magician Girl in elaborate blue robes casts golden light upon the field._  
You know my name  
_Swinging her staff, Dark Magician Girl brings stone statues to life to attack the Society._

If you come inside things will not be the same  
_A Chinese duelist grins sinisterly as his Buster Blader launches itself at Kai._  
When you return to the night  
_A white blazer wraps itself around Kai's shoulders as Sartorius hands him some cards._  
And if you think you've won  
_Dr. Stratton and Zane frown at each other as they ready their duel disks._  
You never saw me change  
_A pile of GX medals land at Lynn's feet as ten Society members collapse at her feet._  
The game that we all been playing  
_Prince Orgene grins as his Satellite Cannon shoots at Saria.  
_I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
_Across the planet, portals open and Duel Monsters from the Society burst out and attack._  
Than you yourself  
_The armies of the world counter with military action but are easily repelled._  
But if you must pretend  
_The sky above darkens with black clouds and bolts of lightning strike around the world._  
You may meet your end  
_The white fields of Transcendtha appear in the sky as Lynn and her friends stare on._

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
_Lynn looks around frantically as Society members surround her and her monsters._  
The odds will betray you  
_Explosions throw the forces back and the smoke clears revealing Stratton and his creature X._  
And I will replace you  
_Ike and Lucia leap into the fray and cut through dozens of Society monsters._  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_Chazz, wearing his white blazer, blasts the twosome aside with his White Knight Lord.  
_It longs to kill you  
_But the Society leader cowers in fear at Kai standing atop Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.  
_Are you willing to die?  
_Hassleberry, commanding a herd of dinosaurs, rush past and stomp Chazz into the ground._

The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_Sartorius laughs as his Arcana Force monsters tear through Bastion's creatures._  
Try to hide your hand  
_Hassleberry and Syrus shield themselves as a Dark Lord made of energy attacks them.  
_Forget how to feel  
_Lynn frowns in anger as Kai, in a white blazer, attacks with his Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
_Forget how to feel  
_With Lynn looking on, Zane grins as a four-winged dragon Dark Lord appears.  
_Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel  
_Lynn, in tattered clothes, plummets off a skyscraper towards the concrete below._  
Spin of the wheel  
_Zane struggles within himself to maintain control of his Dark Lord._

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
_Atop the academy's volcano, Bastion and Lucia stare each other down._  
The odds will betray you  
_A black-eyed grinning Alexis and Lynn, both sitting in a large cage above the ocean, start a duel. _  
And I will replace you  
_Jaden and Aster face down the hulking form of a magma-covered Dark Lord._  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
_At the same time, Syrus and Zane struggle against the gale force winds of a bird-like Dark Lord._  
It longs to kill you  
_Lynn and Aster find themselves under attack from a Dark Lord made from glowing stones.  
_Are you willing to die?  
_Mithodo casts his robes aside, Lynn, Jaden, and Aster standing at the base of his throne.  
_The coldest blood runs through my veins  
_Duel disks activate as a confrontation begins._  
You know my name  
_Jaden, Aster and Lynn nod at each other as a white creature of light takes the field._

---

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** There's trouble at Duel Academy.

**Syrus: **The Society of Light is targeting members of Ra Yellow.

**Hassleberry:** You, me, Bastion and Lucia are the last four.

**Kai:** Not good! The Society's next target is Lucia!

**Aster:** If they control her, they could control Chancellor Stratton and the school!

**Bastion:** I won't let harm befall Lucia!

**Atticus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Bastion's Battle!

**Hassleberry:** Everyone knows how he feels about Lucia.

**Syrus: **Oh man. I hope Bastion will be OK.

**Lynn: **Me too and those sneak peeks we dropped of future chapters may help.

**Atticus: **The song is _You Know My Name_ by Chris Cornell. They totally rock!


	19. Bastion's Battle

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BASTION'S BATTLE**

"Hey you guys!" Lucia greeted, slamming open the door. Stepping into the Slifer common room, she noticed that nobody was around.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" The blunette genius wondered. Turning to leave, she ran straight into Hassleberry.

"Hey Lucia, what's up?" Hassleberry asked.

"You seen Jaden and the others?"

"They're down at Obelisk Arena."

"Thanks. I'm going down there to deliver some valentines. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Inside the arena, Chazz (LP: 4000) was facing down three students from Ra Yellow (LP: 500 X 3). The fields of the Ra students were bare but Chazz had all three XYZ monsters out. In the stands were half of the Society with Jaden, Aster, Bastion, Syrus, Atticus and Kai sitting on the opposite side of the arena.

"Hey over here you guys!" Kai called.

"What's up you guys? Why's Chazz dueling three guys from our dorm?" Lucia asked, taking a seat next to her friends.

"The Society of Light is rallying members to their cause," Bastion frowned, "And they're gathering duelists from _our _dorm."

"Does my father know about this?"

"Judging by the lack of teacher participation, I'd say no," Hassleberry put in, seeing no professors in the room. An explosion rocked the room as Chazz' three monsters wiped out the rest of the students' life points. The three Ra students fell to the ground as the holograms faded and three white blazers covered their fallen bodies.

"Welcome to the Society…" But before Chazz could finish his sentence, a referee's whistle filled the air followed by Chancellor Stratton and two girls from Ra Yellow.

"Violation!" Stratton shouted, pointing to the duelists on the floor, "You three back to the Ra dorm! Princeton, my office now!" Sighing in relief, the Ra students scrambled to their feet and ran off, the white blazers still on the floor. Chazz frowned as he walked over to the Chancellor. The Chancellor frowned as he watched the students in the stands watching him work.

"As for the rest of you, the show's over! Get back to your dorms now!" the Chancellor commanded and then stormed off, Chazz following. The students groaned as they filed out. Of course the students weren't the only ones complaining about the loss of the three new members of the White dorm.

"Mr. Princeton, this is the third duel of yours I've had to break up this week. Why is it so important for you to convert students to the Society of Light?" Dr. Stratton demanded.

"It's what we're supposed to do! The Light commands us to reign all the non-believers in and make them see the Light!" Chazz replied.

"You're not making any sense."

"I just do what I'm told to do."

"And by bully the students and forcing them into your group, you hope to make them like you? This won't go on much longer, I promise you. You are suspended and when you go back to your dorm, tell your 'Light' that I will not let any more students join the White dorm! Is that clear?"

"Grr… Yes sir."

"Good, now get out." Frowning, Chazz left the chancellor's office. Of course, a certain psychopath in the White dorm knew all of this. Sartorius sat in his room, candles his only source of light. The door creaked open and Alexis stepped into the room.

"I take it Chancellor Stratton stopped us again?" Sartorius asked.

"Afraid so Master. Ever since Stratton booted Crowler and Bonaparte out of office, our recruitment activities have come to a halt," Alexis reported, "Unless we get Stratton out of the picture, we're going nowhere."

"I've foreseen what would happen if we dueled him. We would lose," Sartorius warned as he flipped another card, "But if we control his daughter Lucia, we can control him."

"A nice plan but she won't duel anyone from the Society. Her father won't let her duel us." Flipping over the third card, an idea came to Sartorius.

"I may have a plan then. We must force Lucia to go against her father's wishes and the cards have shown me how to do it."

"How sir?"

"We make the person she likes the most see the Light!"

---

"Glad to see you three are alright," Dr. Stratton greeted as the three Ra students that Chazz attacked earlier walked into the Ra common room.

"Thanks Dr. Stratton. That was a little too close for comfort," One of the three grinned, "We only faced Chazz to try to get our friends back."

"I appreciate your efforts fellas but you better leave this to more capable duelists."

"Yes sir. Good night." As he watched the students leave the room, Lucia and Bastion walked in, their eyes on the laptop Bastion carried.

"And if we add this here, that combo would be complete," Lucia said, pointing to something on the screen.

"Yes but that would throw off the monster-spell ratio," Bastion protested, "Perhaps this card…"

_Those two are more alike than they think._ Stratton smirked before returning to his newspaper. After several more minutes of arguing, the duo closed the laptop and sat staring at the fireplace. Sensing something coming, the doctor left the room, leaving the two geniuses alone.

"It's so cold tonight," Lucia commented.

"I know," Bastion replied, "I didn't even notice until after we stopped working."

"Yeah me too. Do you think it'll be this cold tomorrow?"

"Probably. We're nearing the end of fall."

"The class trip is tomorrow."

"I never thought we'd get to go to Domino City."

"We won't get to enjoy it if we fall asleep on the ride. We better get to bed."

"Right." The two got up and walked down the halls until they reached Lucia's room. The blunette opened her door but before stepping in, she glanced at her friend.

_I wonder if it's OK if I do this. I doubt he'll enjoy it._ Lucia thought.

"Is something wrong Lucia?" Bastion asked. Lucia shook her head.

"No. Good night Bastion," She said and she shut the door.

"What was that all about?"

"What's the matter? Having problems with your girlfriend?" A voice taunted. Turning, Bastion saw Chazz standing in the hall.

"What do you want Chazz?"

"Master Sartorius extends a challenge to you."

"A challenge?"

"He wants to duel you dork."

"At this hour? I'll pass."

"It would be in Lucia's best interest if you came," Chazz taunted. Bastion frowned at the raven-haired boy's words.

_Lucia's best interest huh? Sounds like Lucia is the Society's next target. I won't let the Society brainwash her. _Bastion promised. After a brief stop to grab his deck and duel disk, he followed Chazz to the White dorm.

"OK. Now where's Sartorius?" Bastion asked. The White students bowed respectfully as the long-haired man stepped into the room.

"Welcome Bastion," Sartorius greeted, "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Enough games Sartorius. Why is it that you called me here?" Bastion asked.

"I called you here for a friendly duel."

"I'm out of here. If you want to duel me, I'll face you in the morning." The Ra student turned to leave the dorm when he found that several of the burly White students had blocked the door.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. I need you to help me gain control of this school," Sartorius explained as Alexis handed him a duel disk, "You are very close to the Chancellor and I need you to help me gain his trust."

"So you can further your brainwashing activities? Thanks, I'll pass," Bastion quipped.

"So you won't help me huh? Would you reconsider challenging me if I told you Lucia is in danger?" Bastion gasped but quickly regained his composure. Sensing the fear in him, Sartorius activated his duel disk.

"I need your friend Lucia to get control of this school but she's been forbidden to duel us. But if I should happen to gain control of someone she trusts…"

"You want me to trap Lucia for you huh? It's not going to happen," Bastion warned as he activated his own duel disk, "If I beat you in this duel, I want you to leave us alone."

"Very well but you won't win for this duel will be over by my third turn."

"Your predictions are nothing but hocus pocus. My science and theories will see past your illusions."

"We'll see."

"Duel!"

"I'll start things off by summoning Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (ATK: 1800) in attack mode," Bastion began, a brown metal warrior taking the field, spear in hand, "Then I shall conclude my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Very well. Arcana Force I (ATK: 1100), I summon you in attack mode," Sartorius declared, a gray meditating monster appeared on the field. Above the creature was the image of the card and it begun to rotate.

"What's going on with your monster?" Bastion asked.

"When an Arcana Force monster appears on the field, it will begin to rotate. When you tell it to stop, you will trigger its effect based on which way it is flipped," Sartorius explained.

"I see. Stop there!" Bastion commanded and the card stopped right side up.

"I'm sorry but by landing the card right side up, my Arcana Force I's attack power will double whenever a spell card is played and I happen to have the spell card Pentacle of Ace in my hand," The Society madman declared his spell appearing on the field and began rotating.

"This card spins too?"

"Why yes and you must stop it."

"Fine, stop now!" To Sartorius' delight, the card stopped right side up. His life points increased and a card was added to his hand (LP: 4000 + 500).

"Obviously, my spell card lets me draw a card as well as boosting my life points," Sartorius explained, "But since I played a spell card, Arcana Force I's attack power doubles for this turn (ATK: 2200)."

"If you're thinking of attacking, think again! I activate my trap card Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion warned a bolt of green lightning striking his opponent's monster, "By using this trap card, your monster gains a positive energy aura and becomes a Plus monster."

"So what's the point you lamebrain?" Chazz demanded, shouting from his seat.

"Anybody who knows anything about magnets know two Plus charged magnets repel each other. In layman's terms, Arcana Force I and Sigma Plus can't attack each other," Bastion explained.

"Well played. I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Sartorius concluded, "You have two turns left to beat me."

"I don't believe you. Your predictions are nothing but distractions to get my mind off the duel but they won't help you in this duel," Bastion warned, drawing a card, "I summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" Sartorius smirked as a purple version of Sigma Plus appeared on Bastion's field.

"Time for another lesson in magnetism! Plus and Minus forces attract, so Omega Minus and Arcana Force I must fight now!" Bastion warned, his monster rushing into battle. Raising its staff for the killing blow, a pyramid of energy surrounded Sartorius' monster. At the tip of the pyramid sat an orb of white light that fired a beam into the Tarot card-based monster.

"What's going on?"

"I simply activated a facedown card – Pyramid Energy increases the attack points of all my monsters on the field by 200," Sartorius explained, "But since a spell card was played, Arcana Force I's effect activates and its strength doubles."

"What?"

"Looks like Bastion's creature picked the wrong fight," Alexis commented as Omega Minus (ATK: 1900) was crushed by Sartorius' monster (ATK: 2400). Bastion recoiled as his life points decreased (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Very well. I'll finish my turn by switching Sigma Plus (DEF: 1500) to defense mode and adding Omega Minus back to my hand with the Magnet Conductor Minus spell card," Bastion concluded, his card returning to his hand.

"That was your second turn Bastion," Sartorius warned as he drew a card, "You'll lose on my next turn but in the meantime, I summon Arcana Force IV (ATK: 1400) to the field." Bastion frowned as a black-winged, limbless monster appeared on the field. Above it, the image of the card began to rotate. After telling it to stop, Bastion's frown deepened as it landed right side up.

"By having my monster land right side up, all my Arcana Force monsters will gain 500 attack points, making my creatures powerful enough to wipe out your defenses and a good piece of your life points as well," Sartorius explained as his creatures glowed with new power, "Arcana Force I (ATK: 1600) destroy his magnet warrior!" Beams of white light tore across the field as Sartorius' monster blew away Sigma Plus. To make matters worse for the Ra genius, Arcana Force IV (ATK: 1400 + 500) dug its claws into him (LP: 3500 – 1900).

"The idiot's finished," Chazz mumbled, "Master Sartorius will beat him on his next turn."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bastion declared as he slotted in Pot of Greed, "I activate the spell card Magnet Conductor Plus! This add Sigma Plus back to my hand but he and Omega Minus will both be going to my graveyard to summon the Super Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum (ATK: 2700)!" Some of the White dorm students began to worry as a larger, yellow-red version of Bastion's two magnet warriors appeared on the field.

"And impressive monster but you must defeat me this turn if you want to save your friend from us," Sartorius warned.

"Enough with the predictions! Linear Magnum (ATK: 2700), attack Arcana Force (ATK: 3200) I now!"

"What a fool. Doesn't he know that our master's monster has more attack points?" Alexis wondered as the plasma cannon mounted onto Bastion's monster began to charge. Green lightning flowed from Arcana Force I and into Bastion's Magnum Warrior (ATK: 2700 + 1600).

"I almost forgot to mention. When my Magnum Warrior attacks, its strength increases by half of that of another Plus or Minus monster," Bastion explained, "And since your Arcana Force monster is equipped with Magnet Force Plus, it is now a Plus monster, making it the perfect power booster." Sartorius smiled as Bastion's creature tore his apart with a thunderous blast (LP: 4500 – 1000).

_Next he'll split his creature apart and have both of its halves attack me._ Sartorius recalled as Bastion slotted in a spell card.

"Now I activate my Power Off spell! Thanks to this card, my Magnum Warrior disassembles back into Omega Minus (ATK: 1900) and Sigma Plus (ATK: 1800)!" Bastion continued as his two creatures returned to the field, "And with two more monsters, I can attack two more times! Omega Minus, destroy Arcana Force IV and Sigma Plus attack directly!" Sartorius said nothing as his black-clawed monster was smashed into shards but his calm demeanor vanished when Sigma Plus broke through the smoke and stabbed with its spear (LP: 3500 – 1900).

"That evened things out," Bastion grinned as he ended his turn, "We now have the same number of life points but I have two monsters. One more attack by my creatures and it's over. Looks like your prediction won't come to pass!"

"You played an impressive duel my friend but if that's the best you can do, then this duel is over," Sartorius warned as he drew, "I activate Suit of Swords X. This spell card will determine your fate." Bastion gasped as a spell card, its image bearing ten swords underneath a white moon, began to rotate above Sartorius.

"What does your card do? Tell me!"

"Simple. If my card lands right side up, all of your monsters are destroyed but if it lands upside down, then all of mine are." Bastion stood frozen as the card began to spin.

_If I don't get this right, all of my creatures will be gone and then Sartorius will only need to summon a monster and he'll win the duel. I can't lose. I won't let these psychopaths take control of Lucia._ Bastion resolved, "Stop there!" Unfortunately, fate was not with Bastion as the spell stopped right side up and ten swords flew from the sky, destroying his monsters.

"That's too bad. Fate does not favor you this day for I activate my facedown card and the key to your defeat – Behold my Ace of Wand trap card," Sartorius grinned as the trap he placed on the field began to spin, "If this card lands right side up, you will regain life points equal to the attack points of the monsters you just lost but if it lands upside down, then you take damage instead."

"It's up to me to decide my fate. Stop there," Bastion frowned. The card's rotation slowed to a stop, landing upside down. Gusts of wind tore towards Bastion as the duel was about to end.

_Lucia… Forgive me… I tried my best, but I wasn't good enough._ Bastion remained silent as the forceful winds blew him over and his life points dropped to zero. A white blazer covered his fallen body as Sartorius' laughter echoed throughout the halls of the dorm.

_We're now one step closer to controlling the world. All we need to do now is get a hold of the Chancellor and we'll be set._ Sartorius grinned as Bastion came to, "Welcome to the Society of Light Bastion." Throwing down his yellow blazer, Bastion pulled on his white one and bowed before the madman.

"I live to serve Master Sartorius. All hail Sartorius! All hail the Light!" Unbeknownst to anybody in the dorm, somebody was watching the tirade through the window. Slinking back into the shadows, the figure vanished from sight.

---

"Hey Bastion! The ship to Domino is in the port. Let's go!" Lucia called the next morning. Opening the door, she found his room devoid of his belongings. Sitting on the bare bed was a letter. Curious, Lucia ripped it open and its' contents read as follows:

_Dearest Lucia:_

_If you are reading this, then I'm no longer here. The Society of Light came for me and I went to face them. I refused their challenge at first but when they threatened you, I couldn't stay away. I'm now one of them but understand that even if my mind is with them, my heart is with you. Don't worry about me._

_Your partner in mind_

_Bastion_

Tears came to Lucia's eyes as she finished the letter. Looking outside, Lucia saw Bastion in a white blazer along with the other students who had joined the Society of Light. Frowning, the male genius turned away and walked to the ship.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** I'm off to Africa!

**Lucia:** Lynn's off on another Dark Lord hunt.

**Jaden:** Her manager's not being very cooperative though.

**Atticus:** It's the price of being a celebrity. You can't disappoint your fans Lynn.

**Lynn:** Eugene won't get off my case about my work.

**Jaden:** Then how come he's gone missing?

**Kai:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: On A Liar's Breath!

**Lynn: **I haven't got time to worry about Eugene now. I must find that Dark Lord!


	20. On A Liar's Breath Part One

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: ON A LIAR'S BREATH PART ONE**

In a crowded city in the port country of the Ivory Coast, two men were meeting. One stood in the shadows and the other in the light of a streetlamp, revealing that the contact was wearing nothing but a trench coat and a fedora.

"Do you know what has become of our missing agent?" The shadow man asked.

"She never returned from her assignment. I suspect that she met with our foes," The trench coat man replied.

"Most unfortunate. We will mount a rescue."

"There is more. I've received word that Lynn Hero is coming to Africa."

"The girl who took out the Society forces in London?"

"Yes and she is a friend of our agent."

"Find her then and bring her to me!"

---

"Finally! We made it!" Lynn grinned as she and Eugene walked out of the airport.

"That plane ride was long," The duel manager replied, "But it was worth it. This Pro League Convention is something I've been looking forward to for months."

"Why is that?" Lynn asked, climbing into the limo.

"I have family here that I've been wanting to see for quite awhile," Eugene explained as the limo pulled out of the parking lot.

"So I take it I'm going to this conference alone huh?"

"That's right. You're heading to the San Pedro Convention Center."

"And you get to spend time with your family. How nice."

"That's right. Once you drop your things off, you and I will go our separate ways." Nodding, Lynn sat back in her seat as Melody appeared at her side.

_With Eugene gone, we'll have plenty of time to search for Zephyrus. It's the Dark Lord of the Wind, said to be somewhere within this country you call Ivory Coast._ Melody told her counterpart.

"And don't even think about running off on any pleasure cruises! Just because I'm visiting family doesn't mean you can take off and do anything you want!" Eugene warned. The two girls sighed.

_Sounds like this is going to be another one of those adventures._ Lynn thought. A quick stop at the hotel and a good meal later, Lynn's limo pulled up to the stadium-sized building near the waterfront.

"Remember Lynn: No pleasure trips!" And Eugene took off in a blaze of smoke.

"See you later too," The blond mumbled and she walked into the center. Inside, dozens of booths sat with duelists, technicians, and artists showing off their wares.

_There certainly is a lot to see._ Lynn thought.

_And no signs of Society members around._ Melody confirmed, glancing around. Several hours of wandering later, Lynn left the convention center.

"Well that was fun but there wasn't anybody there who had heard of the Dark Lord card," Lynn sighed.

"We're going to have to look elsewhere then… Lynn behind you!" Melody cried. Lynn failed to react in time and the next thing she saw was darkness.

---

A couple of hours later, Lynn awoke to find herself in a bed. It was not her whitewashed room but an intricately decorated room with a four-post bed. The walls were red in color with circular porthole windows, revealing the starry night sky. Pushing aside the sheets, Lynn did a quick check to find her amulet and deck undisturbed.

_What's going on?_ Lynn wondered, walking to the door. Attempting to open the door, the princess found it locked tight. Reaching for her wristwatch, she pressed a concealed button and watched as a thin blue laser began to cut the locks. Lynn however was unaware she was being watched by a hidden camera. Three people shrouded in shadows watched as Lynn opened the door.

"See? It is as I was told – She possesses special skills much like…"

"Yes but she needs more than the ability to cut a lock."

"Let us see how stealthy she can be." Lynn was now walking quietly through the inner workings of the facility when she reached a T-shaped intersection. The dark halls were slowly filled with light as a sentry neared. Glancing around, Lynn saw nowhere to hide until she looked up. Jumping up, she braced herself against two walls of the intersection, hiding herself between two beams that held the ceiling together. When the guard passed, Lynn jumped down and pinched him on the neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Unbelievable! No outsider has ever been able to get past old Brutus!"

"You see? She is the one who can help us."

"There is only the matter of the final test."

"The way this place is slowly swaying, I'd have to guess we're on some sort of ship Melody," Lynn whispered as she glanced around another corner, seeing an empty room. Stepping nervously into the room, Lynn noticed a katana stuck into the floor by its tip with several throwing stars lying near it.

"What are these doing here?" The answer to Lynn's question came as steel panels slid into place, blocking the exit. To make matters worse, a fairly large bipedal gray robot was lowered into the room. Taking up the weapons, Lynn stood her ground as the robot stomped towards her.

"Great, this is the last thing I need," Lynn frowned. The robot launched a powerful punch but Lynn sidestepped it before striking with her sword. The blade was very sharp as Lynn found that her attack had sliced off a good portion of the arm. Not one to admire her work, Lynn leapt nimbly onto and over the robot, dodging the bot's flailing arms. Jumping backwards, Lynn threw one of her stars, burying it into a cluster of lights mounted in the robot's chest. Sparks flew as Lynn launched another and another, this time aiming for the knee joints. Her aim was perfect as the stars locked into place. Unable to bend its legs, the robot fell over. Crying out, Lynn launched herself at the fallen robot, blade pointed downward. With a powerful thrust, she buried her weapon into the bot's skull, causing it to short out and stop moving. Pulling out the weapon, Lynn saw the panels move aside, revealing a new path.

"Well that was fun," Lynn gasped, palming two stars. Following the corridor, Lynn arrived in the conference room where the three people waited.

"Alright! Nobody moves and nobody gets a star in their skull!" Lynn threatened. Despite the threat, the center figure stood up and the lights snapped on. Finally getting a glimpse of her captors, Lynn saw that the man on the left was about twenty-five years old with shining black hair. His cold blue eyes stared hard at Lynn as he adjusted the red headband he wore. The person on the right was a young African woman of about twenty with waist length black hair. Wearing a red dress, her left eye was red but the right one was green. The man in the center however was Lynn's main focus. About forty years old and wearing an eye patch over his left eye, his single hazel eye was locked onto Lynn's blues. The woman and the man in the center each wore a red military style outfit consisting of a dress shirt, pants and hat. Embroidered on the shoulders of the uniforms were patches that bore the symbol of a black bird.

"Relax. We mean you no harm," The center man informed Lynn.

"Like I'm supposed to believe a bunch of kidnapping thugs," Lynn frowned, tightening her grip on her sword.

"Look, we're sorry about the whole knocking you out thing but we had no other way to reach out to you," The woman apologized.

"Reach out to me?"

"Yes, we called you here to ask for your assistance but we did not know if you could help us," The left man explained.

"So you decided to test me…" Lynn surmised as the center man stood up.

"And you passed with flying colors Lynn Hero… Or shall I address you as Princess Lynn Hyrule?" The center man asked.

"Cut the crap and tell me where we are and better yet who are you?" The three figures glanced at one another and nodded.

"Very well. This is the _Divine Edge_, the home base of my mercenary company, the Red Wings," The center man explained, "And I am the leader of this company. Call me Black Hawk."

"I am Blue Robin, second in command to Black Hawk," The left man introduced.

"And I'm third in command. I prefer to be called Yellow Feather." Upon hearing their names, Lynn lowered her weapons.

_Lynn, who are these people?_ Melody asked.

_The Red Wings are a legendary mercenary company. They travel the world, rooting out corruption and criminals but what's really interesting about these people is that this group is made of outcasts, orphans, and anybody who is left with nothing._ Lynn explained, "Alright so what do you want with me?"

"Straight and to the point huh? Very well. Two days ago, one of my agents was sent in to investigate a mysterious fishing operation off the coast of San Pedro. She didn't report back," Black Hawk explained.

"And you want me to find this agent? I fail to see why you need me when you have a ship full of mercenaries ready to assist you," Lynn pointed out.

"This job requires someone with the skills of a Sheikah… Our agent is a Sheikah, someone you know very well," Blue Robin said, tossing photograph at Lynn. Catching it, Lynn saw that the picture was of a brown-eyed girl with shoulder length black hair. Wearing a purple T-shirt whose left shoulder that had straps that buttoned from the back to the front, blue jeans, a tan-colored watch and brown shoes, she carried a white medium-sized handbag. Lynn's heart nearly stopped as the girl's image rendered in her mind immediately.

_Lynn? Do you know this girl?_ Melody asked but her counterpart was frozen with shock.

"We know her as Silver Bird but you know her by the name of Atsuko," Black Hawk informed her.

"Atsuko's… here?" Lynn gasped.

"Yes. She was investigating a tanker controlled by a group you are quite familiar with," Yellow Feather explained. Lynn frowned as images flashed across a screen on the back wall, showing men in white blazers patrolling the deck.

"The Society of Light…" Lynn cringed, clenching her fists.

"We do not know what they seek but ever since the incident in London, we've been keeping a tight eye on them," Black Hawk explained, "They have set up a tanker on the outskirts of the Ivory Coast's waters while telling the government their ship is a fishing base. But the area they are set up in is shallow and not good for such activities."

"I guess that's where I come in. You want me to infiltrate the tanker, locate Atsuko and find out the Society's plans right?" Lynn inquired.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'm in. I owe it to Atsuko."

---

_Lynn, just who is this Atsuko?_ Melody asked as Black Hawk's car pulled up to Lynn's hotel.

_An old friend I used to train with,_ Lynn replied, _a very old friend. I've known her as long as I've known Lucia._ _She and I trained together when I was learning the arts of the Sheikah. After she finished her training, she took up a position at an embassy in the United States. I guess that's where Black Hawk recruited her._ Reaching into her luggage, Lynn pulled out her laptop. After turning it on, she found a message beeping on the screen.

"No pleasure trips Lynn. Stay with the convention. Eugene," The message read.

"Sorry Eugene but friends come first," Lynn mumbled, opening a picture album. Though her most recent pictures were of her friends from Duel Academy, Lynn scrolled to her early pictures that showed her with Atsuko. Both wore black bodysuits at the time and they were only eight years old at the time. The girls were shown practicing with wooden swords and throwing stars.

_I never forgot you Atsuko. I promise I'll find you and save you from the Society of Light._ Lynn vowed before shutting down her computer. As dusk began to set over the city of San Pedro, Lynn set to work on her rescue operation. Stripping off her clothes, Lynn slipped into her navy blue wet suit. Zipping it up, she put her old clothes back on. Undoing the ponytail she was wearing early that day, her hair fell to its waist length.

_We're going to have to get moving. _Lynn declared.

_Yes but aren't you worried that Eugene might call? We don't want him to worry about us._ Melody asked.

_I've no time to worry for him now. _Departing from the hotel, Lynn arrived at the harbor where Blue Robin waited with a white cabin cruiser. As Lynn removed her excess clothes and donned scuba gear, Blue Robin briefed her on the tanker and where Atsuko might have been held. When it was all said and done, Lynn was ready and the boat was 100 yards from the tanker.

"Good luck Lynn Hero," Blue Robin mumbled as Lynn's body disappeared beneath the darkened waters. Using a pair of night vision goggles, Lynn was easily able to spot the tanker's hull but what she was surprised to see was that there were underwater patrollers beneath the surface. Erring on the side of caution, Lynn easily snuck past by diving deep below and turning off the lights in her goggles.

"Lynn can you hear me, over?" Blue Robin's voice carried over the radio in Lynn's ear.

"Roger Blue Robin. I hear you over," Lynn replied as she approached the tanker. Studying the hull, Lynn realized that it was resting on top of a large mount of rock. Studying it closer, Lynn made an interesting discovery.

"Blue Robin. The hull of this ship is welded to the rock below," Lynn gasped, "I think there's more to this tanker than a bunch of Society members fishing, over." Glancing down she watched as a part of the coral wall slid open and several divers in white wetsuits swim out, towing a set of crates.

"Lynn what's going on, over?" Blue Robin asked.

"I'm going in! Over and out," Lynn declared and she cut the radio link. Swimming as fast as she was able, Lynn slipped between the closing doors. Trying to reopen her communications link, Lynn only got static.

_Great. I guess I'm on my own._ Lynn sighed. Glancing around, Lynn noticed that the interior of the underwater mountain was made of steel with waterproof lights lighting the way. Placing two detonating charges on the door, Lynn swam until she reached a place where she could surface. Climbing out of the water, Lynn leapt behind a boulder and gazed at her surroundings. She was in a large facility full of Society members. The room was loud since it was full of machinery but what interested were the crates near her. Opening one up, she saw thousands of Duel Monsters cards.

"I've never heard of these though. This must be where the Society prints their special cards," Lynn gasped. The tank room where she sat was at the top of the room and overlooked the facility with an elevator not too far away. Sliding down the rock wall, Lynn leapt behind a set of support beams that made up the watery entrance and placed several explosives. Satisfied with her work, Lynn jumped down and hid.

_This place is huge,_ Melody pointed out, _how will we find your friend?_

_Search really hard._ Lynn replied sarcastically, _I have telepathic powers you know. It won't be that tough to find her._ Concentrating, Lynn's mind probed the facility until it rested on remote set of rooms not too far away.

"This way," Lynn whispered and using the stealth skills of her heritage, she snuck past the workers and slid into a nearby hallway. A quick pinch of her fingers knocked out a nearby guard and Lynn made sure to hide the body.

"Get your filthy hands off me you dishonorable ape!" A female voice cried, her accent registering in Lynn's mind. Following the voice, Lynn peeked into a room to see a burly Society member shove a girl of about Lynn's age into a prison cell and slam the door shut. Her black hair was unkempt but her brown eyes still glowed with fire. Judging by the multiple tears in her black diving suit, the girl had put up a fight.

_Atsuko!_ Lynn gasped but to her dismay, the room had no hiding spots and three grunts were in there, two of them playing cards. Remembering the charges she had placed, Lynn slid her wetsuit's sleeve down, revealing her watch.

_Time for this place to go out with a bang._ Lynn thought as she detonated the bombs. Judging by the panicked screams and the rush of water, Lynn knew she had opened the floodgates and water would soon flood the place.

"What was that?" A guard wondered.

"Sounded like an explosion," The second replied as alarms began to blare.

"That's the breach alarm! We gotta get out of here!" The third exclaimed.

"What about her?"

"Let her drown." Lynn then stepped into the room, three throwing stars in hand.

"Not gonna happen!" Lynn countered as she loosed her weapons, burying them into their bodies. As soon as the stars hit their flesh, an electric shock shot through them, knocking them unconscious.

"Who are you?" Atsuko asked as Lynn used her laser watch to cut open the padlock.

"There's no time to explain now! This place is gonna be flooded in a matter of minutes. We have to get out of here!" Lynn replied as water began to flow into the room. Nodding, Atsuko went to a nearby locker. Inside was a rebreather tank like Lynn's as well as a pair of goggles. By the time Atsuko was able to slip them on, the water was up to their waists.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Lynn urged as a last surge of water filled the room. The swim through the facility was uneventful as the duo slipped out the way Lynn came in. As soon as Lynn and Atsuko hit the open ocean, the radios in their goggles came back to life.

"Lynn! Atsuko! Come in! Can you hear me?" Blue Robin demanded.

"Roger that! Atsuko and I are OK!" Lynn grinned, "Alert the coast guard Blue Robin. There's an illegal card forgery facility underneath this tanker the government might be interested in."

"Gotcha."

---

A few hours later, Lynn and Atsuko returned to the hotel, eager to catch up as well as compare notes.

"I never thought we'd meet again Lynn," Atsuko admitted as she toweled off from her shower, "Or that you of all people would save me."

"Fate's cruel like that. I'm just glad you're OK."

"Me too. There is much to discuss," Atsuko admitted, "And what I have to say is very important."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked, frowning at her friend's tone of voice. Atsuko turned away, unable to stare her friend in the eye.

"While I was imprisoned, I learned something horrible regarding your dueling manager," Atsuko frowned, finally turning to face her friend, "He gave the order to capture me. He works for the Society of Light and he has the Dark Lord you're seeking." Lynn gasped in shock.

"But why? Why join them?" Lynn wondered.

"He has worked for them for months. I know all this because I saw him there myself," Atsuko explained, "He led you around the world in the hopes that you would be too busy with your career to stand in his way."

"He didn't count on me taking Corel though," Lynn realized, looking at the Dark Lord card she had, "And I guess I'll have to take his then – When I face him in a duel!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Atsuko:** Lynn is going to face Eugene.

**Lynn:** He has to pay for betraying me!

**Black Hawk:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: On A Liar's Breath Part Two!

**Lynn:** Time is running out for you Eugene! Your Dark Lord will be mine.

**Atsuko:** I hope so but what if he has some trick up his sleeve?


	21. On A Liar's Breath Part Two

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Two days ago, one of my agents was sent in to investigate a mysterious fishing operation off the coast of San Pedro. She didn't report back," Black Hawk explained._

_"And you want me to find this agent? I fail to see why you need me when you have a ship full of mercenaries ready to assist you," Lynn pointed out._

_"This job requires someone with the skills of a Sheikah… Our agent is a Sheikah, someone you know very well," Blue Robin said, tossing photograph at Lynn. Catching it, Lynn saw that the picture was of a brown-eyed girl with shoulder length black hair. Wearing a purple T-shirt whose left shoulder that had straps that buttoned from the back to the front, blue jeans, a tan-colored watch and brown shoes, she carried a white medium-sized handbag. Lynn's heart nearly stopped as the girl's image rendered in her mind immediately._

_Lynn? Do you know this girl? Melody asked but her counterpart was frozen with shock._

_"We know her as Silver Bird but you know her by the name of Atsuko," Black Hawk informed her._

_"Atsuko's… here?" Lynn gasped._

_---_

_"While I was imprisoned, I learned something horrible regarding your dueling manager," Atsuko frowned, finally turning to face her friend, "He gave the order to capture me. He works for the Society of Light and he has the Dark Lord you're seeking." Lynn gasped in shock._

_"But why? Why join them?" Lynn wondered._

"He has worked for them for months. I know all this because I saw him there myself," Atsuko explained, "He led you around the world in the hopes that you would be too busy with your career to stand in his way."

_"He didn't count on me taking Corel though," Lynn realized, looking at the Dark Lord card she had, "And I guess I'll have to take his then – When I face him in a duel!"_

**CHAPTER TWENTY: ON A LIAR'S BREATH PART TWO**

"A duel?" Atsuko asked.

"That's right. It's the only way to get the card from him," Lynn replied, "The card is bound to a duelist until they are defeated in a duel."

"The laws of the honorable duelist… Let us just hope that Eugene will play by the same rules." Hearing this, Lynn began to worry as did Melody.

_Atsuko has a point. The Society has made several attempts on my life already. Maybe I should play it safe and let them have this one…_ Lynn thought.

_You'll do nothing of the sort! We have a prime opportunity to get our hands on another Dark Lord._ Melody fumed.

_You're right but first we have to find Eugene._

"Lynn, are you alright?" Atsuko asked.

"It's been a long night. I'm ready to turn in," Lynn yawned, "Let's get some rest and worry about Eugene in the morning."

"You're right. Black Hawk is already on the hunt for him."

---

Meanwhile, in a remote warehouse on the far side of town, Eugene walked in to see dozens of members of the Society of Light holed up, some still in damp clothing.

"Lord Eugene! You have returned!" One of the grunts smiled. Eugene however did not return his smile, causing the grunt to step back in fear.

"Our printing press here on Earth has been shut down. Over half of our forces were either arrested or drowned in the destruction of our base," Eugene told the group, "I want to know who was running security that day." The group murmured amongst themselves when a lanky brunette girl stepped forward.

"That would be me sir."

"Our facility was loaded with nearly two hundred members. How did one girl get past you?"

"She blew the base wide open. I surmise she used the panic to sneak in and…"

"Free our prisoner, got most of our cards confiscated and destroyed hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of printing equipment," Eugene finished, drawing a blank card from within his blazer, "A mistake that is about to cost you in more ways than one." A white mist sprayed out from the card and swallowed the girl before being sucked back into the card. The blank image then changed to that of the girl.

"Let this be a warning to anybody who fails me," Eugene declared, ripping the card in two, a faint scream echoing throughout the room, "Now, I need a computer and an Internet connection." Two nerdy goons nodded as they opened up a white laptop computer. Taking a seat on a crate, Eugene began typing in a set of commands.

"What are you looking for my lord?"

"We're short on funds and seeing as how Lynn cost us a base, we're due for some compensation…" The ex-manager smiled as the computer displayed a bank homepage. A quick set of commands and Eugene found himself inside the computer.

"Lynn has served her usefulness. We may not get her Dark Lord but we will be getting something just as useful."

"And that is sir?"

"Her Pro League profits and since she'll be unable to pay for her hotel costs, she'll be stranded here. By the time help arrives, we'll have several days head start," Eugene grinned as he watched Lynn's account drop to zero.

---

It didn't take long for Lynn to find out. While checking out of the hotel, she had been stopped by security and asked to pay the rest of the fee. Unable to pay with her credit card, Lynn had to hand over all the cash she had on hand. By the time the mess had been settled, Black Hawk's car had arrived and the two girls found themselves back on the _Divine Edge_, discussing the problems at hand with the three leaders of the Red Wings.

"I knew I was forgetting something important. Now Eugene has all my money," The pro duelist sighed, "How am I going to keep hunting for the Dark Lords if I can't afford airplane tickets? I can't teleport from country to country. It's too taxing on my magic."

"This is a most serious matter. If what you've told us about these Dark Lords is true, then we must act quickly if we wish to secure the others," Black Hawk declared, "And we shall lend you all the help we can. That is, if you will permit us Princess."

"I appreciate the offer but…

"You feel insecure about this?" Black Hawk smiled, "Your enemies are our enemies as well. If you joined us, we would gladly take you where you need to go. In return, we expect you to help us defeat the Society of Light."

"No problem but I need you to do a few things for me," Lynn replied.

"Name them."

"First, I need to call home and tell my mom what happened to me. Second, I want to locate the fink who took my money. And lastly, if I have to go off on any more missions for you, I want Atsuko to be at my side. You may be helping me, but I'm still not completely convinced that you're on the level."

"A wise call, seeing as how we're mercenaries. I can understand your mistrust of us but in time, you will come to trust us. Of that I'm sure," Black Hawk replied with confidence, "As for your requests, we will make the arrangements for you to call home after we've dealt with your money issue."

"It is fortunate that our intelligence network has been busy. Once Silver Bird here reported back to us about your manager, we thought he might try to take your money. Though we were unable to stop the transaction, we were able to locate where it came from," Yellow Feather explained, "It came from a warehouse on the far side of town."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!" Atsuko urged.

"Hold! I dispatched men to the site but the place was cleared out by the time they arrived. All they found was this," Blue Robin replied, handing Lynn a sheet of paper.

"What is it Lynn?" Atsuko asked, her friend's eyes skimming over the text on the paper.

"A challenge by Eugene."

"It's probably a trap."

"I have to accept. It may be the only chance we have to get the Dark Lord."

---

"Are you sure she will show up?"

"I have what she needs to stop us. She will come," Eugene replied confidently as he surveyed the vacant clearing outside of San Pedro. Surrounded by jungle, the ex-manager thought it perfect for his match. To his surprise, Lynn walked into the clearing alone.

"I thought you were smarter than that to come alone," Eugene addressed.

"Then you thought wrong. I want my money back," Lynn shot back icily.

"And if I were to decline?"

"Then you best watch your back or you'll find throwing stars in your spine."

"Really now?"

"I know you have Zephyrus too. I demand that you hand it over as well."

"If you beat me, I'll gladly return what I've taken from you but don't forget Lynn – Regardless of how this duel ends, we are finished." The blonde's duel disk activated as Lynn slotted in her deck.

"We were finished the moment you robbed me so the feeling's mutual."

"Duel!"

"I'll start things off," Eugene declared as a white-clad winged girl appearing in front of it, "And I'll do so with Harpie Girl (DEF: 500) in defense mode. Then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

_Strange. Why play such a weak monster? He must know that any card in my deck could crush it._ Lynn thought, "I'll place a facedown too, then I'll summon my Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!" A flash of red light shot through the area as the red-clad warrior appeared, pointing both its pistols at Eugene's monster.

"Attack!" Two gunshots later, Eugene's monster fell back and shattered into pixels.

"You're as powerful as even Lynn but you've fallen into my hand for I activate Silent Doom, resurrecting my Harpie Girl (DEF: 500)!" Eugene warned as the female monster returned. But to Lynn's surprise, its feathers were set on fire and Eugene's trap was revealed.

"Of course I need to sacrifice my girl to activate the trap card known as Icarus Attack!"

"So what does it do?" Lynn asked.

"It destroys the two cards you have on the field!" Lynn gasped as the girl took to the air. Quickly gaining altitude, it became a comet of white fire that blew up the two cards Lynn had on the field.

"Ruby Huntress!" Lynn cried.

"Is gone!" Eugene smiled, a gold-white humanoid bird monster appearing on his field, "Now Birdface (ATK: 1600) attack her life points directly!" With no cards to defend her, Lynn could only brace herself as the new winged-beast smashed into her, knocking her down (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"You'll be happy to know I'm ending my turn," Eugene smirked as a facedown appeared on his field. Groaning, Lynn got to her feet and drew a card.

"Now I activate Future Fusion! By sending monsters in my deck to the grave, I can summon a fusion monster so I'll toss out Diamond Sage and Four Sword Maiden to bring out the Grand Crystal Sage (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn declared. Her two female monsters clasped hands and became as one. Now garbed in shining cobalt robes, the blond-haired maiden carried a spell book and a diamond-topped staff.

"Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn!" Lynn declared, _Next turn, I'll be able to use the powers of my sage and take control of this duel._ Eugene snapped off a card and grinned.

"Alright! I activate my facedown card, Reckless Greed! With this, I can draw two new cards!" Eugene explained as two cards appeared, "Then I'll use the magic of Monster Reincarnation to ditch a card from my hand to the graveyard in order to get back my Harpie Girl!"

"Big deal. What can it do against me?" Lynn asked.

"You're smarter than that Lynn. You should know what my spell card can do. It adds a card from the grave back to my hand but I must discard one card to the grave," Eugene elaborated.

"Wait! Did you send the Dark Lord to the graveyard?" Lynn gasped.

"You are close but still off. Dark Lords shouldn't be resurrected from the grave – It gives them a weakness. But thanks to my Premature Burial, I won't have to worry about weaknesses for I can bring back a monster that will aid me in your destruction (LP: 4000 – 800). Behold my Whirlwind Prodigy (ATK: 1600)!" The wind around the arena picked up as a young boy in a white tunic appeared, surrounded in a tornado.

"My prodigy has a unique ability. If I should sacrifice monsters to summon a wind attribute monster, I can count my prodigy has two," Eugene explained. Lynn's eyes went wide as dark clouds billowed overhead.

"You can't mean you have the Dark Lord in your hand?" Lynn gasped.

"Oh I do and you're about to see it first hand! I sacrifice Whirlwind Prodigy and Birdface to summon Zephyrus, Lord of the Dark Skies (ATK: 2500)!" Eugene shouted. Two bolts of lightning struck his monsters, as a giant neon green bird appeared overhead. Its hawk-like cry shook Lynn in fear as it landed behind its controller, who had transformed. Eugene's shirt and jacket had been ripped to shreds a pair of green-feathered wings appeared on his back. His shoes disappeared as his feet became a pair of bird's talons. To complement the new look was a covering of feathers across every exposed part of his body.

"Ah… This breeze is so refreshing eh Lynn?" Eugene asked, his voice having become much deeper.

"Not really," Lynn frowned, "Now make your move!"

"Very well!" Zephyrus' feathers began to glow as it took to the sky again.

"Zephyrus attack! Sky storm blast!" Eugene commanded. Crying out, the bird gave a powerful flap of its wings, firing a barrage of neon energy shots towards Lynn.

"Not so fast! I'm grounding your bird with my Spellbinding Circle!" Lynn countered as a hexagram appeared in front of her and her monster, "This mystical circle will stop your attack dead in its tracks!" But to Lynn's surprise, the blasts broke through the ring and wiped out her monster (LP: 2400 – 500).

"I believe I forgot to mention Zephyrus' special ability. It can't be the target of trap cards and are destroyed as soon as they are activated," Eugene warned, "Any trap cards you're going to use from here on out are useless to you."

_Great, that's all I needed._ Lynn thought as she drew a card, "I activate L-Lunar Call! This spell card lets me add a Transcendthan Hero to my hand from my deck and I choose my Amethyst Assassin!"

"That's not what I would have picked," Eugene smirked as a facedown card appeared on Lynn's field, "If I recall, your assassin has no attack points and its special ability requires you use spell cards to power it up."

"You're right but this time, my assassin will be defending me," Lynn explained as her purple-clad monster appeared on the field (DEF: 1000).

"Interesting move but you won't last! It's my move!" Eugene declared.

"It may be your move but Reckless Greed prevents you from drawing cards for this turn or the next!"

"I know how my trap card works and I also know how my Dark Lord works too! Zephyrus, attack the assassin!" Lynn smiled as a barrage of energy shots wiped her assassin from the field.

"What are you smiling about?" Eugene demanded. His answer came as Lynn's facedown card was revealed.

"It's you. By destroying my assassin, you activated my Amethyst Illusion spell card!" Lynn explained, "For the rest of the turn, I take no damage. Second, I can bring out an Amethyst Illusion token (DEF: 1000) when my turn begins." Eugene frowned as a copy of the princess' monster appeared on the field. Slotting in Pot of Greed, Lynn drew two cards.

"I activate Four Sword Calling and use its magic to summon the Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) in my deck to the field," Lynn said, her green-clad hero taking the field.

"I fail to see how he can help you. Its attack points are no match for my Dark Lord. Even if it did have the points, only monsters whose level is seven or higher can mount a successful attack against me," Eugene warned as his bird hovered above.

"I'm aware of that which is why I plan to sacrifice my hero and my token to summon the Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500) in attack mode!" Lynn replied and her royal swordswoman took the place of her two warriors.

"Interesting choice. Our two monsters are equal in strength so if they fight, they'll just be destroyed," Eugene pointed out.

"Their powers are not the same! Twilight Princess attack!"

"If you want to die then go right ahead!" A beam of light flew from the princess' sword as Zephyrus fired a barrage of energy blasts. Smoke covered the battlefield as the monsters and their owners vanished.

"Your princess is no more," Eugene cried, losing his bird qualities, "But I still retain my life points!" Suddenly, a ring of light shot forth from Lynn's field and blew the smoke away, revealing both Lynn (LP: 1900 – 800) and her Twilight Princess.

"You were saying?" Lynn taunted.

"But how? Our two monsters have the same attack points! This must be some sort of trick!" Eugene protested.

"It's not a trick. When Twilight Princess is sent to the graveyard in battle, I can pay 800 life points to bring her back. And because she's back, she gets one more attack!" Eugene gasped as the princess drew back its sword. With a powerful swing, a crescent of light cut into the Society duelist (LP: 3200 – 2500). Eugene cringed as he glanced at his hand.

"Starting to regret playing Reckless Greed?" Lynn taunted.

"Not at all. I place this in defense mode and end my turn," Eugene responded calmly as he placed one of the two cards he had left on the field.

"Sounds like a desperate move to me," Lynn smirked, "Twilight Princess attack!" Lynn's smile faded however as the princess' attack revealed a silver, mechanical jar (DEF: 900).

"That monster… It's Cyber Jar!"

"That's right and you must know what happens next. All monsters on the field are destroyed." The princess struggled as a fierce gust of wind absorbed her and then the jar was destroyed.

"Next we each pick up five cards and summon any low level monsters we have to the field. The rest of the cards go to our hands," Eugene explained as he placed five monsters facedown on the field. Lynn however summoned Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and placed a third monster facedown.

"Remember though that it's still my move so my two heroes will attack your wall of defensive creatures!" Lynn warned, her two monsters cleaving through two weak monsters, "Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Now it's my turn and I'll start off with Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. Then I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy your facedown cards!" Lynn said nothing as a fierce wind blew her cards into the graveyard. It was then Eugene's three monsters revealed themselves, one a large insect (ATK: 600 + 500), a white clad female ninja (ATK: 1100 + 500), and a cute white dragon (ATK: 1200 + 500).

"Do you like my monsters?" Eugene asked.

"Not really. Too weak for my taste."

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings. I activate the spell card, The White Wind! Now all of my monsters receive 200 attack points and a special ability too. If they happen to inflict damage to your life points in battle, I get those points," Eugene explained as all three of his monsters began to glow with power.

"I'm still confused about one thing – How come your monsters got those 500 point boosts?" Lynn asked.

"It's thanks to my good friend Bladefly. He gives all my wind monsters a power boost and drains the power of earth monsters, like your swordswoman!" Eugene replied. Lynn glanced at her swordswoman to find that is was feeling weak (ATK: 1600 – 400). Lynn's focus was quickly halted as the ninja monster (ATK: 1800) leapt in and sliced her swordswoman to pieces. To make things worse, the dragon (ATK: 1900) fired a white typhoon that destroyed Lynn's Ruby Hero (LP: 1100 – 700). A faint breeze surrounded Eugene as his spell boosted his life points (LP: 700 + 700).

"You'll be happy to know I'm done." A faint smile crossed Lynn's lips as her graveyard began to glow. Lynn stood to her full height as her life points jumped up (LP: 400 + 2000).

"What in the name of the Light is going on?" Eugene demanded.

"It's simple. Last round, you activated Heavy Storm and destroyed two of my cards. One of them was a powerful trap called Eclipse Illusion," Lynn explained, pulling out the card to show, "When this card is destroyed, I receive 1000 life points for every Four Sword Hero on the field when it was destroyed."

"But the only card that fit the requirement was Four Sword Ruby Hero unless…"

"My hidden monster is also a Four Sword Hero and it is – The Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000)!" Lynn declared, revealing her blue-clad warrior, "So I gained the 2000 points necessary to take the lead in this duel. Next I think I'll summon Transcendthan Lunar Channeler (ATK: 1700) in attack mode." Eugene cringed as the spiritually empowered hero appeared, a charge of dark energy in hand. With a powerful thrust of its hands, Lynn's monster blasted aside Bladefly (LP: 1400 – 400).

"Looks like things are looking up seeing as how I not only have more life points than you but with Bladefly gone, your monsters lost their power boost," Lynn pointed out.

"That's what you think!" Eugene countered, drawing a card, "I sacrifice my ninja and my dragon to summon the creature of your destruction Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (ATK: 2700 + 200)!" The wind picked up as a bird that rivaled the size of Zephyrus appeared on the field. Possessing two sets of wings, its cry nearly blew Lynn off her feet.

"Strike down her Channeler!" Lynn frowned as the bird picked up her hero in its beak and crushed it to pieces (LP: 2400 – 1200). A white wind surrounded Eugene as his life points rose and one facedown was set on his field (LP: 1000 + 1200).

"Just like that, I'm back in it."

"I'll be happy to change that!"

"Oh really? I guess you aren't aware of my bird's ability. If you have no spells or traps on your field, you lose 1000 life points!" Lynn said nothing as her score was reduced (LP: 1200 – 1000).

"But since I have just one, I take 500 points of damage, not that I can't afford it," Eugene snickered (LP: 2200 – 500).

"So what? It's my move now," Lynn declared as she activated Graceful Charity, drew three cards and ditched two, "And I'll happy to turn things around with my newest combination!"

"What new combination?"

"I'll show you by activating my Ties of the Brethren spell card!" Lynn began as she slotted in two cards, "This spell card lets me summon two level four monsters from my deck to my side of the field."

"Yes but you must first pay 1000 life points and you can't afford it."

"That's where my Emergency Provisions comes in! I can sacrifice my Ties of the Brethren card to gain the 1000 life point boost I need to use my spell card."

"But you destroyed your spell!"

"Destroyed and negated are two different things. People tend to forget that so if you don't mind, I'll activate Ties of the Brethren to summon Four Sword Amethyst Hero (ATK: 1500) and Four Sword Solar Hero (ATK: 1000)!" In a burst of light, the two heroes appeared alongside their blue comrade.

"Clever but I have a little something for you too! I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted! Now I can bring Zephyrus (ATK: 2500 + 200) back from the graveyard!" Eugene declared as the wind picked up and his Dark Lord reemerged, "You'll never stand up to both of my legendary birds!"

"Wrong for I sacrifice all three of my heroes to summon the Princess of Destiny GX!" Lynn shouted, trying to be heard over the wind. A beam of shining light burst out from under her three creatures as Lynn's best card emerged, carrying a shining staff (ATK: 4500 + 500). Thrusting it forward, a beam of neon light struck the Call of the Haunted card, destroying it and the Dark Lord in the process.

"What have you done?" Eugene roared.

"I used my princess' special ability. It lets me extract a spell from my deck and I chose the equip magic Spell Scepter! It gives my spellcaster a 500 point boost and the ability to destroy a spell or trap card on the field," Lynn explained, "And naturally, I chose your trap card – The only thing keeping your Dark Lord in this world! Now I'll wipe your last monster out and end this duel!"

"No!"

"Princess of Destiny! Divine scepter blast!" Raising its staff, rings of light flew across the field, striking both Eugene and his bird of divinity. The Society duelist groaned as his life points ran out and the holograms faded. Exhausted, Lynn fell to one knee and addressed her opponent.

"It's over Eugene. Hand over that Dark Lord!"

"Never!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a mirror. Pointing it away from him, a vortex of light appeared.

"We had a deal!" Eugene merely smiled as he slipped through the vortex and vanished. Cursing, Lynn scanned the spot where the ex-manager had stood and found a blue card with her name on it.

"It's the access card for my bank account," Lynn mumbled as Atsuko burst out of the bushes, "Guess he dropped it when I blasted him."

"Lynn, are you OK?" She asked.

"I'm alright. I may have got my money back but I think I'll take up Black Hawk's offer anyway," Lynn told her friend, "With the way things are, I'm going to need all the help I can get." Atsuko nodded and the turned to leave, Melody appearing at Lynn's side.

_Wise move Lynn. With a mercenary army watching us, we'll be that much safer from the Society._ Melody thought.

_And with Atsuko with us, we've got one more duel deck to help with the legwork._ Lynn thought back as she threw an arm over her friend's shoulder.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Atticus:** The Society of Light has plenty of duelists at their disposal.

**Lucia:** One of their members happens to be one of Lynn's fans.

**Kai:** And seeing as how Jaden has lost to Lynn before, it's no surprise what their next move is.

**Hassleberry:** Let's just hope the Sarge is up to the challenge!

**Syrus: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Four Sword Fanatic!

**Atticus:** Jaden couldn't beat Lynn before so does this mean he has no chance?


	22. The Four Sword Fanatic

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: THE FOUR SWORD FANATIC**

Somewhere on the ocean, a large cruise ship from Duel Academy was cruising through the open ocean. Gathered on the bow of the ship were Jaden and his friends, talking with Lynn via Kai's web cam.

"…And that's what happened," Lynn finished.

"That's some story sis," Kai commented, "I can't believe Eugene was working for the Society all this time."

"Or the fact that you got to work with real mercenaries. How sweet is that?" Jaden grinned, "Do any of them duel?"

"No one here has the time for Duel Monsters. Atsuko and I are the only duelists on this ship," Lynn replied.

"Speaking of which, where is Atsuko?" Lucia asked.

"All of our running around has tired her out. She's resting for now and I should too," Lynn yawned, "Later fellas."

"It's really nice to hear Lynn's doing OK," Atticus said, reclining in his seat, "I just wish Alexis and Bastion were too." The friends frowned as their thoughts filled of the twosome who had joined the Society.

"I can't stand this!" Hassleberry roared, punching his hand into an open fist, "We know the Society's here! Why don't we just duel them and get our pals back?"

"Because my dad says no that's why!" Lucia fumed, getting in Tyranno's face, "The White dorm is on duel probation for going against the Chancellor's orders."

"Meaning?"

"No one is allowed to duel anybody from the White dorm until my dad says so," Lucia explained, "Didn't you get the email message?" A chorus of 'no' caused the blue-haired genius to sigh.

"Why do I bother?"

---

Inside of the ship, Sartorius sat with his tarot cards. Scattering the cards on the table, Sartorius brought them back together and chose four. As he placed them in a formation, Bastion, Alexis and Chazz stepped into the room.

"You happened to summon us Master?" Chazz asked.

"Why yes. I need you three to carry out my next plan," Sartorius replied, flipping over the cards, "Ah, the cards have given me an idea as to how make Jaden see the light."

"Excellent! Tell us Master!" Alexis urged.

"Patience child. I need your assistance first. You know Jaden well. The cards tell me he has lost to a duelist in the past on several occasions. Do you know who it was?"

"The duelist who beat Jaden? Lynn Hero always beat Jaden in their duels," Bastion replied, "Her Four Sword Heroes always had the edge over Jaden but if you're thinking of getting Jaden to duel Lynn, it'll never work. We don't even know where Lynn is."

"It isn't Lynn that I wish to use. Her time will come soon," Sartorius frowned, glancing at several of the cards, "Very soon." The three brainwashed members nodded.

"Hey! I just had a thought!" Chazz gasped.

"That's a first," Alexis quipped.

"But what about having Sarah duel Jaden?"

"Isn't she Lynn's number one fan?" Bastion asked.

"And she's loyal to us, not to mention she's really good with hero cards," Alexis pointed out.

"Very good. When we arrive in Domino, arrange for this match," Sartorius ordered.

---

When the ship docked at the harbor, the students filed out into their respective dorms, save for Jaden and his friends. Dozens of cabs and tour guides awaited the students.

"Remember everybody, stay together and have fun!" Chancellor Stratton shouted as they clambered into the taxis, "Come to think of it, I need to get ready myself if I'm going to meet our new staff."

"We'll keep our eyes on the Society," Lady Stratton said as Ms. Fontaine joined her, "You just focus on your meeting."

"What about them?" Ms. Fontaine asked, looking at Jaden's group.

"I trust Lucia to keep the others out of trouble. You focus on keeping the Society in check," Dr. Stratton warned as his own cab arrived.

"OK. I'll see you back at the hotel." Nodding, Dr. Stratton climbed into the cab and it drove off. Signaling the students, Lady Stratton and her tour guides led them into town. Several of the Society members took the chance however and snuck away. Getting a signal from Chazz, Alexis walked over to Jaden.

"Hey wait up a sec," Alexis said, grabbing the Slifer's shoulder.

"What's up Lex?" Jaden asked.

"This tour is boring. Let's go off on our own, just the two of us."

"Excuse us for a sec Private," Hassleberry grinned, dragging his friend away, Syrus, Kai and Lucia at his heels.

"What's going on you guys?" Jaden asked.

"Uh hello. Did you forget that Alexis is a member of the Society of Light?" Lucia inquired.

"Of course not but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Alexis isn't herself. For all we know this is another trap by the Society to brainwash you," Kai pointed out.

"Or it could be that Alexis is reaching out to Jaden, the real Alexis that is," Syrus thought.

"I still don't like it…"

"Jaden!" Alexis called, "Come on! Let's go." Jaden smiled as he walked towards Alexis. Watching their friend walk off, frowns covered the friends' faces.

"I don't like this. We better follow them," Lucia declared but as she prepared to leave, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lady Stratton asked, glaring down at her daughter, "The tour's this way." Inwardly groaning, Lucia and friends had no choice but to follow the instructor.

"So Lex? Where should we go now that we're alone?" Jaden asked as they marched down the street.

"I know of a place where we can have a great time," Alexis replied, "Ever hear of Kaiba Land?"

"Sure have. They've got some great rides and stuff."

"Not to mention state of the art dueling arenas."

"Yeah but aren't the members of the white dorm forbidden from dueling while we're here in Domino?"

"Oh come on! When has a rule ever stopped us?"

"Well when you put it that way… Let's go!" Speeding up, the two jogged towards a large complex, unaware that a Society student was watching them, a cell phone in his ear.

"Yes Master. Jaden took the bait. He and Alexis are heading towards Kaiba Land now," The student reported.

"Good. Head to Kaiba Land on the double," Sartorius replied.

"Roger." Cutting the link to his cell, the boy turned to leave only to walk into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you goon!" the boy frowned as he picked himself off the ground. Looking up, he grimaced at the familiar sight of Dr. Stratton and two other adults, a brown-haired man with brown eyes and a pink-haired girl with dual pigtails and blue eyes.

"May I ask what you're doing away from the tour groups?" The Chancellor frowned. "So this is one of the people from the Society of Light?" The man asked.

"That's right and since he's away from the other students, I assume he's up to no good," Chancellor Stratton stated.

"You see… I was…"

"Explain."

---

Upon arrival, Jaden and Alexis found that there wasn't a soul on the facility but the main gate was open. The rides were inactive but the large white dome in the back was running.

"Doesn't look like its open," Jaden commented, "Maybe we better go."

"The Duel Dome looks like it's running. Let's check it out," Alexis insisted, taking the boy's hand. Jaden nodded as he was dragged across the park. Walking in, Jaden gasped at the immense size of the stadium inside.

"This place is humongous! It's perfect for a duel!" Jaden grinned.

"Glad you agree. How about we duel?" A new female voice called. A single spotlight shone down on a blond, blue-eyed girl in a Society white outfit.

"Lynn?" Jaden gasped.

"No. The name's Sarah and I'm flattered that you mistook me for my favorite duelist," the girl smiled, "Now what say we get on with this duel? I've got places to be and people to see."

"You're not wasting anytime are you?"

"Nope. I'm an all business girl just like Lynn and speaking of business, I do have business with you."

"Uh, what kind of business?"

"The stakes of our duel of course. If you win, you walk out of here unscathed but if I win, you must join the Society of Light."

"That sounds real fair and besides, Society White students aren't allowed to duel," Jaden pointed out as a duel disk appeared at his feet.

"When have the rules ever stopped you?" Alexis asked.

"When Chancellor Stratton is the one pulling them out."

"So you're going to back out? That's not very nice," Sarah groaned.

"If it wasn't for the Chancellor, I would definitely duel you."

"But the Chancellor's not here. He doesn't even know we're here."

"I guess it's OK then," Jaden grinned, grabbing the duel disk, "So let's get our game on Sarah!"

"Thought you'd see things my way," Sarah smiled sinisterly, "Brace yourself for by the end of this duel, there'll be another member added to the Society's ranks."

"It's not gonna happen though."

"Game on!"

"You can start things off Jaden, seeing as how you'll need all the help you can get to beat me," Sarah grinned as she and Jaden drew their cards.

"Gee thanks. I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) in attack mode!" Jaden replied, his winged warrior appearing on the field, "And that'll do for now."

"Foolish mistake Jaden," The Society duelist warned, "I call Saria, Sage of Forest (ATK: 1500) to the field." Jaden gasped in surprise as a green-haired little girl in a green outfit and bodysuit appeared on the field. Unbeknownst to everyone but Jaden, the spirit of Aqua Dolphin appeared next to Jaden.

"Oh my. Isn't that one of your friend Lynn's favorite monsters?" Aquos asked.

"Yeah and thanks to its ability, Sarah can draw one card and if it's a level four monster, she can summon it to the field," Jaden replied as a Four Sword Amethyst Hero (ATK: 1500) appeared.

"OK you Slifer Red loser, time to lose some life points! Amethyst Hero and Saria attack!" Jaden grimaced as Sarah's monster raised its sword and sliced Avian in two right before Saria whipped Jaden in the face with a whip of thorns (LP: 4000 – 2000).

"That really hurt!" Jaden cried as his opponent placed a facedown.

"That's the point! I want you to suffer! I want you to beg for mercy and when it's all said and done, you will come crawling to the door of Light!" Sarah smirked, "Now make your move so I can move one step closer to winning."

"Hey Lex, can you believe this?" Chazz smiled as Jaden studied his hand.

"Sarah knows full well how to use those cards to their maximum potential," Alexis said as the Slifer slotted in Polymerization

"Alright! It's time for some fusion action!" Jaden declared as a hulking giant in yellow and purple armor appeared on his field, "And by combining Sparkman and Clayman, I can summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) and his special ability can wipe out any monster whose original attack points are less than his own so say goodbye Saria!" Sarah winced as a bolt of lightning struck her sage and destroyed it.

"And things are just getting interesting! I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird (ATK: 800)!" Jaden continued as a humanoid crimson bird appeared on the field, wearing a pair of boots and a belt with the letters 'NS' on the buckle.

"Now I'll use my new friend's special ability! For every card in your hand, my bird sucks out 500 points and adds them to my life points." Sarah's hand glowed with pink light as giant flowers appeared on the field. The hummingbird then drained green light from them and transferred it to Jaden (LP: 2000 + 2000).

"And now that my friend is done, my Thunder Giant will send your hero to the graveyard! Bolting thunder!" Jaden shouted. Sarah merely grinned as Jaden's hero struck down the purple-clad swordsman (LP: 4000 – 900).

"Now that your last defense is gone, my Hummingbird can go for your life points!" Jaden continued, his bird launching himself into a swoop only to collide with Amethyst Hero's shield (DEF: 1000). Sarah grinned as the facedown trap she played vanished.

"That card… It's Triumphant Return and it brings one Four Sword Hero back from the graveyard in defense mode," Aquos explained, "And since Hummingbird's attack was lower than its defense, you took damage to your life points (LP: 4000 – 200)."

"Foolish boy. Did you think I'd you damage my life points that easily?" Sarah asked as she activated Polymerization, "Now I'll fuse my hero on the field with the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand to summon the omen of doom – My Amethyst Raven (ATK: 2000)!" Jaden winced as his opponent's hero was wrapped in pink fire and changed it into a giant dark purple bird.

"Amethyst Raven?"

"Yes, it's a beast form of the Amethyst Hero but I'll talk about my feathered friend a little later. For now, I'll summon my Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) and have it wipe out your pathetic bird," Sarah grinned, a black-eyed aquatic humanoid appearing on the field. Raising its forearm fin blades, Zora Hero threw its arms out and its blades detached from its body and boomeranged through the air, slicing through Jaden's alien before reattaching themselves back to Sarah's monster.

"Hummingbird!" Jaden cried (LP: 3800 – 700).

"And I'm not done! I'm not attacking with my raven. Instead, I'll use its ability. Amethyst curse!" Sarah called. Her bird began to flap its wings and glowing dark dust emanated from its wings and covered Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400 – 1000).

"Thunder Giant just got weaker!" Aquos gasped.

"By not attacking, it spreads cursed magic across the field, weakening the attack power of a monster by 1000 points," Sarah explained as Jaden drew a card, "Making it weak enough for me to destroy next turn!"

"Nice move Sarah but I've got a good move too! I activate Hero Dice!" Jaden grinned as a pink dice appeared in his hand, "Depending on what I roll, I can give my Thunder Giant a special ability!" Tossing the die, the brown-haired Slifer grinned as the die landed on a six.

"Sweet! By rolling a six, my Thunder Giant can attack you directly!" Jaden grinned as a vortex of light appeared in the center of the field, "Thunder Giant attack!" Crying out, Jaden's monster launched a thunderbolt into the vortex as another one appeared behind Sarah. The female duelist turned in time to see the lightning blast emerge from behind and struck her (LP: 3100 – 1400).

"How dare you strike a lady from behind!" Sarah fumed as a facedown appeared on Jaden's field, "But you're going to pay for that right now! Raven, attack Thunder Giant!"

"Not so fast! I activate De-Fusion, splitting my monster into Sparkman (DEF: 1400) and Clayman (DEF: 2000) and dodging your bird's attack at the same time!" Jaden pointed out as his monster split into two.

"Well done!" Aquos grinned, but his smile faded when Zora Hero sliced Sparkman to slivers.

"You will join the Society when all is said and done," Sarah warned as she placed a facedown card. Jaden frowned as he slotted in Pot of Greed and drew two cards.

"Sweet, I've never played this card – Neo Spacian Grand Mole (ATK: 900) rise up!" Jaden commanded as a large brown mole with a collar appeared on the field, two halves of a drill attached to it.

"And it gets better because I use O-Oversoul to resurrect Sparkman (ATK: 1600) from the graveyard!" Jaden continued, his golden hero returning, "And now, Sparkman attack! Destroy Zora Hero with static shockwave!" Sarah gasped as another bolt of lightning fired towards her monster but was stopped as a wooden shrub dropped in to block the attack.

"What happened? That attack should've worked," Aquos said but his protests were silenced when he saw Sarah's trap card, a picture of Four Sword Emerald Hero swinging on a rope towards Four Sword Maiden depicted on it.

"Your attack was neutralized by my To The Rescue trap card. It stops your attack and even brought out my Four Sword Deku Hero (DEF: 1200) too," Sarah grinned.

"But that won't stop my mole from taking your raven out of play!" Jaden warned as the drill parts enclosed themselves around his creature's head.

"What?"

"Oh my. I do hope you know what you're doing. Grand Mole's (ATK: 900) much weaker than her raven!" Aquos frowned as the two monsters floated towards each other. The raven's mystic dust covered Jaden (LP: 3100 – 1100) but to everyone's surprise, Grand Mole and the raven vanished.

"The raven's gone!" Alexis gasped.

"And so is Jaden's rat," Chazz frowned.

"My Grand Mole has a special ability. When it battles a monster, both it and my mole return to our hands," Jaden explained, "But since your monster was a fusion monster, it goes back to your deck instead." Sarah frowned as Jaden placed a facedown and ended his turn.

"So what, I'm about to turn things around!" Sarah warned as she used Pot of Greed, "And now I'll use Fusion Recovery to add Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Polymerization back to my hand. Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse the dragon I got back with the Four Sword Maiden in my hand to summon the Princess of Divine Light (ATK: 2000)!" White light was cast across the room as a blond-haired maiden appeared on the field, clad in pink armor. Two short swords were balanced in her hands as the white light changed to green.

"I'm pretty sure you don't know this but when my princess is summoned, I must choose one attribute and all monsters with that attribute lose 500 attack and defense points," Sarah replied, "And I choose earth!" Jaden's Clayman groaned in pain as the light drained its power (DEF: 2000 – 500).

"Oh dear! That leaves Clayman vulnerable to attack!" Aquos groaned as his words came true and Jaden's hero was sliced to pieces.

"Now I'll switch my Zora Hero (DEF: 1200) to defense mode and end my turn," Sarah grinned, her hero going to its knees, blades raised in defense.

"Nice move but I got one too! I activate Graceful Charity!" Jaden declared, drawing three cards and discarding two, "And now I'll use Disgraceful Charity to get my cards back." The Society members in the room merely frowned as two cards returned to Jaden's hand.

"So what? I don't see how that's gonna help him," Alexis frowned.

"Oh it's gonna help alright and what I need right now is a change of scenery, which is why I'm playing the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden grinned as tall buildings appeared out of the floor, changing the battlefield. Perched on top of one of the buildings was a monster shrouded in darkness. The unknown creature leapt from the tower and revealed herself to be Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200) and she was handing Sparkman a black handgun.

"What the?"

"I hope you don't mind. I invited my Burstinatrix to the party and she's brought a Spark Blaster for my Sparkman!" Jaden smiled, "And with his new blaster, my Sparkman can change your Deku Hero from defense mode to attack mode (ATK: 800 – 500)!" Lynn's copycat gasped as a stream of lightning drew the wooden hero out of its crouching position.

"Good thinking! With Divine Princess still casting its magic, Deku Hero's attack points have decreased, making it the perfect target for an attack!" Aquos noticed.

"Burstinatrix! Burn Deku Hero to ash with flare storm!" Jaden commanded. The female hero cocked back her arm before throwing a flaming fastball that sent Deku Hero spiraling into the graveyard.  
"Now Sparkman (ATK: 1600 + 1000)! Take out Princess of Divine Light with static force bullet!" Sarah braced herself as the golden boy of Jaden's deck fired a bullet that pierced the princess' armor, taking it out.

"My heroes don't roll over that easily! When you destroyed my Deku Hero, you triggered its special ability. Now Pot of Greed and Fusion Recovery return to my hand!" Sarah warned as the two spells were added to her hand.

"You could've avoided it if you used Grand Mole instead," Aquos frowned, "But by attacking with Burstinatrix instead, you took a big chunk out of Sarah's life points (LP: 200)."

"That was a big gamble," Aquos continued as Sarah used her two spells to draw two cards and redraw Polymerization and Divine Dragon Ragnarok, "I do hope you know what you're doing."

"Get ready Jaden! I combine Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Four Sword Solar Hero to summon the Solar Swordsmaster (ATK: 2500)!" Sarah declared as she fused her dragon again, summoning a warrior in white robes, carrying a shimmering sword, "And now I'll use the magic of Heavy Storm to blow away your city!" Jaden groaned as fierce winds tore his city apart and blew away his Sparkman's blaster.

"Ouch. Rough break huh Jaden?" Chazz taunted, "You'll never get past that monster!"

"Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) and Solar Swordsmaster (ATK: 2500) attack Burstinatrix and Sparkman!" Sarah commanded. Jaden braced himself as fin blades and a beam of light tore through his defenses (LP: 2000 – 1200).

"Give it up! There's no way you'll get out of this one!" Sarah grinned. Jaden smirked however as Winged Kuriboh appeared near him in spirit form as did a being of neon energy, its black eyes locking with Jaden's chocolate brown ones.

_It's not over yet guys._ Jaden told his spirits.

_You are right. Jaden, remember your deck is infused with the power of Neo Space._ The neon creature said. The top card of Jaden's deck floated into his hand.

"Come on, just throw down your card and let me finish you off," Sarah whined.

"Sorry Sarah, but I'm the one who's gonna do the finishing! I summon Neo Spacian Glowmoss (ATK: 300)," Jaden smirked, his new alien appearing on the field.

"What were you thinking summoning that pathetic monster? There's no way it can beat my warriors," Sarah pointed out as a red orb, a yellow orb and a green orb appeared in Glowmoss' hands.

"I'm not going for your monsters! I'm going for your life points! Glowmoss has a special ability and it depends on what your top card is," Jaden explained, "Glowmoss, signal check!" The orbs began to glow in roulette fashion as Sarah drew her card. Holding it up, everyone could see the image depicted on it – Solar Swordsmaster was holding its sword up, a black vortex swirling in the sky.

"It's the Vortex Blade spell card!"

"Then my Glowmoss can attack you directly!" Jaden declared as a spear of light appeared in his monster's hand, "It's over!"

"No! There must be something I can do!" Sarah gasped, glancing at her hand.

"Yeah there is! You can lose! Glowmoss! Spore spear attack!" Drawing back its arm, Sarah was helpless to do anything as the Neo Spacian hurled its weapon at her, draining her life points.

"That's game and a sweet one too," Jaden grinned.

"No! How could I lose to a slacker?" Sarah frowned, slamming her fists into the ground, "Lynn always beat you so why can't I?"

"It's because you're not Lynn!" Everyone in the room turned to the entrance to see Chancellor Stratton and his entourage.

"Chancellor!"

"This little stunt is over. Everybody out. Now," Stratton warned.

---

"Wow, that wasn't much of a tour," Lucia sighed as the students returned to the ship, "I wonder how Jaden made out with Alexis?"

"You think he got through to her?" Atticus asked hopefully. As soon as the group got up the gangplank, they nearly burst into laughter. On the deck was Chazz, Alexis, Sarah and Jaden, each were in sailors' uniforms. All four of them held a mop and was busy swabbing the deck.

"Not a word out of any of you," Chazz fumed.

"Got busted huh Jay?" Syrus inquired, trying to keep a straight face.

"I told you not to go off with Alexis," Lucia pointed out.

"Leave him alone or else you'll be joining them." The group turned to see the pink-haired lady, now dressed in an Obelisk Blue blazer.

"I've never seen you around. Just who are you?" Hassleberry demanded.

"Name's Kayla Zestra. Professor Kayla Zestra," The woman introduced, "And judging by your uniforms, I'd say you're students of Duel Academy."

"You must be one of the two teachers my dad hired," Lucia realized, "But where's the other?"

"Professor Taylor you'll meet soon enough. If you want to talk more, you can wait until we're back at Academy Island." With that, the professor walked off.

"Well, she certainly is a stern teacher," Kai noticed, "I'd hate to have her for a class."

"That's something we both agree on loser," Chazz sniffed, "She's the one who got us swabbing the decks."

"Well good. Maybe it'll get you Society goons to lay off for awhile," Hassleberry grinned as the ship left the port for home.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Our next Dark Lord search has led Atsuko and me to China.

**Atsuko:** An ex-researcher might know where to find it.

**Lynn:** He's long gone but his research is still here.

**Atsuko:** It could point us in the right direction.

**Lynn:** Too bad the researcher's son won't let us near it.

**Atsuko:** He's a duelist though and I would gladly face him for you!

**Lynn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Land of Dragons!

**Atsuko:** I wonder how many others have studied this data?

**Lynn:** Hopefully, we're ahead of the Society.

**Atsuko:** I get the feeling we're not.


	23. The Land of Dragons Part One

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE LAND OF DRAGONS PART ONE**

Staring out at the sea, Lynn and Melody sighed as an ocean side city came into view off the bow of the _Divine Edge._

"We've wasted too much time on this ship," Melody frowned, "The next Dark Lord may already have been claimed by the Society of Light."

"Take it easy Melody," Lynn replied, "Sure, we've been on this boat for nearly five days but Black Hawk's contacts in China claim that there has been no Society activity." Melody sniffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I still don't like it. We've been on this ship for too long!"

"A little restless aren't we?" A male voice asked. Turning, Lynn saw the familiar eye patch covered face of Black Hawk.

"You could say that," Lynn replied, her spirit friend vanishing, "I'm worried that the Society may have already found the Dark Lord."

"Your fears hold no weight my dear. I know for a fact that the Society of Light is currently clueless as to the location of what you seek," Black Hawk smirked, "On the other hand, we shall soon possess the Dark Lord for I know of where we can find its location."

"About time. So where do we start?" Lynn urged.

"We start by getting you and Atsuko ready. You two are going out for a night on the town." Confused, Lynn stared at the Red Wings' leader strangely.

"In order to get the information we need, we'll need you and Atsuko to infiltrate a night club in Neo Beijing."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Lynn asked. It was then an Asian woman walked around the corner, garbed in a crimson silk dress with matching heels, a black leather purse in hand.

"We'll blend in," The woman replied, revealing herself to be Atsuko.

"A disguise huh? Sounds like a plan." Minutes later as stars dotted the sky, the _Divine Edge _pulled into the harbor. A hatch in the rear opened up and a motorcycle roared out, Atsuko clutching Lynn as she steered the bike onto the streets of the busy city.

_Your mission is to get into the Magic Cherry Blossom nightclub. A chap named Chang Lee visits it frequently. Rumor has it he carries information pertaining to the Dark Lord on him in a flash drive around his neck._ Black Hawk's words echoed through Lynn's head as she pulled up to a three story building on the opposite side of the city. The two girls pulled off their helmets and placed them inside a locker that was conveniently placed outside the nightclub. The two girls reached into their purses and using mirrors, they checked to make sure their disguises were intact. While Atsuko had changed herself into an Asian woman, Lynn was unable to do so because of her pointy ears, which is why she had applied temporary red hair dye to her hair and used colored contact lenses to give herself green eyes. Dressed in an off the shoulder blue dress and heels, she was quite becoming.

"Think we'll be able to get past the doorman?" Atsuko whispered, using her pocket mirror to sneak a peak at the burly thug standing guard.

"Are you kidding? He'll drop dead when he see us," Lynn snorted, snapping her mirror shut. Grinning, the girls walked up to the door. The guard glanced at them but he merely smiled as he slid aside to let the girls in.

"He looks pretty alive to me Lynn," Atsuko mumbled playfully.

"Shut up," Lynn replied, her smile wide on her face, "Let's scout around for this Chang Lee guy and get the information from him." Splitting up, Lynn went to the bar while Atsuko positioned herself at an empty table near the VIP booths.

"What can I get you?" A bartender asked.

"I'm not ready yet," Lynn replied, taking a seat on a stool. Glancing around, she noticed a young Chinese man in a blue suit speaking to Atsuko.

"Interested in that young man are we?"

"Who is he?"

"He's only one of my best customers. His name's Chang Lee."

"Doesn't he work for some fancy university here in town?"

"Yes, he works for Neo Beijing U? Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious." After a few minutes more of conversation, Atsuko left the young man and walked up to Lynn.

"Great news! That guy I was speaking with…" Atsuko began.

"Is the guy we're looking for. I know but how do we get him to talk to us?" Lynn wondered.

"I managed to get a date with him in the private rooms in the back."

"Sweet! But what about the data? Did you mention we were looking for it?" At the mention of the data, Atsuko blushed.

"Um… About that. I made a deal with him."

"What kind of a deal?" Before Atsuko could answer, Chang walked up to the two girls.

"Hey what's keeping you? We going to duel or are you going to be my roommate for the night?" Chang asked.

"Roommate?" Lynn asked.

"I… Uh… I promised I would be his date for the night if I lost our duel," Atsuko blushed.

"I even got a private room in the back just for us," Chang smiled sinisterly. Atsuko swallowed nervously as the threesome slipped past a nearby guard into a hallway.

_Nice work Atsuko,_ Lynn thought, _only you would make this kind of daring bet._

"Maybe you better let me take on Chang?" Lynn whispered.

"Your cards are too well known. He'd know who you were instantly," Atsuko whispered back, the threesome stepping into a private duel arena surrounded by several benches. Lynn took a seat as Atsuko and Chang slipped on two duel disks that sat on a table nearby.

"Remember: You lose this duel and I get access to your father's research data on the Dark Lord," Atsuko warned, slotting her deck into the device.

"And you're my date for the night if I happen to beat you," Chang smirked, "And no woman has ever beaten me!"

"Until now!"

"Game on!"

"Ladies first!" Atsuko declared, drawing a card, "And I'll start with Shien's Footsoldier (DEF: 300) in defense mode." The Sheikah grinned as a monkey in samurai's armor appeared on the field, its spear held up in defense.

"Not a very impressive monster," Chang frowned, "If that is the best you can offer, then you'll never get access to my father's research."

"Why do you say that?" Atsuko asked.

"Because weak monsters like yours will never win! Here's a real monster: Skull Knight Number 2 (ATK: 1000), tear her pathetic soldier to pieces!" Lynn smiled however as a zombified knight in rusting armor cut down her friend's chimp with a blood red sword.

"So much for your pathetic footsoldier," Chang smirked as he placed two facedowns. His smile quickly vanished however as a man in glowing yellow samurai armor appeared, a bow and arrow in hand.

"Destroying my footsoldier has activated its effect. By destroying it, I can summon a special level three monster known as a Six Samurai," Atsuko explained, "And you allowed me to summon Six Samurai Yaichi (ATK: 1300)!"

_I remember that old trick. You used that against me all the time when we were kids._ Lynn recalled as Atsuko began her turn. _Glad to see you haven't lost your touch._

"Now I summon Six Samurai Nisashi (ATK: 1400)!" Atsuko declared, a twin blade wielding, green armor wearing samurai appearing on her field.

"What's he gonna do? He doesn't look all that tough," Chang pointed out.

"You obviously need to study up. The strength of the Six Samurai comes from their teamwork, or in this case when they're on the field together. Yaichi is able to destroy one of your facedown spell or trap cards," Atsuko explained, her yellow-clad warrior firing an arrow at one of Chang's facedowns. Unfortunately, that card revealed a coffin of darkness that swallowed a card from Atsuko's hand.

"What in the world?"

"Just like your footsoldier, my cards have abilities too. Destroying my Dark Coffin card forced you to discard one card from your hand to the graveyard," Chang warned.

"Nice trick but I still have one more ability up my sleeve. Nisashi can strike twice in a round so I'll have him destroy your Skull Knight and then follow up for a direct attack on your life points!" Atsuko declared, pointing at the skeleton. Katanas glowing with energy, the green-clad Six Samurai leapt forward, cutting through Skull Knight then followed up by slashing Chang (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"Nice move Atsuko! That took out nearly half his life points!" Lynn shouted as a facedown appeared on her friend's field,_ it's a shame you can't strike with Yaichi this round. By using its ability, you can't attack with him this turn._

"Yeah, nice move indeed. I got plenty of tricks left," Chang warned as his facedown Call of the Haunted resurrected his Skull Knight (ATK: 1000), "Like right now for instance! I'll sacrifice my Skull Knight in order to summon Mefist the Infernal General (ATK: 1800)!" Atsuko frowned as a horseman in heavy black armor appeared, flanked by two more Skull Knights, one of them wearing a black talisman (ATK: 1000 / ATK: 1000 + 500).

"What are your skeletons doing on the field?" Atsuko demanded.

"Oh I guess I forgot to mention Skull Knight's ability. When sacrificed to summon a fiend monster, I can bring out every other Skull Knight in my deck straight to the field. And as an added bonus, I gave one of my skeletons a Black Pendant, which bolsters its strength by 500," Chang explained, "Now you'll get to see my fiends in action! Mefist, Skull Knights, attack!" Atsuko grimaced as Mefist and the pendant-wearing Skull Knight took out her two monsters, clearing the way for the last knight to attack her directly (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"Atsuko! Are you OK?" Lynn asked.

"I've been better."

"Don't think my attack is over. Mefist has his own special ability. When he damages your life points, you have to send a card in your hand to the graveyard," Chang warned, his horseman slicing Atsuko's hand.

"Nice move but it won't help you against me!" Atsuko countered, drawing a card, "I reveal my trap card, Return of the Six Samurai! It brings Nisashi (ATK: 1400) back from the graveyard and now that he's out, I can special summon a monster from my hand known as the Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (ATK: 2100)!" Chang winced as the green-clad swordsman returned, a white-haired man in silver armor appeared on the field, using a katana as a cane.

"And that's not all. I use The Warrior Returning Alive to add another Six Samurai card from my grave to my hand – One that you forced me to discard earlier. Say hello to Six Samurai Kamon (ATK: 1500)!" Atsuko continued as she took the card from her grave and placed it on the field. The new monster was garbed in crimson samurai armor, carried a pair of nunchunks and grinned as he eyed Chang's monsters.

"Another weak monster," Chang sniffed, "He's no real threat."

"I wouldn't say that," Lynn called from the sidelines, "Kamon can incinerate one face up spell or trap card and it looks like he's eyeing your Black Pendant."

"Say what?" Lynn's words came true as a fireball thrown by the red-clad samurai destroyed the pendant.

"And that should weaken your monster enough for me to destroy it," Atsuko grinned (LP: 2400 – 500), "Sure, your pendant takes away 500 of my life points but it's a small price to pay to clear the field of your monsters! Grandmaster, wipe out Mefist the Infernal General!" Drawing his sword, the samurai master raised it high before bringing it down, firing an energy wave that cleaved the general in half.

"Now Nisashi, use your special ability and destroy both of the Skull Knights!" Atsuko continued. Katanas glowing with energy, the green-clad swordsman leapt high into the air, spinning like a top before bringing himself down hard on the two skeletons.

"And that clears out your defenses," Atsuko grinned (LP: 1900).

"Grr, just end it," Chang frowned (LP: 1300).

"I can't."

"Why not? You still have one monster left!"

"No I can't. Using Kamon's ability drains his energy so I have to wait. Also, thanks to the effect of my Return of the Six Samurai trap card, Nisashi must return to the graveyard."

"That was a foolish move, bringing a monster back only to lose him again," Chang realized, activating Graceful Charity, "A mistake I'll take advantage of. For this turn, I'll use the magic of Silent Doom to bring a monster back from my graveyard and I'll choose the Millennium Shield (DEF: 3000)!"

"Oh please. Now you're just stalling," Lynn smirked as a giant, red-plated shield appeared on Chang's field.

"Yeah, well so what? It's not like I can do anything else."

"He does have a point," Atsuko said, drawing a card, "Since I can't penetrate your defenses, I'll pass this turn."

"Good, now it's my turn again," Chang declared, drawing a card, "And I'll place one card facedown."

"This duel's not going to be very interesting if all you two are gonna do is play defense," Lynn groaned as Atsuko played Pot of Greed.

"You're right which is why I'm going to play Six Samurai Yariza (ATK: 1000 + 200) and have him mount the Legendary Ebon Steed!" Atsuko smiled as an onyx armored spearman appeared, mounted on a midnight colored horse.

"That guy's not going to be able to penetrate my shield so why play him?" Chang demanded.

"Just like my other samurai, Yariza has a special ability. He allows me to go straight for your life points!" Atsuko explained as the tip of Yariza's spear began to glow, "Like right now!" Signaling his horse to charge, the horse-mounted samurai rushed past the shield and buried its spear in Chang's shoulder before doubling back to Atsuko's side.

"That's it! Next turn, you're mine!" Chang winced (LP: 100).

"I fail to see how you can get out of this one," Lynn frowned as her friend placed a facedown "Atsuko has 1900 life points and you have just 100. What can an amateur like you possibly do?"

"I can do this!" Chang roared, drawing a card, "I reveal my facedown card Shield Attack!"

"Shield Attack?" The girls gasped.

"That's right. My Shield Attack can switch the attack and defense of one of my monsters and so I'll choose the Millennium Shield (ATK: 3000 + 500) and I'll boost his power with another Black Pendant!" Chang explained, a black gem setting itself in the heart of the shield, "With this attack, I win!" Sparks of black electricity crackled from the shield and fired a bolt of lightning straight at Yariza.

"Not yet! I reveal my trap card Covering Fire!"

"So what? You'll never beat my shield!"

"I don't have to!" The Grandmaster drew its sword and fired a beam of energy that weakened the lightning right before it buried itself into Atsuko's samurai. Smoke shrouded the field as the horse exploded.

"Game over! I win!" Chang laughed.

"Don't count on it! Look!" Lynn pointed. The smoke vanished and to Chang's dismay, both Yariza (ATK: 1000) and Atsuko (LP: 1700) were okay.

"You!"

"Were you expecting me to go somewhere Chang?" Atsuko asked.

"You should've lost your life points!"

"I didn't though. It was thanks to my Covering Fire trap card. It let me increase the attack points of Yariza equal to that of another monster on my field. Thanks to the power boost, I was able to keep myself from losing," the Sheikah explained.

"But what about your monster? It should've been destroyed!" Chang protested.

"Again, it was thanks to a card I had in play, mainly my Legendary Ebon Steed. A monster equipped with my steed can save itself from destruction one time."

"I can't believe this!"

"Believe it," Atsuko grinned, drawing a card, "Thanks to my cards, I was able to save my samurai – and win the duel! Yariza, attack his life points directly again!" Spear glowing with energy, Chang stood in shock as Yariza charged forward, leapt over the Millennium Shield and plunged his weapon into the Chinese duelist.

"It's over!" Atsuko declared, the holograms fading from the field, "Your research data if you don't mind?" Groaning, Lee reached into his pocket and pulled a flash drive out. He stared at it for a moment and smirked.

"You know what? I think I'll just hold onto this," Chang smiled.

"But I beat you!" Atsuko protested.

"My research data is too important to me to risk losing it a duel with a nobody." Atsuko winced as Chang began to laugh, tossing the flash drive between his hands. Frowning in anger, Lynn stepped up on stage and snatched the device.

"Hey! Give that back!" Chang roared, clenching his fists. But as he made eye contact with Lynn, he could see the fierce look in her eyes.

"Atsuko beat you fair and square. You'll accept your defeat like a man," Lynn warned, placing the flash drive in her purse, "Or I'll make your life a living hell." By this time, Chang had recovered from Lynn's stare.

"Oh really? What makes you think that you can harm me?" Lynn's frown deepened as she stepped closer to him until their faces were practically touching. At this, Chang swallowed nervously.

"Heh heh. You can take it," Chang grinned nervously and he bolted, dropping his duel disk in the process.

"That went well," Atsuko commented, putting her deck away.

"Just like we planned," Lynn replied, "But just in case, we better leave." The Sheikah nodded and the two girls left the club.

_Alright! We got the data and the Dark Lord._ Lynn grinned.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The search is on! Off to the Great Wall!

**Atsuko:** Looks like two others are after the card…

**Lynn:** The Society of Light is already on the hunt!

**Atsuko:** Hold on! It appears someone has beaten them to it… Literally!

**Lynn: **Wait! It can't be…! That black jacket… Those eyes…

**Atsuko:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Land of Dragons Part Two!

**Lynn:** It can't be? Why would he…?


	24. The Land of Dragons Part Two

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: THE LAND OF DRAGONS PART TWO**

On the stone walls of the Great Wall, a trio of white robed men snuck past a nearby security barrier. They silently snuck through several corridors, circumventing the security as they went until they reached a dead end. Nodding to each other, they removed the packs they were carrying and pulled out the tools inside them.

_Soon, we shall have the Dark Lord._ The tallest thug thought as they began to drill through the rock. A faint beeping drew the thug's attention away from the wall. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone. Removing his hood, the figure turned out to have a raven Mohawk haircut.

"Mistress Serena, I am here," The man answered, putting the phone to his ear.

"Han, how goes the operation?" The person on the other line asked.

"We are drilling for the card as we speak. It and the mirror will soon be yours," Han replied, as his two thugs began using two cutting lasers to pierce the rock. After several minutes of digging, the wall collapsed, revealing a new room. Inside were two unlit torches and a single well. Lighting the torches, the threesome were able to light up the room enough to reveal a shimmering dragon statue, a mirror in its mouth.

"We've found it Mistress! The Mirror of Draco!" Han grinned, hanging up the phone. Pulling out a glowing white mirror, he cast its light on the statue and a beam of light shone out from the statue. The three thugs watched as the beam bent itself and went down into the well.

"Our goal is inside that well," Han frowned, reaching into one of the packs and pulled out a long rope. Tying it to a nearby statue, Han repelled down the interior of the well, casting a flashlight around its interior until he reached the spot where the beam collided with the wall. The brick it landed on was not made of stone but of onyx. Making sure the rope around him was steady, the goon pulled the brick loose, revealing a small, skull-marked chest.

"There you are! I've found you at last, Draco of the Dark Lords!" Han grinned when his two thugs suddenly flew down the well past him screaming.

"Then I suggest you hand it over now!" A new voice called down the well, "Or I'll cut you down just like I did your friends!" Not seeing any other options, Han tossed the chest up into the waiting arms of the assailant.

"Thank you." Han's rope then snapped and he was sent screaming into the abyss below. The assailant then walked away, opening up the chest. Inside was an orb that glowed with dark power. Picking up the orb, it turned into a Duel Monsters card.

_The last piece of the Cyberdark legacy… It's mine at last._ The assailant smiled, the power of the card flowing into his body, "This power… The Underworld deck is now complete." Stepping out of the dark, the figure revealed himself to be Zane, garbed in a jet-black long coat. Black lines were etched under his eyes as his smirk deepened.

_And I know who will suffer at the hands of my deck first._ Zane thought as he gazed down the hill where a train station rested. A train was pulling up and this caused Zane's smirk to widen.

_You're on that train and I'm coming for you._ Inside the train, Lynn and Atsuko were waiting to get off.

_All the clues from Chang's flash drive pointed to the Great Wall. It won't be long now. _Lynn thought as the train slowed to a halt, "Come on Atsuko." But just as the two went to leave, the train's automatic doors slammed shut.

"Hey, this is our stop! What's going on?" Lynn wondered. The intercom in the train crackled to life as the lights in the train began to flicker.

"Atsuko! Can you translate?" Lynn asked, unable to understand the conductor's words.

"Attention all passengers. A dangerous storm is brewing and per our regulations, we will be returning to Neo Beijing," The Sheikah translated.

"A storm? It can't be! The weather was clear a few minutes ago." The train started up and it began to roll down the tracks when Lynn's amulet began to glow.

"Something's up! My amulet is reacting to a mighty energy force," Lynn declared, her gaze locked on her precious charm. Leaving the train car, Lynn glanced around until she saw a ladder leading to the observation deck. Climbing up, Lynn saw Zane waiting, his duel disk active.

"Who are you?" Atsuko demanded but Zane's face registered immediately to Lynn.

"Zane!" Lynn gasped.

"You know this guy Lynn?"

"We graduated together and we were opponents once," Zane grinned, raising his duel disk, "And now we're opponents once again because I got something you want!"

"What do you mean?" The black-clad duelist held up the Duel Monsters card he found, revealing the image of a six-winged black dragon. With three heads and three sets of claws, it looked to be a fearsome creature.

_It's Draco!_ Melody gasped, appearing near Lynn. A pulse of dark energy shot through the train as a barrier of darkness surrounded the two pro duelists and the glass roof of the train shattered to pieces. Unprepared for it, Atsuko was sent flying back down the ladder and was knocked unconscious.

"Atsuko!" Lynn cried.

"You've got more to worry about than just her," Zane warned, shouting over the wind, "You and I are going to duel."

"Why now?"

"You took victory from me back at Duel Academy and now I want it back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about! You defeated me a long time ago and now the time has come for me to regain the honor you took from me!"

---

"_I'm sorry Lynn, but you've lost. Since my Cyber End Dragon has a defense-penetrating effect, you won't survive my attack. Now Cyber End Dragon, take out Lynn's last monster and the rest of her life points!" _

"_She's through! Lynn won't survive this!" Bastion gasped as the blast covered Lynn's field in smoke._

"_It isn't over Zane! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Lynn called as a green flash shot out from the smoke. The energy struck the middle head of Cyber End Dragon and took the form of a green pointed hat. But unlike ordinary hats, this one had a crown, two beady eyes and an orange beak._

"_What is that thing?" Alexis wondered._

"_The monster you attacked was a creature called Ezlo the Minish Cap (DEF: 0) and since you attacked it while it was facedown, I took no damage," Lynn explained._

"_Impressive, that was a move even I didn't expect," Zane smiled. _

"_Then lets end this duel," Lynn smiled back as she drew a card, "Since my Eclipse Illusion trap card was destroyed last turn then I receive 1000 life points for every Four Sword Hero that was on the field at the time (LP: 800 + 1000). Next, I activate my cap's effect (LP: 1800 – 400). By paying 400 life points, I can cut your dragon's power in half (ATK: 4000 – 2000)." Zane gasped as his dragon shrunk like before until it was half of its original size._

"_Now I activate my final spell card: Re-Fusion (LP: 1400 – 800). By paying 800 life points, Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500) returns to my field!" Zane continued to smile as Lynn's dragon-hide swordsman returned._

"_Good job Lynn! I haven't a match like this in a long while," Zane admitted, "You're definitely ready for the Pro League."_

"_Thanks Zane. That means everything coming from you… Emerald Edgemaster, launch your attack! Destroy Zane's Cyber End Dragon and end this duel!" Lynn commanded. The audience gasped as Lynn's warrior stabbed the core of Zane's Cyber End Dragon, causing it to blow up in a fiery explosion. Zane's cries filled the room as his life points hit zero._

"_I did it. I won," Lynn gasped._

---

"But that was a long time ago!" Lynn pointed out, "And you're pursuing this now?"

"If I'm to regain my number one status in the Pro League, I need to defeat the duelist who beat me before I ever got there and that's you Lynn Hero!"

"What ever happened to dueling with honor and respect?"

"Those are for weak duelists. In the last couple of months, I've learned that the true path to being a good duelist is winning at all costs."

"Then you've learned nothing! Whoever taught you that is nothing more than a loser."

"Oh really? If what you just told me is true, why am I the one carrying ultimate power in their deck?"

"Ultimate power?"

"When we faced off at Duel Academy, I was only using one half of my deck's power. I recently claimed the darker, more powerful half in the form of an Underworld deck."

"Underworld?"

"I'm the sole heir to a great power called the cyber legacy. It granted me great power but it didn't help me beat you or Aster Phoenix… Until now. I've gathered all the pieces of my legacy and I'm going to use them to become the world's greatest duelist."

"If you use power to try to gain power, you will receive nothing but pain and misery," Lynn warned, "You will be like Elder Prime and Kagemaru – They failed in their quests for power and so will you."

"If you're so sure, then why don't you try and beat me again?" Zane asked, raising his duel disk, "If honor and respect are the paths to being a great duelist, then prove it right now!"

Lynn frowned as she activated her duel disk.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Zane grinned. Lynn's frown deepened as she slotted in her deck. Both duelists drew their opening hands as thunder rumbled in the distance. Thunder rumbled overhead as Lynn made the first move.

"Alright Zane. I guess I got no choice. First, I'll summon Transcendthan Amethyst Assassin (ATK: 0) and I also activate Polymerization!" A blue aura surrounded her as Four Sword Sapphire Hero and Transcendthan Sapphire Shield appeared on her field as well as a purple-robed heroine appeared on the field next to it. The assassin's purple hair and black cape blew softly in the breeze as its visor-covered eyes as Lynn's magic kicked in. Her two monsters merged together into a new female warrior garbed in heavy dark blue armor. Carrying a large glowing silver shield, Lynn's aura faded as the creature knelt down behind its shield.

"By fusing my two monsters together, I can summon my Sapphire Guardna (DEF: 3000)," Lynn continued as her assassin's strength increased (ATK: 0 + 500), "And just to clarify, whenever a spell card is played, my assassin gains a kunai counter and 500 attack points. Lastly, I'll place this card facedown." Zane grinned as he drew a card.

"Your pathetic assassin has almost no attack points so that'll make it easy to annihilate," The dark duelist smiled.

"That's why my Guardna is on the field. As long as it's in play, it's the only card you can attack. Plus, with such high defense, my heroes are safe from all but the strongest monsters. Of course, such power comes at a price. You get to draw a card during each of your standby phases," Lynn informed him, her creature's armor glowing with energy.

"Why are you being so helpful?" Zane asked as he snapped off a card.

"Easy. So I could boost the number of cards in my hand with Appropriate!" The blond replied as her facedown revealed itself and two cards appeared in her hand, "With this trap in effect, I can draw two cards when you draw outside your draw phase!"

"Fine but that extra card you gave me is going to cost you! I discard three dragons in my hand to the graveyard to summon this card – Draco, Lord of the Dark Dragons!" The thunder intensified as a bolt of lightning struck behind Zane. Dark energy surrounded him as the Dark Lord he showed Lynn emerged (ATK: 3000).

"I don't believe it!" Lynn gasped as Zane placed two facedown cards, "But I refuse to be beaten by it! I activate Lunar Call to add Transcendthan Diamond Sage (DEF: 2000 + 500) to my hand and then I'll summon her to the field! Then I'll use Four Sword Calling to summon Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000 + 500) from my deck!" Zane merely frowned as Lynn's white-clad Four Sword Hero appeared alongside a silver-clad Transcendthan Hero. At the same time, the field warped around the duelists as Lynn slotted in a field spell. The mountainous terrain changed as a starlit city appeared below. The train was now running on a track suspended around a neon-colored castle that towered in the distance.

"Now I'll change things up with the Levitrica Castle field spell! Thanks to this card, all my Transcendthan Heroes gain 300 attack and defense points," Lynn explained as she set a facedown, "And with all the spells I played, my assassin's attack power has increased dramatically (ATK: 2300)."

"So what? My dragon lord will just destroy them all!" Zane replied as Lynn's Guardna and Appropriate combo kicked in and both duelists drew their extra cards, "It's now my move and I'll summon my Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 800) to the field!" Lynn frowned as a smaller version of Draco appeared on Zane's field. It was then a glowing light emerged from Zane's graveyard slot and a spike-studded dragon attached itself to Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 800 + 2400).

"What's going on?"

"Simple. My new monster can steal a monster out of our graveyards and attach itself to it, absorbing its attack power in the process and since my Rare Metal Dragon was discarded when I summoned Draco, it's now strong enough to wipe out your Guardna," Zane explained as his creature spread its six wings out. Each wing then opened up and revealed concealed guns that tore Lynn's fusion monster asunder.

"And since Keel destroyed a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage and you're going to take another 700 points of damage when my Draco destroys your assassin!" Zane warned as his dark lord fired a stream of black fire that burned the purple clad warrior to ashes and scorched Lynn (LP: 4000 – 1000), "I'll give you a break."

"Very well. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards," Lynn declared, her hand increasing in size, "And I'll leave my two monsters in defense mode."

"Fine!" Zane declared, slotting in his own Pot of Greed, "And even though you get two more cards from your trap card, I can still stomp you out. I summon Cyberdark Horn (ATK: 800) in attack mode and like my Cyberdark Keel, it can take a monster from my grave and equip it to my Cyberdark Horn and I'll equip my Infernal Dragon to it (ATK: 800 + 2000)!" Lynn frowned as a vicious green dragon attached itself to a mechanical onyx serpent.

"This isn't going to be pretty," The blond groaned as Cyberdark Horn ripped her maiden to pieces (LP: 3000 – 300), "And since Cyberdark Horn has a defense penetrating effect, my life points took a hit."

"Now that your maiden is gone, I'll take out your other girl too! Cyberdark Keel attack!" Zane commanded. Unable to protect her mage, Lynn watched as it was crushed and her life points drained (LP: 2700 – 300).

"Now you're finished! Draco attack!" The Dark Lord out a fierce roar as flames gathered in its mouth when a beam of light erupted from Lynn's facedown card and a double of Lynn in a white dress appeared on the field (DEF: 2100).

"Sorry Zane, but thanks to my Solar Signal trap card, I can bring out Twilight Princess to defend myself from your attack!" Lynn countered as her creature was incinerated by a stream of black fire, "And by paying 800 life points, she'll come right back (LP: 2400 – 800)." Zane frowned as Lynn's princess reappeared in a flash of light (ATK: 2500).

_I survived this round but unless I can destroy Draco this turn, I'll lose the duel but the question is how do I do it?_ Lynn wondered as she eyed the Dark Lord. Snapping off the top card of her deck, her hopes were renewed.

"I activate Polymerization and with it, I'll fuse my Transcendthan Solar Gunner with my Four Sword Solar Hero to summon my Sunlight Sniper (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn's three cards lit the field as a new creature appeared on the field. Wearing glowing yellow armor and helmet with a black visor, the rifle-bearing maiden's blond hair blew in the breeze. The glow intensified as its attack strength grew (ATK: 2000 + 900).

"My new warrior gains 300 attack points for every dark attribute monster on the field and her strength will grow even greater as I activate the spell card Astral Aura! With it, my Transcendthan Sapphire Shield's attack points get added to my sniper and her power will grow even greater when I activate Gift of the Martyr!" Lynn declared, activating her two spell cards, "Now I'll sacrifice my Twilight Princess and convert its attack power to my sniper (ATK: 6400)!"

"That's one powerful soldier," Zane noted as Lynn's princess vanished, "but it's not going to do anything to my monsters. Even if you attack, I promise they will return."

_I'm not out to wipe out your life points. I'm going to free you from Draco's power._ Lynn vowed, "Sunlight Sniper, attack Zane's Dark Lord now!" Infused with the power of two monsters, the sniper raised its gun and fired a beam of pure sunlight that shot a hole in the middle of Zane's Dark Lord and shrouded the area with smoke.

_That should do it._ Lynn thought as Melody appeared near her.

_This was a huge gamble. If it doesn't work, we may be finished._ Melody frowned.

_I have to disagree. Even if my turn ends, my Astral Aura's effect will stay in effect until the end of Zane's next turn._ The blond replied as the smoke cleared, revealing Draco was gone and one of Zane's traps was active.

"Nice try. You may have destroyed Draco but my life points are safe thanks to my Power Wall trap card. Now for every card I send from my deck to the graveyard, my damage will be reduced by 100," Zane declared as he ditched most of his deck (LP: 4000 – 700), "And since my damage was 3400, I'll send 27 cards to the graveyard." To Lynn's chagrin, Zane tossed most of his deck into the graveyard.

_I thought that attack would bring him to his senses, but it only seemed to make him madder than he was before. _Lynn noticed as she analyzed the situation, "You may have minimized the damage to your life points, but you've made a critical mistake Zane. Your deck has just one card left in it. So unless you can wipe out my life points in this next turn, you're finished and since my sniper is still empowered by Astral Aura, her attack points are higher than your monsters (ATK: 3900 / LP: 1600)." Zane drew the last card and grinned.

"You fool. You won't win and I'll start off by activating my facedown card Lost Pride. With it, I can take a spell card from your graveyard and I choose Polymerization," Zane declared as Lynn's card flew out of her duel disk and into his hand, "And I'm gonna use it too. Lost Pride will drain 1000 of my life points but it'll be worth it when I fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel and the Cyberdark Edge in my hand to summon the ultimate Cyberdark Dragon!" Lynn gasped as a dual-winged dragon appeared and Keep attached itself to the underside. To complete the transformation, Cyberdark Horn locked itself in place underneath Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 1000).

"That's one fearsome-looking monster you've got there but it still pales in comparison to my sniper (ATK: 3300)," Lynn said, staring up at the floating fusion monster. It was then a burst of dark light emitted from Zane's graveyard. When the light faded, the duelists could see that Draco had attached itself to the underside of Cyberdark Dragon and cables were holding it in place.

"Your Dark Lord's back!" Lynn gasped.

"I told you my monsters would be back and now Draco is donating his power to my dragon (ATK: 1000 + 3000)," Zane explained, "And his power will grow even higher as I invoke the second power of my dragon – It gains 100 attack points for every card in my graveyard and since I have 36 cards in my graveyard, it receives an additional 3600 attack points!"

"I don't believe it! You sent all those cards to your graveyard so you could power up your dragon?"

"That's right and with an attack power of 7600, your sniper and your life points are done for!" Lynn stepped back in panic as Zane's dragon drew in energy.

"Now I complete my revenge by taking you out for good! My loss to you will be avenged! Cyberdark Dragon! Attack Lynn's Sunlight Sniper and end this duel!" Zane shouted. A dark aura emanated from his monster as it launched a massage blast of dark energy at Lynn's side of the field, incinerating her monster in a catastrophic explosion. Lynn however was not as lucky as the explosion threw her from the train.

_Later loser._ Zane thought as the dark aura around him flared and a silhouette of his Dark Lord appeared behind him. Lynn, unconscious from the shock, was unable to protect herself as she tumbled down the mountain helplessly before disappearing within the darkness surrounding the ground below.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Atsuko: **The Society of Light has plans to make sure Lynn stays down for good.

**Kai: **My mom has taken interest in the fight and joins Lynn's side against the Society.

**Aster: **But will the Queen's spellcaster strategy be enough to overcome the Society's Dark Lord Faros?

**Atticus: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Protect Lynn!

**Hassleberry:** Hang on soldier! Help's on the way!


	25. Protect Lynn

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: PROTECT LYNN**

In a hospital in Neo Beijing, Atsuko sat, her arm in a sling. Sitting in the waiting room, the Sheikah sighed as numerous doctors and nurses walked up and down the halls taking care of patients. One room, or moreover, one person in particular was the object of Atsuko's focus. A white-clad doctor walked out of the room as Black Hawk and three of his guards walked in.

"How is she?" Black Hawk asked.

"She's got some broken bones and her possessions are in just as bad as shape," Atsuko replied sadly, holding up Lynn's amulet, or rather its bent frame as well as the shards that made up the crystals mounted into it.

"The amulet is…"

"I don't see how it can be fixed. Her duel disk is replaceable but most of her cards… The Transcendthan cards and Princess of Destiny survived, but the rest are gone," Atsuko replied sadly, fingering the deck in her pocket.

"What happened to the rest?"

"Burned by the power of Zane's Underworld deck."

"Lynn's going to be devastated."

"If she lives."

"Does she have a chance?"

"Doctors say the injuries are very severe. Unless there's a change soon, she may not live."

"Does her family know about this?"

"I've been trying to make contact for hours but nobody answers." Black Hawk sighed, his gaze on Atsuko's sling.

"What happened to you?"

"Sprained my wrist from when I fell," Atsuko replied, "I'm lucky." Black Hawk clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Lynn'll be alright. She's one of us and we take care of each other."

"I'm going to try to get a hold of the queen again."

"You do that. The boys and I will stay with Lynn." Atsuko nodded and prepared to leave when she turned to her leader again.

"Black Hawk, I've got the feeling that the Society of Light will come after Lynn, now that she's unable to protect herself," Atsuko admitted, "It's up to us to protect her." Black Hawk nodded.

"Call her friends then. I'm no duelist and you can't duel with that wrist. We'll need all the help we can get."

---

Atsuko's call was right on the money as Mithodo, Sartorius, Serena, and Eugene met back in Transcendtha.

"You've made much progress in the time you've occupied Duel Academy Sartorius," Mithodo praised, "But now I have a big job for you and your students."

"I'll be more than happy to oblige you Master," Sartorius smiled, "What do you need of me and my disciples?"

"I have been watching Lynn Hero and she has been injured in a duel. This is a chance we can't overlook. I want you to send someone to finish her off," Mithodo ordered.

"Why send Sartorius? I can finish what I started…" Eugene protested.

"You? You were beaten by Lynn and came back with your tail between your legs," Serena smirked, "In fact, if you hadn't ran, your Dark Lord would be in her hands."

"Shut it Serena!" Eugene frowned, "I haven't seen you do anything productive."

"My mirrors have been allowing us to find the Dark Lords! If it wasn't for me, Lynn would have had them all!"

"Silence!" Mithodo roared, "This is not the time for us to be fighting amongst ourselves! Sartorius will send one of his students to finish off Lynn Hero and that's final! Eugene, I want you to focus on the Dark Lord, Draco. We can't let Mr. Truesdale run around free with that card." Eugene bowed as he stepped back into a portal of white light and vanished. Sartorius soon followed and was met by Chazz and Alexis, who bowed upon seeing their master.

"Welcome back Master," Chazz greeted, "What can we do for you?"

"Bring me my cards. I must find a duelist to finish off Lynn Hero," Sartorius ordered.

"I have them right here sir," Alexis replied, handing him his tarot cards, "and I've shuffled them too."

"How kind of you." Taking the cards, Sartorius flipped several and grinned at the results.

"How perfect. The cards have chosen the perfect for the duelist for this task," Sartorius grinned, "He'll tear through Lynn like butter."

"Who Master?"

"Why Kane of course, but understand that this time he'll be armed with the power of a Dark Lord!" Sartorius grinned, pulling a card out from his blazer, "This Dark Lord will increase the attack power of his deck tenfold!"

"I shall call him at once," Chazz declared and with a bow, he sped away.

"That idiot forgot to take the card with him," Alexis sighed, "I'll take it to him Master."

"Very good but understand this: I'm counting on you to get Kane to finish the job Lynn's attacker started," Sartorius smirked, gazing at his white-clad disciple. However, the duo was unaware that they were being watched Kai… That was until Alexis spotted him and he fell from the tree he was hiding in.

"It appears we have a spy in our midst," Alexis noticed, watching Kai's fleeing form.

"It doesn't matter," Sartorius smirked, "There's little he can do. One of our Society's choppers is headed this way and by the time Kai gets help, we'll have completed our mission." Kai however didn't share those same thoughts as he raced to the main campus building.

_I knew spying on their dorm would pay off. Now I know they're going after Lynn but the question is what happened to her in the first place?_ Kai thought as he raced past several surprised students. Bursting into the Chancellor's office, Chancellor Stratton and Professor Zestra gasped in surprise.

"Kai, what's going on?" Stratton asked.

"I… I need to use… the phone," Kai gasped, trying to catch our breath.

"Why should we let you?" Zestra asked.

"Because I think my sister is in major trouble!" Kai frowned, "I need to call my mom."

"Why do you think your sister is in trouble? Have you heard from her?" Stratton asked.

"Trust me on this Doc. I gotta call my mom pronto!" Kai demanded.

"Alright. I'll make the arrangements. Just do me a favor and wait outside," Stratton replied. Groaning, Kai ran out the door.

_Kai must have been listening in on the Society… Just like I asked him to._ Stratton thought as he began typing in commands to his computer, "Strange. The Royal Family's private line isn't responding to my calls."

"Is that bad?" Zestra asked.

_The only way this can happen is if the queen is occupied with important business… Family business…_ Stratton thought, _so where is my sister?_

---

_Where am I? What's happening?_ Queen Saria found herself standing a dark void. Glancing around, she happened to notice Lynn in full dueling gear.

"Hey! What are you doing Lynn?" Saria asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure. My fate hangs in the balance," Lynn replied sadly, "My body is fading and my will with it. Already, Melody's spirit has left this world and I will soon join her."

"What? Where are you? What can I do?"

"Come to my aid…" A flash of white light surged across the void, enshrouding Lynn and blinding the queen. The light quickly faded and the sight that awaited her filled Saria with fear. Where Lynn had stood was a perfect stone statue.

"No Lynn!" Saria screamed when she saw the castle garden laid out before her, "Just a dream." Lying back in the hammock she occupied, the queen sighed in relief.

_Just a dream… Or was it? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Saria asked herself. Pulling herself from the hammock, Saria sprinted to her room and came face to face with a family painting of her family. Lifting it off the wall, Saria could see a cleverly hidden wall safe. Dialing in the combination, the door opened, revealing a single item – A Duel Monsters deck which she grabbed.

_I have a feeling I'm going to need this._ Saria thought sticking it into a box on her belt. _It's been many years since I've had a need for these cards. _Turning to leave, she noticed a beeping light on the laptop on her desk.

"A message?" Saria wondered, clicking on the mail icon, _this isn't good! I must go to Lynn immediately._ Sending a message to her personal pilot, Saria quickly packed a bag for the trip and after leaving a message with her husband, she was on her way to China.

_Hang on Lynn! I'm coming!_ Saria thought.

---

By the time the queen's chopper was in Chinese airspace, the sun was setting on the city. Almost twenty four hours had passed since Lynn had been placed in the hospital and the nurses were unable to rouse her from her unconscious state. Needless to say, it was making Atsuko very nervous.

"This is ridiculous!" Atsuko shouted, "Is she gonna wake up or what?" The Sheikah's outburst startled several of the doctors and attracted glares from a few patrons.

"Maybe you had better get some rest," Black Hawk proposed, "You haven't slept in over a day."

"I'm not leaving Lynn alone," Atsuko sighed, "Not while the Society is still out there."

"I understand your concern Silver Bird but you are in no shape to defend our comrade. I spoke to the nurse earlier and we've been permitted to use the staff room. There are beds in there so you won't have to go back to the ship."

"Alright but if anything happens, I want to be woke up immediately." And with that, one of Black Hawk's men led Atsuko away.

_You're a heavily determined young woman._ Black Hawk thought._ We're going to need that determination if our foe shows up._ Seeing nobody else around, the Red Wings' leader peeked in at Lynn's unconscious form. White bed sheets covered most of Lynn's body, leaving her head exposed. Brown bandages covered the top and right sides of her head and a breathing mask was placed over her mouth and nose. Half a dozen machines had cords going under her bed sheets, leading Black Hawk to believe she was hooked up to life support equipment.

_Be strong my friend._ Black Hawk prayed when a faint beep emanated from the Red Wings' emblem on the collar of his jacket. Stepping back into the hall, he tapped his fingers against it, opening a communications line.

"Go for Black Hawk," He replied.

"Sir, there's something going on outside that you need to see."

"What?" Dashing to the window at the end of the hall, he gazed down five stories to see a blond, blue-eyed woman standing face to face with a blue-haired individual garbed in a Society of Light white blazer. The queen had pulled on an old style KC duel disk while Kane wore a modern day Duel Academy disk.

"Sir! Your orders?"

"Send three of our boys here to relieve me and have Blue Robin keep an eye on those two outside of the hospital," Black Hawk ordered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

---

On the street below, Queen Saria frowned at the duelist in white, who happened to be Kane. The duel disks activated and opening hands were drawn as Kane began with one of his famous taunts.

"My master said that an old warrior would be coming to try to stop me. Who would've thought it would be an old hag?" Kane grinned.

"Talk all you like but your taunts don't faze me," Saria warned, "I know why you're here and understand this: You won't get away with it!"

"Just try and stop me!"

"I will!"

"Duel!"

"Alright, ladies first!" Saria declared, drawing a card, "And I'll begin by placing two cards facedown on the field. Then I'll summon Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700) in attack mode!" Kane said nothing as a blond-haired man in black armor, carrying a sword appeared on the field.

"Oh I'm so afraid! What am I gonna do against a magic swordsman?" Kane taunted, drawing a card, "Oh wait, I know! I'll summon Net Navi Chargeman (ATK: 2000)!" In a flash of white light, the train-shaped Navi appeared but now it was white in color and gave off a matching aura.

"Your monster… It's been corrupted by the Society of Light!" Saria gasped.

"That only makes it more dangerous to your swordsman!" Kane cackled as the train plowed into Saria's monster (LP: 4000 – 300), "Now I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"You corrupted the soul of your monster in exchange for power… For that you will pay," Saria frowned as her swordsman returned, "And thanks to Call of the Haunted, I will avenge your creature."

"How can a card be avenged? These things are just ink on paper," Kane demanded.

"You're wrong. Bonds of trust and friendship are built between a duelist and their cards. This trust then expands outward towards other duelists and friendships are made. But this is only possible if the soul of the duelist is united with the souls of the cards," Saria explained, "By corrupting your cards, you shatter those bonds and negative feelings are built."

"Oh please. You really believe that nonsense?"

"I do and by the end of this duel, I'll show you. For now, I reveal my other facedown card, Forced Requisition! From now on, whenever I discard a card to the graveyard, you must discard as well!" Saria declared as she slotted in Graceful Charity, "Since I just played Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and discard two, which means you must discard as well!" Kane winced as he reached into his hand and threw his cards into his duel disk's graveyard slot.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman to summon a creature known as Divine Dragon Excelion (ATK: 1500 + 1000)!" Saria continued, her swordsman vanishing in place for a golden eyed, blue-silver dragon.

"What's with the power boost?" Kane demanded.

"Simple. When I played Graceful Charity, I discarded two Divine Dragon Excelions. Now their powers are added to the one I have on the field."

"So your dragon got the power boost from the ones in your grave?"

"You're half right. One dragon boosts the strength of my Excelion but the other gives my dragon the ability to attack again should it successfully destroy one of your monsters in battle." Kane gasped as he focused on his Chargeman.

"Now you know my plan and I'm going to implement it right now! Excelion, destroy his Chargeman and a good chunk of Kane's life points with destruction laser blast!" Saria commanded. Rearing back its head, Excelion fired a stream of blue energy that tore through Chargeman and struck Kane hard, sending him skidding back several feet. To Saria's dismay however, the battlefield the duelists stood on was now glowing with white panels.

"Nice move lady but your attack triggered my Sanctuary continuous trap card and thanks to its effect, we receive only half the battle damage," Kane smirked (LP: 2750) as Saria placed a card facedown, "And for my turn, I'll play my Life Aura spell card!" The queen winced as a white fog covered the battlefield, enshrouding her dragon in a white mist.

"What have you done to my dragon?" Saria demanded.

"I've paralyzed it! Life Aura's magic prevents any monsters with 3000 attack points or less from attacking for three turns so I'll be safe to implement my own strategy while you watch helplessly," Kane laughed.

"We'll see! I draw!" Saria snapped, drawing a card, "For this turn, I summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 1400)." Kane smirked as a flaming blue beast appeared on the queen's field only to be paralyzed in its tracks.

_I may not be able to attack but I can defend my life points from whatever he happens to be planning._ Saria thought as Kane drew two cards with Pot of Greed. A bolt of lightning then surged across the playing field, shattering her Forced Requisition trap card.

"What happened to my trap card?"

"Simple, I used the special ability of my newest Net Navi, Elecman (ATK: 1200)!" Kane declared, a Navi in a white-yellow stripe bodysuit appearing on his field, "When Elecman is summoned to the field, he destroys one of your spell or trap cards."

"Nice ability! Now let me show you one of mine! Playing a spell card boosts the attack points of my Cerberus by 500 points!" Saria pointed out, her beast's flaming body intensifying (ATK: 1400 + 500). Drawing a card, the queen frowned.

"With your Life Aura in effect, I can't attack so I'll pass."

"Excellent," Kane grinned, drawing a card, "it's time to get rid of your beast! I summon Net Navi Eraseman (ATK: 1400)!" Kane's shadow seemed to grow out from behind him as a red faced Navi with white hair appeared on the field. Garbed in purple-white armor, he carried a red-bladed sickle. Grinning devilishly, a beam of yellow light fired from its eyes and buried itself into Cerberus' chest, destroying him.

"What have you done to my mythical beast?" Saria demanded.

"Eraseman has a really unique ability. If there is a '4' in my opponent's monster's attack or defense, then Eraseman can destroy them immediately. Your Cerberus had an original attack strength of 1400 and there's a '4' in 1400 so I was able to destroy your creature no problem," Kane explained.

"Interesting move but it'll take more than mere numbers to stop me," Saria frowned, drawing a card, "and I'll start off my turn with the Card Destruction spell card! Now we must both discard our hands and then redraw!" Kane winced as he ditched his hand and drew new cards. Saria did the same as her facedown revealed itself.

"Now I reveal my Disgraceful Charity! It lets us both regain all the cards we discarded," Saria continued, the discarded cards returning to the players' hands, "And this opens the way for me to activate a ritual spell – The Black Luster Ritual!"

"Black Luster Ritual? You actually have that card?"

"I do and you'll get to see it for yourself firsthand," Saria warned as a gate marked with crossed swords and two smoking jars appeared on her field, "This spell requires I sacrifice eight stars worth of monsters so I'll discard two monsters from my hand. Now watch as my ultimate creature and friend appears on my field!" The images of the two discarded cards were drawn into the jars as the gate's doors slowly opened, revealing a fearsome warrior monster. Garbed in dark blue armor with yellow, the warrior carried a curved sword and shield.

"Behold my Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000)!" Saria declared, "This card is the embodiment of an old friend who has left this world, but even though he's gone, our friendship still lives on."

"Feh, I'm not scared of your soldier. It's not capable of doing any serious damage to my life points or any for that matter because Life Aura is still in play," Kane frowned.

"True but come next turn, you'll find yourself looking down the end of my soldier's blade," Saria predicted, _isn't that right old friend?_ Gazing up at her soldier, a small smile crept up the queen's face as the soldier turned away briefly and nodded, its hazel eyes alight with determination.

"How ironic that a soldier is protecting you, the queen of Hyrule," Kane taunted, drawing a card, "But even your soldier can't protect you from a Dark Lord!"

"There's nothing my cards can't protect me from!"

"Then let's see them do it! I activate Fiend's Sanctuary, which lets me play a Metal Fiend Token…" Saria's eyes went wide as the Life Aura faded and a metal token appeared, reflecting the image of the queen.

"You have three monsters on the field! That can mean only one thing…" Saria winced.

"I have three perfect sacrifices with which to summon the creature Master Sartorius trusted me with!" Kane cackled, a red hexagram appearing under him and his monsters. Pillars of fire erupted all around as the monster vanished. The sky above billowed with dark clouds as a massive creature emerged from behind Kane. Made of glowing magma and garbed in bright orange armor, it stood nearly fifty feet tall. Kane himself changed as well, his skin now glowing a fearsome red, his eyes the same glowing yellow as the monster behind him.

"Oh Your Majesty, allow me to introduce you to the creature of your destruction – Faros, Lord of the Dark Inferno!" Kane cackled, his laughter filling the air.

_So this thing is what Lynn was after? Was it a card like this that put her in the hospital? _Saria wondered, _and if it is, how can I stop it?_ The creature's roar echoed throughout China, nearly pushing the queen and her monsters back.

"This is exactly how I pictured this would go down," Kane said, "Tell me something Queenie: How does it feel to know that you've failed your daughter?"

"I haven't lost yet! I still have most of my life points!" Saria pointed out, "And you have just one monster."

"True, but I'm not the one who's going to leave this world!" Kane laughed, placing a facedown, "Faros (ATK: 3000 + 500), attack her Divine Dragon with magma rain!" Gathering a ball of glowing magma into its hands, the Dark Lord heaved into the clouds where it came down in the form of hot rain that covered Saria's dragon, crushing it.

"My dragon!" Saria winced (LP: 3700 – 500). Even worse, the remaining rain covered the Dark Lord, increasing its strength and size.

"I've got more bad news for you. Whenever my Dark Lord strikes, it receives an additional 500 attack points," Kane warned, "And since my Dark Lord is stronger than any other monster on the field, even your Black Luster Soldier can't help you. Sure, my Sanctuary trap cut the damage you took in half but that won't stop me from unleashing the full wrath of my Dark Lord against you."

"Wrath or not, I will defeat you Kane," Saria groaned, "Nothing will stop me, not even you."

"You're in no position to threaten me. I hold one of the most powerful cards in existence, your daughter is lying in a hospital bed dying and you're about to go to the great beyond," Kane pointed out, "I'd say this isn't your day."

"Thanks to Faros' power up ability, you can't win," Kane smirked, drawing a card, "And he's going to share his power with a new monster. I play Polymerization, fusing my Net Navis Heatman and Megaman to summon a monster known as Heat Cross Megaman (ATK: 2400 + 1000)!" Saria said nothing as the lighter-shaped monster and the blue-clad warrior fused together, giving Megaman an orange bodysuit, black gloves and a white-flame hairdo.

"Your monster got stronger but how?"

"I just told you. Faros is sharing his energy with my monster. Faros gives 1000 attack points to each of my monsters just for being on the field, making it strong enough to wipe out your monster and clear the way for Faros to destroy you!" Kane explained, his monster firing a stream of flame at Saria.

"Don't count on it! I activate Magical Hats!" Saria countered, her monster vanishing in place for four giant top hats, "Now you'll have to find my soldier to destroy him!"

"A desperate move for a desperate duelist… Fine then! Heat Cross, destroy the hat on the far left! Fire Arm attack!" Kane commanded. The flame attack quickly blew up the hat, revealing it to be empty.

"Looks like you guessed wrong. Care to try again?"

"Well duh, yeah. Faros (ATK: 3500 + 500) power up and attack!" Conjuring an orb of fire, the Dark Lord fired it at the middle hat, only to hit open air.

"I missed again!" Kane roared.

"Guess that means it's my turn," Saria smiled, slotting in Pot of Greed, "I activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card in my hand, I can add one monster from my grave to my hand."

"Fat lot of good that does you," Kane growled.

"Oh but it does do a lot of good because I brought back Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK: 1600)," Saria replied, the red-armored spellcaster appearing on her field, "And it seems you're out one Sanctuary trap card." Confused, Kane glanced over to his card on the field only to find nothing there and the white panels on the ground vanishing.

"Hey! That was a low blow!" Kane shouted.

"Tough but for now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Your last turn!" Kane growled, drawing a card, "I summon Net Navi Protoman (ATK: 1800 + 1000)!" As a red-armored, black visor wearing Net Navi took the field, the queen smiled.

"Why thank you Kane," Saria smirked, "Playing another monster helps me out."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"Because it will make the perfect sacrifice for my trap card, Dark Renewal!" A coffin rose out of the ground in front of the queen as her Breaker and Kane's Protoman turned into orbs of light.

"Dark Renewal activates whenever you summon a monster. Now by sacrificing your monster and one of my own, I can bring a spellcaster back from graveyard," Saria explained, the orbs being absorbed into the coffin. The lid slowly opened as a purple-robed magician appeared, clutching a green staff. Grinning broadly, he leapt out.

"Kane, allow me to introduce you to my Courageous Dark Magician (ATK: 2500 + 1000)," Saria introduced, her creature glowing with a purple aura, "And since he was summoned by sacrificing a light monster and a dark monster, he gained an additional 1000 attack points!"

"1000 points means nothing seeing as how my Dark Lord will be able to destroy your pathetic magician with one shot!" Kane declared, his creature charging up an attack. It was then a circle of magical energy surrounded his monster and stopped his attack.

"I don't think so. I've trapped your Dark Lord in my Spellbinding Circle trap so it can't attack," Saria pointed out. It was then she noticed that a flaming aura surrounded Megaman, causing his attack points to rise (ATK: 3400 + 1500).

"So what? I knew you might try to stop my Dark Lord but in doing so, I've sealed the duel," Kane grinned, "And thanks to my Rising Energy trap card, Megaman just got a huge power boost!" Fingers pointed outward, bullets of fire shot from Megaman's hands and buried themselves in the Dark Magician and its owner.

"Oh and just so you know, my Heat Cross Megaman can't destroy monsters in battle but the battle damage he inflicts to your life points is doubled!" Kane pointed out as the barrage stopped, leaving Saria angry (LP: 3200 – 2800) and burnt.

"Why didn't you go for my Black Luster Soldier? If you had destroyed him, you would have won," Saria gasped, her body still sizzling from the attack.

"He's still hidden by your Magical Hats and I didn't want to waste a perfectly good attack on a game of luck. Besides, toying with a has-been like you is so much more fun," Kane laughed. Saria however smirked as she snapped off the top card of the deck.

"Too bad, you really should have risked it."

"Well that's your opinion."

"No it's fact. You should never have given me a chance to recover," Saria warned, "And now you'll pay for your mistake with the rest of your life points for I activate the spell card Thousand Knives!" Kane grimaced as glowing blades floated near Saria's spellcaster and were flung forward, burying themselves in the Faros.

"The magic of Thousand Knives destroys one of your monsters instantly!" Saria shouted as the Dark Lord vanished, "And now that your Dark Lord is gone, so is the power boost." The Society duelist gasped as the white aura faded from around his monster (ATK: 3400 – 1000).

"Crap! That leaves him vulnerable to attack!" Kane realized as the Black Luster Soldier burst out from the Magical Hats.

"Which means my two monsters will deal the final blow! Courageous Dark Magician! Black Luster Soldier! Attack and wipe out the last of Kane's life points!" The queen commanded. Weapons drawn, Black Luster Soldier cleaved the Net Navi into pieces just as the Dark Magician launched a burst of dark magic into Kane, draining the last of his life points.

"There is no way your evil plans will come to pass! I won't allow it!" Saria swore, staring at Kane. The Society duelist winced and he quickly turned and dashed into a portal of light that appeared and vanished.

"That's right! Run away you coward!" Saria shouted, "And don't come back!" By this time, a cab had pulled up to the hospital and Jaden, Syrus, Kai, Atticus and Hassleberry stepped out.

"You know you didn't have to come all this way just to meet us!" Saria greeted.

"Hey Mom! What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Protecting Lynn, just like you," She smirked, "Come on, I want to go see her."

---

"Gah! That queen is no ordinary duelist," Kane gasped, "At least I still have the Dark Lord."

"Fail your mission?" Kane frowned as Eugene walked into view.

"Yeah but I'm going to…"

"Do what? Fail again? You had the strength of a Dark Lord and you weren't able to defeat the queen. I knew it was folly for Sartorius to ask this of you," Eugene frowned, extending his open hand towards Kane's forehead, "Luckily, you have been relieved of your duty." A burst of light surged from Eugene and into Kane, causing him to cry out. His body fell limp as the Dark Lord fell into Eugene's hand.

"The price of failure in this world is death," Eugene told Kane, "Pity though, you had such a promising future."

"Guess it's a good thing you got me then Boss," A new voice replied. Turning, Eugene saw a red-eyed man in a Society of Light uniform. A scar in the shape of an X was imprinted around his left eye and his jet black hair was spiked up.

"I was just going to go looking for you Trey," Eugene greeted, "I have an assignment for you from Lord Mithodo."

"Something about this Lynn character right?"

"Yes. Kane failed his mission and now we're putting it up to you."

"You got it."

"This mission requires something special however, seeing as how Lynn's friends have come to her aid." With that, Eugene reached into his pocket and slapped a Duel Monsters card into Trey's hand.

"What you trying to pull here?" Trey asked, gazing at the card, "This ain't no Dark Lord."

"You don't need a Dark Lord with that card in your deck. Whoever destroys that card in a duel will be taken by the Light right away, making him a loyal servant to our Lord Mithodo," Eugene explained, "And I have a special target for you to use it on."

"Who?"

"Lynn's younger brother, Kai."

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Aster:** We don't know much about the Society's plans.

**Atticus:** We don't even know who Lynn's attacker is.

**Syrus:** Everything will be made clear soon… I hope…

**Jaden:** Bad news guys! Another assassin from the Society of Light has appeared!

**Kai:** And he wants me!

**Saria:** You can't accept his challenge! That's what he wants!

**Kai:** But he'll make a move on Lynn if I don't!

**Atticus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: An Unexpected Move!

**Aster:** It's going to take all of Kai's skill to beat this guy!

**Jaden:** But just what is this guy's strategy anyway?


	26. An Unexpected Move

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: AN UNEXPECTED MOVE**

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these dire circumstances," Black Hawk apologized, "But we didn't know who else to turn to."

"Hey it's cool. My name's Jaden," The Slifer introduced, "And these are my friends, Syrus, Kai, Hassleberry and Atticus."

"You are all from Duel Academy," Black Hawk noticed, "My company and I have need of your dueling skills. Though my men and I are used to dangerous battles, only one member of my group is a duelist."

"You mean Atsuko don't you?" Hassleberry wondered.

"That is correct but she's resting now."

"There's so much going on, I don't even know what's happening," Syrus complained, "We left in such a hurry and we had to get the Chancellor's permission to leave…" Hearing this, the queen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There's much we don't know about the situation. I think we better sit down and compare notes… After we see Lynn," The queen proposed.

"The doctors have forbidden it," Black Hawk replied regretfully, "They're still assessing the damage she's sustained."

"She's that badly hurt?" Atticus gasped.

"My friend… Whether she knows or not, Lynn is clinging to her life and her grip is slipping fast," Black Hawk replied grimly, "She and Atsuko were on a mission to claim a Dark Lord hidden at the Great Wall. But before they could complete their mission, they were attacked."

"By the Society?" Atticus asked.

"No. By Zane Truesdale," Black Hawk said. Syrus' eyes went wide in shock as the group turned to him.

"Big bro… Attacked Lynn?" Syrus gasped, "I don't believe it…"

"Believe it and he had the Dark Lord they were seeking. From what Atsuko told me, Zane used it against Lynn and the attack caused her to go flying from the train they were dueling on," A new voice replied. Turning, the group saw a bald man with gray eyelashes and beard standing in the hall. Garbed in a red blazer and slacks, the students recognized him immediately.

"Chancellor Shepherd!"

"It's good to see you all again," Shepherd smiled as the students joined him.

"The feeling's mutual," Atticus replied, "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Lynn was doing," Shepherd replied, his smile fading.

"Shepherd was the one who found her at the bottom of the cliff," Black Hawk explained, "He then got into contact with us and we rushed here immediately."

"It's my fault she's in that hospital bed anyway," The teacher stated.

"Why's that?" Jaden asked, "From what you just told us, Zane's to blame for all this." The chancellor shook his head.

"No Jaden. Zane threw Lynn from the train with his Dark Lord but the deck he used to duel her was stolen from me. He's my responsibility," Shepherd declared.

"He stole a deck from you?" Kai echoed.

"That doesn't sound like something Zane would do," Syrus frowned, "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Your brother is heir to a power called the cyber legacy. He had the good half when he came to Duel Academy but he only recently acquired the other half from me in a duel… The darker, evil half," Shepherd explained, "The deck he took taps into the darkness of the underworld."

"And it was this power that put Lynn in a hospital bed with half a deck intact?" Saria asked. Shepherd nodded, taking a seat in a nearby chair, his gaze on his loafers.

"Whoa! What? What do you mean 'half a deck intact'?" Hassleberry asked. Black Hawk reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of Duel Monsters cards. Handing them to Jaden, he sorted through them.

"These cards are Lynn's new heroes," Jaden noticed, "But where are her Four Sword Heroes?"

"Destroyed… All of them were destroyed by the power of the underworld deck," Shepherd replied, "ordinary cards can't stand up to the underworld deck."

"And Lynn's cards came from another world," Saria mentioned.

"That means these cards are special," Hassleberry said, "Must be why they survived the attack."

"Alright, let me see if I get this straight. Zane, using an underworld deck he stole from Chancellor Shepherd, forced Lynn into a duel for the Dark Lord card he had. Lynn lost and was injured but Shepherd here found her and brought her to the hospital," Kai stated, "That clears that up but the only question we don't have answered is why?"

"I have a hunch that the underworld cards are controlling Zane," Shepherd said, "Whether he knows or it not, a dark force may have taken control of Zane and is making him act like this."

"The Dark Lords do have a brainwashing effect or at least Lynn claims they do," Black Hawk recalled, "Whenever a player uses a Dark Lord, they transform into them and the Dark Lord's spirit possesses them until it is destroyed."

"I've never heard of a card doing something like that before," Syrus gasped.

"These Dark Lords are full of unique abilities. Now that the Dark Lords have all been found, we've got to do our best to get the ones the Society has in their possession," Saria realized.

"We've got to help Lynn too," Kai insisted, "That should come first." Everybody nodded when Black Hawk's lapel pin began to flash.

"Go for Black Hawk."

"Sir, we've got another Society of Light intruder here at the hospital. He's on the roof and demanding to see Prince Kai."

"Tell him he'll be right there," Kai insisted.

"Hold on soldier! This has got to be another one of the Society's traps," Hassleberry declared.

"You can't go. I won't let you!" Saria warned.

"Sorry Mom but I gotta go. Just like Lynn, I won't run from a fight," Kai shot and he took off, "Stay with Lynn you guys!"

"Kai! Wait!" Syrus shouted but Jaden held him back.

"Hold on Sy. Something tells me that this is Kai's fight," Jaden replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"He wants to test his strength."

"But against a member of the Society of Light?"

"Kai'll be fine."

"I hope so."

---

On the roof of the hospital, Trey sat waiting, duel disk armed. Gazing through his cards, one in particular had his attention.

---

_"You don't need a Dark Lord with that card in your deck. Whoever destroys that card in a duel will be taken by the Light right away, making him a loyal servant to our Lord Mithodo," Eugene explained, "And I have a special target for you to use it on."_

---

_This card better be as powerful as you say it is Eugene. I've heard that the boy is in possession of Blue Eyes White Dragons,_ Trey reflected as the roof hatch opened up and Kai popped out, "So the prince dares to come out alone huh?"

"I didn't want my friends to be put in danger," Kai declared, "Not that there's going to be any danger… 'Cause when I'm done with you, you'll be going back to where you came from!"

"Such courage… Maybe you'll actually be a challenge!" Trey smiled, raising his duel disk, "Don't disappoint me!"

"Oh don't worry! I won't!" Kai shot, slotting in his deck.

"Duel!"

"So who shall go first?" Trey asked, drawing his opening hand.

"Be my guest," Kai replied, glancing at his cards.

"Alright. I play Troop Dragon (DEF: 800) in defense mode!" The Society duelist began, a white-scaled dragon in armor appearing on his field.

"Is that all? Try playing a real monster! I summon Lesser Dragon (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!" Kai declared, his spiky lizard appearing, "And now, take out his lizard!" Roaring, the prince's dragon fired several spikes into the opposing monster, crushing it. But to Kai's surprise, another popped up in its place (ATK: 700).

"What's the deal with your monster?" Kai demanded, slotting in a facedown.

"There's a reason he's called Troop Dragon. Destroying one summons another," Trey explained, drawing a card, "And he makes a good sacrifice too! I sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Different Dimension Dragon (ATK: 1200)!" A fierce wind blew through the roof as the armored dragon vanished for a white, four-winged dragon. Possessing no limbs, its body flew above the ground by the soft flapping of its wings.

"Well that was pointless. Our two monsters have the same points so they'll just blast each other," Kai pointed out.

"We'll see. Different Dimension Dragon attack!" Trey commanded, his flyer launching a beam of energy at Kai's dragon, destroying it.

"What in the world?"

"Different Dimension Dragon can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with attack points of 1900 or less," Trey smirked as he placed a facedown, "For a dragon duelist, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

_That's because I'm not used to fighting opponents I haven't studied. _Kai thought as he drew a card, "But that doesn't mean I'll give up! I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 4 (ATK: 1600)!" Trey smirked as Kai's silver dragon appeared on the field, but his smile quickly faded as three bean-shaped monsters appeared on his field, one yellow, one green and one black (DEF: 1000).

"What are these guys doing here?" Trey demanded, pointing to the creatures.

"What? You never heard of the Ojama brother tokens? I summoned them with my Ojama Trio trap card and once my Horus destroys one, you'll lose 300 life points!" Kai explained, his dragon incinerating a token (LP: 4000 – 300), "And now that that is taken care of, Horus can grow in strength, evolving from level four to level six (ATK: 2300)!" Red flames wrapped around Kai's monster as it doubled in size.

"Let's see you beat my dragon now!" Kai taunted, _just one more battle and my dragon will evolve to its level eight form, making it unstoppable._

"Careful what you ask for boy. You might just get it!" Trey warned, slotting in Polymerization, "Scratch that! You'll be getting it right now, seeing as how I'm fusing Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun (ATK: 2400)!" Kai winced as a dragon-armored warrior gained a yellow tail and flute. Blowing it, a beam of white light erupted from the ground near it.

"What's going on?" Kai gasped.

"I'm invoking the magic of my King Dragun! He can let me special summon a dragon type monster from my hand," Trey explained, holding up a card, "but I'm going to warn you right now: This card is unlike any you've ever faced before!" Hearing this, Kai bent deeper into his stance. The light slowly faded as a hulking figure appeared. White in color, it was a dragon with two mouths and a blue gem mounted on its forehead. Its long body encircled the twosome as it let out a loud roar.

"That monster! It can't be!" Kai gasped, "That card was lost ages ago!"

"Maybe the one in this world was but in Transcendtha, it and the other two are just fine!" Trey grinned, gazing up at his monster, "The Egyptian God Cards of this world were lost but we have our own! So let me introduce you to the Society of Light's very own Slifer the Sky Dragon (ATK: 1000)!" Pointing its horn at Horus, King Dragun launched a blast of light energy at it, destroying it. The white Egyptian God roared as it fired a blast of lightning at Kai, enshrouding him in white energy (LP: 4000 – 1100).

_It's begun. Soon he will be one of us. _Trey grinned as Kai struggled to shake off the energy.

_I gotta be strong. I can't let this faker beat me!_ Kai winced as he stared at his foe. Thrusting his arms out, the energy dispersed.

"So you still have some fight left do you?" Trey taunted, "That'll change soon enough, after your turn of course." Hand shaking, Kai snapped off Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and ditching two.

_What's wrong with me? I feel so weak all of a sudden._ Kai gasped, slotting in Polymerization, "I fuse… Fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons together to form… Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)!" His three dragons appeared and quickly combined into its three-headed form, but as soon as it appeared, purple flames gathered into Slifer's upper mouth.

"Nice try boy but when you summon a monster in Slifer's presence, he drains 2000 of its points!" Trey warned as the Egyptian God burned Kai's dragon (ATK: 4500 – 2000).

"He's still strong enough to destroy your god card," Kai gasped, _but what about that facedown card? It must be a trap to boost Slifer's strength, seeing as how this card's strength is tied to the number of cards in his hand. There's only one trap I can think of that can do that: Reckless Greed. If I'm right, then he's toast!_

"Are you going to attack me or what?" Trey asked.

"You bet! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon with neutron blast!"

"Fool! I reveal my facedown card!" Trey countered, showing a spell card depicting a white Slifer raining lightning on the field.

"That's not Reckless Greed!" Kai exclaimed.

"Nope, it's Super Light Lightning! Not only does it boost Slifer's attack by 3000 points, it will allow me to utterly destroy your dragon!" Trey grinned as white energy was absorbed into his dragon's mouth.

"Not so fast! From my hand, I activate De-Fusion, splitting my dragon apart!" Kai countered, reaching into his hand when a blast of lightning struck the card, making it vanish, "My card!"

"There's no escape from the Light," Trey warned as his dragon engulfed Kai and his dragon.

_This energy… Could it be the Light everyone's talking about? Am I being… taken? Kai thought, I can't let this happen…_ Trey grinned as he watched the boy struggle within the energy blast.

_I can't escape the Light but you won't get my heart! Kai resolved, clasping his hands in front of him, I'll invoke the shadow powers of the Sheikah! It's the only way!_ Focusing inward, a dark aura surrounded Kai as everything went white.

"Did that do it?" Trey wondered, the energy fading. Standing at the site of the blast was a pure white-haired Kai, his now white eyes staring straight ahead.

"Yes! The Egyptian God did the trick!" Trey grinned, gazing down at the card. His jubilation quickly turned to horror as the god monster turned to face him.

"What's going on? Obey me!" Trey commanded. The Egyptian God roared and engulfed its master in a burst of energy, turning him to dust. Unbeknownst to him, Eugene was watching from the shadow of a nearby building.

"Hm… Seems the Egyptian God card has a will of its own. It was willing to turn Kai into one of us, at the cost of Trey," Eugene noticed as a white portal near Kai opened and he walked in, "Oh well, at least he completed his mission. The plan was to take Kai. Lynn would be so consumed by grief that she wouldn't recover. Their telepathic bonds should be severed now so she'll know of his demise soon enough."

---

In the hospital, things were turning from bad to worse as the doctors observed Lynn.

"Hey look! Lynn's brainwave patterns… They're becoming erratic!"

"What could this mean?"

"It means… We're losing her!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** Lynn! You gotta wake up!

**Hassleberry: **Something's happened to our little buddy, I know it!

**Syrus:** With Lynn's brainwaves going crazy, we can't tell what's going on inside her mind!

**Saria:** I'm getting a strange vision… Lynn's in a duel with somebody I don't recognize!

**Atsuko** Fight Lynn! Don't give up!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Transcendthan Awakening!

**Jaden: **Get your game on Lynn or you may not be able to ever again!


	27. Transcendthan Awakening

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: TRANSCENDTHAN AWAKENING**

In the hospital, things were turning from bad to worse as the doctors observed Lynn.

"Hey look! Lynn's brainwave patterns… They're becoming erratic!"

"What could this mean?"

"It means… We're losing her!"

---

"What's the deal?" Jaden wondered, gazing at Lynn's door, "Those doctors have been in there for hours now."

"Something's wrong, I know it," Syrus whimpered.

"Hey soldier! Did you ever think that maybe it's good news?" Hassleberry asked.

"It can't be good. Those doctors were shaking their heads when they walked in," Atticus noticed, "That can't be good news."

"I'm going to have a talk with the doctor," Saria declared and she walked into Lynn's room. Unbeknownst to everyone but Jaden, Aquos appeared in spirit form.

"Jaden, something's wrong with the balance," Aquos warned, "Your friend is the cause."

"How so?"

"I'm sensing a great deal of turmoil in Lynn's heart. Something must have happened to Kai."

"Come to think of it, he never did come back from his duel," Jaden noticed, a frown appearing on his face, "Guess that means he lost. Poor Lynn, she's going to be crushed." Inside Lynn's room, the doctors had left, leaving Saria alone with Lynn. Placing her fingers on Lynn's forehead and Lynn's cards in her left hand, a blue aura emanated from the queen.

_Ancient powers of Wisdom… Grant me entry into Lynn's mind…_

---

Lynn found herself wandering inside of a stone castle. Teal-colored moonlight shone on the cold stone and the various suits of armor that lit the walls.

"I don't know how I got here but they sure have good taste in clothes," Lynn noted, gazing down at the long-sleeved silver blazer and blue jeans she wore. Underneath it, she had on a blue T-shirt.

"They even knew I liked silver and blue," Lynn grinned as she entered a ballroom, "But just who runs this place anyway?"

"That would be me!" Gazing at the center of the room, Lynn saw Melody standing there in a black blazer.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"You took a great risk in our duel with Zane," Melody replied, turning to face Lynn, "Because of your recklessness, Transcendtha may never be rescued."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know where we are?"

"No, not really."

"This is the inside of your mind!"

"Well that explains my choice in wardrobe."

"It also means your unconscious!"

"Huh?"

"Can you remember anything before arriving here?"

---

_"You fool. You won't win and I'll start off by activating my facedown card Lost Pride. With it, I can take a spell card from your graveyard and I choose Polymerization," Zane declared as Lynn's card flew out of her duel disk and into his hand, "And I'm gonna use it too. Lost Pride will drain 1000 of my life points but it'll be worth it when I fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel and the Cyberdark Edge in my hand to summon the ultimate Cyberdark Dragon!" Lynn gasped as a dual-winged dragon appeared and Keep attached itself to the underside. To complete the transformation, Cyberdark Horn locked itself in place underneath Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 1000)._

_"That's one fearsome-looking monster you've got there but it still pales in comparison to my sniper (ATK: 3300)," Lynn said, staring up at the floating fusion monster. It was then a burst of dark light emitted from Zane's graveyard. When the light faded, the duelists could see that Draco had attached itself to the underside of Cyberdark Dragon and cables were holding it in place._

_"Your Dark Lord's back!" Lynn gasped._

_"I told you my monsters would be back and now Draco is donating his power to my dragon (ATK: 1000 + 3000)," Zane explained, "And his power will grow even higher as I invoke the second power of my dragon – It gains 100 attack points for every card in my graveyard and since I have 36 cards in my graveyard, it receives an additional 3600 attack points!" _

_"I don't believe it! You sent all those cards to your graveyard so you could power up your dragon?"_

_"That's right and with an attack power of 7600, your sniper and your life points are done for!" Lynn stepped back in panic as Zane's dragon drew in energy._

_"Now I complete my revenge by taking you out for good! My loss to you will be avenged! Cyberdark Dragon! Attack Lynn's Sunlight Sniper and end this duel!" Zane shouted. A dark aura emanated from his monster as it launched a massage blast of dark energy at Lynn's side of the field, incinerating her monster in a catastrophic explosion. Lynn however was not as lucky as the explosion threw her from the train._

---

"Zane! He blasted me off that train!" Lynn realized.

"And you're dying in a hospital bed!" Melody explained, raising her arm up. Sparks of light came together to form a duel disk. Seeing this as a cue, Lynn followed suit and summoned her own duel disk. Reaching into the pack at her belt, she pulled out her cards only to find she had very few cards.

"My deck! What's happened to it?" Lynn gasped.

"Your deck burned at the hands of your so-called friend! Only your new heroes survived," Melody replied, slotting in her deck, "And now we're going to put their strength to the test! Let's see who can wield their power the best!"

"What?" Lynn gasped, "Why do we have to prove our strength to one another anyway?"

"Because only one of us can awaken from the sleep you've put yourself in!" Melody smirked, drawing five cards. Lynn winced as she gazed at her deck's remnants.

"But how can I duel with only half a deck?" Lynn wondered.

_You can trust in what you've been given!_

"Huh?"

_Lynn, trust in yourself! It's the only way you'll win!_

"That voice… Mom?" Lynn stared at her deck and placed it in her duel disk. A flash of light erupted from it and more cards appeared to fill it up.

"What did you do?" Melody demanded as Lynn gazed at her cards.

"I trusted in myself," Lynn replied, drawing her opening hand, "And it worked! My deck is full and you're in trouble." Melody merely laughed.

"I missed the joke."

"You just don't get it do you? Full deck or not, you're going to lose because thanks to you, I've finally seen the Light!" Melody laughed, a white aura surrounding her body.

_Losing my duel to Zane must have weakened my magical defenses enough for the Light to slip through._ Lynn realized, "But I'll make up for my mistake by summoning Transcendthan Amethyst Assassin (DEF: 1000) in defense mode! Then I'll place this facedown and end my turn!"

"Is that monster supposed to scare me?" Melody laughed, gazing at Lynn's hero, "It's nothing compared to Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200)!" Lynn gasped as the red-clad heroine appeared, now giving off the same white aura as its master.

"And now I think I'll use the magic of L-Lunar Call to special summon Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (ATK: 1000) from my hand!" Melody continued, the shield-bearing warrior jumping to the field, also giving off the same aura.

"I can't believe it! You've corrupted your monsters with the Light!" Lynn gasped.

"Yeah and now I'll show you their strength! Huntress, attack the assassin!" Cocking its pistols, the red-clad monster buried the assassin with two shots.

"Thanks for that! Destroying my assassin has triggered my Amethyst Illusion spell card! For this turn, all damage to my life points is zero!" Lynn warned.

"Not a bad move. I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Melody concluded.

"Sounds good!" Lynn declared, her assassin returning, a blank look in its eyes, "But before I can move, I have one thing I must take care of. Since I used my Amethyst Illusion, an Illusion Token (DEF: 1000) appears on my side of the field!"

"What good will that weak thing do you?" Melody asked.

"It makes a good sacrifice," Lynn smirked, her token vanishing, "For my newest Transcendthan Hero – Transcendthan Topaz Trooper (ATK: 2000)!" Melody gasped in shock as a new hero took the field. Garbed in a black-yellow bodysuit, it wore a yellow visor that matched her shimmering blond hair.

"I've never seen that monster before!" Melody shouted.

"It's a hero that can only be awakened by those who can see through the Light's illusion," Lynn replied, her hero's fists glowing, "But you'll see its power right now! Trooper, lightning blitz attack!" Crackling with electrical energy, Topaz Trooper punched the ground, firing a shockwave of energy that crushed the Ruby Huntress (LP: 4000 – 800).

"No! My monster!"

"And after my Trooper blasts your creature into dust, if you happen to take damage to your life points, I can draw an extra card," Lynn continued, drawing a card, "Now that I got my card, I'll place it facedown, ending my turn." Melody winced as she played Pot of Greed, drawing two cards.

"You'll pay for that! I reveal Call of the Haunted, reviving my Huntress. Of course, I only brought it back so I could sacrifice it and my Sapphire Shield in order to summon Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500)!" Melody grinned, Lynn's old monster appearing in place of her two heroines.

"You corrupted it too!" Lynn exclaimed as the white princess drew its sword. Raising it, the spellcaster lunged forward and plunged it into Lynn's Trooper, destroying it (LP: 4000 – 500).

"So much for your new heroine," Melody taunted.

"It's not over Melody. I have more heroes at my disposal!" Lynn warned, drawing a card, "Like this one for instance – Transcendthan Silver Sorceress (ATK: 800)!" Melody frowned as a silver variation of Topaz Trooper appeared. Its silk gloves crackled with sparks of energy as its strength rose (ATK: 800 + 2000).

"And since I just donated Topaz Trooper's energy to her with my A-Astral Aura spell card, it'll prove stronger than your Twilight Princess!" Hands pointed towards Melody's monster, Lynn's heroine fired a bolt of silver magic at the princess, destroying it (LP: 3200 – 300).

"Nice try but you of all people should know that Twilight Princess can revive itself! All I have to do is pay 800 life points and she returns!" Melody grins, her princess returning. It was then a bolt of lightning dropped down from the heavens and destroyed it.

"What happened to my monster?"

"I sent her back where she belongs and I was able to do that with my Divine Wrath trap card! All I had to do was send one card in my hand to the graveyard and I was able to negate her ability and destroy her!" Lynn replied, discarding a card.

"Don't think you'll get rid of her that easily!" Melody warned, drawing a card, "Because with Premature Burial (LP: 2900 – 800), she'll return just like that!" A coffin rose out of the ground and the princess quickly returned (ATK: 2500).

"And now I'll crush your pathetic spellcaster!" Melody declared, her princess rushing in to attack. The sorceress didn't move as Twilight Princess' sword collided with a barrier of silver energy.

"What in the world? Why didn't my attack work?"

"My Sorceress has a special ability for you to be worried about," Lynn warned (LP: 3500 – 1000), "By paying 1000 life points, I can use a spell card from my graveyard and I chose my A-Astral Aura!" Melody's eyes widened in shock as the sorceress (ATK: 800 + 2000) blasted Twilight Princess off the field (LP: 2100 – 300).

"Rats! At least I can pay 800 life points to bring her back (LP: 1800 – 800)," Melody sighed, the princess popping back onto the field.

"But what's the point? For all its power, your monster keeps losing," Lynn pointed out, drawing a card, "And she'll continue to lose as I summon Transcendthan Gold Gladiator (DEF: 700) in defense mode!"

"And this card is supposed to do what?" Melody sneered, gazing at the spear-bearing, gold Transcendthan hero.

"She lets me add an equip spell card from my deck to my hand," Lynn explained, shuffling a card out of her deck and into her hand, "And that'll do it."

"That's all?" Melody asked, confused, "Oh I get it! You can't use your Sorceress' ability unless I attack it correct?"

"Right on the money," Lynn smirked.

"Fine but understand that you can't hold me off forever!" Melody warned, drawing a card, "And thanks to Soul Release, I can remove all the monsters in your graveyard from play." Lynn winced as balls of light shot out of her graveyard slot and into her back pocket.

"And with no monsters in your grave, you can't use A-Astral Aura again, leaving your sorceress open for attack!" Melody warned, "But first I'll summon Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) and have it attack your Gold Gladiator (ATK: 1000)!"

_Oh no. By using her monster's ability, she switched my gladiator into attack mode!_ Lynn grimaced as the green-clad swordswoman struck her gladiator.

"And now Twilight Princess! Destroy the sorceress!" Melody grinned. Lynn gasped in horror as Melody's monster ran her magician through on its sword (LP: 2500 – 2300).

"With just 200 life points, you won't be able to hold out much longer." Lynn's breathing became shallow as she struggled to stay on her feet.

_I'm not doing so hot. I can't keep this up. That princess is just too strong._ Lynn thought.

_Then maybe what you need to do is go around it and I can help you do that!_ A peppy female voice replied. The top card of Lynn's deck floated off and into her hand. Gazing at the card, a smirk appeared on Lynn's face.

"Hey! Guess what! You're about to bite the dust!" Lynn declared, holding up the card she drew, "I summon Transcendthan Amber Acrobat (ATK: 800)!" A flash of orange light erupted on the field and a new monster took the field. Younger than the other heroes, it wore an orange-black bodysuit and visor. Shining amber hair glowed in the moonlight as it balanced a large boomerang in its hands.

"So what's she going to do? Her attack points are low compared to the rest of your heroes," Melody frowned.

"That's true but once I outfit her with this, that'll be a totally different story!" Lynn warned, an orange cape wrapping itself around the acrobat's shoulders, "I equip my acrobat with the Amber Cape equip spell card!"

"A cape? What good is a cape going to do your monster? It only gained 300 attack points," Melody pointed out (ATK: 800 + 300).

"It's not about the spell. It's about what the monster does with it! Now Acrobat! Do your thing!" Lynn commanded, "Transcendthan Transform!" Melody winced as Lynn's monster was engulfed in an orb of light. Inside, her bodysuit lost its sleeves and leggings and a tiara of amber gems covered her forehead as her boomerang vanished.

"What in the world is that?"

"You never heard of Transcendthan Transform? It's only the most powerful technique of the Transcendthan Heroes! By combining the right weapon with the right hero, I can fuse them together like I did just now!" Lynn explained, pointing to her monster, "And that makes a completely new fusion monster!"

"So who is that?"

"My Transcendthan Amber Aerialist (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn grinned, "And she's going to put you in your place!"

"How? She has 2000 attack points and that's 500 points less than my Twilight Princess. But if you attack my Emerald Swordswoman, I'll take just 400 points of damage. Either way, you can't beat me," Melody pointed out.

"That's true but I'm not going for your monsters. By cutting her attack points in half, my aerialist can attack your life points directly!" Lynn explained, her monster catching the wind under her cape. Flying into the air, the aerialist soared down towards Melody, her tiara glowing (ATK: 2000 – 1000).

"No! This can't be!" Melody gasped (LP: 1000).

"It's over! Aerialist, tiara beam blast!" A thin beam of light erupted from the headgear and buried itself in Melody's stomach, draining the rest of her life points. The holograms faded, save for the Amber Aerialist, who landed at Lynn's side.

"It's over Melody. You've lost," Lynn declared as everything began to fade, "And it's time for me to move on… Onward to defeat the Society of Light!"

---

"Come on Lynn! Wake up!" Syrus whined.

"Come on soldier! Up and at 'em!" Hassleberry demanded, reaching out to grab Lynn's shoulders. Jaden and Atticus however stopped him.

"Chill out man, she's still injured," Jaden pointed out.

"Jay's right for once. You can't just go up and grab someone who's incapacitated!" Atticus warned.

"Heh… Who you calling… Incapacitated?" Everyone froze in place as they stared down at Lynn, her uncovered eye open. Smiles covered her friends' faces as they gathered around.

"You're OK!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not exactly… Can't seem to feel my right arm," Lynn groaned.

"That's just the painkillers talking," Saria assured her.

"Should've known," Lynn smiled, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

"You alright soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

"Just a little tired."

"We should let her rest," Atticus proposed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Everyone nodded and with words of encouragement, they left, all save for Saria. Shutting the door, Saria sat down in a chair near Lynn's bed.

"Mom? What's really wrong with my arm?" Lynn mumbled.

"When you fell from that cliff, you got pretty battered up. Your right arm… It was beyond saving… So the doctors removed it," Saria admitted, "But don't fret because we have friends that are willing to help us."

"How?"

"I've put my best engineers on the job of building you a new arm but first you have to heal, understand?"

"OK." With that, Lynn dozed off. Satisfied, Saria left the room and ran into Chancellor Shepherd.

"Is Lynn going to be alright Your Majesty?" Shepherd asked, several hours later.

"With the exception of her right arm, the doctors say that she'll make it now."

"Are you going to be able to do anything about it?"

"I've got my engineers working on it."

"That's good. In a few months, I'm going to be hosting a tournament on Academy Island. I was going to invite you and Lynn but then all this happened."

"Oh I'm sure Lynn'll be on her feet by then."

"That's good. You'll need these to enter," Shepherd explained, placing two medals in Saria's hand, both adorned with the letters 'GX'.

"Do you happen to have one more? I'm sure Atsuko would love to go as well." Smiling, the chancellor placed a third medal in Saria's hand.

"I'll be glad to accommodate for a friend of one of my top graduates," Shepherd smiled. The smile quickly faded however as Saria stared out the window.

"Chancellor, what are you going to do about the Society of Light? You're aware that they're at Duel Academy aren't you?" Saria asked.

"Yes I'm aware but I'd rather have them where I can keep an eye on them," Shepherd admitted.

"Keeping your enemies close huh? A wise strategy."

"What are you going to do about Lynn? She's still vulnerable to the attacks of the Society." Hearing this, Saria smirked.

"I've made arrangements for them. They're going to be very busy these next couple of months."

---

"Can you believe this? Three of our bases on Earth have been compromised!" Eugene exclaimed, holding up a newspaper.

"What do you mean?" Serena wondered, snatching the document, "Hyrule has been issuing military campaigns in association with their national allies to search for 'terrorists known as the Society of Light'? I don't believe it."

"You'd better believe it," Mithodo warned, announcing his presence, "Our attacks on Lynn have backfired and now the enemy is retaliating for your failures!"

"So what do we do?"

"We lay low and we search our ranks. Someone is feeding the enemy information about our bases," Mithodo declared, "Someone is playing us for fools and it's your job to figure out who!"

"Yes sir!"

"But what about Lynn and Jaden? We can't let that hospitalized brat heal!" Eugene fumed.

"We have no choice. If we make any move on the princess, we'll be discovered," Mithodo frowned, "Our best action for now is to lay low. You'll get your chance at her soon enough for Sartorius has predicted that there's going to be a tournament when spring rolls around and all of our enemies will be there."

"That's perfect!"

"Yes but for now, just lay low and prepare our forces for when the tournament begins!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Atsuko:** Welcome home Lynn!

**Lynn:** It feels good to be out of that hospital bed.

**Saria:** Being cooped up in a hospital for months isn't fun but now you're up and at 'em again!

**Lynn:** And my new arm is ready! I can duel again!

**Saria:** You've constructed a new deck based completely on Transcendthan Heroes I see.

**Lynn:** I just got to test it first.

**Atsuko:** My samurai and I will be your opponent Lynn!

**Saria:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Cards That Bind!

**Lynn:** My first duel with an all Transcendthan deck… This is going to be fun!


	28. The Cards That Bind

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Months have passed since **_**Transcendthan Awakening**_**. It seemed rather pointless to write a bunch of filler material for things that have happened over the course of three months time.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: THE CARDS THAT BIND**

"Hydraulics?"

"Check."

"Power supply?"

"Check."

"Sensory array?"

"Check."

"Looks like all systems are go Your Majesty. That there is one of the strongest cybernetic arms we've ever built," A technician boasted, his gaze on Lynn's new right arm. Despite the fact it was made of metal, it wore a covering of a peach-like rubber that resembled skin, complete with marks on the palms and fingers, giving its owner fingerprints.

"Not to mention very light. It feels like my old arm," Lynn agreed, moving it around, "That sounds weird, feeling with a metal arm."

"That's because of the complex sensor array built into the synthetic skin. It took a lot of work to build it, especially seeing as how we had to copy your fingerprints," The technician pointed out, "Otherwise we would have had to reprogram all of the security devices here in the castle."

"That would certainly be a hassle," Atsuko agreed, stepping into Lynn's room, garbed in her pink shirt and blue jeans, "Then you wouldn't be able to duel in the upcoming tournament at Duel Academy."

"I wouldn't be able to help Jaden and the others get my friends back!" Lynn frowned, dismissing the technician.

"Hey don't forget that your friends are my friends too," Atsuko warned, "I'd have joined you whether Black Hawk had ordered me to or not."

"Oh? Is that why you're here? Because Black Hawk ordered you to?" Lynn queried, a playful grin on her face.

"Despite what you think, I'm here to help," Atsuko replied, giving her friend a pat on the shoulder, "And speaking of help, your mom wanted you downstairs in the ballroom. I think she's got those new model duel disks ready to test out."

"Let's go see." Grabbing her deck off her bedside table, the two girls ran down the halls into the ballroom. Inside, several technicians and the queen were busy working on two duel disks shaped like shields. Round in shape and blue in color, the red bird mark of the royal family was emblazoned.

"Hey! Are those new duel disks done yet?" Lynn asked, coming up to the group.

"A few more seconds… There! By our calculations, they should work," Saria replied, holding up one of the devices, "Girls, I believe these are ready for testing."

"Finally," Lynn sighed, slipping one on, "How about a practice match Atsuko?"

"Sounds good to me," The Sheikah agreeing, slotting in her deck to the other, "But I do have a question first. What makes these different from regular duel disks?"

"Good question. These new models have faster processing capabilities as well as a shock-absorbing system that reduces the holographic impact from your opponent's attacks," Saria explained, "That's why the R and D team calls them Duel Shields."

"Duel Shields huh? Well let's see how well they defend Atsuko from my attacks!" Lynn teased, drawing her opening hand. Atsuko stepped away from Lynn and drew her own hand.

"Yeah but you're the one who's going to be attacks!" Atsuko playfully shot back.

"Game on!"

"I'm the guest so I get to start off," Atsuko declared, drawing a card, "And I'll place one card facedown on the field and summon Shien's Footsoldier (DEF: 300) in defense mode." Lynn watched in wonder as sparks of light came together on her friend's field and took the form of her monkey soldier, its spear glinting in the sun-drenched room.

"Wow! These Duel Shields really bring the monsters to life better than before," Lynn grinned, "But that doesn't mean you'll be getting off easy Atsuko because I summon Transcendthan Solar Gunner (ATK: 1200 + 400) who by the way receives 400 attack points for every monster on my side of the field including itself!" Lynn's jubilation however was cut short because as soon as her monster appeared, the footsoldier pulled the red carpet out from underneath and destroyed it.

"Looks like my monster ended up Pulling the Rug out from underneath your gunner," Atsuko laughed, pointing to her active trap card, "And that's because your monster used an ability as soon as it was summoned!"

"Nice move Atsuko but I'm not done yet! I'm going to use the magic of L-Lunar Call to add a monster from my deck to my hand – A monster known as Transcendthan Amber Acrobat (ATK: 800)!" Lynn continued, her new hero leaping onto the field, "And seeing as how she was added to my hand by the effect of a spell card, she jumps to the field."

"I've never seen that card before," Saria mumbled as the acrobat threw its boomerang at Shien's Footsoldier, destroying it, "Lynn must have new monsters running around in her deck, now that her Four Sword Heroes are gone."

"Excellent move but by destroying my footsoldier, you've activated his special ability, allowing me to special summon Six Samurai Yariza (ATK: 1000) from my deck to the field," Atsuko warned as her spear-wielding samurai appeared.

"Fine, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn," Lynn concluded.

"Very well. I summon Six Samurai Yaichi (ATK: 1300) in attack mode," Atsuko declared, her bow-wielding yellow-clad monster appearing on the field, "And now Yaichi will use his ability, allowing it to destroy one of your facedown cards!" Lynn winced as Yaichi drew back an arrow and pierced Lynn's left facedown.

"And now I'll use the special ability of Yariza! Since I have another Six Samurai on the field, he can attack you directly!" Atsuko continued, her monster's spear glowing with energy. Lynn raised her metal arm in defense as the warrior struck her with her spear (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Haven't lost your touch Atsuko," Lynn groaned as Atsuko placed a facedown, "But my metal arm reduced the blow!"

"Just like we built it to," Saria grinned, "Keep on going girls."

"Alright Mom," Lynn nodded, a red aura surrounding her acrobat, "I activate my A-Astral Aura spell card! With it, my acrobat's attack points rise equal to that of another monster in my graveyard and since I only have one monster, I had no choice but to choose it! Amber Acrobat (ATK: 800 + 1200)! Use Solar Gunner's energy to attack!" Imbued with solar energy, Lynn's acrobat hurled her boomerang at Yaichi, destroying him (LP: 4000 – 700).

"Wow, these Duel Shields really do reduce the impact. I hardly felt it!" Atsuko grinned as the boomerang returned to Lynn's monster.

"Yeah but now I'll place a facedown and let you go," Lynn concluded, a new card appearing on her field.

"Thought you might say that," Atsuko grinned, "And now I'll activate my facedown card Return of the Six Samurai! Now Yaichi (ATK: 1300) returns from the graveyard! And now that I have two samurai, I can special summon two monsters from my hand!" Lynn gasped in shock as Atsuko reached into her hand.

"Two monsters?"

"Yup! My Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (ATK: 2100) and Great Shogun Shien (ATK: 2500)!" Atsuko replied, her aged warrior appearing on the field alongside a red-eyed warrior in crimson shogun's armor.

"Yaichi only stays on the field for one turn so I better make this move count! First, Yaichi will destroy one of your two facedowns!" Atsuko began, Lynn's card shattering, "Then I'll have my Yariza attack you directly again and have my two remaining monsters take our your acrobat!" Lynn grimaced as the spear-bearing warrior leapt into the air, firing a beam at her duel disk (LP: 3000 – 1000). However, Amber Acrobat had other plans as it leapt between the Grandmaster and Shien. Drawing their blades, they rushed in to attack when Amber Acrobat fired a hook and chain into the ceiling above, yanking herself out of harm's way, causing both monsters to crash into each other.

"Hey! What was that?" Atsuko gasped (LP: 3300 – 400), "My two monsters just attacked each other!"

"It's all thanks to my trap card – Amber Zip Trick!" Lynn smiled, her acrobat touching the floor again, "When there are two monsters on the field, my acrobat can jump around the field until they strike each other, destroying one of your monsters and causing you damage in the process!"

"Nice move but by sending Yaichi to the graveyard, my Grandmaster won't bite the dust and seeing as how he still has an attack left, your acrobat is toast!" Atsuko warned, her monster slicing through Lynn's heroine (LP: 2000 – 100).

"True, but my monster was still empowered by the Astral Aura spell, so the damage was minimized and seeing as how Yaichi destroyed my Spell Calling magic card, I can place two new spells from my deck on the field," Lynn countered, gazing through her cards.

"I send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard to use my facedown Altar of Restoration spell card! Now I can summon my Amber Acrobat (DEF: 500) back from the graveyard and I'll boost my defenses with Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (DEF: 1500) as well!" The princess called, her two heroines jumping to the field.

"You may have two monsters on the field but thanks to my Great Shogun Shien's ability, you can only use one spell or trap card per turn," Atsuko warned.

_Good to see Atsuko hasn't lost her touch._ Saria smiled, watching the two girls duke it out, _they were always competitive when they were kids but now that's reflected as courage and cunning today. They'll beat the Society for sure._

"You may have restricted my spell usage but I'm not out of this duel! That's a promise!" Lynn grinned.

"And seeing as how you never break your promises, I expect that your shield monster has a special ability," Atsuko noticed as a dark-haired samurai wearing purple armor and carrying a katana appeared on her field, "Guess it's a good thing I summoned my Six Samurai Irou (ATK: 1700). Now Yariza, attack Lynn's life points directly again!" Lynn groaned as the spear struck her duel disk again (LP: 1900 – 1000) as Irou destroyed her acrobat.

"One monster to go! Shien, Grandmaster, attack Sapphire Shield!"

"Not so fast! By removing two spells in my grave from play, I can save my monster from both of your attacks!" Lynn countered, placing two of her cards in her back pocket. Her monster's shield began to glow as two swords clanked uselessly against it.

"Smart move. Guess you knew what you were doing," Atsuko admitted, "But I still have four monsters left and you have just 900 life points. One more attack by my samurai and you're finished."

"Don't count on it Atsuko but I still have one facedown left," Lynn replied, drawing a card, "I reveal my Sapphire Bracers spell card! Normally these give one of my monsters 500 attack and defense points but when equipped to Sapphire Shield, they allow her a very unique ability! Transcendthan Transform!" A flash of blue light erupted from Lynn's monster as it changed forms. The black-blue bodysuit became a rich mixture of dark blue and sky blue as armored bracers appeared on the forearms and legs. The heroine inside the armor disappeared and the armor replaced Lynn's clothing.

_So this is the Transcendthan Transform technique… Now let's see if Lynn knows how to use it._ Saria thought as Atsuko stared at Lynn's new outerwear.

"What's wrong Atsuko? Never seen a duelist in a suit of armor before?" Lynn teased.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. As for my new monster, she's called Transcendthan Sapphire Armor (DEF: 2500) and seeing as how her defense is as high as your strongest monster, my life points are safe," Lynn explained (LP: 900).

"I hate to disagree Lynn. My Yariza is still on the field and seeing as how he can attack you directly, your life points are history," Atsuko pointed out, "In fact, he'll attack right now!" Lynn smirked however as the spear struck her duel disk and bounced off.

"What?"

"Guess I forgot to mention my armor's ability. If you attack my life points directly, the damage is zero."

"Nice so what else you got?"

"I got this! Two facedown cards!" Lynn grinned, "And an equip spell for my armor called Shield Attack!"

"Smart move Lynn. Playing Shield Attack will swap the attack and defense of your armor, making it capable of fighting back!" Saria praised as her daughter began to give off blue energy (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 0).

"Time to clear your old man from the field!" Lynn declared, aiming her right fist towards the target. To Atsuko's surprise, Lynn's fist flew from her arm, a cable connecting them, fired forward and buried itself in Six Samurai Irou, who had blocked the blow. Like a hook on a fishing line, it quickly reeled itself back in, the cable glinting in the sunlight.

"Whoa! Time out! When could your arm do that?" Atsuko gasped (LP: 2900 – 400) as the hand reattached to Lynn.

"Every Society goon that I've defeated always escapes. This time, I'm going to make sure they don't get away. This new grappling arm will make sure of that," Lynn explained, gazing at her metallic hand.

"That's just like you, always wanting to be prepared," Atsuko smiled, "Now I'll use the equip spell Fusion Sword Murasame and give it to my Grandmaster (ATK: 2100 + 800)!" A shining sword appeared in the old man's hands and in the blink of an eye, he leapt up and slashed Lynn with his new weapon (LP: 900 – 400). The shards of Lynn's armor began to glow and in a flash of light, they and Great Shogun Shien vanished and Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (ATK: 1000) returned, collapsed in a heap.

"What the? What happen to Shien and more importantly, why is your shield monster back?" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Destroying my armor set off a trap card I had facedown: Michizure! When one of my monsters is sent to the graveyard, I can send one of yours with it!" Lynn explained, pointing to her activated card, "As for Sapphire Shield, whenever a Transcendthan Transformed monster is destroyed in battle, I can revive the monster that was used to create it."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Atsuko complimented.

"Thanks but I think it's time we ended this duel," Lynn said, drawing a card, "And I can do that with a combination of the Graceful Charity I just drew with the Disgraceful Charity I have facedown on the field. This combo lets me draw and keep three cards." Gazing at her deck, Lynn snapped off the cards and grinned.

"Well? Go on!"

"Alright. I first summon Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode and I'll boost her strength with my Emerald Sky Cycle spell card!" Lynn continued, her katana-bearing hero leaping aboard her ride, "Normally, this gives her an additional 700 attack points but today it's going to do something more! Go Transcendthan Transformation!" Green armor formed over the swordswoman's torso as she leapt off her bike and into the air. The handlebars and seat vanished and the side of the bike attached itself to the back of the armor. The hubcaps fell off, revealing spinning turbines inside the wheels.

"Who is that?" Atsuko gasped as the turbines began to spin and the hero took to the air.

"She's called Transcendthan Emerald Airstriker (ATK: 2500) and now that you know her name, you'll get to see her in action! Turbine wind!" Lynn shouted. The spinning wheels sped up and two columns of wind captured Atsuko's monster, forcing it to its knees (DEF: 800).

"Oh no! My monster's in defense mode!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Which means my Airstriker can finish him off with her lightspeed strike!" Turbines spinning at full power, Lynn's monster raised her katanas and with two deft slashes, cut him into four equal pieces before exploding.

"And don't think your life points are safe because my monster has one more effect – If her attack points are higher than your monster's defense points, the difference comes out of your life points!" Atsuko gasped as a fierce gust of wind nearly blew her off her feet (LP: 2500 – 1700).

"Alright! Alright! I give! With your Sapphire Shield still able to attack, I don't stand a chance," Atsuko conceded, the holograms fading, "You win."

"Thought you might see things my way!" Lynn laughed, her duel disk deactivating.

"That was a great duel you two. I have no doubt now that we're ready to face the Society of Light," Saria declared.

"We?" Lynn asked.

"What? You don't think I wasn't invited too?"

"I'm just a little surprised. You haven't dueled in years."

"Chancellor Shepherd asked me to help him get the brainwashed students back… And we have to get Kai back from them," Saria reminded the girls. Thoughts of the prince immediately put a frown on Lynn's face. Gazing out at the noonday sun, Lynn's metal hand shook.

_Hang on little brother. Big sister's coming for you… And Alexis and Bastion too… Whoever brainwashed you is going to get it big time!_ Lynn vowed, "We can't forget the rest of my friends too."

"We'll get them back I promise," Atsuko grinned, reaching into her pocket. In her hand was a triangular amulet made of silver, set with a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a diamond.

"Is that…?" Lynn gasped.

"The gems are from your old amulet but the silver frame is brand new," Atsuko explained, placing the necklace in her friend's hand, "The future hero of an alternate universe shouldn't go into battle without a symbol of her heritage – The heritage of the Hero!" Lynn nodded as she wrapped the chain around her neck.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The GX Tournament is on!

**Jaden:** Pros and Duel Academy students are going to duel for the title!

**Syrus:** Makes you wonder who's going to get win?

**Aster:** Lynn and I have already run into trouble – A member from the Society has appeared!

**Lynn:** I recognize her too! It's Missy, the insect duelist!

**Aster:** And she's packing a Dark Lord too!

**Saria:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Battle of the Bugs!

**Lynn:** From here on in, the true battle for the universe begins…

**Aster:** Arrogant jerks! We'll show them what professionals can do!


	29. Earthly Renewal

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: EARTHLY RENEWAL**

On Academy Island, things were really jumping as pro duelists and Duel Academy students prepared to square off. One pro in particular was already walking out in the forest, ready for his first challenge.

"This is it. The person who took my father away has got to be here," Aster thought to himself, "This is my chance to finally get back what he took from me." As he reached a clearing, he saw several pros taking on a young lady with long crimson hair. Her crimson eyes were alight with energy as her three foes were struck by a massive monster made of stone (LP: 0 X 3).

"That'll teach you to mess with the Society of Light!" The girl laughed, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking your medals." The three men groaned as they tossed the medals at her feet.

"I can't believe this!"

"What kind of monster was that?"

"I don't know but I've never heard of it."

"It's called a Dark Lord and it's our master's ticket to ultimate power," Missy smirked, "How fortunate for me to be one of his enforcers, disarming and dishonoring weak duelists like you!"

"Hey you!" Aster shouted, "What's the big idea, throwing around a card like that?" Missy turned to him and smirked.

"The idea is to weed out the weak and add the strongest duelists to our fold! The Society's fold!" Missy replied, raising her duel disk, "And you're next!" Aster frowned as he slotted in his own deck.

"Hey! Hold on!" The two duelists turned to see Lynn rushing towards them, her Duel Shield active and her deck slotted in it.

"Don't go starting the fun without me!" Lynn grinned, "It's not everyday I get a chance to snatch a Dark Lord from a brainwashed psychopath!"

"Nobody asked you to come in and interfere with this duel," Aster frowned, turning to the girl, "She challenged me first. You'll have to wait your turn." Lynn gritted her teeth in anger but Missy's laughter caught her off guard.

"Who cares who challenged who? With the power Master Sartorius entrusted me with, I can easily defeat you both at once!" Missy declared boldly. The two pros then grinned.

"Then you just got yourself a challenge! Let's get her Aster, then I can get on with rescuing my friends!" Lynn stated, glancing at Aster.

"Whatever."

"Game on!"

"I'm first!" Missy declared, drawing a card, "And I'll start by casting the field spell card Palace of Everlasting Light!" Lynn and Aster gazed in amazement as the forest around them warped. A flash of white light erupted around the three duelists as they found themselves now in a white washed temple. White light shone down on the battlefield as Missy reached into her hand.

"Now I'll use the magic of my field spell! All I have to do is send cards in my hand to the graveyard and I can count them as sacrifices to summon a high level monster!" Missy explained, "And I'll discard my Trojan Horse and White Doom Beetle in order to summon the monster Master Sartorius entrusted me with – Mielor, Lord of the Dark Earth!" The light in the room intensified as a vortex of darkness opened in the center of the room opened. Climbing out of it was a monster made of glowing brown stones, six gemstones set in his chest (ATK: 0 / DEF: 3000).

"Some Dark Lord," Lynn commented as a bronze-haired Transcendthan hero appeared at her side, wearing thick gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles, "It doesn't have any attack points, making it easy prey for my Transcendthan Bronze Brawler (ATK: 1000)!" The Dark Lord then began to glow with energy as streams of emerald energy transferred from Lynn's hero and into its body (ATK: 0 + 500).

"Your Dark Lord got stronger! What's the deal?" Aster demanded.

"Whenever an Earth attribute monster is summoned, my Dark Lord gains 500 attack points! And now that he has some power, I think he's going to share it with me right now!" Missy laughed, her body glowing with energy. Her skin tone changed from a rich peach to a dark brown. Her long red hair suddenly doubled in length and spread out around her. Her eyes faded out as they became glowing balls of red energy.

"Ah, that's much better," Missy gasped, her voice now deeper and more hoarse, "It feels good to be free of that shell."

"Excuse me? What's going on?" Aster asked, turning to Lynn.

"The evil spirit in the Dark Lord has taken over Missy's body. Mielor's now in control of this duel," Lynn explained, staring down the transformed girl's evil grin, "Be careful Aster. This duel has just got a lot more dangerous."

"You do know that monster is a hologram right?"

"Just trust me on this Aster. That monster's power is very real."

"Whatever," Aster sighed, "We won't be seeing it much longer anyway. I summon Destiny Hero Dunker (DEF: 1700) in defense mode!" The tuxedo wearing duelist grinned as a dark skinned, muscular hero jumped to the field. The dark purple bracers on its arms glowed with energy as its matching colored hair blew in the wind.

"Now I'll show you his nifty little trick," Aster continued, discarding a card from his hand to the graveyard, "The 500 point strike!" The bracers glowed even brighter as the hero leapt into the air and came crashing down on Missy (LP: 8000 – 500).

"Now I'll place this facedown and take a break," Aster concluded, a facedown appearing on his side of the field.

"Impressive. I can see why you most call you a dueling prodigy," Mielor complimented, drawing a card, "But your heroes will not stop me! I summon Pinch Hopper (ATK: 1000) in attack mode!" Lynn cringed as a large white grasshopper leapt onto the field. It was then the insect vanished and two green army ants appeared in its place (ATK: 500 X 2).

"What happened to your bug?" Lynn demanded.

"I played a spell card – Multiplication of Ants turns one insect monster on my field into two," Mielor explained as the Dark Lord grabbed them, causing them to vanish, "And seeing as how both Pinch Hopper and the ants all earth attribute monsters, my strength grows. Plus, thanks to this girl's field spell, I can send the tokens to the graveyard and their strength is added to my own, making me even more powerful for this turn (ATK: 3000)!"

"3000 attack points!" Aster gasped as the ants vanished.

"And now you shall see my power for yourself! Earth spire!" Slamming its stone fist into the ground, a spiked rock jutted up from underneath the floor in the temple and impaled Lynn's brawler (LP: 8000 – 2000).

"Now do you understand the danger you have put yourselves in?" Mielor asked (ATK: 3000 – 1000), "You face the strength of mother nature itself!"

"Tough talk for an oversized boulder," Lynn smirked, drawing a card, "I activate my Ties of the Brethren spell card! Now all I have to do is pay 1000 life points and I can summon two monsters from my deck to the field in defense mode and I shall choose my Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (DEF: 800) and Gold Gladiator (DEF: 700)! And since my gladiator was summoned, the Salamandra equip spell card jumps to my hand!" Mielor's eyes narrowed as the two female monster leapt on the field, the gold one handing Lynn a card.

"Your pitiful monsters can't even damage me!" Mielor pointed out.

"That's true. Alone they can't do anything to scratch you but when they work together, then it's a different story!" Lynn countered, "And this is how they'll do just that! I summon Transcendthan Solar Gunner (ATK: 1200)!" A beam of white light erupted from in front of Lynn as her light-empowered monster jumped to the field, rifle pointed at Mielor.

"What a weak monster! How is she going to change anything?" Mielor demanded. It was then Dunker crouched down and raised its arm over its head, crossing them. Solar Gunner then set the barrel between the bracers. Ruby Huntress plugged both of its pistols into the sides of the gunner's rifle as Gold Gladiator attached its discus to the front of the barrel. Beams of crimson, dark and gold energy erupted from the three other heroes as Solar Gunner's strength increased (ATK: 1200 + 1600).

"What sort of sorcery is this?"

"It's teamwork! My Gunner draws 400 points of strength from each of its monster allies!" Lynn explained as her hero fired a beam of sunlight at Mielor, "And that's enough to crush you!"

"I think not! Earthly protection!" Two of the gems in Mielor's body disappeared as a multicolored barrier rose up and reduced the damage (LP: 7500 – 800 / DEF: 3000 – 1000), "By reducing my defense power, I'm spared from being destroyed!"

"Then allow me to fix that!" Aster declared, Diamond Dude (DEF: 1600) jumping onto the field, "My Diamond Dude will help me out too! I'll use his ability to flip the top card of my deck and if it's a spell card, I can send it to my graveyard and use it next turn!" The diamonds on the hero's body glowed with energy as Aster flipped his top card, revealing it to be Pot of Greed. He then tossed it into his graveyard slot and ended his turn.

"Lucky draw," Mielor frowned, slotting in his own Pot of Geed, "But it won't help you against me! I play the magic card Earthly Rage! By paying 1000 life points, I can strike four of your monsters!" Stone spires erupted from underneath Aster's heroes and Lynn's huntress and gunner.

"That was brutal!" Lynn gasped.

"Don't worry about it! Since you destroyed my heroes, I can activate my Destiny Signal trap card!" Aster replied, a large mass of blue bricks appearing on his field, "With this card, I can summon a new Destiny Hero that is level four or less and I choose my Destiny Hero Defender (DEF: 2600)!"

"A skilled move," Mielor complimented, "But your troubles are just beginning! Two turns have passed since White Doom Beetle was discarded to the graveyard and now its power is about to be unleashed!" Beams of white light erupted from underneath the duelists and damaged them (Mielor's LP: 6800 – 2000 / Lynn's LP: 5000 - 2000).

"All duelists in play take damage to their life points equal to the attack points of the strongest monster my opponent controls," Mielor explained.

"What a move, using the effect of a monster in his graveyard," Lynn gasped as the temple vanished and the three duelists found themselves standing on a platform orbiting a glowing castle. The sky was as black as night and the lights of a city could be seen below.

"But now we're in control of this duel because I activated my Levitrica Castle field spell! But there's more! I summon my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600)!" Lynn declared, her green-clad warrior jumping to the field, "Then I'll use the magic of my Altar of Restoration! I send two cards of my deck to the grave to bring back a monster and add it to my hand. But it won't stay there long because thanks to L-Lunar Call, the card I chose gets summoned to the field – Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200), you're on!" A flash of red fire erupted in front of Lynn as her heroine appeared, guns cocked.

"All that work for two monsters and neither of them can strike me down," Mielor frowned, "But seeing as how you've played an earth attribute monster, my strength grows (ATK: 2000 + 500)!"

"Your attack power won't matter once I equip Salamandra to my Huntress! Thanks to its magic and my monster, she'll be even more powerful!" Lynn declared, her monster alight with flames, "Time to battle at a new level! Ruby Huntress, Transcendthan Transform!" Lynn's hero leapt into the air, flames erupting from her feet. The huntress' body vanished and flames took the place of her flesh. Her right hand morphed into a flaming dragonhead and her legs became a solid mass of flame, causing her to float above the ground.

"What sort of power have you unleashed?" Mielor demanded, his gaze on Lynn's new monster.

"A power great enough to take you out! Mielor, allow me to introduce you to my Transcendthan Ruby Pyro (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn introduced, "And with her appearance, I now have the power to wipe out your monsters."

"One small technicality: None of your monsters can destroy me," Mielor frowned.

"But we're fighting near Levitrica Castle! That boosts the strength of all my heroes by 300 points!" Lynn countered, slotting in a spell card, "And by playing A-Astral Aura, I can add my Brawler's energy to my swordswoman!"

"Awesome!" Aster praised, a yellowish-aura surrounding Lynn's monster.

"Now we're ready to attack! Swordswoman (ATK: 2900) switch Mielor to defense mode and attack!" Empowered with energy, Lynn's hero fired a barrage of emerald energy blasts, causing the Dark Lord to fall to its knees (DEF: 2000).

"Do not think you can destroy me!" Mielor warned, two more of its gems disappearing, "My defense (DEF: 2000 – 1000) holds!"

"Not for long! Solar Gunner (ATK: 2700) attack!" A blast of sunlight covered the Dark Lord and its two remaining gems disappeared (DEF: 1000 – 1000).

"Hey! His defenses are gone!" Aster exclaimed.

"Time to wipe you off the map Mielor! Ruby Pyro (ATK: 2200), incendiary assault!" Lynn commanded. Pointing its dragonhead at the Dark Lord, crimson flames burst out and turned Mielor to dust. At that moment, Missy returned to her usual self, though her deck was on fire.

"What the? What's going on? Eek! My cards!" Missy screeched, blowing the flames out.

"You've been under Mielor's control but my Ruby Pyro set you free, though her special ability scorched your deck," Lynn explained.

"Just how much damage did you do to my precious cards?" Missy demanded.

"Take it easy. When Ruby Pyro destroys a monster in battle, you lose cards off the top of your deck equal to the level of your destroyed monster!"

"And since Mielor was a level ten monster, you lost ten cards," Aster grinned, "Talk about not playing with a full deck."

"You creeps… You'll pay for this!" Missy screeched.

"Too bad. It'll have to wait after my turn!" Aster declared, activating his Pot of Greed from last round, "I'll now sacrifice my Defender for Destiny Hero Double Dude (ATK: 1000) and he's about to do a double attack on your life points!" Missy gasped as the tuxedoed monster leapt into the air and struck her twice with his cane (LP: 4800 – 2000).

"That ought to do it for now," Aster smirked, turning to his partner, "if we keep this up, we'll have that Dark Lord in no time at all."

"Yeah," Lynn nodded.

"You haven't wiped out my life points yet!" Missy declared, drawing a card, "And my Dark Lord isn't done either! I activate Premature Burial (LP: 2800 – 800) and bring him back!"

"Again?" Aster and Lynn gasped, the hulking rock beast appearing behind Missy. A white aura surrounded it as she played another card.

"But I'm not finished yet! I discard my hand to the graveyard to activate the equip spell card Light Energy! Now my Dark Lord gains a power boost from the Light itself!" Missy laughed, the Dark Lord possessing her once again (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000). Roaring, Mielor buried its fist into Diamond Dude (LP: 3000 – 2000).

"Not good!" Lynn gasped, "He's back at full power!"

"We can take him!" Aster smirked.

"I just need the right card," Lynn frowned, snapping off her card, "Yes! I activate my T-Transcendthan Treasure spell card! With this, I select one hero on my side of the field and for every two stars it has, I can draw a card. The problem is that I must also discard the same number of cards I drew from my deck too. Since my Ruby Pyro is a level six monster, I draw three cards and lose three."

_This is our last chance. If you can't stop it, we'll be finished. Two Double Dude tokens are summoned to my side of the field when my turn begins in attack mode and seeing as how all I have are Destiny Hero cards, I won't be able to defend our life points._ Aster thought, "Hey Lynn. It's all you."

"You mean us," Lynn smiled, "Whether or not you realize it, your Double Dude was a big help to us."

"How so? All it did was cost both Missy and us 2000 life points," Aster frowned.

"It also saved my heroes. Now I can sacrifice all three to play my ultimate card!" Lynn replied, her monsters vanishing, "I now summon my Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" The combatants shielded their eyes as Lynn's princess appeared, her dress sparkling in the lights of the castle.

"An impressive monster, but it still cannot beat me. My defense and life points will hold," Mielor boasted.

"Not quite. Princess of Destiny GX can add any spell card I desire from my deck to my hand," Lynn explained, a card appearing in her hand, "And this card shall ensure your downfall! When I played my T-Transcendthan Treasure and Altar of Restoration, I sent a total of five cards to the graveyard. I also used my A-Astral Aura to boost the strength of my heroes."

"What is your point?"

"The point is four of my powerful spells are now in the graveyard and I can use that knowledge to activate a powerful magic card in my hand – STAR Strike!" A flaming comet landed near Lynn and took the form of her Ruby Pyro (ATK: 1900 + 300).

"Your monster has returned!"

"STAR Strike can revive any Transcendthan Hero in my graveyard but only if I remove S-Star Search, T-Transcendthan Treasure, A-Astral Aura and R-Righteous Rally from the game. And seeing as how I've sent them to the graveyard, it was no problem for me," Lynn smirked.

"You still can't defeat me! You lack the power!"

"Not for long! I activate the other special ability of STAR Strike! My Ruby Pyro can now attack your life points directly!" Lynn declared, her hero flying into the sky and vanishing from sight.

"Awesome!" Aster grinned, "Now put that oversized boulder in its place!"

"Let's do it together!" Lynn proposed.

"I'm game." Both pros pointed at Missy.

"Reentry impact!" They cried. Flying at supersonic speed, Lynn's Ruby Pyro smashed into Missy, sending her flying.

"Now Princess of Destiny GX, attack Mielor and end this duel! Serene staff blast!" Lynn commanded. Staff glowing with energy, Lynn's maiden dispersed the Dark Lord's white aura and smashed it into dust. Missy cried out in pain as her life points hit zero and the holograms vanished. The forest came into view and the Society duelist fell unconscious, her cards falling around her.

"Well that was fun," Aster commented as he and Lynn walked up to her. Lynn gazed around until her sights fell on the Dark Lord card. Picking it up, she smiled.

"Alright, just four more to go," Lynn sighed, placing the card in a pocket of her blazer. Aster reached down to Missy's body and pulled several GX medals out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking what's ours," Aster replied, slapping three medals in Lynn's hand, "This was an official GX tournament duel so we get her medals."

"Aster, how can you possibly think about the tournament when there are still four Dark Lords out there?"

"Easy. I may have helped you get what you wanted but that doesn't mean I'm interested in helping you save this alternate dimension you spoke about in your email to Jaden. I'm in this tournament for one reason."

"What's that?"

"That's for me to know and you not to know. But hey, if I spot any more Dark Lords, I'll point you towards them OK?"

"Gee thanks and I assume you want me to look for something for you right?"

"You catch on fast. Yeah, I want you to help me locate a special card. A card that was taken from my dad when he disappeared."

"Alright but I'll need more information."

"OK, here's the lowdown…"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Two Dark Lords down, four to go!

**Jaden:** You mean three! This guy named Inferus just approached me.

**Syrus:** And he's got a Dark Lord!

**Lynn:** Time for you to get your game on Jaden! I need that Dark Lord!

**Jaden:** Don't worry about it! This'll be a blast!

**Hassleberry:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Inferus' Flame!

**Jaden:** Why do I always end up facing flame duelists?

**Hassleberry:** They must think you're hot stuff.

**Syrus:** Not funny.


	30. Inferus' Flame

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to get this up – I just got out of college for the summer. You know what that means don't you? I'm going to have loads of free time on my hands so start in some incentives (reviews) for me to get to finish this story!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: INFERUS' FLAME**

"Man, is there no end to the number of Society's goons?" Lynn complained as three more duelists collapsed at her feet. Pocketing the medals, she turned away and glanced at her watch.

"I've got just enough time to get to the meeting place," the princess told herself and with a quick thought and a flash of green light, she found herself standing at the base of the rocky cliffs near the Slifer dorms. Perched on the rocks nearby, Hassleberry, Jaden, Syrus and Atsuko were fishing.

"Hey you guys! How are things here?" Lynn greeted, sitting near the sergeant. Grinning, each of them held up several GX medals.

"Now that we've done our mandatory duties for the day, we're meeting our needs for some grub," Hassleberry replied, taking up his pole again, "Hey! I got something!" Yanking back, he reeled in his line only to get an old leather boot.

"Sam hill! That's the tenth boot I've dredged up this week!" Hassleberry complained, tossing it aside.

"At least you're doing your part for the environment," Syrus laughed.

"Not funny soldier!"

"Chill out guys. We're bound to catch a big one yet!" Jaden declared, reeling in his line only to find his bait and hook were missing, "If only we could hold onto our lines long enough first."

"Allow me to help with that," Lynn offered, pulling a hook from a red tackle box. Tying it tightly to Jaden's line, she put a worm on it and nodded.

"Try now." Jaden cast out and moments later, the line gave a fierce tug.

"Jaden!"

"I know I know!" Grunting, Jaden reeled in the line, bringing in a huge silver fish.

"Looks like the Sarge caught our lunch!" Hassleberry grinned, "But how'd you get it in so fast Princess? Did you use your magic or something?" Lynn rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"When I baited Jaden's hook, I cursed it with a spell that draws fish in," she admitted, "Just don't tell my mom."

"I was wondering how you always beat me in our fishing contests!" Saria exclaimed, moving away from her hiding place behind a boulder, "And to think I had to do all the cooking!" Lynn grinned sheepishly.

"So how goes things in the tournament Mom?" Lynn asked, changing the subject.

"Aside from this group's laziness, I've done pretty good," the queen grinned, drawing a backpack out from behind a boulder. Dropping it on the ground, several medals spilled out.

"Well I'll be a son of a T-Rex! You got all those medals on your first day?" Hassleberry gasped, eyeing the medals on the ground.

"It's been a long time but once I got started, I couldn't stop. Once the pros on the island recognized me, they kept coming to face me," Saria explained as she picked up the medals and placed them back in her bag.

"You do realize we're here to free the Society members from their mind control right?" Lynn queried. Saria's cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Well you see…"

"Don't tell me you haven't dueled anyone from the Society of Light."

"Sorry. I got caught up in the duels that I couldn't turn anyone down." Hearing this, Syrus bent over to his friends.

"I forgot, which one of these is the queen and which one of these is Lynn?" Syrus asked, just loud enough for the bickering duo to hear. Atsuko giggled as Hassleberry and Jaden gave a knowing grin.

"We didn't ask you!"

---

On the other side of the forest, a young man with spiky red hair and green eyes faced down a trio of Slifers. The massive form of Lava Golem (ATK: 3000) stood over the heads of the Slifers (LP: 2500) and the spiky-haired man Inferus (LP: 8000) had the Dark Lord Faros (ATK: 6000).

"Time to light my fire baby! Faros, magma rain attack!" Inferus commanded. Launching a beam of fire into the air, the trio watch in horror as flames rained down upon them, destroying their monster and the rest of their life points. Three GX medals rolled to the victor's feet as he watched the Slifers collapse. Black clouds slowly began to form in the sky above as the holograms faded.

"That was about as much fun as clipping my nails," Inferus whined as he picked up the medals, "How am I supposed to duel with fiery passion if my opponents are so weak? I mean, I control Faros because of my passion for fiery dueling and the Light may have brought me back to this world, but my resurrection doesn't mean anything if no one can match me in a duel!" _Only one duelist ever satisfied my fiery passion._ Inferus though, staring up at the sky.

---

_"Now here comes the real heat, hope you're ready for the fireworks!" Inferus shouted with glee, "Emperor! Remove my Lava Golem and Lady Assailant from play to burn the girl's cards!"_

_"Not gonna happen! I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction! Now your monster will be destroyed and we'll both take damage to our life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Lynn countered as a ring of explosives wrapped itself around Legendary Flame Lord._

_"You must be some kind of idiot! The duel'll end in a draw!" Inferus shouted._

_"We shall see!" Lynn countered, her second facedown revealing itself. As the bombs began to glow, a light blue aura surrounded Lynn. The monster then exploded, wiping out its master's life points. The holograms faded and Inferus, whose body was deteriorating into tiny sparks of red light, addressed Lynn._

_"How? How did you survive?" Inferus asked. Reaching into her duel disk, Lynn pulled out a spell card. This one depicted Lynn with the blue aura, the mark of the three triangles in the background._

_"I used a special spell card called the Aura of Wisdom. By tossing out a card from my hand, I was able to cancel all the damage from the effect of my trap card," Lynn explained, "If the Society of Light is made up of weak thugs like you, then destroying your group shouldn't be too hard." Inferus laughed._

---

"That's it! I need to find that girl Lynn and challenge her to a rematch!" Inferus grinned. A fierce gust of wind cut across his path as a white-haired duelist with green eyes dropped down in front of him.

"I thought I heard something earlier. Who would've thought it would be Mithodo's Lord of the Winds?" Inferus cracked.

"You do realize we have our orders to avoid Lynn Hero right?" Eugene asked, stepping towards his comrade.

"I know I know. 'We must not let Lynn Hero or any of her pathetic friends acquire the rest of the Dark Lords'. Lord Mithodo worries too much. I can handle her."

"Strange, last I recall, when you two first met, she gave you a firm Ring of Destruction out of Mexico."

"Times change. I've mastered my Dark Lord and I can control him now. This time, Lynn Hero won't escape me." With that, Inferus stepped past Eugene.

"If you say so. Lynn Hero is at the Slifer Cliffs, fishing with friends. I advise you to challenge Jaden instead."

"Lynn's little friend? The one with the Neo Space deck?"

"Sartorius is offering a handsome reward to the person who successfully brings him in."

"I'm there." In a flash of white flame, Inferus vanished.

_What a vain fool._ Eugene thought as three Pro League duelists came into view, "Hey! Are any of you losers up to duel?"

---

"Wow! Nice catch!" Lynn praised as Hassleberry removed a hook from another fish.

"We're gonna eat like kings tonight!" The sergeant grinned, placing it in his pail.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get back to the tournament," Jaden sighed, reeling in his line.

"I'll take your pole Jaden. I'm going to sit around a little while longer," Lynn said. Handing his rod to her, the head Slifer picked up his duel disk and gave a salute.

"Sure. See you later." Leaving the cliffs, Jaden headed towards the main campus building. It was then Inferus appeared in a flash of flames.

"Hey kid. You Jaden Yuki?" Inferus asked.

"Maybe," Jaden replied, a blank look on his face, "who's looking for him?" Hearing this, the flame duelist grinned.

"Inferus of the Society of Light's Serene Six! I'm here to challenge you to a duel Jaden!"

"Is that so? Well since you went to all the trouble to look for me, I guess I can't disappoint you," Jaden smiled, slotting in his duel deck, "Besides, I'm always up for a challenge!" A flame red duel disk appeared on Inferus' arm and he promptly slotted in his own deck.

"Sounds good! Let's heat things up with my Fire Sorcerer (DEF: 1500) and her special ability!" Inferus declared, a white clad witch appearing on his field, "I send two cards in my hand out of play in order to scorch you for 800 points of damage!" Jaden winced as two of Inferus ' cards went up in flames as a comet of fire impacted into his chest (LP: 4000 – 800). Stunned from the blow, he recovered in time to watch his opponent place a facedown card.

"So you like making a cheap shot at the start huh? I can do something like that too with Ralis the Star Bird (ATK: 800)!" Jaden countered, a golden bird appearing on his field.

"That flying feather duster couldn't possibly burn me!"

"Not yet anyway! My Star Bird has a trick you might want to know about! Whenever he battles a monster, his attack goes by 200 points times the level of the monster its attacking!" Four golden stars appeared above Ralis' head as its strength grew (ATK: 800 + 800).

"Ralis! Snuff our his sorcerer with star shower blast!" Jaden commanded. Streaks of golden energy buried themselves into Inferus' sorcerer, but not before it launched a fireball at Jaden (LP: 3200 – 500).

"Fool! You completely ignored my trap card! Backfire drains 500 of your life points each time one of my fire monsters goes to the graveyard!" Inferus grinned as his sorcerer disappeared.

"I know that! This is not the first time I've taken on a flame duelist!" Jaden groaned, "Anyhow, I'll place this facedown and since my turn is coming to an end, my Star Bird removes itself from play. But don't worry, I'll see it again during my next turn." Blue light wrapped around Ralis and it vanished.

"That leaves you open to my attacks," Inferus noted, drawing a card, "But first off, we have business to discuss. When I used Fire Sorcerer's ability, two cards were removed from play. One of them was a handy spell card called Cards From A Different Dimension! Its effect is now activated, allowing us both to draw two cards!" The two duelists snapped off cards from their decks as a puffy white beast emerged on Inferus' field (ATK: 1800) alongside a red-skinned demon whose lower body was submerged in a pool of magma (ATK: 1700).

"Now that I got my cards, I believe I'll introduce you to my Great Angus and Spirit of Flames!" Inferus continued, "And before you ask, I summoned my spirit by removing Fire Sorcerer from play! Quite a tricky move I played just now huh?"

"Nah, not really. You're not the first duelist I've seen removing cards from play," Jaden yawned.

"Yeah well, you're about to lose!" Two streams of fire shot towards Jaden only to be blocked an invisible force field.

"What the?"

"Sorry there hothead but it looks like you overlooked the card I had facedown! It was Negate Attack and thanks to it, your attacks and battle phase were cancelled," Jaden grinned, pointing to his revealed facedown card, "And now that you've botched your attack, I'm going to take the offensive with Polymerization! With it, I'll fuse Avian and Wildheart to form Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (ATK: 1900)!" Inferus gasped as Wildheart appeared on Jaden's field, now sporting a pair of white wings, green claw bracers on its arms and Avian's legs.

_He's never used that before. I wonder what he's going to do with it?_

"Now I'll toss a card in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate my Wild Wingman's effect: He can blow a spell or trap card off the field and send it straight to the graveyard!" Jaden explained, a tornado whirling around Inferus' Backfire trap.

"No! That card is the key element to my strategy!" Inferus exclaimed.

"Now that your Backfire is gone, I'll use O-Oversoul to resurrect an Elemental Hero from my graveyard and I choose my Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden continued, his cosmic hero leaping to the field.

"What? But I never burned your Neos! This has got to be some sort of trick!" Inferus argued, sending a fiery glare towards Jaden. Ralis the Star Bird (ATK: 800) reappeared on the Slifer's field.

"It's no trick. I sent Neos to the grave when I used my Wingman's ability and now that I have my heroes and star bird on the field, I can start wiping out your life points! Neos, Wild Wingman, destroy Inferus' two monsters!" A storm of feathers buried themselves into Great Angus as the flame spirit was swallowed by a cosmic vortex.

"Now Ralis, attack Inferus' life points directly! Star shower blast!" Jaden commanded. Shooting stars rained down on Inferus as the Slifer ended his turn.

"Now we got a game," Jaden smiled (LP: 2700), his star bird vanishing again.

"I have to disagree," Inferus groaned (LP: 2300), drawing a card, "This duel is just starting to heat up and your monsters are going to burn!"

"Yeah right. I think you're bluffing!"

"Oh really? I'd take a closer look at your field because I'm going to sacrifice your two monsters to summon a fiery creature to your side of the field!"

"What?" Jaden gasped, his two heroes vanishing. The air around him changed as he found himself inside a steel cage being carried by a large beast made of hot stones.

"What is this?" Jaden demanded.

"What's the matter Jaden? Can't stand the heat? Too bad because my Lava Golem (ATK: 3000) has just taken the place of two of your monsters," Inferus cooed as a facedown monster appeared on his field, "And even though he has 3000 attack points, he's so hot, he'll burn away 700 of your life points during each of your standby phases!" Jaden gasped as drops of magma dropped into the cage.

_This is not sweet! I'll lose life points each turn until there's nothing left!_ Jaden thought as he slotted in Pot of Greed (LP: 2700 – 700), "But this isn't over yet! You may have given me a monster that drains my life points each turn but he can still wipe the floor with anything you've got!"

"Then why don't you go ahead and prove it!" Inferus taunted, "Because the sooner you lose, the sooner you become one of us."

"I'll pass on being brainwashed thanks," Jaden replied as he removed two of the cards in his grave from play, "Now I'll special summon my Magic Striker (ATK: 600) to the field!" Inferus nearly burst into laughter as a doll-like monster in green armor, a red cape and a horned helmet appeared on Jaden's field. Carrying a crooked wooden staff, it had a confident smile on its face.

"You wasted two of your cards to summon that pathetic thing?" Inferus asked, "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you even taking this duel seriously?"

"No way. I'm just here to have a good time."

"A good time?"

"Yeah. I'm in this duel for one thing: To have fun!"

"Fun eh? Just don't burn out on me."

"I never get burnt out when it comes to dueling and thanks to Magic Striker's special ability, you're about to get weaker!"

"What do you mean?" Ralis returned to Jaden's field as Magic Striker fired a beam of light at Inferus (LP: 2300 – 600).

"Magic Striker can attack you directly!" Jaden explained, _alright, decision time. If I attack with my Star Bird, there's a chance he'll block my attack with his facedown monster._

"Come on! I got more duelists to brainwash!" Inferus complained.

"No you don't! Lava Golem, attack Inferus' facedown card!" The giant golem opened its mouth and from it, a large meteor fired, incinerating Inferus' monster, a dark skinned woman in white robes (DEF: 1000). But before it completely vanished, it took three cards from Inferus' deck and chucked them at Jaden (LP: 2000 – 800). Angry, Ralis fired a storm of stars at Inferus in retaliation (LP: 1700 – 800).

"What a pity. You destroyed my Lady Assailant of Flames and when she's sent to my graveyard, she takes three cards from my deck and removes them from play, costing you 800 life points in the process," Inferus groaned as he recovered from Ralis' blow, "And since I ended up removing another Cards From A Different Dimension spell, we both gain two more cards!"

_He must be pretty confident in his deck to let me draw cards like this._ Jaden thought as he added two cards to his hand.

"Next I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and ditch two," Inferus continued, changing up his hand. A surge of energy shot through him as he gazed at his cards. A menacing grin covered his face as he reached towards one of his spell cards.

"What's up? Draw your best card?" Jaden asked.

"I've done more than that. I've just drawn the key to my victory over you but in order to use it, I must first toss out most of my hand with my Hand Tribute spell card!" Ditching all but one card, black clouds billowed overhead as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Uh oh. This doesn't look pretty," Jaden gasped, gazing up at the clouds.

"You got that right! Now my spell card lets me summon the monster I've chosen and I choose my Dark Lord, Faros, Lord of the Dark Inferno (ATK: 3000)!" Inferus cried over the howling wind. A massive comet of flame impacted the ground behind the Society assassin and the fiery lord emerged, its body emitting a crimson aura.

_That card is what Lynn is searching for!_ Jaden realized.

"The time has come to end this duel! Go Faros! Use your special ability (ATK: 3000 + 500) to power up and destroy Magic Striker!" Inferus commanded. The flaming aura intensified as flaming rain swallowed Magic Striker. Smoke covered the field as Inferus looked on, slightly disappointed.

"I expected a better challenge from the guys who's been given my master so much grief," Inferus thought, slightly disappointed. But as the smoke cleared, his sadness was replaced with shock. Jaden was standing, his life points intact (LP: 1200).  
"This can't be! How did you survive?"

"Magic Striker has another effect. When it's destroyed in battle, I don't take any damage," Jaden grinned, drawing a card (LP: 1200 – 700), "And we'll follow up that performance with Monster Reincarnation! I'll toss out my Necroshade in order to bring back and summon Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)!" The space hero leapt onto to the field as Jaden continued to gaze at his hand. One card in particular caught his eye. It depicted a black panther in a cape.

_Hey, what's happenin'?_ Jaden gazed more deeply at the card and saw a spirit of the panther.

_Hey, are you a Neo Spacian?_ Jaden asked.

_I just tell it like it is._

_OK._

_You gotta fuse me with Neos. It's the only way to get that card for your friend._

"Alright! I now activate Quick Summon! With it, I can summon another monster from my hand to the field and I choose my Neo Spacian Dark Panther (ATK: 1000)!" Jaden declared, the cat leaping to the field.

"Your cat can't do anything to my Dark Lord!" Inferus pointed out, "My Dark Lord has 3500 attack points and once it destroys your monsters, you'll lose!"

"I'm not finished yet! Neos, Dark Panther, let's do this! Contact fusion!" Both monsters flew high into the air, a band of cosmic energy shooting in all directions. When the energy dispersed, Inferus saw Neos, now black in color and sporting a pair of black wings and claws.

"Inferus, meet my Elemental Hero Dark Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden introduced.

"You've combined two of your monsters into that weak thing? Its strength didn't even change!" Inferus pointed out.

"I didn't want to increase its strength. I'm going to use the special ability of my Dark Neos to negate the abilities of your Dark Lord!"

"What?" A dark aura surrounded Inferus' monster as its strength vanished (ATK: 3500 – 500).

"No! My Dark Lord has lost its power boost!" Inferus exclaimed.

"And without it, you can't win! Lava Golem, attack Faros with heat meteor!" The two fire monsters both launched their attacks and were promptly destroyed, but not before Jaden leapt out of Lava Golem's cage.

"No! My Dark Lord's gone!"

"And so are you! Dark Neos, take him out!" Claws glowing with dark power, Neos flew forward and slashed Inferus, wiping out his life points. Before flying back to Jaden's side, the Elemental Hero snatched the Dark Lord from Inferus' duel disk.

"No! That's mine!"

"Not anymore! My friend needs this," Jaden declared, taking the card from his monster. The holograms faded as Inferus fell to his knees.

"Damn it… Losing is something I can't do…" Inferus groaned.

"What do you mean? Losing's no big deal," Jaden replied as he put his cards away.

"It is for me. That card is the only thing keeping me tied to this world. Without it, I'm finished," Inferus explained. The wind picked up and Inferus looked up in panic.

"Oh no! He's coming!"

"What? Who's coming?" Jaden's answer came as several white objects came plunging down through the air and straight through Inferus. Streams of blood shot from the man's wounds as Eugene dropped from a nearby tree.

"You fool. The price for failure in the Society is death," Eugene frowned. Jaden glanced at Eugene's hands and saw several white feathers. The ex-manager turned to the Slifer and frowned.

"I saw your little trick with Dark Neos. You'd better hand over the card you took," Eugene threatened, holding up the feathers, "Or you'll meet the same fate as Inferus." Jaden swallowed nervously as he raised his duel disk.

"I got a better idea. How about we duel instead? If I win, I walk away with my new card," Jaden proposed, "And if I lose, you can take me to Sartorius. What do you say?"

"I'd say you don't stand a chance. Unlike my underling, I possess a hundred times more skill," Eugene boasted calmly as he pocketed the lethal feathers.

"Then maybe you'll be a worthy challenge." The two duelists turned to see a familiar black-coated figure walking out of the woods.

"Zane!"

"Step aside Jaden. He's mine," Zane frowned, stepping in front of the Slifer.

"But why? I challenged him first," Jaden pouted.

"Because I need him. I need to face a duelist worthy of my newfound power," Zane explained, his cold gaze locked on Eugene, "So what do you say? Want to go on one on one, scum?"

"My master has been raving about you, saying you took the Dark Lord from my men. I'll take great care to destroy you," Eugene replied, the beginnings of a smirk appearing on his face. Zane and Eugene activated their duel disks as the wind began to blow much more fiercely.

"Jaden! I mean it: Get out of here now!" Zane shouted. Sighing, the Slifer turned and ran. Seeing the boy was gone, the two duelists drew their cards.

"Are you prepared to be ripped to shreds by my winds?" Eugene asked coldly.

"Only if you can handle the power of the Underworld!" Zane shot back, an evil smile appearing on his face.

"Duel!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** It's hard to believe the two people I hate the most are dueling now!

**Hassleberry:** Two Dark Lords are up for grabs!

**Saria:** But who's going to get them?

**Syrus:** And what's going on with the sudden change in the weather patterns around the world?

**Jaden:** All will be revealed on the next Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: A Foul Wind!


	31. A Foul Wind

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"No! My Dark Lord has lost its power boost!" Inferus exclaimed._

_"And without it, you can't win! Lava Golem, attack Faros with heat meteor!" The two fire monsters both launched their attacks and were promptly destroyed, but not before Jaden leapt out of Lava Golem's cage._

_"No! My Dark Lord's gone!"_

_"And so are you! Dark Neos, take him out!" Claws glowing with dark power, Neos flew forward and slashed Inferus, wiping out his life points. Before flying back to Jaden's side, the Elemental Hero snatched the Dark Lord from Inferus' duel disk._

_"No! That's mine!" _

_"Not anymore! My friend needs this," Jaden declared, taking the card from his monster. The holograms faded as Inferus fell to his knees._

_"Damn it… Losing is something I can't do…" Inferus groaned._

_"What do you mean? Losing's no big deal," Jaden replied as he put his cards away._

_"It is for me. That card is the only thing keeping me tied to this world. Without it, I'm finished," Inferus explained. The wind picked up and Inferus looked up in panic._

_"Oh no! He's coming!"_

_"What? Who's coming?" Jaden's answer came as several white objects came plunging down through the air and straight through Inferus. Streams of blood shot from the man's wounds as Eugene dropped from a nearby tree._

_"You fool. The price for failure in the Society is death," Eugene frowned. Jaden glanced at Eugene's hands and saw several white feathers. The ex-manager turned to the Slifer and frowned._

_"I saw your little trick with Dark Neos. You'd better hand over the card you took," Eugene threatened, holding up the feathers, "Or you'll meet the same fate as Inferus." Jaden swallowed nervously as he raised his duel disk._

_"I got a better idea. How about we duel instead? If I win, I walk away with my new card," Jaden proposed, "And if I lose, you can take me to Sartorius. What do you say?"_

_"I'd say you don't stand a chance. Unlike my underling, I possess a hundred times more skill," Eugene boasted calmly as he pocketed the lethal feathers._

_"Then maybe you'll be a worthy challenge." The two duelists turned to see a familiar black-coated figure walking out of the woods._

_"Zane!"_

_"Step aside Jaden. He's mine," Zane frowned, stepping in front of the Slifer._

_"But why? I challenged him first," Jaden pouted._

_"Because I need him. I need to face a duelist worthy of my newfound power," Zane explained, his cold gaze locked on Eugene, "So what do you say? Want to go on one on one, scum?"_

_"My master has been raving about you, saying you took the Dark Lord from my men. I'll take great care to destroy you," Eugene replied, the beginnings of a smirk appearing on his face. Zane and Eugene activated their duel disks as the wind began to blow much more fiercely._

_"Jaden! I mean it: Get out of here now!" Zane shouted. Sighing, the Slifer turned and ran. Seeing the boy was gone, the two duelists drew their cards._

_"Are you prepared to be ripped to shreds by my winds?" Eugene asked coldly._

_"Only if you can handle the power of the Underworld!" Zane shot back, an evil smile appearing on his face._

_"Duel!"_

---

**CHAPTER THIRTY: A FOUL WIND**

Inside Queen Saria's spacious cabin cruiser, several technicians were working when one of the screens started to flash.

"Strange… Hey! Get a load of this!"

"What is it?"

"There's an abnormality in the weather patterns around Duel Academy." One tech reached over and brought up a map of the world. Swirling images of clouds were covering most of the world.

"That's not all. There are abnormalities in these areas too."

"New York."

"San Pedro."

"Mexico City."

"London."

"Neo Beijing."

"These are areas Her Majesty visited!"

"That's not all. The computer has indicated that the storms are expanding."

---

"So who shall start this duel?" Eugene asked as he drew his opening hand.

"I will. I summon Infernal Dragon (DEF: 0) in defense mode," Zane replied, his dragon appearing, wings closed around its body, "That'll do for now."

"Pity. I'll counter your move with my Harpie Girl (ATK: 500)!" A pink-winged harpy flew down to the assassin's side and entombed Zane's dragon in pink feathers.

"Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Eugene concluded, slotting in a facedown, "Now why don't you try again?"

"Fine, I will! I summon Cyberdark Edge (ATK: 800 + 2000) in attack mode!" The black dragon emerged onto the field, clutching Infernal Dragon in its claws.

"I see you've used your dragon's special ability but it won't help you here! I reveal my Icarus Attack trap card!" Eugene countered, his monster becoming surrounded in flames, "I send my monster to the graveyard and it destroys two of your field cards!" Zane said nothing as the flaming Harpie Girl rammed into his monster, destroying it.

"I place two facedowns and end my turn," Zane said, two cards appearing on his field.

"Seems the great Zane Truesdale is at a loss of what to do," Eugene noted, drawing a card, "I'll fix that with Silent Doom! It allows me to revive my Harpie Girl (DEF: 500) but only so I can send it away to bring out my Swift Birdman Joe (ATK: 2300)!" The winged-beast vanished as a man with green-yellow hair and wings mounted on his forearms took the field. Leaping into the air, he began flapping about wildly.

"What's up with your bird?" Zane asked.

"He's blowing your spells back to your hand, courtesy of his special ability," Eugene replied as the wind uprooted Zane's cards, "And now my birdman! Let nothing stand in your way and attack Zane's life points directly!" Letting out a cry similar to a hawk, Birdman Joe swooped down and barreled into Zane (LP: 4000 – 2300), who didn't budge an inch at the attack.

"I've done enough so I'll end my turn," Eugene replied, "You're making this too easy. Come on fight back. It's more enjoyable when you struggle." Zane slotted in Pot of Greed and drew two cards. A surge of power shot through Zane as he gazed at the cards in his hand.

"So, you want me to struggle huh? Well I've got news for you: I have no intention of losing!" Zane frowned.

"Oh really? Then how do you plan to stop me?"

"With this! I discard three dragons in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon Draco, Lord of the Dark Dragons (ATK: 3000)!" A beam of dark light erupted around Zane as his three-headed monster emerged. Lightning crashed around the island as it eyed Eugene's monster.

_Crap! He's played his Dark Lord!_ Eugene winced. Dark energy gathered in Draco's three mouths as it reared back to strike.

"Now Draco! Annihilate Birdman Joe with everlasting darkness!" Streams of energy erupted from Draco's three mouths and swallowed Eugene's monster, nearly blowing back the duelist himself back in the process (LP: 4000 – 700).

_What power! This card has found its chosen duelist but I must have it for Lord Mithodo._ Eugene gasped as he reveled in the Dark Lord's energy. Getting to his feet, he watched as Zane slipped in two facedowns.

"It's your move now," Zane concluded.

---

"The path is clear! Emerald Swordswoman, attack his life points directly!" Lynn commanded. Her green-clad warrior leapt into the air and cleaved through the Society duelist she was facing.

"Game over! I win!" The holograms on the field faded as Lynn approached her fallen opponent. Picking up the GX medal, she turned to leave when a fierce breeze blew her hair in all directions. The PA system crackled to life and Chancellor Shepherd's voice echoed throughout the campus.

"Attention all GX participants. Due to dangerous weather conditions, the tournament is on hold. All GX participants are to report to the main campus building right away. If you are in the middle of a duel, end it in a draw. That is all," Shepherd announced.

"I wonder what's going on?" Lynn thought, gazing up at the sky, "The Chancellor wouldn't call off a tournament on a count of rain." Zipping up her blue blazer, Lynn ran towards the main building.

_I hope no one else is out in this weather._

---

Zane and Eugene heard the warning and turned to each other.

"Well? Do we continue?" Zane asked.

"Of course. I'm not about to let a storm blow me away," Eugene replied, drawing a card, "I'll fight to the end and I'll start by placing this monster facedown on the field."

"Is that all? I'll blow that pathetic creature out of my way with my Dark Lord!" Hearing this, Eugene smirked as beams of darkness revealed a Cyber Jar (DEF: 900).

"A little hasty aren't we? You've triggered my Cyber Jar and now it will rid you of your monster!" Eugene smiled as the jar absorbed Zane's monster before self-destructing, "Now we both reveal the top five cards of our decks and summon all the monsters we can to the field."

"I know how the card works," Zane replied, snapping off five cards, "I summon Cyberdark Horn (ATK: 800 + 2000) and Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 800 + 800) to the field and since I just played them, they can take two monsters from my grave and use them for energy!"

"That won't help you. I summon Slate Warrior (DEF: 400), Sonic Shooter (DEF: 600) and Whirlwind Prodigy (DEF: 1600)!" Eugene countered, his three monsters crouching in defense mode.

"Don't think those monsters will do you any good. I activate Call of the Haunted! With it, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard and I choose my Dark Lord Draco (ATK: 3000)!" Eugene gasped as the giant dragon reemerged and vaporized his prodigy.

"And don't think I'm done with you yet! Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, clear his field of weaklings!" Zane commanded. Two beams of dark energy crushed Eugene's monsters and then barreled into his chest (LP: 3300 – 2700) and knocked him down.

"What happened? My monsters were in defense mode, so my life points should have been safe," Eugene grunted as he got to his feet.

"My Cyberdark monsters have special abilities. Cyberdark Horn can damage your life points even if your monster's in defense mode and Cyberdark Keel causes you to lose 300 life points whenever it destroys one of your monsters in battle," Zane explained, "For a guy who has heard of my power, you certainly don't know much about my monsters."

_Hm. This boy is stronger than I expected. He's got three powerful monsters on the field but by using power from his graveyard, he's opened himself up for annihilation._ Eugene smirked as he drew a card.

---

Meanwhile, students and teachers were frantically cramming themselves into the underground gymnasium. Spotting Jaden at the entrance, Lynn ran up to him.

"Hey Lynn! Guess we're not going to enjoy the fish today," Jaden grinned, gazing at the bucket at his feet.

"You better refrigerate those before they die," Lynn replied, slightly grossed out by the fish, "Speak to Dorothy about that."

"I would if I could find her. Speaking of finds, check out what I snagged from a competitor." Reaching into his blazer pocket, the Slifer pulled out the Dark Lord. Gasping in shock, Lynn snatched the card from his hand and pulled it close to her face.

"I can't believe this! Is this one of the Dark Lords I've been looking for?"

"Yup. Scored it off a guy from the Society of Light."

"Good work Jay. If we can get the other three, we should be able to stop the Society of Light for good."

"Oh man! I almost forgot! Zane's facing your manager from the Society of Light right now!" Anger crossed Lynn's cerulean eyes as she heard Zane's name.

"Zane's here?!"

---

"Let's go. I'm tired of waiting for you to make a move," Zane scowled.

"You sure are in a hurry to lose your Dark Lord," Eugene commented as the winds around him intensified, "And I'll remove it from this world with my Heavy Storm spell card!" Zane frowned as the wind blew away all of his equipped dragons and his Call of the Haunted. Draco let out a fierce roar as it vanished.

"Without your Call of the Haunted, you can't keep your dragon lord in play," Eugene smiled.

"I know that."

"But don't worry: I'm giving you something in return and I'll do that with my Necro Sacrifice spell card! It lets you revive three monsters from my graveyard and you can choose what battle mode they'll be in," Eugene replied as Birdman Joe, Slate Warrior and Harpie Girl appeared on Zane's field.

"I'll put them in defense mode."

"Very well but now the other effect of my sacrifice card activates, allowing me to summon a monster that takes three sacrifices without paying a thing and I think I'll choose a Dark Lord," Eugene continued, reaching into his hand, "I summon Zephyrus, Lord of the Dark Skies (ATK: 2500)!" Zane gazed upward as the green-feathered bird lord descended. Eugene's body began to give off a green aura as four sheep tokens appeared near him.

"What's with the tokens?" Zane asked.

"I wanted some extra protection so I activated my Scapegoat spell card. It gives me four tokens and allows me to unleash my Dark Lord's ultimate ability!"

"What ultimate ability?"

"My Dark Lord can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters I have on the field and seeing as how I have five, that means I get five attacks! And with no spell or trap cards on the field and two of your monsters in attack mode, you can't stop me from reducing your life points to zero!" Zane winced as he gazed at his two Cyberdark monsters on the field (ATK: 800 X 2).

"It's all over! Zephyrus, annihilate this foolish boy with feather storm!" Eugene commanded. Soaring upwards, Zephyrus flapped its mighty wings towards the ground, launching millions of feathers towards Zane's monsters. Smoke and explosions rocked the island as Zane's side of the field was bombarded. When the barrage faded, Eugene gasped in shock.

"This can't be!"

"It is." Amidst the smoke, Zane stood, his Dark Lord behind him with Cyberdark Keel and Cyberdark Horn in its claws. Crushing them into the dust, Draco let out a ferocious roar (ATK: 3000).

"How did this happen? Why did your Dark Lord return?" Eugene demanded.

"With two words: special effects! When Draco is in my graveyard, I can sacrifice two dragons on my side of the field to bring him back and as a bonus, he gains the abilities of the two sacrificed monsters!" Zane explained.

"But that means…"

"You declared an attack on my field and you failed to destroy my monster so it strikes you now! Draco! Everlasting darkness!" The three-headed dragon reared back its heads before launching three streams of dark energy that drilled through Eugene's bird (LP: 600 – 500).

"I can't believe this! My Dark Lord was destroyed by another?" Eugene gasped.

"And it gets worse! Since my Draco now has the ability of Cyberdark Keel, you now lose 300 life points!" The Society assassin gazed up at the dragon in horror just as a stream of dark energy engulfed him.

"No! This can't be…" Eugene gasped as he vanished into dust, his cards scattered in all directions. The holograms faded as the Dark Lord card blew into Zane's outstretched hand.

"Why don't you come out? I know you've been hiding in that tree," Zane said, gazing at a large oak behind him. Lynn dropped down from it. Looking away, Zane tossed Zephyrus to Lynn.

"What's the deal? Why'd you…?"

"That card's weak. I have no need for it," Zane replied as he put his deck away. He turned to leave, only to feel Lynn's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on! I still need your Dark Lord!" Lynn said, raising her duel disk, "Which means you and I have to duel!" Zane brushed past her.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I said, we have to duel for your Dark Lord, Draco!"

"You're not strong enough to duel me."

"What was that?"

"Don't you have friends to help first?"

"Of course I do."

"Help them first then if you're still in the tournament, I'll be glad to destroy you in a duel." With that, Zane walked off. Lynn frowned as she stared at Zane's fading back.

_You're right. My friends come first but there's more to why you gave me this card…_ Lynn thought, gazing at the winged Dark Lord in her hand, _and I'm going to find out what._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** This storm is something else.

**Jaden:** The Chancellor's going to continue the tournament inside the main building.

**Atticus:** Heads up you guys! Bastion and Lucia just crossed paths!

**Hassleberry: **Bastion and Lucia in the observatory with the duel disks!

**Syrus: **Not the best time to be joking around Hassleberry! It's up to Lucia to save our friend!

**Saria:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: To Save A Friend!

**Lynn:** In order to stop the society, we have to save our friends first!


	32. To Save A Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My apologies for the late update. Several thunderstorms came through and I couldn't use my computer. **

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: TO SAVE A FRIEND**

Inside the white dorm, Sartorius was meeting with Mithodo via a magic mirror.

"Sir, the plan is progressing smoothly. Dark clouds are covering the Earth as we speak," Sartorius reported. Mithodo nodded his approval.

"Excellent. These clouds will mask our arrival," Mithodo replied, glancing off to the side, "Our dimensional transverser is almost complete and when the time comes, Transcendtha will emerge to give the Earth a major makeover! In the meantime, do whatever it takes to get those Dark Lords back from Lynn."

"With all due respect, why is so important that we acquire these Dark Lords in the first place? What purpose do they serve us?"

"That is something you needn't concern yourself with. Just get them back!" With that, Mithodo cut the connection.

_Those Dark Lords may be helping us now, but if all six are brought together and their powers tamed, it would lead to the Society's destruction!_

---

"All around the world, thunderstorms are raging. Climate control centers are failing to contain the bad weather and food supplies around the world are in jeopardy…" The broadcaster's message was cut off as Chancellor Shepherd, Vice Chancellor Stratton and Queen Saria turned to each other.

"This is terrible. These storms are ravaging the planet," Stratton frowned.

"And I believe you and I have come to the same conclusion Brother: These storms are not an act of nature," Saria replied. The vice chancellor nodded.

"But how? And for what purpose?" Shepherd asked.

"I'm not sure of that myself. From what I know, the Society of Light is behind all of this," Saria declared.

"How do you know? What evidence is there?"

"Well first off, when Lynn was on her way home from visiting me when her plane was forced to make an emergency landing in Mexico. My Mexican counterpart told me the plane had been sabotaged. Not soon after she arrived, she was nearly kidnapped by a thug from the Society," Saria explained, "And then there was London, where Lynn managed to get the Dark Lord Corel, but not before she stopped the Society from robbing a museum."

"I heard about that. I also heard about her little adventure in San Pedro where her manager turned on her for the Society," Stratton recalled.

"And I don't think any of us would forget Lynn's adventure in China," Shepherd shivered. Memories of Lynn in her hospital bed shot through Saria's mind.

"All the more reason to take the Society out of commission for good," Saria frowned, "But what can we do? We can free the students from the Society's brainwashing but what about the Transcendthan people? Lynn won't be able to take on the Society people there if she can't get back." Hearing this, Stratton smirked.

"Actually, I've made arrangements to solve that problem already. One of our visiting professors is a physicist working on dimensional technology. Ever hear of Dr. Eisenstein?"

"He's a legend in duel physics. I've read several of his books in my spare time."

"He and Lucia have been busy in the astral observatory for the last couple of weeks…" Unbeknownst to the three adults in the room, three students from the Society were listening in.

"This is bad. Master Sartorius needs to know about this immediately!" The three students turned to leave only to run into Bastion.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dr. Stratton has made arrangements to open a portal to Transcendtha using Dr. Eisenstein's research!" One of the three reported.

"Not for long. Return to the dorms and alert Sartorius of this matter. I shall head to the observatory and deal with the doctor myself," Bastion declared.

---

Inside the astral observatory, Lucia sat staring at the stars that littered the ceiling of the dome. Off to the side, computer consoles sat along with an old man with bushy eyebrows, a mustache and a head of messy gray hair. A pair of spectacles made his gray eyes look even bigger than they should.

"Lucia, prepare to run the next test," The man ordered, gazing at several screens. The blunette nodded and pointed a gun-like device at a white vortex. A blue beam played itself on the vortex before returning to Lucia's device.

"Scan complete. The results are in," Lucia replied, gazing at the device's gauges, "Looks like your theory about that vortex was right Dr. Eisenstein. It seems to be the source of the Society's power."

"Yes and now that we know this, we should be able to find a way to defeat them once and for all."

"Shall I alert Her Majesty of our findings?" Lucia asked.

"Such a thing will be unnecessary." Turning to the entrance, Lucia gasped as Bastion walked in, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Who invited you to the party?" Lucia frowned, noticing the duel disk on his arm.

"I'm crashing… And that includes any research you've gathered on the Society of Light," Bastion declared, "So stand aside Lucia!" Instead, the blunette grabbed her duel disk off a console.

"Make me." Slotting in their decks, the two duelists moved into position, Lucia near the console.

"Doctor, deploy the experimental probe while I take care of this guy," Lucia whispered.

"OK, but be careful my student. I can't do this without you," Eisenstein warned. The girl nodded and stared down her friend.

"You ready to come to your senses?"

"Only if you're prepared to give me all your research when you lose!"

"It'll never happen!"

"Duel!"

"I'll start things off!" Bastion declared, drawing a card, "I'll first play this card facedown on the field and then I'll summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus (ATK: 1800) in attack mode!" Lucia frowned as the orange monster appeared on Bastion's field, a facedown off to its left.

_This duel's not going to be easy._ Lucia thought as she drew a card, _I just hope Sartorius didn't give Bastion any 'special' cards._

"What's wrong? Unable to move?"

"Oh I'm going to make a move alright! I call my Ilyana the Thunder Mage (ATK: 1000) to the field!" Lucia declared, a purple-haired mage in a green top and purple skirt emerging on the field. Balancing a yellow tome in her hands, the girl exuded an aura of electrical energy.

"That pitiful creature can't scratch my magnet warrior."

"Not yet anyway! I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate my Master Seal spell card! Now my mage gets a little power boost, transforming her into Ilyana, Sage of Lightning (ATK: 2600)!" A bolt of lightning struck Lucia's monster and the two duelists watched as it traded in her white shawl for a cape. Her purple hair was tied up in a bun and the tome vanished.

"That's one powerful monster," Bastion commented, "But it's nothing compared to my magnet warrior."

"I think that brainwashing's done more than turn you into a Society dog," Lucia replied coolly, her sage gathering electricity into its hands, "It has made you dumber as well! Ilyana, attack!" But before the sage could launch her magic, Bastion's facedown revealed itself and fired a beam of green electricity at her hands, negating the spell.

"What happened? My sage's magic attack was cancelled!" Lucia gasped.

"And that was thanks to my Magnet Force Plus trap card," Bastion replied, his gaze on his card, "It changed your monster's genetic makeup so that it exudes a positively charged aura. And since my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus is also positively charged…"

"I couldn't attack him," Lucia concluded, slotting in a facedown, "But my sage is still the strongest monster in play." Bastion drew a card and smiled as he gazed at the rest of his hand.

"Or so you think! I've just drawn a very useful card," the boy genius replied, his monster on the field vanishing, "But first I must discard Omega Minus from my hand and sacrifice the Sigma Plus I have on the field!"

"Oh no! Not that card!"

"Oh yes! I summon Super Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum (ATK: 2700)!" Sparks of light came together as the yellow-red machine monster appeared on Bastion's field. The two then watched as sparks of green energy then flew from Ilyana and into Bastion's monster (ATK: 2700 + 1300).

"Well, are you going to attack me or just stand there looking pretty?"

"Patience Lucia. I haven't told you of my Magnum Warrior's special effect."

"I know how it works. You pick any Plus or Minus monster on the field and your warrior gains half of its attack points."

"Then I guess I don't have to tell your sage is history! Magnum Warrior, attack Ilyana with plasma cannon!" White energy crackled within the metal warrior's cannon as it fired a stream of lightning at Lucia's monster, destroying her. Lucia braced herself as the force of the attack nearly threw her back (LP: 4000 – 1400).

"It looks like you're out of monsters," Bastion commented as Lucia regained her balance.

"Wrong brainiac! I reveal my Soul Rope trap! Now at the cost of 1000 life points, I can summon another monster to the field," Lucia countered, searching through her cards, "And I'll choose my ever useful Titania the Paladin (ATK: 1900)!" Bastion merely smiled as the red-haired horsewoman appeared on Lucia's field. Letting down the reigns, she turned back to toss a card into her mistress' hand.

"And as a bonus, Titania adds a mercenary monster to my hand," Lucia replied, beginning her turn with Pot of Greed, "And even though my monsters are no match for yours, I can still stop you from attacking for three turns with my Swords of Revealing Light!" Bastion gasped as a wall of glowing swords crashed around him and his Magnum Warrior, paralyzing the latter in its tracks.

"A wall of swords… You must be desperate to use that card," Bastion commented.

_He's right. I am desperate, seeing as how I can't destroy his Magnum Warrior with the cards I have._ Lucia thought as a red-clad knight on a horse pulled up next to Titania, "I'll wrap up my turn by summoning Kieran the Axe Knight (ATK: 2000)."

"Your warriors can't possibly do anything against me or the Society so I'll just draw one card and end my turn," Bastion declared, increasing the size of his hand.

"Alright then, my turn," Lucia said, glancing down at her deck, _come on deck! I really need you to help me out here. Give me something that can penetrate his defenses!_ Drawing a card, the blunette glanced down at it and grinned.

"Alright! I just found a way past your robotic scrap heap! I summon Rolf the Young Archer (ATK: 500) in attack mode!" Bastion gasped as a green-haired boy in a blue tunic and pants leapt to the field, bow and a quiver of arrows in hand.

"Oh no! That creature can attack my life points directly!"

"Exactly what I was thinking! Rolf, nock an arrow and pierce that Society posterior directly!" Drawing an arrow, Rolf took aim at Bastion, who turned to run. But true to Lucia's word, the Society genius could do nothing as the holographic arrow buried itself in his rear.

"That really hurt!" Bastion winced as the arrow faded (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Sorry but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you to come to your senses!" Lucia swore, _and I can do that in two more turns._ Bastion drew a card and winced.

"I must pass again."

"Fine by me. Rolf, attack Bastion's life points directly again!" This time, Bastion raised his duel disk in defense and watched as the arrow grazed off it (LP: 3500 – 500).

"Alright, that battle experience is just what my archer needed," Lucia announced as her archer grew up until it was about her size and age, "Now that it has been on the field for two turns, my archer can become a sniper (ATK: 1500)!"

"Not that it will help you much," Bastion replied, slotting in Pot of Greed, "Because I can set this facedown and use the White Meteor spell card to drain 1000 of your life points!" A flash of white light erupted from the star-covered ceiling and smashed into Lucia (LP: 1600 – 1000).

"It looks I've lengthened the gap between our scores even further and now that three turns have passed, your swords of light have vanished," Bastion noticed, the glowing weapons vanished.

"Not quite," Lucia replied as Kieran transformed into a blood red arrow, "I still have my Archer's special ability. Once I sacrifice a monster on my field, I can decrease your life points equal to its strength!" Grabbing the arrow out of the air, Rolf shot it at Bastion (LP: 3000 – 2000).

"Next I sacrifice Titania to activate my Mystic Wok spell card! She'll be destroyed but I'll regain life points equal to her attack points (LP: 600 + 1900)," Lucia continued, her boy-wielding warrior crouching down, "Lastly, I'll place one monster facedown on the field and switch my sniper (DEF: 1500) to defense mode." Groaning, Bastion let go of the spot where his shoulder was hit by Lucia's arrow and drew a card.

_Let's see if I can figure out Lucia's next move. She's got that sniper out and a facedown monster. If I attack her sniper, that leaves her facedown monster safe. If her sniper remains in play, it'll likely drain the rest of my life points but if I leave her facedown monster alive, it'll probably destroy me anyway. _Bastion thought, gazing at Lucia's two monsters, "Magnum Warrior! Attack Lucia's facedown monster!"

_Gotcha._ Lucia grinned as the plasma blast ripped apart her Cyber Jar (DEF: 900), "Nice try but by destroying Cyber Jar, all of our monsters are destroyed!" Three simultaneous explosions rocked the field as all the monsters vanished.

"Yes and we now draw five cards and summon all the monsters we can to the field," Bastion concluded, summoning two Hydrogeddons (ATK: 1600 X 2) and one Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800) to the field.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. It's my monster after all," Lucia shot back. Three monsters burst onto her field, one being a lance-bearing horseman in green armor, a young girl in a yellow sundress carrying a staff followed by Ike the Ranger.

"I see you've summoned three weaklings to your field," Bastion replied.

"Oscar the Lance Knight (DEF: 1200), Mist the Cleric (DEF: 1000) and Ike the Ranger (DEF: 500) are not weak. They're just not as strong as your monsters," Lucia mumbled.

"Then let's prove it shall we? Hydrogeddons attack Oscar and Mist with tidal gust!" Lucia gasped as two streams of brown water erupted from Bastion's monsters and swallowed them. The remaining water then washed over Ike as a third Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastion's field courtesy of its brethren's special effect.

"And now that the way is clear, I shall attack your life points directly! Oxygeddon, aero blast!" The green beast drew back its head before launching a torrent of green air at Lucia, blasting her onto her back (LP: 2500 – 1800). Wincing, the girl got to her feet in time to watch two of the Hydrogeddons combine with the Oxygeddon to form a serpent made completely of blue water.

"Uh oh! Judging by the looks of that monster, I'm guessing you used Bonding H20 to combine three of your monsters," Lucia recalled, "That allowed you to summon Water Dragon (ATK: 2800) to the field."

"You would be correct but I'm not finished yet because I'm also sacrificing the remaining Hydrogeddon on the field and the Element Dragon card in my hand in order to activate my Litmus Doom Ritual!" Lucia winced as a white dragon appeared on the field and quickly disappeared along with Bastion's brown water monster in place for a swordsman dressed in a matador's armor (ATK: 0).

"Fat lot of good that did you. Your Litmus Doom Swordsman has no attack points and unless a trap card is in play, it's going to stay that way," Lucia pointed out.

"Oh really? Well then, what if I told you that my swordsman was just another sacrifice?"

"Another sacrifice?" The two duelists watched as the swordsman vanished in place for a purple armored robot.

"By sacrificing a level eight monster, I am able to call Plasma Warrior Atom (ATK: 3000) to the field!" Bastion explained, gazing at his new robot, "And he guarantees my victory over you!"

_This isn't good. With a monster that can overpower my strong creatures and a monster that can attack directly, how can I possibly turn this around?_ Lucia wondered, gazing at Bastion's field, _that facedown of his concerns me too. But maybe…_ Drawing a card, Lucia's face lit up.

"Alright, I'll first activate my Card of Sanctity. It allows both of us to draw until we're both holding six cards in our hands," Lucia began, increasing the size of her hand, "I'll now activate my Heavy Storm spell card! With it, I can sweep away all of your spell and trap cards!" A fierce wind tore through the observatory as Bastion's spells vanished.

"So you destroyed my cards, big deal. I still have my Water Dragon and Atom and judging by the looks of your field, they're not going to be leaving anytime soon," Bastion smirked as he gazed at his hand.

"Want to make a bet? This card will change your tune! I activate my Crowning of the Queen spell card!"

"A ritual spell?"

"Yup! All I have to do is send Ike the Legendary Mercenary to the graveyard in order to summon a mighty creature to the field!" The duo watched as the leader of the mercenaries appeared and vanished as a green-haired woman in white armor strode onto the field. Mounted on a winged horse that was wearing matching armor, the women carried a shining jeweled sword.

"That card…! Can it be…?" Bastion gasped.

"That's right Bastion! It's a monster you gave me: Crimea Queen Elincia (ATK: 3000) and now I'll show you just what she can do!" Lucia replied, discarding a card from her hand, "by discarding a spell card from my hand, she can destroy any monster on your side of the field and deduct half of its points from your life points!" Hearing this, Bastion winced.

_That card… I know I gave that to her… Wait! Lucia's my friend! Why am I dueling her? _Bastion wondered as the tip of Elincia's sword began to glow.

"Elincia! Righteous judgment!" The blunette commanded. Sword glowing brightly, Elincia's horse charged forward and with one deft slash, Plasma Warrior Atom's body began to separate into two even halves. Riding back to Lucia's side, Elincia snapped her fingers and the robot exploded. The observatory shook as smoke covered the field and Bastion's life points plummeted to zero.

"Bastion! Are you OK?" Lucia called. The smoke slowly dispersed and Lucia gasped at the sight before her. Lying on the floor was Bastion, his hair back to its silver sheen. His white blazer was replaced with his yellow one and his sneakers were also now yellow and black instead of white. Seeing this, Lucia ran to his side. The boy genius groaned as he propped himself up with his knees.

"Wha…? What's going on? Where am I?" Bastion groaned, gazing at the duel disk on his arm, "Was I just in a duel?"

"Yeah. You were," Lucia replied, kneeling down her friend.

"I remember that I was dueling Sartorius… And I lost. Does this mean I was working for him?" Lucia sadly nodded.

"But it's OK now. The important thing is that you came to your senses and that means I can tell you the two things I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

"Oh? And those would be?" Lucia drew back her hand and with all her might, she slapped Bastion in the face.

"You stupid idiot!" Lucia bellowed.

"What was that for?" Bastion shouted back.

"Why'd you try and be a hero?! You know I can protect myself just fine but no, you went and tried to take on the Society of Light all by yourself!"

"I was doing it to protect you! I thought I could beat Sartorius and save everyone!"

"Well that plan went well! Promise me you'll never do anything like that OK?" Hearing this, Bastion's face softened.

"OK, I promise." The tension between the twosome eased and they stood up.

"So what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Bastion asked, slightly curious. Lucia's face turned crimson as she inched closer to Bastion and before he could say anything, she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," Lucia mumbled, barely able to keep her gaze on her friend, "Welcome back Bastion." Bastion placed a hand under her chin and raised her head so that she was staring into his eyes.

"I'm glad to be back." The duo's faces inched closer only to be interrupted by the beeping of one of Dr. Eisenstein's machines.

"I'm sorry to have to waste such a… romantic moment… But I have something you should look at," The doctor interrupted. Sighing, the geniuses gazed at each other.

"We'll finish this conversation another time… When the world is no longer being threatened by the Society of Light!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Kai has appeared with his dragon deck.

**Jaden:** This is not sweet! He's trying to rebrainwash the students you guys have rescued!

**Kai:** They'll pay for betraying Master Sartorius!

**Lynn: **This is going to be tough. I've never gone up against a Blue Eyes White Dragon deck.

**Atticus: **You're going to have your work cut out for you.

**Lynn:** No joke!

**Aster:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Sibling Rivalry!

**Saria:** Come on Kai, please come to your senses!


	33. Sibling Rivalry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me forever to get this out but it's really long! Enjoy!**

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"All around the world, thunderstorms are raging. Climate control centers are failing to contain the bad weather and food supplies around the world are in jeopardy…" The broadcaster's message was cut off as Chancellor Shepherd, Vice Chancellor Stratton and Queen Saria turned to each other._

_"This is terrible. These storms are ravaging the planet," Stratton frowned._

_"And I believe you and I have come to the same conclusion Brother: These storms are not an act of nature," Saria replied. The vice chancellor nodded._

_"But how? And for what purpose?" Shepherd asked._

_"I'm not sure of that myself. From what I know, the Society of Light is behind all of this," Saria declared._

---

_"All the more reason to take the Society out of commission for good," Saria frowned, "But what can we do? We can free the students from the Society's brainwashing but what about the Transcendthan people? Lynn won't be able to take on the Society people there if she can't get back." Hearing this, Stratton smirked._

_"Actually, I've made arrangements to solve that problem already. One of our visiting professors is a physicist working on dimensional technology. Ever hear of Dr. Eisenstein?"_

_"He's a legend in duel physics. I've read several of his books in my spare time."_

_"He and Lucia have been busy in the astral observatory for the last couple of weeks…" Unbeknownst to the three adults in the room, three students from the Society were listening in._

_"This is bad. Master Sartorius needs to know about this immediately!" The three students turned to leave only to run into Bastion._

_"What's going on?" He asked._

_"Dr. Stratton has made arrangements to open a portal to Transcendtha using Dr. Eisenstein's research!" One of the three reported._

_"Not for long. Return to the dorms and alert Sartorius of this matter. I shall head to the observatory and deal with the doctor myself," Bastion declared._

---

_"I missed you," Lucia mumbled, barely able to keep her gaze on her friend, "Welcome back Bastion." Bastion placed a hand under her chin and raised her head so that she was staring into his eyes._

_"I'm glad to be back." The duo's faces inched closer only to be interrupted by the beeping of one of Dr. Eisenstein's machines._

_"I'm sorry to have to waste such a… romantic moment… But I have something you should look at," The doctor interrupted. Sighing, the geniuses gazed at each other._

_"We'll finish this conversation another time… When the world is no longer being threatened by the Society of Light!"_

---

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: SIBLING RIVALRY**

"So what have you found Doctor?" Lucia asked, joining the old man. Handing several printouts to the two geniuses, Dr. Eisenstein frowned.

"The energy diagnosis is most unusual. These findings can't be right," Eisenstein declared, throwing some papers aside. Bastion picked them up and took note of several highlighted spots.

"Your prognosis claims that the vortex is a living entity," Bastion read, "It pulses and reacts to whatever flies into it."

"In all my years of astral research, I have never heard of such a thing," Eisenstein admitted, "There's no known way that such a thing can possibly exist."

"Then why don't we run the test again to be sure?" Lucia offered.

"OK, but run a diagnosis on our equipment first." With that, the threesome set to work. Thirty minutes later, the results were in.

"Interesting. The results are still the same," Eisenstein stated.

"There's nothing wrong with the equipment either," Lucia insisted. Studying the results further, the doctor began typing in several commands.

"What are you doing doctor?"

"Watch the ceiling you guys." Walking into the center of the room, the two teens gazed up at the ceiling to see that a large mass of dark clouds had covered it.

"What you're seeing right now is the cloud barrier that is covering the North Atlantic. Now we're going to use some of the energy from the vortex I had the satellite absorb and expose it to the clouds," Eisenstein explained, "Contact in three, two, one." Rays of white pierced the clouds and the dome slowly lit up.

"Look! The clouds are dissipating!" Bastion gasped.

"Yeah, but look at the water below!" Lucia exclaimed, pointing at the floor. The floor, which resembled the rumbling waves of the ocean, was slowly becoming white in color.

"Doctor! Stop the test!" Canceling the commands, the light rays vanished and the clouds slowly returned.

"Whew. That was close," Lucia sighed.

"I'm not so sure. Take another look at the water!" Bastion said. Gazing back at the floor, the two teens winced. The water was still white and was now expanding!

"This isn't good! That white energy is destroying everything it touches! The ocean life around that area is dying!" Eisenstein exclaimed. Lucia bolted up to the console and frantically typed in several commands.

"What are you doing?" Bastion asked.

"Reversing the polarity of the energy and shooting at the infected spot!" Lucia explained, confirming the command. A ray of darkness shot through the clouds and hit the contaminated water. The whiteness slowly faded and the water slowly returned to normal.

"How do things look down there now Doctor?" Bastion asked.

"All is normal again. That energy infusion worked perfectly. We'll need to experiment a little more, but I think we may have what we need to get to Transcendtha."

---

The Society White dorm was very busy that evening. A senior was rallying the few members that still existed.

"Brothers and sisters! Our time grows near and even though our allies have abandoned us for the darkness, we must still press on! Soon we shall make our mark on the world forever! Who is with me?" The members cheered, all save for one – Kai. The boy's gaze was on the cloudy skies outside. Though the dark clouds masked the stars, the full moon was peeking through.

_The moon's out. This may be my only chance to get the dirt on Sartorius._ Kai thought. As soon as the rally ended, the boy walked upstairs. Sartorius was just walking out of his room, Alexis at his side. Her brown eyes were no longer alight with life. Kai stepped aside and bowed, not making eye contact with the madman.

_Poor Alexis. She looks like a doll… Lifeless and easily manipulated…_ Kai thought as the twosome vanished. Seeing that he was clear, the boy ran up to Sartorius' door. Placing his hand against the knob, a quick use of telepathy opened the door. Sliding inside, he shut and locked the door as he scanned the room. The room was decorated like a standard Obelisk dorm save for the large full-length mirror and a laptop computer on the desk. Opening it up, a password screen came on. Kai reached into his pocket and plugged a flash drive into the laptop.

"Alright 'Master', let's see what you're hiding," Kai smirked as data sentences scrolled down the screen. Accepting a password, the computer opened up. Scrolling through recent files, Kai scanned and copied them into a second flash drive.

"There's not much here. Just a lot of Society propaganda… Wait! What's this?" Diagrams of a large tower-like device came on screen. Multiple callouts were pointing to specific parts of the structure.

"This thing… No! He can't mean to…" Kai gasped. Just as the download completed, the knob of the door began to rustle. Panicking, Kai pulled the flash drives out and closed the files. Opening the balcony door, Kai leapt out. Sartorius walked in and saw the computer.

_If that boy thinks he can fool me, he can think again. He'll go to Lynn and then the true fun will begin._ Sartorius grinned.

---

"Really? That's great! Thanks for giving me the heads up Lucia," Lynn replied, closing her cell phone. With a fierce thunderstorm outside, Lynn had retreated to the warm safety of the Chancellor's office, where the rest of the guys were busying themselves with dueling practice.

"Alright! I'd like to see you handle my Black Tyranno!" Hassleberry said, slapping a card down on the table. Atticus frowned as he revealed a trap card.

"That ought to take care of things!" The wannabe pop star grinned. The dino fanatic gasped at the trap card and sighed.

"Dude, your life points are toast," Jaden smiled, clapping a hand on his pal's shoulder.

"Yeah. For all your power, you can't deal with a single trap card," Syrus teased.

"Come on fellas, leave the guy alone," Shepherd replied, not looking up from his work, "And could you please try to keep it down? I'm trying to finish reading these proposals."

"Sorry." The door to the office then burst open and Alexis walked inside. Sensing trouble, Lynn stepped towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Lynn demanded.

"Master Sartorius requests that Jaden face me in a duel immediately," Alexis replied, her voice dripping with venom. Not liking where this was heading, Jaden stepped next to Lynn.

"Oh really? And what if I say no?" Jaden frowned.

"Then Master Sartorius will send out our minions to rebrainwash all the students you've rescued. I'll be waiting for you in the duel arena downstairs." With that, Alexis turned to leave when Atticus ran over and seized her shoulders.

"Hang on Lex! What's going on? Why the sudden duel?" Atticus asked. Instead of answering, she slapped his hands aside and walked away.

"Hey! I demand to know what's happening!"

"Give it up Atticus. That's clearly not Alexis," Lynn declared, "The Society of Light still has control of her mind."

"Not for long. I'm going downstairs," Jaden said, picking up his duel disk.

"Hold on a sec Jay! We don't know what Alexis has planned for you!" Syrus pointed out, "This could be a trap."

"He's got a point," Shepherd said, causing the students to look at their mentor, "But I think it's the perfect opportunity to get her back to normal. Face her in a duel Jaden."

"If you say so." Before the group could leave however, Lynn's cell phone rang.

"Who's calling you soldier?" Hassleberry asked, gazing at the blond. Checking, Lynn gasped.

"It's Kai! Hello Kai! Is that…? What? Repeat that again! You're where? I'll be right there!" Hanging up her phone, Lynn grabbed her duel disk.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syrus asked, "Aren't we going to face Alexis?"

"Kai's regained his true self but he needs to see me right away on the roof," Lynn frowned. The boys watched her dash off.

"Oh great. Now what do we do?" Jaden wondered.

"Don't you worry Sarge. Truesdale and I will follow Lynn and you and Atticus can work on getting Alexis back to her senses," Hassleberry volunteered. The group nodded and quickly split up.

---

"Kai! Where are you?" Lynn shouted.

"I'm over here and I'm ready for some action!" Kai grinned, revealing a duel disk on his arm.

"What's going on? You said that you had regained your true self over the phone."

"He did but I'm afraid he had another change of heart," A malevolent voice laughed. Hassleberry and Syrus emerged onto the roof as a familiar blue-haired Society member stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Lynn demanded.

"Sartorius," Hassleberry hissed, "What are you doing here you psychopath?"

"My my, such harsh words. I just came here to arrange for a friendly duel between siblings," Sartorius smiled, unoffended by the student's words.

"What do you mean? Did you have Kai call me so that you can trap me up here?"

"Not quite. Kai did bypass the Light's power if only for a short time. It seems he stole some vital data from Lord Mithodo and me. I was hoping you could set him free so he can tell me where he hid the flash drives," Sartorius elaborated and he promptly vanished.

"Time to take you out once and for all!" Kai smirked, slotting in his deck.

"What are you going to do Lynn?" Syrus asked, "If you go through with this and win, you'll be helping Sartorius."

"We don't know that Sy and besides, this may be our only chance to free Kai from the Society of Light's control," Lynn replied, activating her duel disk.

"Time to join us Sister!"

"I got news for you: It isn't going to happen!"

"Game on!"

"I'll start things off by placing one monster facedown on the field," Kai declared.

"Very well. I'll counter with my Transcendthan Gold Gladiator (DEF: 700)!" Lynn shot back, her golden warrior appearing on the field. The gladiator briefly turned and threw a card into Lynn's hand.

"What's the deal with the extra card?" Hassleberry wondered.

"Lynn's gladiator has a special ability that adds one equip spell card to her hand whenever she's summoned to the field," Syrus explained as Lynn set a facedown, "If she's going to use her monster's transformation technique, she'll need that spell and hopefully whatever facedown she just played will help too."

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic," Kai spat, "Try playing a real monster! Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV. 4 (ATK: 1600) arise!" Lynn gasped as the baby silver dragon emerged on Kai's field.

"Uh oh! That card is one of Kai's most powerful monsters. If played right, he could stop Lynn's strategy in its tracks," Syrus frowned.

"Alright, time to cause some damage! Horus, obliterate the gladiator with crimson fireball!" Energy was drawn from the red core on Horus' belly and into its mouth. With a mighty roar, a fireball was launched at Lynn's monster, turning it into ash. The energy from the explosion then flew back into the dragon's mouth and its body grew. Kai then slotted in two facedowns.

"That's not good," Lynn gasped, gazing at the stronger Horus LV. 6 (ATK: 2300), "But fortunately, I have a backup plan! I reveal my Solar Signal trap card! Since you destroyed one of my heroes, I can now summon a light attribute monster whose level is six or less and I think I'll summon my own dragon to the field! So say hello to Des Boltzgouth (ATK: 2200)!" It was Kai's turn to worry as his sister's blue-red dragon emerged on the field.

"And now that I have my own scaly friend on the field, I'll think I'll accessorize with my Sapphire Bracers! They'll give my dragon an additional 500 points! Next I'll summon my Transcendthan Diamond Sage (ATK: 1000 + 500) in attack mode and outfit her with the Shield Attack spell card!" Kai gasped as the diamond sage began to glow with a glistening aura (ATK: 2500) as blue armor attached itself to Lynn's dragon (ATK: 2700).

"Oh man! Two monsters with over two thousand attack points, whatever will I do?" Kai asked himself, "I know! I'll activate my Threatening Roar trap card!" Lynn gasped as a ring of white energy pulsed across the field, freezing her monsters in their tracks.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Syrus demanded.

"Threatening Roar prevents you from attacking this turn. It's such a shame that you wasted all that time summoning those monsters and spell cards to the field," Kai smirked, drawing a card.

"Why is that?" Lynn frowned.

"Because I can destroy them all right now with a card courtesy of Master Sartorius – Go White Nova!"

"I've never heard of that card before," Syrus said.

"Weren't you listening? He just said it was from Sartorius," Hassleberry replied. Horus shot a stream of white flame at Lynn's two monsters. The equip spells vanished and their points decreased (ATK: 1500 / ATK: 2200).

"Oh no! My cards are gone!" Lynn gasped.

"Even worse, my card has a side effect! For every spell you just lost, you lose 500 life points!" Kai added. White energy shot out from underneath Lynn and smashed into her (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Next I'll bust out my Kaibaman (ATK: 200) and sacrifice him for a very special monster – My Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" Lynn began to shake in fear, as the Kaiba look-alike appeared only to vanish in place for the legendary dragon.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? It can't be!" Lynn winced, "I heard you got one but I never thought I'd be looking at it like this!"

"Look at it? How about you experience its power firsthand?" Kai roared, his dragon unleashing a blast of energy at Des Boltzgouth. The lightning penetrated its hide and went on to strike Lynn. The blond landed painfully on her back as Horus went in and blasted aside the Diamond Sage. Lynn's body crackled with the energy of the lightning attacks as she struggled to her feet (LP: 800).

"Oh man. That could have gone better," the girl groaned, "At least his turn is over."

"Well you're partially right but there's still one more matter to take care of! Horus destroyed another of your monsters in battle, so he grows up again from level six to level eight!" Kai corrected her, his dragon growing into its full size form (ATK: 3000).

"That's not good. With Horus in its level eight form, Lynn's spell cards are now useless," Syrus recalled.

"And no spells means no transformations! Your deck is loaded with so many spell cards, I've all but disarmed you!" Kai grinned. The older sister glanced at her deck.

_He may be right. If I can't use my spell cards, I can't transform my heroes. Plus, my field is empty and my hand has no monsters. How can I get out of this?_ Lynn wondered. Drawing a card, Lynn's hope revived.

"I'll place three cards facedown and summon Transcendthan Sapphire Shield (DEF: 1500) in defense mode. That's all," Lynn frowned, her blunette hero appeared with her shield held in front of her.

"Heh. That won't save you!" Kai replied, drawing a card, "Blue Eyes attack! Destroy her last monster with your white lightning!" With a quick charge up, the dragon fired its electric blast but to everyone's surprise, it was absorbed into Lynn's monster's shield.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not ready to end this yet Kai which is why I activated my Sapphire Burst trap card! Now your dragon's attack will be shot back at it, destroying your dragon with its own power!" Lynn explained, pointing to her revealed facedown. The shield crackled and the Blue Eyes' attack was aiming for its head when a glistening ruby appeared on its head and cut the attack in two.

"Huh? My trap didn't work!"

"Or course it didn't! I had a facedown too! By discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I was able to use my Dragon's Bead trap to disarm yours!" Kai grinned, ditching a card, "Did you honestly think you could destroy my dragon so easily?"

"No not really but thanks to her special ability, my Sapphire Shield is still in the game and my Sapphire Burst will remain in effect until the turn is over," Lynn explained, "So if you feel like destroying your Black Flame Dragon, go right ahead."

"Tch. I end my turn!"

"I was hoping you would say that." Drawing a card, Lynn frowned.

"I have to pass."

"Excellent. Now let's try this again! Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy Sapphire Shield with white…" But before Kai could finish his sentence, a fierce gust of wind blew his monsters into crouching positions (DEF: 2500 / DEF: 1800).

"Sorry Kai but there isn't going to be any destruction this turn thanks to my Windstorm of Etaqua!" Lynn grinned, "You have no monsters in attack mode so you have no one to attack with this turn."

"Awesome!" Syrus cheered as Kai ended his turn, "This is your big chance! Take out his dragons!"

"I'll try." Pleased with her draw, Lynn immediately removed the Sapphire Shield card from her duel disk in place for another monster.

"Alright! I sacrifice my Sapphire Shield in order to summon my Transcendthan Topaz Trooper (ATK: 2000)!" The boys gasped as the blond Transcendthan hero appeared, her thick gauntlets shining in the moonlight.

"That thing has enough points to wipe out my Black Flame Dragon!" Kai gasped, gazing at his monster, "And there's nothing I can do!" The gauntlets of Lynn's trooper began to spark with electricity as she rushed his dragon.

"Which means my trooper's going to deliver the final blow! Topaz Trooper, lightning blitz attack!" Empowered with lightning energy, the trooper delivered a thunderous punch into Horus' core, causing it to rupture. Leaping out of the way, the group watched as the Black Flame Dragon was engulfed in an island-shaking explosion.

"There goes the dragon!" Syrus winced, struggling against the wind.

"And the neighborhood!" Hassleberry added, "Fortunately for Lynn, her trooper allows her to dig into her reserves and draw an extra card when it deals damage." The roof then vanished as the duelists found themselves now standing on a floating platform over a bustling city.

"With your dragon gone, I can use spell cards again so I'll end my turn with my Levitrica Castle field spell," Lynn concluded, leaving her with just one card in hand.

"Boosting your heroine's attack power won't help you (ATK: 2000 + 300)," Kai pointed out as his dragon spread its wings and took flight around the tower along with his facedown blue dragon, "Not when I have Blue Eyes and once your trooper is toast, I'll send my Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) after your remaining life points!" Seeing the two dragons in the air, Topaz Trooper leapt off the platform and positioned itself on one of the castle's spires. Blue Eyes launched its lightning blast only to have the trooper leap over it and onto its back. A stream of golden energy shot out from one of Lynn's facedowns and energized Topaz Trooper (ATK: 2300 + 1000).

"What's your trooper doing?" Kai demanded.

"He's grounding your dragon!" Lynn replied, "And thanks to my Glistening Gold Energy trap, Topaz Trooper has enough energy to do just that!" With that, Topaz Trooper buried its fist into Blue Eyes' back and made it crash into the tower just before exploding.

"No! This can't be!" Kai gasped (LP: 4000 – 300) as Lynn drew an extra card, "I'll place a facedown and call it a turn."

"Excellent," Lynn smiled, slotting in Pot of Greed, "I summon Transcendthan Ruby Huntress (ATK: 1200 + 300) in attack mode!" The pyrotechnical gunslinger appeared on Lynn's field and quickly took aim at Kai.

"Topaz Trooper! Bury his Luster Dragon!" Leaping off her tower perch, the trooper landed on the dragon's back and gave it a fierce karate chop in the neck, causing it to crash. Seeing the coast was clear, Ruby Huntress opened fire on Kai and his deck, destroying the top two cards.

"D…D…Damn you Lynn," Kai winced (LP: 800) as his sister drew another card with trooper's effect, "I'm not going to lose like this! I reveal my facedown card White Beckoning! Since you just took away 2000 of my life points, I can send all the cards in my graveyard back into my deck." Lynn winced as the boy recharged his deck and drew.

"Excellent! I activate my Future Fusion spell card!" Kai grinned as a being enshrouded in white light appeared over his field.

"Oh no! Not that! That lets you summon any fusion monster you want!" Lynn gasped.

"Yes and by removing my three Blue Eyes White Dragons, I can bust out the supreme Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500)!" The light shroud faded and the three-headed dragon hovered near Kai.

_So his ace monster has appeared… This is going to be tricky. I need to play the right card combination if I want to topple that thing._ Lynn frowned gazing at the dragon (LP: 800).

"This is it Sy. Everything comes down to Lynn's next draw," Hassleberry mumbled, "If she don't get the right card now, she's going to be in big trouble." The blond drew and gazed at the rest of her hand.

_The only way to save Kai from the Society's control is to destroy that dragon._ Lynn realized, "I'll first activate my Ruby Firebomb spell card! It places a Firebomb Token (DEF: 2000) on your side of the field in defense mode. Then I'll call my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600 + 300) in attack mode!" A steel bomb appeared on Kai's field as the green-clad swordswoman took a position on a spire near Topaz Trooper.

"Big deal. What else you got?"

"I got this: The Emerald Sky Cycle spell card! Once added to my swordswoman, she'll transform!"

"What?" The foursome gazed into the sky as the flying motorcycle flew near the swordswoman. Thick armor attached itself to Emerald's body as the bike attached itself to her, thus completing her transformation.

"Guys, meet my Transcendthan Emerald Airstriker (ATK: 2500 + 300) and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, meet your doom!" The three heroines nodded at each other and the Emerald Airstriker generated a windstorm that smashed the bomb into the giant dragon (ATK: 4500 – 2250). The resulting explosion nearly blew Kai off his feet (LP: 800 – 500) as Topaz Trooper leapt from her perch one more time. Enshrouding her entire body in electrical energy, the trooper flew down and threw a barrage of punches in midair, each one shooting a bullet of energy at Kai. A chain of explosions rocked Kai's side of the field as his dragon roared one more time before disappearing.

"Unthinkable… How could… I lose…?" Kai gasped as he disappeared in the smoke. The holograms faded and the roof came back into view. Kai's white blazer slowly faded back to its red color as Lynn wrapped her arms around him.

"Kai… Are you alright?" Lynn asked. The young Slifer winced as he sat up.

"Man, what a headache… Hey Lynn! You're OK!" Kai gasped, hugging his sister, "I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere," Lynn assured him when it dawned on her, "Except to the duel arena! Jaden's in a duel with Alexis right now!" The two siblings picked themselves up and gazed at their friends.

"Yeah, we better skedaddle. Lynn, care to do the honors?" Hassleberry asked.

"You want me to teleport us?"

"Well yeah, who else can do it?" Syrus asked. Lynn frowned and her eyes moved to glance off at her metal arm.

_I still haven't told them about my arm yet. This prototype auto-mail arm is all I have and it won't allow me to use magic. The final project won't be done for another day yet. _Lynn recalled, "Let's walk guys. That duel wiped me out."

---

Downstairs, things weren't going so well for Jaden. Standing in the middle of a frozen wasteland, the only thing protecting the Slifer was Timelink (ATK: 3000). Alexis on the other hand was using a glistening dragon made of blue ice, a fort made of a glacier in the background.

"Face it dork: You're no match for me. As soon as my White Night Dragon (ATK: 3000) takes your last monster out, I'll be able to wipe out the last of your life points," Alexis grinned. Jaden shivered as he drew a card. In the stands, Atticus and Queen Saria watched in anticipation.

"Come on Jay, it's up to you to thaw Alexis' frozen heart," Atticus prayed.

"This is it! You couldn't stop me last turn but now I'll end the duel right now! Since five Elemental Heroes are in my graveyard, Timelink gains 1000 attack points – 200 for each one!" Jaden explained. Sword aglow with light, Timelink leapt into the air and brought it down on Alexis' dragon. Pulses of dark energy shot out of the dragon's remains and flew into Alexis.

"What's going on?" Atticus wondered.

"The dragon must've contained all of Alexis' negative energy. With it destroyed, she'll regain her true self again," Saria explained as the girl fell to her knees. Fortunately, Timelink had caught her.

"That's good news. We're together at last," Lynn replied, joining the duo, _And with Alexis and Kai back to normal, I can finally arrange for a rematch with Zane._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lucia: **Our friends are back!

**Lynn: **But we're not finished yet. In order to reach Transcendtha, we'll need the fifth Dark Lord.

**Bastion:** Dr. Eisenstein's device won't operate without the power of five Dark Lords.

**Lynn:** Zane… You won't walk away from me again. The time for our rematch has come.

**Jaden: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Cyberdark Showdown!

**Syrus:** This is one duel you don't want to miss!


	34. Cyberdark Showdown Part One

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: CYBERDARK SHOWDOWN PART ONE**

"Hey Atsuko! How's the guard business?" Lynn asked as the Sheikah duelist walked into the astral observatory.

"Lousy. Luckily, Dr. Stratton came around to relieve me of my guard duty," Atsuko replied, taking a seat on the steps, "Protecting Dr. Eisenstein is a fulltime job. If I wasn't here to ward off Society duelists, the doctor and Lucia would have been two of the pawns of the Society of Light by now."

"Then where were you when Bastion showed up?"

"I allowed him in. I thought Lucia could get through to him."

"That was real intelligent. It's a good thing your plan worked."

"I'll say," Lucia agreed, sitting down with the girls, "Not only did we get Bastion's mind back, but I also freed his heart too."

"That's really great Lucia. He's a good guy for you," Atsuko smiled, "But I want to know why you called everybody here. What's going on?"

"I can answer that question," Dr. Eisenstein replied, getting everybody's attention, "We've completed the dimensional gateway device!"

"That's great! Now we can take out the Society of Light once and for all!" Jaden grinned, "Let's get to it."

"Hold on a second Jaden. We can't go yet," Bastion replied.

"But the device is finished right? So what's the problem?" Syrus asked.

"The device is finished yes, but we lack the power necessary to stabilize the vortex it generates. We're using the four Dark Lords that Jaden and Lynn have acquired but without a fifth one, we're going nowhere," Lucia explained.

"Intelligence reports claim that a Dark Lord has reached Mithodo, leaving us with only one option: We must claim the Dark Lord in Zane's possession," Queen Saria frowned, "No matter what." The group nodded.

"Alright, so who's going to ask him?" Hassleberry wondered.

"He won't hand it over unless he's beaten in a duel," Lynn informed them, "And he's mine."

"But Lynn! He nearly killed you last time!" Alexis reminded her, "The guys told me all about what happened on that train." Lynn frowned as she clenched her fists in anger.

_I know what happened then: I was too weak to face him…_ Lynn told herself as the memory raced back._ It's something you aren't likely to forget. I still don't understand it all, even after all this time…you threw away your honor and dueled as if your existence depended on it, and it didn't matter who got in your way._

---

"_If I'm to regain my number one status in the Pro League, I need to defeat the duelist who beat me before I ever got there and that's you Lynn Hero!" _

"_What ever happened to dueling with honor and respect?" _

"_Those are for weak duelists. In the last couple of months, I've learned that the true path to being a good duelist is winning at all costs."_

"_Then you've learned nothing! Whoever taught you that is nothing more than a loser." _

"_Oh really? If what you just told me is true, why am I the one carrying ultimate power in their deck?"_

"_Ultimate power?"_

"_When we faced off at Duel Academy, I was only using one half of my deck's power. I recently claimed the darker, more powerful half in the form of an Underworld deck."_

"_Underworld?"_

"_I'm the sole heir to a great power called the cyber legacy. It granted me great power but it didn't help me beat you or Aster Phoenix… Until now. I've gathered all the pieces of my legacy and I'm going to use them to become the world's greatest duelist."_

"_If you use power to try to gain power, you will receive nothing but pain and misery," Lynn warned, "You will be like Elder Prime and Kagemaru – They failed in their quests for power and so will you."_

"_If you're so sure, then why don't you try and beat me again?" Zane asked, raising his duel disk, "If honor and respect are the paths to being a great duelist, then prove it right now!" _

_Lynn frowned as she activated her duel disk._

---

_"Now I complete my revenge by taking you out for good! My loss to you will be avenged! Cyberdark Dragon! Attack Lynn's Sunlight Sniper and end this duel!" Zane shouted. A dark aura emanated from his monster as it launched a massage blast of dark energy at Lynn's side of the field, incinerating her monster in a catastrophic explosion. Lynn however was not so lucky as the explosion threw her from the train._

---

"No Lynn. I refuse to let you face him," Kai put in, "What's to say he won't try to hurt you again?"

"Your brother's got a point. If he's as ruthless as you said he was, there's no telling how the duel will turn out," Hassleberry pointed out.

"It won't matter who duels him, someone's going to get put in danger," Lynn reminded them, "At least with me, we have a fighting chance. I've been studying Zane's strategies and I know them inside and out. Believe me you guys, this time things will be different." The steely look in Lynn's blue eyes and the determined frown on her face stunned even her friends.

"Your mind's made up isn't it?" Saria asked. Lynn nodded.

"If I can't defeat Zane, there's no way we can stop the Society of Light. I'm going to face him and that's final."

"But do you even know where he is? He could be anywhere on this island," Lucia said. Hearing this, Lynn smiled.

"I got a pretty good idea. Don't wait up." With that, Lynn turned to leave.

"Hold on! We're going with you!" Jaden protested, "I don't want to miss this duel!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to. None of you are coming with me. It's far too dangerous," Lynn warned, glancing back at her friends, "It's like you guys told me: It's going to be dangerous and I don't want any of you in the crossfire."

"Alright. Just be careful," Atticus agreed and the girl left.

"We're just going to let her go like that?" Lucia asked, "What if she gets hurt?"

"When Lynn makes up her mind, there's no stopping her," Saria replied, placing a hand on her niece's shoulder, "But she knows that you all have her back." Outside, strange things were happening. The clouds above the academy had broken, revealing a red night sky. The moon was a glowing orange and the stars were barely visible.

"What's up with the weather all of a sudden?" Lynn wondered as she walked down the path. Amber Acrobat's spirit joined her side and frowned.

"The sky worries me. If we're going to help the Transcendthan people, we'd better hurry," Amber replied. Picking up the pace, Lynn headed for the docks past memories of Zane rushing through her mind.

---

_"So what do you think of this whole mess Zane? Do you think what Shepherd said was true about the Sacred Beasts having the power to destroy the world?" Lynn asked. Zane breathed as he contemplated his friend's words._

_"I don't know Lynn," Zane replied as he grasped the spirit key around his neck, "What I do know is that no matter what we face, we'll face it together." Lynn smiled and nodded in agreement._

---

"_If you even think about trying to win this duel, you'll only destroy your brother!" Camula grinned evilly. But before Zane could make a decision, a voice called out._

"_I got your back Zane!" Everyone looked down and saw Alexis and Chumley running towards them, Lynn and Jaden in tow and Lynn's amulet was glowing brightly. _

"_Ancient evil! Be gone!" Lynn cried as her amulet fired a blast at Camula. Completely caught off guard, Camula was hit and purple energy flowed into Cyber End Dragon. At the same time, Syrus' energy flowed back into his body as the Camula doppelganger vanished._

"_What have you done?" Camula demanded._

"_I've switched your life energy with that of Sy's! Now if Zane destroys Cyber End Dragon, you'll be the one that disappears!" Lynn explained as she sagged weakly against Alexis._

"_Foolish girl! All I have to do is offer up another soul and I'll be fine! Now who shall I pick?" It was then Jaden smiled. Chumley set him down, revealing the two amulet pieces Jaden wore around his neck. At the moment, the swinging parts combined and a golden flash lit the room, blinding everyone. _

"_What was that?" Dr. Crowler asked as everyone regained his or her sight._

"_A flash of light won't help you!" Camula threatened as she tried to activate her necklace. To her dismay, it failed to power up. Meanwhile, the two necklace pieces had fused together, forming one amulet._

_Thanks Atticus! We couldn't have done it with you! Jaden smiled._

"_This game's over!" Zane declared as his trap card activated, "I use my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK: 2400) back from the graveyard!" Camula gasped as Zane's creature reemerged._

"_And don't forget its ability! It can destroy any monster with more attack points than it once every turn," Zane warned as his dragon opened up its tail laser and fired a blast at Cyber End Dragon, destroying it. Camula's eyes went wide before rolling into the back of her head._

---

_"Now I activate my final spell card: Re-Fusion (LP: 1400 – 800). By paying 800 life points, Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500) returns to my field!" Zane continued to smile as Lynn's dragon-hide swordsman returned._

_"Good job Lynn! I haven't a match like this in a long while," Zane admitted, "You're definitely ready for the Pro League."_

_"Thanks Zane. That means everything coming from you… Emerald Edgemaster, launch your attack! Destroy Zane's Cyber End Dragon and end this duel!" Lynn commanded. The audience gasped as Lynn's warrior stabbed the core of Zane's Cyber End Dragon, causing it to blow up in a fiery explosion. Zane's cries filled the room as his life points hit zero._

_"I did it. I won," Lynn gasped as she walked over to her opponent, "Thanks for a great match Zane."_

_"No problem," Zane grunted as Lynn helped him to his feet, "You really beat me fair and square. You'll have no problem dueling in the Pro League."_

_"Thanks Zane. You'll be great too… Until fall…"_

_"Until fall…" And the two clasped hands, smiles on their faces. Applause erupted around them as students swarmed their friends, happy for them both._

---

"I've been waiting for you," Zane said as Lynn clattered onto the docks, "You're late."

"Excuse me for taking up your valuable time," Lynn frowned, "But you have something I need." Turning to her, Zane held up a single card – The Dark Lord.

"You mean this? You can have it if you defeat me but this time, you must put something up for grabs." With this, Lynn tossed aside her jacket, revealing the tight tank top she wore. Peeling away the peach-colored latex on her arm, she held up her mechanized arm.

"You did this to me and expect me to put something up for grabs? You've got a lot of nerve to ask that of me," Lynn scowled. Zane's frown deepened as he shuffled the Dark Lord into his deck. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Kai had followed, a camera in hand.

"Are you guys seeing all this?" Kai spoke into a radio.

"Yup. It's good. Just keep the camera steady," Alexis replied. The group in the observatory was using the floor as a TV monitor and could see what was happening.

"What's up with Lynn's arm? It's a machine!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"She was afraid to tell you," Saria explained sadly, "Falling from that train caused Lynn to lose her arm. Thankfully, our engineers were able to construct that auto-mail arm. It's just a prototype though and now that Lynn is dueling on the docks, I'm afraid of what might happen if she falls in."

"But Lynn's a pretty good swimmer," Syrus pointed out.

"It's not that Lynn isn't a good swimmer Sy. It's the arm – It's made of heavy metal isn't it?" Atticus asked. The queen nodded.

"Yes and if gets completely submerged, not only will the circuitry get fried, it would prevent Lynn from successfully saving herself."

---

"So who's going to go first?" Zane asked, drawing a card.

"You'll need a head start," Lynn shot, gazing at her hand.

"Fine. I'll start off with my Infernal Dragon (DEF: 0) in defense mode."

_Like I haven't seen that before,_ Lynn thought as the green dragon appeared on his field, "Is that all you got? I expected something more out of you!"

"Make your move!"

_OK, he's clearly not going to fall for any head games. Guess that means I'll have to hit him fast and hard._ Reaching into her hand, Lynn slotted in a spell card.

"For my first move, I'll use the magic of L-Lunar Call to add a Transcendthan Hero to my hand. But since I picked my Amber Acrobat, she jumps straight to the field!" Lynn declared, her orange-haired monster appearing (ATK: 800) on the field, "And then I'll accessorize with my Amber Cape spell card! Normally, it'll juice up her attack by 300 points but today, I have other plans!" Wearing the cape, Amber took to the air and traded her boomerang for a tiara and a sleeveless leotard.

"By outfitting her with the cape, my Amber Acrobat becomes an Amber Aerialist (ATK: 2000) and she can attack your life points directly!" Flying into the air, Zane watched as the aerialist dove near him, firing an orange beam into his chest from the tiara (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Of course this little maneuver requires that my aerialist cuts her points in half, but you found that out for yourself," Lynn continued, placing two facedowns.

"That was a pretty good move you pulled just now," Zane replied, slotting in Pot of Greed, "But good doesn't cut it when you play against me!" Reaching into his hand, he pulled three cards out and discarded them.

_Here it comes…_ Lynn thought.

"And now you'll see why! By sending three dragons in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Draco, Lord of the Dark Dragons (ATK: 3000)!" Zane cried. A vortex of darkness appeared behind him and the dragon lord's three heads emerged from it. The reddened sky made its pitch black scales look as if they were crimson.

_This is it. The Dark Lord's made his appearance! But now that I'm staring at it, am I really strong enough to defeat it?_ Lynn wondered as Zane's maniacal laughter filled the air.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** The duel between Lynn and Zane continues!

**Syrus:** Lynn's got to get through to my brother! She's just gotta!

**Lucia: **Or maybe it's already too late!

**Saria:** And what's with the sky all of a sudden? Why did the clouds suddenly vanish?

**Bastion:** I'm getting very nervous about all this.

**Atticus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legacy of Lynn: Cyberdark Showdown Part Two!

**Lynn:** No matter what happens, I won't walk away without that Dark Lord…


	35. Cyberdark Showdown Part Two

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"We've completed the dimensional gateway device!" Dr. Eisenstein announced, getting everybody's attention_

_"That's great! Now we can take out the Society of Light once and for all!" Jaden grinned, "Let's get to it."_

_"Hold on a second Jaden. We can't go yet," Bastion replied._

_"But the device is finished right? So what's the problem?" Syrus asked._

_"The device is finished yes, but we lack the power necessary to stabilize the vortex it generates. We're using the four Dark Lords that Jaden and Lynn have acquired but without a fifth one, we're going nowhere," Lucia explained. _

_"Intelligence reports claim that a Dark Lord has reached Mithodo, leaving us with only one option: We must claim the Dark Lord in Zane's possession," Queen Saria frowned, "No matter what." The group nodded._

_"Alright, so who's going to ask him?" Hassleberry wondered._

_"He won't hand it over unless he's beaten in a duel," Lynn informed them, "And he's mine."_

_---_

_"I've been waiting for you," Zane said as Lynn clattered onto the docks, "You're late."_

_"Excuse me for taking up your valuable time," Lynn frowned, "But you have something I need." Turning to her, Zane held up a single card – The Dark Lord._

_"You mean this? You can have it if you defeat me but this time, you must put something up for grabs." With this, Lynn tossed aside her jacket, revealing the tight tank top she wore. Peeling away the peach-colored latex on her arm, she held up her mechanized arm._

_"You did this to me and expect me to put something up for grabs? You've got a lot of nerve to ask that of me," Lynn scowled. Zane's frown deepened as he shuffled the Dark Lord into his deck._

---

_"By sending three dragons in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Draco, Lord of the Dark Dragons (ATK: 3000)!" Zane cried. A vortex of darkness appeared behind him and the dragon lord's three heads emerged from it. The reddened sky made its pitch black scales look as if they were crimson._

_This is it. The Dark Lord's made his appearance! But now that I'm staring at it, am I really strong enough to defeat it? Lynn wondered as Zane's maniacal laughter filled the air._

---

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: CYBERDARK SHOWDOWN PART TWO**

"So Lynn, how does it feel to be staring down one of the most powerful cards in the game?" Zane asked (LP: 3000), pointing up at his Dark Lord (ATK: 3000), Infernal Dragon sitting just underneath it (DEF: 0).

"Oh it's far from powerful. I destroyed it once and I'll do it again," Lynn retorted (LP: 4000), "And my Amber Aerialist (ATK: 2000) will help me do just that."

"Not for long! Draco, destroy Lynn's monster with everlasting darkness!" The dark duelist commanded. The three heads roared and it launched streams of darkness at the Amber Aerialist.

"Lynn better do something fast or she's a goner!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Not so fast Zane! I activate my Amber Zip Trick trap!" Wrapping a cable around Infernal Dragon, Amber Aerialist heaved it over her head, shielding herself with the dragon.

"What have you done to my dragon?" Zane demanded.

"Glad you asked. My Zip Trick trap redirects your attack to another monster on the field and I chose your dragon. Fortunately for you, your monster was in defense mode or else you would have some serious life points," Lynn explained as the dust settled.

"Interesting," Zane mused, placing a facedown, "Looks like I gotta end my turn."

"Sounds good." Lynn drew a card and glanced at her hand. _Alright, that move bought me some time but now that he has dragons in his graveyard, I'm going to have more trouble coming soon. _

"Alright Zane, I'll activate my S-Star Search spell card! Once I discard my Ruby Huntress, I can pick up two new cards. Then I'll place my Silver Sorceress (DEF: 1200) on the field in defense mode!" Lynn declared, the weaponless spellcaster appearing on the field, "And now, Amber Aerialist will attack your life points directly again! Tiara beam blast!" Taking to the sky once more, Zane's expression didn't change as the orange beam blasted him in the chest (LP: 3000 – 1000).

_Awesome! If this keeps up, I should be able to beat him and get that Dark Lord._ Lynn mused, _and if he thinks to try anything funny, my facedown will help me out._

---

"Looks like Lynn's doing OK so far," Alexis sighed, her eyes on the floor monitor.

"Oh please, like there was any doubt?" Jaden grinned, "It's only been two turns and she's already cut Zane's life points in half."

"But it's only been two turns," Bastion protested, "Zane's not going to just sit there and let Lynn keep blasting him. He's going to fight back."

"Bastion's right and now that he has monsters in his graveyard, he'll be able to power up his Cyberdark monsters," Lucia frowned, "And they can be very dangerous…"

---

"You've been handling yourself pretty well so far," Zane commented, drawing a card, "But that ends now! I summon Cyberdark Edge (ATK: 800 + 2000) in attack mode!" Lynn involuntarily winced as the skeletal-winged dragon emerged on to the field. Metal cords shot into the ground and pulled Infernal Dragon out. Lynn watched as energy flew from it and into Cyberdark Edge.

"Great, just what I need – A monster with a power complex," Lynn smiled sheepishly.

"Yes but now you're the one in trouble! Cyberdark Edge has the same power as your Amber Aerialist – It can cut its attack in half and strike your life points directly. Remember?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to forget." Lynn braced herself as six beams of darkness pelted her and the ground around her. Towers of sparks exploded around her as she struggled to stay on her feet (LP: 4000 – 1400).

"And the onslaught continues! Draco, attack her Amber Aerialist!" Zane continued. Bolts of lightning fell into Draco's mouths and then launched the energy at the monster. Amber Acrobat (DEF: 500) landed painfully on the ground as Lynn was struck with a stray lightning bolt. Her scream echoed throughout the island as she fell to her knees (LP: 2600 – 1000).

"How'd you like that?" Zane laughed, "You thought you had the upper hand but I've left you with two weak monsters and only half of your life points!" It was then Lynn's facedown opened up. A beam of silver energy fired from the card and Lynn's sorceress, striking Amber Acrobat.

"What's going on with your monster?"

"Your attack triggered my trap card, Silver's Secret Summon. It lets me summon a new monster to replace the one I lost. So I've chosen to sacrifice my Amber Acrobat in order to bring out my Transcendthan Princess (ATK: 2300)!" Lynn explained as the raven-haired princess appeared, sword in hand.

"A fat lot of good that does you. She's only got 2300 attack points. She can't even damage my dragons," Zane smirked.

_Don't be so sure Zane. I'm not beaten yet. _Lynn thought as she drew a card. Glancing at it, she placed it facedown.

"I'll leave my two monsters as they are and use my Princess' special ability to add my Amber Acrobat to my hand," Lynn declared, taking the card from her grave, "But since she was added to my hand by the effect of a monster, she jumps to the field (DEF: 500). That'll do for now."

---

"What's Lynn thinking? Doesn't she know that once Zane attacks her princess, she'll lose life points?" Hassleberry demanded, "That there is a bad maneuver." Lucia however was eyeing her cousin's facedown.

"I'm not so sure. Lynn has a facedown in play," The blunette pointed out.

"Whatever it is had better be powerful," Syrus groaned, "If my brother plays another monster, she's going to be finished."

"Come on Lynn, you can do it," Saria urged.

---

"Gonna go down fighting huh? You always were a fool for fighting," Zane frowned as Cyberdark Horn appeared, equipped with a Rare Metal Dragon card (ATK: 800 + 2400), "And that's going to cost you dearly! Draco, attack with everlasting darkness!" But before the dragon could move, Lynn's facedown opened up and fierce winds knocked his monsters over (DEF: 2500 / DEF: 800 X 2).

"And you're a fool who rushes in recklessly," Lynn retorted, "Luckily, my Windstorm of Etaqua trap card was able to blow some sense your way by switching your monsters into defense mode." Zane frowned in anger as he gazed at his two monsters, now crouching down.

"I end my turn."

_OK, I've got one more chance to turn things around so I better not mess this up._ Lynn told herself as she drew a card, "I activate my T-Transcendthan Treasure spell card!"

"Never heard of it."

"Oh really? That's too bad. My spell card lets me select one Transcendthan monster on the field, and for every two stars it has I can draw a card. So I'll select my princess and draw three cards," Lynn explained, filling up her hand, "Of course this card does have a side effect. I have to send the same number of cards I drew from my deck to the graveyard." Picking up the top three, she placed them in the graveyard slot.

_Fortunately for me, the card I need didn't end up in the grave._ Lynn reflected, changing the battlefield. A dome of darkness surrounded the two duelists as the familiar form of Levitrica Castle came into view.

"This place seems familiar," Zane growled.

"It should. We've dueled here before. It's my Levitrica Castle field spell and it boosts the power of my heroes by 300 points, giving them all the power they need to take out your dragons!" Lynn grinned. Zane's eyes widened in shock as the ladies' strength grew.

"Time to rid the field of your evil monsters! Transcendthan Heroes attack!" Transcendthan Princess (ATK: 2300 + 300) leapt into the air and brought her sword down upon Draco, cleaving it into two even halves. Amber Acrobat (ATK: 800 + 300) and Silver Sorceress (ATK: 800 + 300) meanwhile had combined their powers to remove Cyberdark Edge's and Cyberdark Horn's equipped monsters with a silver magic enhanced boomerang.

"No! My monsters! Curse you Lynn!" Zane shouted as his monsters exploded around him.

"That ought to even things out," Lynn grinned as she ended her turn, "Your dragons can only equip monster when they are summoned so by disarming them, they grow weak!"

"Not for long!" Zane argued, drawing a card, "You were a fool to leave your monsters defenseless. Now you're going to lose."

"Oh really? Bring it on!"

"Very well! I summon Cyberdark Keel (ATK: 800 + 2400) in attack mode!" Lynn winced as the final piece of the Underworld deck emerged on the field, toting Rare Metal Dragon in its sleek tendrils.

---

"Oh man! That's not good! Cyberdark Keel can wipe out any of Lynn's monsters!" Syrus gasped.

"And if he picks Amber Acrobat or Silver Sorceress, Lynn will lose!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Come on Lynn! You better do something and fast!" Atticus urged.

---

"Say goodbye! Cyberdark Keel attack!" Zane roared. Beams of electricity erupted from the dragon's mouth as it prepared to strike down Lynn's Silver Sorceress.

"Bad move Zane! I give up 1000 life points to activate my Sorceress' special ability! I can now use the effect of a spell card in my graveyard and I choose my E-Emerging Crisis! Its magic will paralyze your monster, stopping it in its tracks!" The energy blast stopped just inches from the sorceress' face as Lynn winced in pain (LP: 1600 – 1000).

"But wait! You didn't use E-Emerging Crisis! How did it end up in the… Oh wait, your treasure card had a hand in that didn't it?" Zane demanded. Lynn's grin gave him his answer.

"Yup. Pretty clever move right?" The blunette said nothing as he gazed at his Cyberdark Edge (ATK: 800 – 400).

"I would think so if you would have remembered that my Cyberdark Edge can still attack your life points directly!" Caught off guard, Lynn could do nothing as streams of darkness drained more of her life points (LP: 600 – 400).

"Now you're down to a measly 200 life points. One more attack from any of my dragons and you'll lose this duel," Zane pointed out, slotting in a facedown card.

_He's right. My time's running out._ Lynn winced, gazing at her life point counter, _but that doesn't mean I'm finished yet. I still have time to win. _Drawing a card, Lynn was shocked at her choice.

"Well? Get on with it!" Zane demanded.

"Fine, I activate the magic card Transcendthan Portal! Its magic can special summon Bronze Brawler (ATK: 1000 + 300) from my deck to the field! Of course, she and her two sisters are just sacrifices for the real monster I want to summon!" Lynn replied. The three weak heroines disappeared into beams of amber, red and silver light. Merging into an orb of white light, it burst open to reveal Lynn's headlining monster, staff in hand.

"Figures. You always count on your Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500) to bail you out of trouble," Zane frowned, "But she won't help you this time!"

"We'll see about that!" Lynn challenged, the princess leaping into the air. Firing a stream of light magic at Cyberdark Keel, it removed the equipped dragon from its clutches. The remaining energy launched itself at Zane.

"Not so fast! I activate Power Wall!" The pro countered. Grabbing the top cards of his deck, he tossed them onto to the field and reduced the damage to zero. The cards then flew into the graveyard slot of his duel disk.

"I can't believe you would throw away your cards like that! Those cards meant everything to you," Lynn exclaimed.

"Once they did, but now they're less than nothing. The only card I need now is this one," Zane frowned, his second facedown opening, "Rapid Polymer will fuse my three Cyberdark monsters together, creating the ultimate Cyberdark Dragon!" Unable to move, Lynn began shaking in fear as the three monsters merged together. Draco then reappeared as cables attached to its three heads. Sparks of energy flew from Zane's graveyard and energized his dragon (ATK: 6400).

"OK, that's not good," Lynn winced, "Fortunately, it's still my turn so I can use my Princess of Destiny's special ability to add a spell card to my hand and I'll choose to place it facedown."

"It seems you've run out of stall tactics," Zane noticed, drawing a card, "I've got you pinned down and there's no way out!"

"If you're so sure, then move," Lynn replied calmly.

"As you wish! Cyberdark Dragon, destroy her Princess of Destiny GX and end this duel!" An immense force of dark energy gathered into Zane's monster as Lynn's princesses prepared to counter.

"It's over!" Zane cheered as his monster prepared to attack.

"Not quite! I reveal my Mortal Draw spell card!" Lynn countered.

"What good will that do you?"

"Plenty if I play my cards right. Mortal Draw activates when you play a card. Now I have to draw one card from my deck and if it's the same type as the card you just played, your move is cancelled," Lynn explained, placing her hand on her duel deck.

---

"A gutsy move," Hassleberry whistled, "If she wants to live to fight another day, she needs to draw a monster card."

"Yes. Drawing a monster will allow Lynn to cancel Zane's attack," Saria surmised.

"And what happens if she draws a spell or trap?" Jaden asked.

"Lynn loses two cards from her deck and Zane wipes out the rest of her life points," Alexis replied.

"I can't believe this – The entire duel comes down to a single draw!" Atticus gasped as Lynn drew her card.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Saria:** The fate of the world coming down to a single draw…

**Syrus:** Talk about pressure. Will my brother regain his true self…?

**Atticus:** Or has our friend changed for good?

**Jaden:** The exciting conclusion…

**Alexis: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Cyberdark Showdown Part Three!

**Bastion:** What do you think will happen to Lynn and Zane? Let us know in your review!


	36. Cyberdark Showdown Part Three

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"I've been waiting for you," Zane said as Lynn clattered onto the docks, "You're late."_

_"Excuse me for taking up your valuable time," Lynn frowned, "But you have something I need." Turning to her, Zane held up a single card – The Dark Lord._

_"You mean this? You can have it if you defeat me but this time, you must put something up for grabs." With this, Lynn tossed aside her jacket, revealing the tight tank top she wore. Peeling away the peach-colored latex on her arm, she held up her mechanized arm._

_"You did this to me and expect me to put something up for grabs? You've got a lot of nerve to ask that of me," Lynn scowled. Zane's frown deepened as he shuffled the Dark Lord into his deck._

---

_"By sending three dragons in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon Draco, Lord of the Dark Dragons (ATK: 3000)!" Zane cried. A vortex of darkness appeared behind him and the dragon lord's three heads emerged from it. The reddened sky made its pitch black scales look as if they were crimson._

_This is it. The Dark Lord's made his appearance! But now that I'm staring at it, am I really strong enough to defeat it? Lynn wondered as Zane's maniacal laughter filled the air._

_---_

_"It seems you've run out of stall tactics," Zane noticed, drawing a card, "I've got you pinned down and there's no way out!"_

_"If you're so sure, then move," Lynn replied calmly._

_"As you wish! Cyberdark Dragon, destroy her Princess of Destiny GX and end this duel!" An immense force of dark energy gathered into Zane's monster as Lynn's princesses prepared to counter._

_"It's over!" Zane cheered as his monster prepared to attack. _

_"Not quite! I reveal my Mortal Draw spell card!" Lynn countered._

_"What good will that do you?"_

_"Plenty if I play my cards right. Mortal Draw activates when you play a card. Now I have to draw one card from my deck and if it's the same type as the card you just played, your move is cancelled," Lynn explained, placing her hand on her duel deck._

_---_

_"A gutsy move," Hassleberry whistled, "If she wants to live to fight another day, she needs to draw a monster card."_

_"Yes. Drawing a monster will allow Lynn to cancel Zane's attack," Saria surmised._

_"And what happens if she draws a spell or trap?" Jaden asked._

_"Lynn loses two cards from her deck and Zane wipes out the rest of her life points," Alexis replied._

_"I can't believe this – The entire duel comes down to a single draw!" Atticus gasped as Lynn drew her card._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: CYBERDARK SHOWDOWN PART THREE**

"Well? What is it?" Zane demanded, gazing at the card in Lynn's hand. Turning it so he could see, Lynn revealed the green form of a spell card. Frowning, she sent two cards from her deck to the graveyard.

"Looks like your move failed. It's all over! Cyberdark Dragon (ATK: 6400) attack! Wipe out her life points!" Lynn did nothing as the dark energy from Zane's monster tore through her Princess of Destiny GX. A violent explosion rocked the area as smoke covered Lynn and her Transcendthan Princess (ATK: 2300).

---

"No!" Saria gasped.

"Lynn lost," Jaden said, eyes wide in shock.

"Does this mean that she…?" Syrus asked, gazing at Atticus.

"If this is like her last duel with Zane, then we better get over there right now!" The pop star wannabe frowned. The group turned to leave when Lucia gasped.

"Hold on! Guys look!" Lucia exclaimed, "The holograms are still out." Coming back, the group saw that the Levitrica Castle field spell was still in effect.

"You're right! If Lynn's life points had hit zero, the holograms would have faded by now!" Bastion gasped. The group watched with anticipation as Lynn came into view, a blue dome shield protecting her.

"Check it out! She didn't lose any life points (LP: 200)!" Hassleberry grinned.

---

"No! I don't believe it! How did you survive? Your Mortal Draw failed!" Zane demanded angrily.

"Not exactly. When I failed to draw a monster, two cards were sent from my deck to the graveyard," Lynn explained, pulling a spell card from her duel disk, "At that moment, I removed this – My Sapphire Bracers card. When it's removed from my grave, all damage to my life points becomes zero." Zane clenched his fists in anger as Lynn put the card out of play.

"I can't believe this. I had you!"

"Yup, you did once but not anymore. And just so you don't forget, Mortal Draw let me drawa card from my deck and it's going to turn this whole thing around!"

"I hope for your sake you're right."

"Actually, it's kind of funny that you say that. If you're out to defeat me, then why are you worried about me?" Zane winced as Lynn drew her card.

_He won't say it but deep down, he's fighting for control of himself. The hold the Underworld deck has on him is breaking. I just have to finish off his Cyberdark Dragon and these two cards will do it._ Lynn told herself, "Well Zane, it's been fun but the duel is over."

"Really? You giving up?"

"Nope. I'm going to win and I'll do that with my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600)," Lynn replied, her katana wielding warrior leaping to the field.

"Fat lot of good that does you. She's much too weak," Zane smirked.

"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that because I'm not finished yet. I still have one more card to play – The card I drew courtesy of Mortal Draw, my Scrap Fusion card!"

"What? Scrap Fusion?" Zane gasped as his duel disk began to glow.

---

"What's Scrap Fusion?" Alexis wondered.

"It's an extremely rare card given only to those who are linked to the cyber legacy," Chancellor Shepherd replied, walking in, "I gave it to Lynn to help Zane break free from the evil that's holding him."

"But is my daughter linked to the cyber legacy?" Saria asked.

"She's linked through Zane by their mutual respect for each other," Shepherd explained, "Even though Zane's heart is corrupted by anger and hatred, Lynn's heart is reaching out to his good side."

"By dueling him with honor and respect! I get it!" Syrus grinned, "She's trying to show my brother that his way is wrong by defeating him!"

"That's partially correct. A key lesson that I teach my students at the cyber temple is to learn from your opponent. Lynn has learned from her loss and grown stronger from it. It's that new knowledge and experience that will allow her to win!"

---

"As I'm sure you're well aware, Scrap Fusion allows me to fuse monsters in your graveyard to summon a completely new monster! And seeing as how you used your Power Wall trap to send cards in your deck to the grave, I've got a pretty good hunch that the monsters I need are there!" Lynn grinned as three streaks of blue light shot out from her opponent's duel disk. Striking the ground behind her, the lights took on the form of three mechanical serpents.

"My Cyber Dragons!" Zane gasped.

"Are now merging together to form a monster that once meant the world to you – Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000) rise!" Roaring, the dragons merged to form the powerful three-headed monster.

"You took my monster!"

"It's your own fault! Remember when you played Power Wall to reduce the damage from my Princess of Destiny GX's attack?"

---

_"We'll see about that!" Lynn challenged, the princess leaping into the air. Firing a stream of light magic at Cyberdark Keel, it removed the equipped dragon from its clutches. The remaining energy launched itself at Zane._

_"Not so fast! I activate Power Wall!" The pro countered. Grabbing the top cards of his deck, he tossed them onto to the field and reduced the damage to zero. The cards then flew into the graveyard slot of his duel disk._

---

"Ugh! I can't believe it…" Zane winced.

"Your Power Wall's strength is your deck's weakness!" Lynn declared, "A weakness that I plan to exploit right now!"

"You may have taken my dragon but it still pales in comparison to my Cyberdark Dragon (ATK: 6100)."

"I beg to differ on that. I still have my Emerald Swordswoman and her battle mode changing ability! Once she attacks, your dragon will switch into defense mode and since it has such paltry defense points, it'll go down easily (DEF: 1000)." Zane gasped as Lynn's swordswoman leapt towards his dragon. Cleaving through the cables that attached Draco to Cyberdark Dragon, the duelists watched as the Dark Lord fell lifelessly against the ground and vanished.

"Oh no! Without Draco to protect my dragon, I'm the one that's done for!" Zane exclaimed.

"You got it! Cyber End Dragon, destroy Cyberdark Dragon with super striding flames!" The two dragons stared each other down as the silver one launched a massive stream of blue flame energy. The energy engulfed both Zane and his monster as his life points plunged to zero. An explosion erupted where Zane had been standing, covering the dock in holographic smoke.

"Zane!" Lynn cried, "Are you OK?" The Levitrica Castle field spell vanished as Zane came into view. He was still standing, though he was bent over out of sheer exhaustion. His breathing was shallow as a dark aura covered his body. Gazing up at Lynn, his blue eyes were now red in color and fangs appeared in his mouth. His jacket and shirt were ripped off his body as a pair of skeletal wings grew out of his back. His skin turned pitch black as his hands became claws.

"No! The Dark Lord's recoiling!" Lynn gasped, "Draco's taking control of his body!" Dropping her duel disk, Lynn ran towards Zane. Pulses of dark energy however pushed her back. Struggling against the dark forces, Lynn pushed towards him.

"Zane! Fight it! Don't let Draco win!" Lynn urged as the wind tore her blazer off. Pushing against the wind, Lynn aimed her mechanical hand towards Zane. Firing the grapple, the metal hand grabbed Zane's arm and pulled Lynn towards him. Wrapping her arms around Zane, she held on for dear life.

"Zane! Please don't give up! Fight!" For a brief moment, Zane's eyes flashed from red to blue.

"What? Lynn?" Zane choked. Tilting his head towards the sky, Zane screamed as loud as he could. Energy fired from his mouth, surrounding him and Lynn in a series of explosions. By this time, the others had made it to the docks.

"Lynn! Zane! Are you guys OK?" Saria shouted. A gentle breeze caressed the docks and the dust began to settle, revealing the two teenagers. Lynn and Zane were walking towards them, the latter with a limp.

"Yeah, we're fine," Lynn gasped as her friends joined them, "And so is Zane." The boy wearily looked up to see his friends' smiling faces.

"Guys… It's been a while…" Zane mumbled, struggling to keep eye contact. Unfortunately, his exhaustion won the fight as the boy passed out.

"Zane!"

"It's OK. He's just worn out," Saria explained, helping to support him.

"Me too. That duel took a lot out of me," Lynn smiled wearily.

"In more ways than one. Looks like your auto mail arm is trashed," Hassleberry pointed out. Gazing down at her arm, Lynn saw that the armored casing had been ripped off, exposing burnt wires and broken circuits.

"I guess it's a good thing that this one was just a prototype. The real one Lynn needs should be here in the morning," Saria sighed, "And it will be much tougher than this one." The group returned to the observatory, grateful for the return of their friend.

_I'm just glad this whole Underworld deck thing is over with._ Lynn thought, gazing at Zane's cards, _now we have the fifth Dark Lord, the one we need to end this struggle!_

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **We're almost ready to head to Transcendtha.

**Jaden:** Now we just need to convince Aster to join us.

**Bastion: **Sartorius is worried about Aster's power.

**Lucia:** But where did he go?

**Atticus:** Aster and Kai went aboard The D's cruise ship.

**Lynn:** Aster's missing Destiny Hero might be there…

**Atsuko: **Or it might be an elaborate trap set by the Society of Light to get Aster on their side!

**Alexis:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: That Sinking Feeling!

**Zane:** What was that beam of light?


	37. That Sinking Feeling

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: THAT SINKING FEELING**

"Ouch!"

"Hand me the fusion laser!"

"Be careful with that! If we're off by a millimeter, we could burn the princess!"

"That's comforting!" Lynn yelled. A corner of the observatory had been cordoned off so that technicians could work on installing Lynn's new auto mail. The rest of the group was busy listening to Lynn's screams.

"Come on Lynn! It can't be that bad!" Alexis called.

"It can be a lot worse," Saria replied, turning to the Obelisk queen, "First my technicians have to remove the old hardware and then attach the new auto mail. Then they have to synch the computer system in it to the microchip that was implanted in my daughter's brain when she was given the original prototype."

"Really? There's a microchip in Lynn's brain?" Jaden asked, "That's so cool."

"It's the only way for the new arm to function. Electronic sensors in the chip transmit commands to Lynn's arm, allowing it to move. It does all this in the blink of an eye but the setup process requires that the arm and chip be synced to near perfection," The queen continued, "In order for the transmission to work, Lynn's nerves have to be hooked up to the machine parts."

"Hence the immense pain she's going through," Bastion frowned.

"Yeowch!"

"I told you to be careful with that!"

"Speaking of pain, I wonder how Zane's holding up?" Alexis asked.

"He's in the hospital wing with Atticus and Syrus. They're filling him in on what's happened," Saria replied, "I just hope Zane's not taking things too hard…"

---

"…And then you ended up here," Syrus summarized.

"I did all that?" Zane gasped, fingering the bandages around his torso.

"I'm afraid so," Atticus replied, "But just so you know, the Dark Lord card you had was the thing pushing you to do those things. Now that you don't have it anymore, it no longer has any control over you." Zane winced as he grabbed his deck from his bedside table. Staring at the Cyber End Dragon card on the bottom, his sad frown lengthened.

"I turned on my monsters, I hurt my friends, and nearly killed the person I cared about the most… How can I face her guys?" Zane groaned. Atticus played a hand on his shoulder.

"How about start by saying sorry?" Atticus offered, "Isn't that what you do first when you want to apologize?"

"I know that but will that really do any good?"

"Oh come on! Now you're starting to sound like me!" Syrus pointed out, "Quit worrying and do something already! The more you worry, the harder it is to act!" Hearing this, Zane smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," Zane agreed. Climbing out of bed, he tried to walk to the door only to fall. Syrus and Atticus quickly caught him.

"I didn't mean right away! Heal first! You'll need your strength to make things up to Lynn!"

---

"Lord Mithodo, I have bad news. Lynn Hero has claimed Draco," A Society scout reported. The evil head of the Society frowned.

"An unexpected turn of events…" Mithodo frowned.

"Lynn has enlisted the help of Dr. Eisenstein to create a portal device that will allow her to come back to Transcendtha," The scout continued, "If all goes well for them, she will be able to come here to find you and then…"

"I've heard enough," Mithodo shouted, slamming his fist against the throne, "We must prevent Miss Hero from entering our world."

"But how?"

"Easy. I've already made arrangements to take care of it." Calling up a screen, Mithodo contacted Sartorius.

"Is the dimensional transverser ready for a field test?" Mithodo asked.

"Yes sir," Sartorius replied, bowing, "It is ready to strike out against the evil ones."

"Excellent. We shall make an example of these fools. Sartorius, we shall lure Aster Phoenix into a trap. Once we unleash the power of the dimensional transverser onto the Earth, everyone there will see that there is no resisting the Society of Light!"

---

"What? Really? Who is this?" Aster demanded into his cell phone. The Pro Leaguer was sitting out on his cabin cruiser with Kai while they waited for Lynn's new auto mail to be installed.

"What's going on?" Kai whispered but Aster signaled him to be quiet.

"Are you sure about this? I have no reason to trust you. Why should I take your advice? You have a good point there. Fine," Aster sighed, hanging up his phone.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Sartorius. He said The D has the card I'm looking for."

"You mean the ultimate Destiny Hero?"

"The one and only but I'm not sure I trust Sartorius."

"That's probably a good thing. Sartorius was the one who started this whole Society of Light mess."

"Still, this might be my only chance to find it."

"You do know this could be a trap right?"

"Gotta take the risk. It's not my style to sit back and observe. I'm going to take action."

"Alright, but I'm going with you." Aster nodded as took the helm. Kai untied the boat from the dock and the two set sail.

"So where does The D live?" Kai asked.

"He lives on a cruise ship that sails the world. When he's not defending his title, he's a relief worker. His ship brings relief supplies to disaster zones. It's these kind acts that make him very popular around the world," Aster explained.

"And his kindness and generosity make it so that you couldn't accuse him of holding the card," Kai noticed.

"The D took me in when my father disappeared. How could I suspect him?" Aster reflected, "He took me in when no one else would."

"Plenty of people would have loved to take you in. We would've if it weren't for the fact that my family is royalty. The life of a monarch is one of constant danger."

"I know that."

"It's kind of funny, talking about danger. Over the last few months, I've been put into deadly duels, been brainwashed and tried to put my own flesh and blood out of commission. Now we're going to a place that might be a trap set by the Society of Light."

"We could lose our lives."

"Or we could be brainwashed…" The two then burst into laughter.

"Yeah right! There's no one way anyone can stop us when we work together." Pulling up to the massive ship, the two ran up the gangplank.

"So did Sartorius say where we would meet The D?" Kai asked, pulling himself aboard.

"No but if I had to guess, I would say the ballroom," Aster replied.

---

"Lord Mithodo! Aster's on the ship but Kai is with him!" A grunt reported.

"Never mind the prince! Fire the transverser NOW!" Mithodo commanded, programming in the coordinates.

---

In the red sky above, a white vortex opened. Energy pulsed out of it and then shot back into it.

"What's going on?" Kai wondered, staring up at the hole.

"I don't know but I don't want to be around when it does what it's going to do!" Aster replied, heading for the nearest door. Kai quickly followed and the two burst inside the ship. Shutting the door, the two were able to get inside as a beam of white light erupted from the vortex. Striking the water, an explosion caused the seawater to erupt into the air. The geyser plowed into The D's ship and it began to rock dangerously.

"What was that?"

"I think something hit us!" The two duelists were sent flying as everything went topsy-turvy. Colliding into the back wall, the two hit their heads and fell unconscious.

---

"How you holding up Lynn?" Hassleberry asked, the technicians stepping aside. The princess was lying on a cot, the new auto mail arm ever present. Steel silver in color, it shimmered in the lights of the observatory.

"I'm exhausted. Every nerve of my body's been irritated," Lynn winced," At least it's over now."

"The installation process involved fusing the metal with Lynn's human skin – A process that's very painful," Saria recalled, "Her skin is bonded to the auto mail on a molecular level. The metal skin in the upper arm has the same properties as human skin but is ten times more durable. The rest is constructed like a machine and has several unique functions. We plan to test them as soon as your strength returns." Lynn nodded as she began to snore peacefully.

"Hey Your Majesty, did your tech boys remember to make the arm waterproof?" Jaden asked. Saria nodded.

"That wasn't the easy part. We had to synthesize the metal parts individually and make sure they could withstand water. Not to mention we had to make sure the outer casing could float. But yes, the arm is waterproofed…" But before the queen could finish her sentence, the room rocked violently.

"Hit the deck soldiers! It's an earthquake!" Hassleberry screamed, diving to the floor. Everybody else quickly followed as the ground rumbled for nearly a full minute. It then ceased and everyone slowly stood up.

"What was that?" Alexis wondered as Jaden helped her to her feet.

"It appears we were caught in an earthquake," Bastion explained, coming out from behind the computer desk, "there must have been some activity along the ocean floor."

"Probably," Lucia agreed, "But with the way things are right now, I doubt it was an act of nature."

"I don't believe this!" Eisenstein exclaimed, gazing at a computer screen, "That earthquake produced a ton of Light energy!"

"What do you mean Doc? Did the Society of Light have anything to do with this earthquake?" Hassleberry asked.

"It seems like it. A pulse of pure Light energy just shot out of the sky and hit the ocean close to the island. The shockwave from the impact was what caused the quake," Eisenstein explained.

"But the energy came out of nowhere right? How is that possible?" Saria wondered.

"It came from a dimensional transverser," Bastion replied, walking up to the group with several papers in hand, "The Society of Light has built a weapon that can strike any place in our world with Light energy."

"Wow Bastion. Are you sure?" Jaden asked. The boy genius nodded.

"The plans that Kai took from Sartorius are the schematics for this device," Bastion explained, "I just finished analyzing them and found that it draws energy from the white hole in space we were recently studying."

"Is there anything that can be done to stop this device?" Saria asked.

"I've been studying the plans and I found that the transverser is powered by a unique crystal forged from Light energy. If a crystal of reverse energy is put in instead, it'll reverse the energy. Then we can fire it into the white hole…"

"And destroy it from the inside out! Exactly what I was thinking!" Lucia grinned.

"But can such a crystal be found in this world?" Saria wondered.

"We don't have to find another crystal. We can just reverse the polarity of the energy," Bastion replied, "If I could get to the device, I should be able to take care of everything."

---

"Ugh… My head," Aster groaned. Sitting up, the pro leaguer found himself in near complete darkness. The only sources of light came from white lines lined along the ceiling of the ship.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was that vortex in the sky…" Aster recalled when he noticed Kai's unconscious form, "Oh man! Kai! Kai! Are you OK? Wake up!" The Slifer winced as he slowly came back to life.

"Some ride…" Kai moaned, opening his eyes, "Where are we Aster?"

"Still on The D's ship." Glancing out a nearby porthole, Aster was greeted with the sight of fish in water.

"And judging by the look of things, we're sinking."

"Sinking?!" Kai exclaimed, now fully aware, "The last thing I remember was an explosion and we were sent flying."

"We were hit by something from that vortex," Aster realized, "And it caused the ship to capsize!"

"Well I know we're underwater but how do you know we capsized?"

"Take a look around you." Curious, Kai looked up to see that the ceiling was lined with carpet and furniture that was bolted to the walls. Pieces of broken pottery and pictures lined the bare floor.

"I see what you mean but how come there's no water coming in?"

"I'm not sure of that myself but I do know that D retrofitted this ship with anti-sinking technology. Even though we've capsized, there's no water coming in because the emergency system kicked in and sealed all the outer doors and portholes. In short, we're safe for the moment."

"Even though we're under the water and probably sinking to our doom, that's actually kind of comforting."

"Cut the joking Kai. We're not sunk yet. If we can reach the bridge, we can try and radio for help."

"With the whole ship upside-down, this could take a while."

"Better get started."

---

"I don't know why I bother watching these fools," Mithodo reflected, gazing at several screens depicting Lynn and her friends, "But I do know this: Time's up for the Earth! Serena, open a communications channel to the people of Earth! It's time for them to face the Light!"

"At once!"

---

A flash of light erupted across the planet Earth as computer and television screens changed to depict Mithodo's face. This included the floor of the astral observatory.

"What in san hill is going on?" Hassleberry wondered, looking down at the screen.

"People of Earth, you are now looking at the new ruler of your world! I, Mithodo, have come to liberate you of all that you possess so that you may be reborn!" Mithodo announced, "But before I can do this, I must make a demand of my own. The nations of this world are to surrender all power to me. If my demand is not met within twenty-four hours, I will unleash the wrath of the Light upon you!" With that, Mithodo began to list out how to contact him. Eisenstein cut power to the floor screen.

"That tears it. We're out of time. As soon as Lynn wakes up, we head out for Transcendtha," Saria announced.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Alexis:** We've got twenty-four hours before doomsday!

**Lynn:** Into Transcendtha we go! We'll use our newest weapon to get there!

**Jaden:** But we have a problem! Somebody's in our way!

**Alexis: **Serena! She's got a wall of Duel Monsters surrounding the castle!

**Lynn: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Shutting Out The Light!

**Jaden:** Time to get our games on!

**Lynn:** We'll take the Society of Light down for good!

**Jaden:** And hopefully find Aster and Kai in the process!


	38. Shutting Out The Light Part One

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_In the red sky above, a white vortex opened. Energy pulsed out of it and then shot back into it._

_"What's going on?" Kai wondered, staring up at the hole._

_"I don't know but I don't want to be around when it does what it's going to do!" Aster replied, heading for the nearest door. Kai quickly followed and the two burst inside the ship. Shutting the door, the two were able to get inside as a beam of white light erupted from the vortex. Striking the water, an explosion caused the seawater to erupt into the air. The geyser plowed into The D's ship and it began to rock dangerously._

_"What was that?"_

_"I think something hit us!" The two duelists were sent flying as everything went topsy-turvy. Colliding into the back wall, the two hit their heads and fell unconscious._

_---_

_A flash of light erupted across the planet Earth as computer and television screens changed to depict Mithodo's face. This included the floor of the astral observatory._

_"What in san hill is going on?" Hassleberry wondered, looking down at the screen._

_"People of Earth, you are now looking at the new ruler of your world! I, Mithodo, have come to liberate you of all that you possess so that you may be reborn!" Mithodo announced, "But before I can do this, I must make a demand of my own. The nations of this world are to surrender all power to me. If my demand is not met within twenty-four hours, I will unleash the wrath of the Light upon you!" With that, Mithodo began to list out how to contact him. Eisenstein cut power to the floor screen._

_"That tears it. We're out of time. As soon as Lynn wakes up, we head out for Transcendtha," Saria announced._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: SHUTTING OUT THE LIGHT PART ONE**

Panic had settled in around Duel Academy's astral observatory as military technicians worked with Dr. Eisenstein for the raid on Transcendtha.

"How goes the charging process?" Saria asked Eisenstein.

"We're nearing the final phase now," The doctor reported. Glancing at a security console, the queen saw several white-clad technicians working on a sleek, black vehicle outside the center. Though it had the treads of a tank, four sleek wings and a pair of thrusters gave it the look of a jet.

"What about the combat module? Is it operational?" The queen asked into her radio.

"We've nearly finished the assembly," A tech replied, "We should be ready within an hour."

"Speed it up if you can." Cutting the link, Her Majesty slumped into a chair and glanced at her watch.

"Six hours until the deadline…" The gym in the rec center had been converted into a training facility. While Jaden practiced against Bastion, Lynn stood facing a series of metal bars that had been propped up in various ways.

"OK Lynn. Begin now!" Saria commanded. Bastion and Jaden halted their duel to watch Lynn run towards the metal obstacles. A metal blade slid out of Lynn's forearm and the girl looped her fingers around the hilt. Weaving through the bars, Lynn sliced them into even pieces.

"So far so good," Saria smirked as her daughter approached several walls made of the same metal, "Try your lightning fist!" Retracting her blade, Lynn cocked her arm back. Her hand crackled with blue electricity as she thrust it forward. The wall bent under the force of the blow and fell away.

"Whoa! That's sweet!" Jaden grinned, "What a weapon!" Lynn gazed at her metal arm in awe as the technicians began examining it for damage.

"So how'd I do?" Lynn asked.

"Great Your Majesty. There's no damage to your blade or your fist," A tech guy replied, eyeing the fingers, "Just don't overdo it OK?"

"Alright. Does this mean we're finally ready?"

"It's time Lynn. Get Jaden and Bastion and head for the combat module," Saria ordered.

---

"Give me your hand!" Aster urged. Trapped in the upside down ship, the two boys were busy trying to navigate a reversed staircase. Kai leapt up and snagged his friend's hand, allowing him to pull him up.

"So far so good. Only another dozen stairs to go," Kai sighed. Though the ship had capsized, the floor lights were still operational, allowing the twosome to see in the darkness. But there was no heat, causing the prince to shiver.

"It's getting colder in here," The boy noticed.

"Yeah I know. The deeper we go, the darker and colder it gets," Aster frowned, "We can stay warm if we just keep moving." Kai nodded as the pro tried to open another door.

"Strange. This door is locked."

"That door must lead outside then."

"No. It leads to the hallway that leads to the room where we keep our diving gear."

"Diving gear? That's perfect! If the equipment is intact, we could just blast a hole in the hull and scuba our way out!"

"There's just one problem. The door's locked and with the main generator cut, I can't trigger the electronic lock," Aster noticed, pointing to a keypad.

"This thing is locked electronically?"

"Yup. Normally when the power goes out, the door just flies open but somebody rigged it to stay shut instead."

"Strange. Let's just find another way to the bridge then," Kai offered, "Maybe we'll find a way to force this door open."

"I hope so." Ignoring the diving room door, the two tried several others only to find one open – a door leading to a large, two floors, and foyer-like room. Sliding down a spiral staircase, the two glanced up at the beautiful furniture that was bolted to the ceiling. But what really drew their attention was the fully lit chandelier that stood upside down and fully connected to the floor. Inside the largest crystal was a Duel Monsters card.

"That can't be…? Is that it?" Aster wondered, approaching it.

"Hold on Aster. This is too easy," Kai insisted, seizing his friend's hand, "Check it first." Walking around, Aster saw it was nothing more than a common spell card.

"You're right. That wasn't it," Aster frowned, studying the set up, "If I had broken the class, I would have set off these sensors set in the glass."

"Guess that means Sartorius was lying after all."

"Now that's not quite true," A new voice replied. The two boys gazed up at the second floor and were surprised to see a black-haired man in a gray tux and glasses. A duel disk adorned his arm and he held a second in his hand.

"D? Is that you?" Aster asked.

"You look surprised. This is my ship you know," D replied, his British accent echoing throughout the room, "I was on board when we flipped over."

"Then you must know the way out of here!" Kai insisted.

"That I do but first there's a little business that must be dealt with. Aster and I are going to duel."

"Duel? Are you nuts?" Aster asked.

"No. But I have seen the Light!" D grinned, a white aura surrounding his body, "And it's all thanks to your father!"

"What the? My father? What do you know about my dad?"

"It's because of him that I am the pro circuit's greatest duelist!" Tossing the duel disk at Aster's feet, D jumped down and readied his.

"If you want your precious card back, you'll face me now!" Frowning in anger, Aster pulled out his deck.

"You won't win," Aster vowed, drawing his opening hand.

---

"Time to get busy," Lynn frowned as she climbed into her vehicle. The main sidewalk had been transformed into a runway. Jaden and Bastion slid into the two seats behind her as lights lit up the sidewalk. Technicians handed the threesome helmets as the consoles inside the tank came to life.

"Radio check. Lynn can you hear me?" Saria asked.

"Loud and clear. All systems operational," Lynn reported as she charged the rear thrusters. Inside the astral observatory, Lucia and Eisenstein set up the telescope to aim at the end of the runway.

"Portal lenses aligned. We're ready to make the gate," Lucia said as the end lens began to glow a bright green.

"Commence with gate creation!" A large green beam fired out of the telescope and hit the end of the runway, forming a large vortex.

"Portal stabilized!"

"Bastion, Lynn, Jaden, be careful," Alexis said, grasping her headset.

"Don't worry," Jaden smiled, "We're going to be just fine."

"When it comes to driving this combat module, there's nothing Bastion and I can't handle," Lynn replied, flipping several switches, "I'll bring us back home safely."

"Bastion, why do you have to go?" Lucia asked one more time.

"I'm the only one who knows how to shut down the dimensional transverser. If I don't go, we won't be able to stop the Society," Bastion said, "don't worry. I'm not about to leave you or anyone else."

"No matter what happens, you three stick together," Atsuko ordered, "Come back in one piece."

"We will," Jaden vowed.

"There's no time for this! Get going!" Saria commanded. Hearing this, Lynn gunned the engine and raced towards it.

_This is it! We're bringing this to an end now Mithodo!_ Lynn thought as she flew through the gate.

"Just how long will the gate last?" Alexis asked.

"As long as no one tries to damage the gateway device, the gate'll be safe," Lucia replied. Hassleberry had been studying the security screens and something had caught his eye – The rest of the brainwashed students led by Chazz heading towards the observatory.

"Red alert guys! We got company!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Atsuko joined him and saw the screen. The shocking part was the white aura each student was giving off.

"Uh oh! Looks like they're coming for the portal device," Atsuko frowned.

"Not for long they're not! Let's get them!" Lucia urged, snatching up her duel disk.

---

A green vortex opened up in the Transcendthan dimension and Lynn's combat module rocketed out of it.

"We made it!" Lynn sighed as the brightly lit form of Transcendtha Castle could be seen on the horizon.

"This is Transcendtha?" Jaden asked, eyeing the grayscale world and cloud-ridden skies, "Doesn't look too friendly."

"As long as the Society of Light threatens our dimension, this place will never be peaceful," Lynn replied, driving the tank towards the city. The threesome remained silent as the tank neared the outer walls of town. Of course, you know what they say about the best-laid plans…

"Are we there yet?" Jaden asked.

"No," Lynn replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

---

"Lord Mithodo! An unidentified vehicle is approaching town!" A Society soldier reported. Bringing up an image of the tank, Mithodo zoomed in on the cockpit window.

"So Little Miss Hero thought she could take me by surprise did she? We'll see about that. Serena! Take charge of the defenses! Lynn must not enter the city! Do you understand?" Mithodo asked. The purple-eyed lady bowed.

"I will personally see to her destruction my lord," Serena promised.

"Leave nothing to chance Serena. Take all necessary precautions and don't let them near the castle walls. If you fail me again, I promise you will have no place in the Light's new world order!" Swallowing nervously, Serena turned to prepare for battle. The outskirts of the city were lined with dozens of machine monsters that had become pawns to the Society. Each pointed their weapons at the combat module and fired.

"Incoming!" Jaden screamed. Thrusting both control levers left, Lynn veered her tank away from the fire as explosions and fire rained around them.

"OK, maybe the direct approach wasn't the best way to go," Lynn admitted.

"It's a little late now. You better do something and fast!" Bastion replied.

"Lucky for us, this tank has many abilities," The princess said, flicking a switch. Numerous ports opened on the tank and smoke poured our rapidly, creating a smokescreen.

"What's going on? Did they get us?" Jaden asked.

"Nope, we're gonna get them," Lynn replied front armor plating fell off, revealing a large drill, "It's time to make like a gopher. Can you dig it?" The boys groaned at her joke as Lynn rocketed forward, burying the front end in dirt. The combat module rumbled as it bore through the earth.

"Where is it?" A guard wondered, eyeing the smoke cloud.

"Did we get her?"

"Don't know." Their questions were quickly answered as an explosion rocked the wall and Lynn's tank popped out. Pandemonium filled the city streets as a white version of Lynn's tank approached the three teens.

"Stop where you are!" Serena commanded, pointing her twin cannons at Lynn, "You are to surrender and come with me at once."

"Identify yourself!" Lynn shot back.

"I am Mistress Serena of the Serene Six! Now surrender!"

"So Mithodo sent another flunkie huh? Tell your boss his time is up!" Before Serena could respond, Lynn's thrusters rumbled to life and she tore around a corner. Serena quickly followed her only to run into a hole.

"Curses! She's gone underground again!" Serena exclaimed, "What do I do?"

"Pursue her you moron!" Underground, Lyn and the boys were planning their next move.

"If we keep this up, we'll never reach Mithodo," Lynn frowned, "Maybe we better split up."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Bastion can drive this tank around and keep our enemies busy. That'll gives us time to find and defeat Mithodo and Sartorius," Lynn elaborated.

"But do you even know how to drive this tank?" Jaden asked Bastion.

"Unlike you, I've received some lessons. I can handle it," Bastion grinned, "I'll lose Serena and join you in the castle."

"OK." Slowing the drill tank to a halt, Lynn and Bastion switched seats. While Bastion headed to the surface, Lynn and Jaden took the opportunity to rip out the headsets in their helmets. Placing the energy packs in the back pockets of their jeans, they put the headsets in time to watch their friend break to the surface outside of the castle. Grabbing their duel disks, the two climbed out.

"Good luck Bastion!" The genius nodded and turned the tank back towards town and met up with Serena.

"Halt now or I'll be forced to destroy you!" Serena shouted.

"Like that wasn't your intention from the beginning!" Bastion sneered, pointing his cannons at the Society commander, "This is for turning me against Lucia!"

---

"Lord Mithodo, what should happen if Lynn manages to get up here?" Sartorius asked, "What will we do with her?"

"If she can make it all the way up here Sartorius, we will honor her request and duel her. Of course, she's got to get by all the security I've placed first," Mithodo replied, "No matter what happens, the Light will shine through the darkness and all of our plans will be met with success." An explosion rocked the room as the double doors flew away. Through the smoke and debris, Lynn walked out, her fist still crackling with electricity.

"Man Lynn. Do you have to be so excessive?" Jaden asked, waving the dust away.

"It's what I do," Lynn stated, her gaze on the two Society goons, "And just wait until you see what I do to these two."

"You're the first outsider to penetrate my dominion," Mithodo greeted, "For that, I commend you. But I also reprimand you for being so reckless. You shouldn't have come here."

"I'm guessing you're Mithodo."

"I am. For all of our conflicts, this is the first time we've actually met Miss Hero," the evil monarch said calmly, "And it is a pleasure to finally meet the two ruffians responsible for the destruction of my many plans."

"We try," Jaden said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Honestly, who would've thought that the only beings on Earth who could oppose the Light are a flunking school student and a princess Pro Leaguer? I was very surprised when you Lynn first crossed the dimensional gateways into my world. But in the end, this could only be the work of Fate. For all the players have converged here. This will be a grand duel," Mithodo grinned, stepping on a hidden switch. The throne room floor shook and the foursome found themselves on a floating platform rising up. The roof opened up and the platform continued to climb until it reached above the clouds.

"This aerial platform will make the perfect place for our final battle don't you agree?" Sartorius asked.

"Oh yeah! I couldn't have picked a better place myself!" Jaden grinned, "This'll be a sweet duel."

"Just so long as we don't lose our cool and fall," Lynn mumbled, not sure of the conditions of the match.

"As per the rules, this match will be two on two. Teams will share 8000 life points and if you have no monsters, you're out of luck because you can be struck directly," Sartorius explained, activating his duel disk.

"It's fine by us! We have no intention of losing anyway!" Lynn stated.

"Intentions are fine and all but I'm afraid Sartorius here has other plans for you."

"I can see the future you see," Sartorius explained, "And the Light has shown me that you two will suffer a devastating loss!"

"That's what the Light says. I say we'll win!" Lynn countered.

"So what do you say we find out right now?" Jaden asked.

"Very well! Let the ultimate duel of light and dark commence!" Hands reached for cards as the wind swirled around the floating platform. Starlight shone down on the four duelists as life counters reset to 8000.

"Game on!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The battle for two dimensions begins now!

**Jaden:** But Sartorius and Mithodo can't seem to pull their act together.

**Lynn:** That's good for us.

**Jaden:** But not good for your deck! Mithodo keeps destroying your monsters and our life points!

**Lynn:** At this rate, I'll be out of monsters before I can launch a counterattack!

**Jaden:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Shutting Out the Light Part Two!

**Lynn: **This duel is twisted.

**Jaden:** Anything can happen so stay tuned!


	39. Shutting Out The Light Part Two

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_This is it! We're bringing this to an end now Mithodo! Lynn thought as she flew through the gate. _

_"Just how long will the gate last?" Alexis asked._

_"As long as no one tries to damage the gateway device, the gate'll be safe," Lucia replied. Hassleberry had been studying the security screens and something had caught his eye – The rest of the brainwashed students led by Chazz heading towards the observatory._

_"Red alert guys! We got company!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Atsuko joined him and saw the screen. The shocking part was the white aura each student was giving off._

_"Uh oh! Looks like they're coming for the portal device," Atsuko frowned._

_"Not for long they're not! Let's get them!" Lucia urged, snatching up her duel disk._

_---_

_"Bastion can drive this tank around and keep our enemies busy. That'll gives us time to find and defeat Mithodo and Sartorius," Lynn elaborated._

_"But do you even know how to drive this tank?" Jaden asked Bastion._

_"Unlike you, I've received some lessons. I can handle it," Bastion grinned, "I'll lose Serena and join you in the castle."_

_"OK." Slowing the drill tank to a halt, Lynn and Bastion switched seats. While Bastion headed to the surface, Lynn and Jaden took the opportunity to rip out the headsets in their helmets. Placing the energy packs in the back pockets of their jeans, they put the headsets in time to watch their friend break to the surface outside of the castle. Grabbing their duel disks, the two climbed out._

_"Good luck Bastion!" The genius nodded and turned the tank back towards town and met up with Serena. _

_"Halt now or I'll be forced to destroy you!" Serena shouted._

_"Like that wasn't your intention from the beginning!" Bastion sneered, pointing his cannons at the Society commander, "This is for turning me against Lucia!"_

_---_

"_I can see the future you see," Sartorius explained, "And the Light has shown me that you two will suffer a devastating loss!"_

_"That's what the Light says. I say we'll win!" Lynn countered._

_"So what do you say we find out right now?" Jaden asked._

_"Very well! Let the ultimate duel of light and dark commence!" Hands reached for cards as the wind swirled around the floating platform. Starlight shone down on the four duelists as life counters reset to 8000._

_"Game on!"_

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: SHUTTING OUT THE LIGHT PART TWO**

"I'll start things off with Elemental Hero Wildheart (DEF: 1600) in defense mode! That's all she wrote!" Jaden grinned, his hero crouching down on the field.

"A weak defense," Mithodo sneered, drawing a card, "Your hero is no match for my Lumineon Knight (ATK: 1900)!" Jaden and Lynn frowned as a human in shining white armor appeared on the madman's field, brandishing a sword and shield.

"Next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Is that all? I can top that!" Lynn declared, "Transcendthan Gold Gladiator (DEF: 700) rise up!" The spear and shield-bearing monster burst up and handed a card to Lynn.

"She adds an equip spell card to my hand whenever she's summoned to the field," The blond explained, "Next I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Interesting move but can your gladiator stand up to my Arcana Force III The Empress (DEF: 1300)?" Sartorius asked, his monster appearing on the field. An image of the card appeared overhead and began to spin.

"What in the world?" Lynn wondered.

"Whenever an Arcana Force monster is summoned to the field, its effect becomes determined by whether or not it is right side up or upside-down. Normally, you decide this but Fate has already chosen for you!" Sartorius explained as the card landed right side up.

"Hold the phone! That's not fair!" Lynn protested.

"Don't worry. It's what you would have picked!"

"No, it's what works best for you!" Jaden pointed out as the card landed right side up.

"It doesn't matter now because when Arcana Force III lands right side up, it allows me to summon another Arcana Force monster whenever you normal summon a monster to the field."

"Summon all the monsters you want! We'll still find a way to beat you!" Lynn challenged.

"And I got the perfect monster to do just that: Card Trooper (ATK: 400)!" Jaden declared, a small, tank-like robot appearing on his field.

"Calling out Card Trooper allows me to summon Arcana Force VI (DEF: 1600)," Sartorius declared, a gray monster with pink orbs littering its body appearing on the field right side up.

"That's not going to help much. Once I send three cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can boost the attack points of my trooper by 1500!" Jaden explained, ditching his cards, "And now my Trooper can take out Lumineon Knight!" The toy monster pointed one of its tiny arm cannons towards the knight and fired only to be struck down by a beam of light fired from the knight's sword. Both monsters blew up as a new card appeared in Jaden's hand.

"Your trooper may have given you another card but my facedown card, Light Caller will allow me to replace my monster with the Sage of Silence (ATK: 1400)!" Mithodo frowned, a pink clad woman appearing on his field, staff in hand. A pulse of white light fired out of his graveyard and filled his monster with energy (ATK: 1400 + 600).

"Hold on! Why is your monster getting stronger?" Jaden asked.

"Lumineon Knight has a unique ability. Whenever a monster is special summoned, I can remove my knight from play to boost the attack power of that monster by 600 points," Mithodo explained, "So your move was wasted."

"I wouldn't say that. I still got two facedowns," the Slifer pointed out, placing cards facedown on the field.

"It still won't help you, once I play my Sage of Stillness (ATK: 1400)," Mithodo declared, a blue, male version of his monster appearing on the field, "And now that I've played my sage, I'll put him to use by destroying that infernal Gold Gladiator!" Without a word, the sage pointed its staff at Lynn's monster. An orb of white energy gathered at the tip and buried itself into the gladiator's shield. Though she resisted, Gold Gladiator's shield was unable to hold the force and was vaporized. But out of the ashes emerged the purple clad Transcendthan Amethyst Assassin (DEF: 1000).

"What sort of trickery is this? The gladiator was destroyed but a new monster appeared in its place!" Sartorius demanded.

"It's simple. Destroying my monster triggered my Transcendthan Portal spell card. It allows me to special summon a Transcendthan Hero from my deck whose level is four or less and I chose my Amethyst Assassin," Lynn grinned, pointing to her facedown card. Hearing this, Mithodo reached into his hand and slotted in a spell card.

"Foolish move Hero. Special summoning a monster during my battle phase entitles me to activate my Light Mirror magic card. Now I can call a new light monster to the field and I choose my Radiant Spirit (ATK: 2000)!" A turtle made entirely of white energy emerged from behind Mithodo and it quickly body slammed Lynn's assassin.

"So much for your special summon," Mithodo sneered, "Once again, I have left you defenseless and in danger to an attack! Sage of Silence, prepare to strike Lynn's life points."

"Hold it Mithodo! I still have one more facedown to play! Behold my Amethyst Illusion!" Lynn interrupted, a veil of darkness surrounding her, "Destroying my assassin triggered this very useful magic card. For the rest of this turn, all damage to my life points becomes zero!"

"Maybe so but that won't save Mr. Yuki's Wildheart now will it?" Surprised, Lynn glanced over in time to watch the pink sage stab her staff into the heart of Jaden's monster.

"You may have beaten Wildheart but I still got this! Go Hero Signal!" Jaden countered, a spotlight shining into the sky, "Now Clayman (DEF: 2000) can come out and defend our life points!" Mithodo frowned as he glanced back into his hand, his gaze on one card in particular.

_Fools. They think they can win but once I spring this card on them, they'll be at the Light's mercy!_ The evil ruler thought as he placed the card facedown, "I end my turn."

"And starts mine," Lynn claimed, drawing a card, "But first I have to use the special effect of my Amethyst Illusion. During my standby phase, an Illusion Token (DEF: 1000) appears on my field and though it's weak, it will make the perfect sacrifice to summon the true ruler of Transcendtha!" Mithodo and Sartorius gasped as a hollow shell of Lynn's assassin appeared and vanished in place for a raven-haired girl with a buster sword in a sheath on her back.

"Not her!"

---

"Now, I'll sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon Destiny Hero Dogma (ATK: 3400)!" Aster declared (LP: 4000), his three weaker heroes vanishing in place for his powerful monster, "Now I'll throw down a facedown and activate my Clock Tower Prison field spell!" The inside of the ship changed to resemble the moonlit fortress and the clock tower appeared behind Kai.

_Great move Aster. In four turns, you'll be resistant to all battle damage._ Kai grinned.

"A strong start Aster… But maybe it was a bit too strong?" D chastised as the clock tower shifted to the three o'clock position.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. During every one of your standby phases, Dogma cuts your life points in half," Kai pointed out. D winced as a crimson pulse of energy shot through him (LP: 4000 – 2000).

"You may have weakened my life points but it is you who will soon feel weak!" D threatened, "You will soon meet the same fate as your father!"

"What do you know about my dad?" Aster demanded.

"Defeating him was easy. He was so weak."

"He was not weak you slimy goon and you're going to pay for what you did to him!"

"My debt to you will soon be repaid and I'll start off with the spell card Claret Note! I choose a monster on your side of the field and for every four stars it has, I get a Plasma Token (DEF: 0 X 2). Then I'll play the spell card Fiend's Sanctuary, which gives me another token (DEF: 0)." Two blood red gel monsters emerged on his field followed by a silver one. All three began to glow with Light energy as they faded out of existence.

"Now I shall sacrifice my three tokens to call upon the ultimate Destiny card – Destiny Hero Plasma!" D continued, a new monster appearing behind him. Crimson in color, its right hand was a giant dragon's head and a pair of demonic wings was attached to its back (ATK: 1900).

"That's the final Destiny Hero? It doesn't even come close to matching Aster's Dogma," Kai pointed out.

"In attack points maybe but that's all about to change. Plasma, unleash your special ability on the field now!" D commanded. Spreading its wings, two vortexes of darkness fired out and began to draw in Aster's hero. Try as it might, Dogma was absorbed into Plasma's wings and vanished (ATK: 1900 + 1700).

"When summoned to the field, Plasma is able to absorb any opposing monster, taking on its abilities along with half of its attack points," D explained as he reached into his hand, "And once I play this, Plasma will be unstoppable."

"What do you mean?" Aster asked.

"When your father created Plasma, he also created several cards that grant it unbelievable power. This spell is one of them! I play D-Force!" The two boys watched as the D placed the card on top of his deck right side up. A white aura flared up from it and surrounded both the duelist and his monster.

"What's the deal with that card?"

"As long as D-Force is in play, I can't draw any more cards but thanks to it, Plasma can't be destroyed by monster, spell or trap effects."

"Come again?"

"And that leaves you wide open for a direct attack! Plasma, attack Aster directly with vengeful rain!" Paralyzed with fear, Aster did nothing as a storm of red rain fired from Plasma's wings. The storm was fearsome enough to send Aster flying into the back wall (LP: 4000 – 3600).

"Aster! Are you OK?" Kai asked worryingly.

"I've been better," Aster gasped, struggling to his feet.

"Now do you know what you are up against? The Light of destruction is too powerful for mere mortals to handle. You'd best give up now," D frowned, his voice slightly altered. Aster looked up at his guardian to find that the aura had gained a pair of blood red eyes and a sinister grin. D slotted in a facedown and his turn came to an end.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of losing to a maniacal alien with a power complex," Aster said, drawing a card.

"Interesting because your Dogma's power kicks in now, halving your life points!" D interrupted. The red energy pulse that had struck the D emerged out from underneath Aster and promptly knocked the wind out of him (LP: 400 – 200).

"Alright. My Pot of Greed from last round activates, letting me draw two cards. As for taking my monster's ability, you should try my Doom Lord's (DEF: 800) on for size!" The caped Destiny Hero burst onto the field, his clawed hand extended towards Plasma. Tendrils of dark energy shot out towards the D's monster but they stopped the moment they touched the Light aura.

"What happened? Doom Lord should have removed Plasma from the game!" Kai exclaimed.

"He would have too if not for Plasma's ability. With D-Force on the top of my deck, Plasma is immune to the effects of your monsters. Weren't you paying attention?" D asked, gazing at the bystander.

"You can't blame Kai for being a little slow," Aster replied, causing the younger boy to face fault, "If it isn't on his laptop, he doesn't follow."

"I so can follow a duel without my laptop! I'll have to now that it's on the bottom of the ocean," The prince mumbled.

"If you two are done fighting, may we move ahead?"

"Sure, seeing as how time is moving forward," Aster smiled, his clock tower now at the six o'clock position, "let's continue this duel!"

---

"Transcendthan Princess (ATK: 2300) rise up!" Lynn commanded, the girl drawing her blade, "And prepare to strike the enemy!"

"Impressive display, calling upon the Transcendthan Princess," Sartorius praised, "But normal summoning a monster triggers my Arcana Force III's ability once more, allowing me to sacrifice Arcana Force VI for Arcana Force XVIII The Moon (ATK: 2800)!" A beam of white light engulfed Sartorius' monster and a gray monster with tentacles appeared in its place. Yellow orbs faced Lynn and a blue barrel-shaped torso completed the grotesque monster's form. The card above its head promptly landed right side up.

"Nice creature but there's just one problem," Lynn frowned, "It's a level seven monster and you brought it out with just one sacrifice."

"Worried that I cheated? Don't be. Due to Arcana Force VI's right side up effect, if I choose to summon an Arcana Force monster, I can treat it as two sacrifices," Sartorius rectified.

"That explains that at least. Now I'll continue…"

"I'm going to have to ask you to hold on for one more minute," Mithodo interrupted, his facedown revealing itself, "I have a trap card to play."

"What?"

"Cower fools as my Seal of Souls card activates!" Mithodo grinned, his partner's Arcana Force XVIII disappearing, "By sacrificing a light attribute monster with 2500 points or more, I can force Lynn her to go through her deck and send three monsters to the graveyard!" Groaning, Lynn sifted through her cards and pulled three out.

"Any particular reason you're doing this?" Lynn queried as she discarded the cards she picked.

"My seal has one more effect. For every monster that exists in your graveyard, you lose 300 life points!" Mithodo smiled sinisterly. A hexagram quickly formed at Lynn's feet and pulses of energy soared through Lynn's body.

"I count five monsters so that means you take 1500 life points of damage!" The energy pulses faded as Lynn fell to a knee, breathing heavily (LP: 8000 – 1500).

"Lynn! Are you OK?" Jaden asked, his friend getting to her feet.

"I'm alright," Lynn replied, "But now it's Mithodo's turn to feel the pain! Transcendthan Princess, attack his Sage of Silence now!" Gripping her sword tightly, the princess rushed forward and cleaved through the sage's staff before cutting her down. The wind from the swords stroke whipped around and smashed Mithodo in the face (LP: 8000 – 300).

"You dare attack me! You'll pay dearly for that Lynn Hero!" Mithodo roared angrily.

"Pipe down over there," Lynn replied calmly, placing a facedown, "You're interrupting my concentration."

"Please be calm Lord Mithodo. Her move did little to help her," Sartorius said, drawing a card, "Fate is smiling upon us." Mithodo's anger faded and he nodded.

_What's going to happen now?_ Lynn wondered.

"I'll begin my turn by activating my Necro Sacrifice spell card. It allows me to summon a high level monster to the field but first I must give a little something to Lynn here. Return to the field now, Arcana Force XVIII The Moon (ATK: 2800)!" Sartorius grinned, the tentacle monster appearing on Lynn's field right side up, "And come to me Arcana Force VIII The Strength (DEF: 1800)!" To Lynn's amazement, a blue-gray shield monster appeared on Sartorius' field right side up, emitting a pulse of sonic energy. The energy was able to quickly draw The Moon to his side.

"What in the world? Why did my monster change sides?" Lynn wondered, "Oh wait. That's the ability of The Strength isn't it? It can seize control of one monster."

"Very perceptive. Now that I have my Moon back, I think I'll unleash its strength against you!"

"Hold it Sartorius! Sacrifice that monster at once! Reactivate my Seal of Souls' effect!" Mithodo commanded.

"But my monster can destroy Lynn's right now! Please let me attack!" Sartorius begged.

"If you do, I can't use my seal this turn and these two could destroy your monster. Now reuse the effect of my Seal of Souls now!" Mithodo commanded.

_These two can't seem to get a strategy together. Mithodo's trying to be the leader and force Sartorius to make all the moves work with his own strategy._ Jaden noticed, _but in a tag duel, the key to winning is to support your partner without sacrificing your strategy._

_With the way these two duel, how could we possibly lose?_ Lynn thought as Sartorius succumbed to his master.

"Very well. I sacrifice my Arcana Force XVIII to use the effect of the Seal of Souls against you Lynn!" Sartorius declared, his monster vanishing.

"Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging! Why are you picking on poor Lynn?" Jaden asked as Lynn sent three more monsters to the graveyard.

"Because she's a bigger threat than you are," Mithodo deadpanned. Jaden fell over as another hexagram appeared under Lynn and began shocking her (LP: 6500 – 2400).

"With my Moon gone, I can't attack so I'll end my turn," Sartorius sighed. Jaden drew a card and grinned.

"You know what your problem is? You two can't work together and you underestimate me!" Jaden grinned.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Mithodo wondered, slightly amused.

"I'll let my card do the talking! Thanks to R-Righteous Justice, I can send a spell or trap card to the graveyard and I choose your Seal of Souls!" Jaden announced, the trap card shattering into dust, "Next I'll use the special ability of Elemental Hero Necroshade. Since he's in my grave, I can summon a high level monster without having to sacrifice so I'll summon my Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Mithodo and Sartorius frowned in anger as the clouds above split and a beam of rainbow energy shot out from the stars. It impacted with the ground in front of Jaden and took on the form of his Neo Space hero.

"Neos huh? I've been waiting to meet him," Mithodo frowned, "I'll take great care to annihilate this Neo Spacian eyesore."

"Impressive move Jaden but I'm afraid I've got bad news! I plan to sacrifice my Arcana Force III and Arcana Force VIII in order to summon Arcana Force XXI The World (ATK: 3100)!" Sartorius interrupted, the two monsters vanishing for a floating silver monster that possessed black claws and four-pointed star cape. Yellow orbs dotted its body as a glowing red core held the body together. To make matters worse, it flipped to right side up position.

"I'm not finished yet. I activate Miracle Fusion! This spell card lets me fuse Elemental Heroes in my graveyard and now I'll combine my Wildheart along with my Bladedge in order to create Elemental Hero Wildedge (ATK: 2600)!" Jaden continued as Wildheart erupted from his graveyard, now garbed in pieces of Bladedge's armor.

"But how did Bladedge get in your grave?" Mithodo gasped.

"When I used Card Trooper's ability earlier, I sent three cards to the graveyard. One was Necroshade, and another was Bladedge," Jaden grinned, "As for my Wildedge, it can attack every monster on the field once!" Drawing a jagged blade, Wildedge charged forward and cut through the Sage of Stillness but the moment it cleaved through the Radiant Spirit, a wave of light shot out and destroyed him, Clayman, and Transcendthan Princess.

"Fool! Destroying a Radiant Spirit isn't a very intelligent move! Thanks to its effect, all non-light monsters are destroyed!" Mithodo laughed. Worried at his mistake, he glanced over at Lynn.

"Sorry Lynn. I goofed."

"It's alright. Just attack Mithodo directly OK?"

"You got it!"

"No you don't! By removing my Seal of Souls card in my graveyard from play, a direct attack isn't possible!" Mithodo warned, taking the card out.

"Fine. I end my turn," Jaden groaned, _this isn't sweet. My mistake left Lynn open to attack. If we lose because of this, I'll never forgive myself._

"Jaden, you must remain calm. We will pull through," Lynn said, gazing at the Slifer. Jaden nodded as Mithodo drew a card. As he looked at it, a smile grew on his face.

"Pulling through is something you won't be doing I'm afraid," Mithodo grinned, holding up his newly drawn card, "Not when I've drawn this!"

"That card! Could it be…?" Lynn wondered.

"In my hand is the final card that you require Miss Hero! Too bad it's working for me!" A silhouette of a large monster slowly emerged from behind the clouds as the evil lord's body began to glow with Light energy.

"My day has come! The day my enemies fall to the overwhelming power of the Light!" Mithodo grinned. Jaden and Lynn winced as their foe prepared to play the card.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** The final Dark Lord has arrived!

**Lynn:** This Dark Lord allows its user to summon any monster they want!

**Jaden:** That's not sweet!

**Lynn:** How can we possibly beat it?

**Jaden:** It keeps jumping back to Mithodo's hand too!

**Lynn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Shutting Out the Light Part Three!

**Jaden:** We're not beat yet!


	40. Shutting Out The Light Part Three

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Now I shall sacrifice my three tokens to call upon the ultimate Destiny card – Destiny Hero Plasma!" D continued, a new monster appearing behind him. Crimson in color, its right hand was a giant dragon's head and a pair of demonic wings was attached to its back (ATK: 1900)._

_"That's the final Destiny Hero? It doesn't even come close to matching Aster's Dogma," Kai pointed out._

_"In attack points maybe but that's all about to change. Plasma, unleash your special ability on the field now!" D commanded. Spreading its wings, two vortexes of darkness fired out and began to draw in Aster's hero. Try as it might, Dogma was absorbed into Plasma's wings and vanished (ATK: 1900 + 1700)._

_"When summoned to the field, Plasma is able to absorb any opposing monster, taking on its abilities along with half of its attack points," D explained as he reached into his hand, "And once I play this, Plasma will be unstoppable."_

_"What do you mean?" Aster asked._

_"When your father created Plasma, he also created several cards that grant it unbelievable power. This spell is one of them! I play D-Force!" The two boys watched as the D placed the card on top of his deck right side up. A white aura flared up from it and surrounded both the duelist and his monster._

_"What's the deal with that card?"_

_"As long as D-Force is in play, I can't draw any more cards but thanks to it, Plasma can't be destroyed by monster, spell or trap effects."_

_"Come again?"_

_"And that leaves you wide open for a direct attack! Plasma, attack Aster directly with vengeful rain!" Paralyzed with fear, Aster did nothing as a storm of red rain fired from Plasma's wings. The storm was fearsome enough to send Aster flying into the back wall (LP: 4000 – 3600)._

_---_

_"Jaden, you must remain calm. We will pull through," Lynn said, gazing at the Slifer. Jaden nodded as Mithodo drew a card. As he looked at it, a smile grew on his face._

_"Pulling through is something you won't be doing I'm afraid," Mithodo grinned, holding up his newly drawn card, "Not when I've drawn this!"_

_"That card! Could it be…?" Lynn wondered._

_"In my hand is the final card that you require Miss Hero! Too bad it's working for me!" A silhouette of a large monster slowly emerged from behind the clouds as the evil lord's body began to glow with Light energy._

_"My day has come! The day my enemies fall to the overwhelming power of the Light!" Mithodo grinned. Jaden and Lynn winced as their foe prepared to play the card._

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: SHUTTING OUT THE LIGHT PART TWO**

"If you only knew of the power contained within this card, you'd give up now!" Mithodo grinned.  
"Just hurry up and play it!" Lynn frowned.

"If you insist! By discarding my Lateran, Lord of Lightning to the graveyard, I am allotted the ability to summon any monster in my hand!" Mithodo explained, discarding it, "Now I'll call the ever faithful Luminous Fiend (ATK: 2100) to the field in attack mode!" Lynn grimaced as a white-boned skeleton in gray armor emerged on the field, a silver lance in hand.

"Now attack Lynn's life points directly!" The princess winced as the monster's spear struck her metal shoulder (LP: 4100 – 2100).

"Excellent and now I'll use another ability of my Lord of Lightning. During the end phase of my turn, it jumps back to my hand!" Mithodo grinned, a bolt of lightning leaping into his hand and taking the form of his card.

"OK, that Dark Lord is a sweet one," Jaden admitted, "Summoning high level monsters like it's no problem at all… Man, I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed."

"Only you could be impressed by a world-conquering maniac," Lynn mumbled as she played Pot of Greed, "And if that impressed you Jaden, then wait until you see this! First, I'll summon Transcendthan Silver Sorceress (ATK: 800) in attack mode and outfit her with my facedown trap card, the Alchemic Mirror!" The group looked on as the sorceress appeared on Lynn's field. The facedown card transformed itself into a full-length mirror with a silver frame. Casting a ray of light on the sorceress, the mirror and the monster vanished. A long silver coat draped itself around the shoulders of the sorceress and her visor vanished, revealing a pair of gray eyes. Lastly, the long gloves she wore were replaced with a pair of thick leather gauntlets.

"That monster… It transformed!" Sartorius gasped.

"Yup. By equipping the Alchemic Mirror to my sorceress, she has become the Transcendthan Silver Alchemist (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn announced, "And now I'll use her special ability. By discarding one spell card in my hand to the graveyard, she can destroy one of your monsters!"

"This can't be!" Mithodo gasped as the alchemist clapped her hands together. A glowing energy circle appeared below Sartorius' Arcana Force XXI and it was enveloped in a column of light.

"Sorry Sartorius but your world's about to come tumbling down!" Lynn teased as the monster vanished, "And as a bonus, your monster gets transmuted into a card."

"Say what?" Mithodo asked, confused.

"Um, I can draw a card now," Lynn replied, doing just that, "And now I'll infuse my Alchemist with the energies of my A-Astral Aura! And thanks to this, my Transcendthan Princess' attack power is added to my monster for this duration of this turn (ATK: 1900 + 2300)."

"That thing is now the strongest monster on the field!" Sartorius frowned.

"And now you'll experience it first hand! Silver Alchemist, attack that Luminous Fiend with alchemic lightning!" Gathering energy into her hands, Lynn's alchemist fired a barrage of lightning that destroyed all of the fiend's armor but it remained unharmed. Mithodo winced as the extra electricity struck him in the chest (LP: 7700 – 2100).

"What in the world? Your fiend should have been destroyed!" Jaden exclaimed.

"One small technicality Jaden – My Alchemist can't destroy any monsters in battle if it uses its special ability," Lynn explained.

"But then why didn't you attack Sartorius? He's open!"

"I had to make sure that Luminous Fiend didn't have any special abilities that could be used against us."

"Are you two done arguing? I'd like to move on," Sartorius asked. Lynn placed a facedown.

"Now I am. So give it your best shot!"

---

"It's my turn now but since D-Force is in play, I can't draw a card," D explained, his facedown opening up, "But that's what this trap card is for! D-Boost can only be used when D-Force is on top of my deck. Now I can draw two cards from underneath D-Force." Aster frowned as his guardian picked up two new cards and slotted one in.

"And now I'll use another card from your dad – Behold Drain Time! When Plasma is on the field, I can freeze one of your phases."

"Oh no!"

"And I'll choose the Standby Phase so that your clock tower can't move ahead." Aster turned back to look at his tower and found that it was covered in a layer of ice.

"Not good. If Aster's tower can't move ahead, it can't defend him!" Kai recalled.

"That's right and speaking of moving ahead, I'll go ahead and send your Doom Lord to the graveyard! Plasma attack with vengeful rain!" D commanded.

"Chill out D!" Aster frowned, his facedown card revealing itself, "My D-Counter trap destroys any monster that attacks a Destiny Hero!" But the effect of Aster's trap was short lived and the card automatically destroyed itself.

"You don't listen very well do you Aster? With D-Force in play, Plasma is unaffected by the effects of your monsters, spells and traps." Unable to protect his monster, Aster watched as Doom Lord shattered into dust under Plasma's storm.

"Oh come on! If Aster can't use his card's effects against that thing, then what can he do?" Kai wondered.

"That's just it. You can't do a thing to stop me," D replied, "You can't stop Plasma and you can't beat the Light! You were finished before this duel even started."

"Oh really? Last I checked, I still have life points left," Aster groaned (LP: 200), "And I'll fight until the end!"

"Still clinging to false hope huh? I'll shatter it by placing this facedown," D concluded (LP: 2000). Aster quickly drew a card and reached into his hand.

"I place these two cards facedown."

"That's the only thing you can do? Pathetic. Honestly, aren't you glad that your father's not here to see you disgrace yourself like this? Then again, maybe he is. And after this, you'll be together again! Plasma, finish him off!" D grinned. Aster's two facedowns opened up as the vengeful rain attack surrounded his field in smoke. When it cleared, Aster could be seen, his Dread Master (DEF: 0) in front of him as a shield.

"Hold on! You should have been destroyed! I even activated my Dust Tornado trap card to destroy your clock tower," D gasped, gazing at his activated facedown.

"Before that, I activated my Eternal Dread trap card. It allowed my clock tower to keep ticking to the wee hours," Aster grinned, his clock tower pointing to midnight, "Then when you destroyed it, my Dread Master came out and used his invincible barrier to save my life points."

"There's just one problem. Effects don't work against Plasma!"

"You might want to check the contents of your hand." Confused, D glanced down and found that D-Force wasn't on the top of his deck.

"How? How did D-Force end up in my hand?"

"Simple. Aster's Greed Pact trap lets both players draw one card from their decks," Kai noticed, "And since you were forced to draw D-Force, its effect was lost on your Plasma."

"Right and now to business. Since Dread Master was summoned, I can bring two more Destiny Heroes back from the graveyard! Captain Tenacious (DEF: 800) and Diamond Dude (DEF: 1600) return!" Aster declared, his two monsters reemerging on the field.

"Interesting strategy kid but it won't work. First off, I'll resurrect my D-Force and then I'll toss 800 life points to activate my Unfair Judge spell card," D replied (LP: 2000 – 800), emptying his hand, "Since Plasma didn't send any monsters to the graveyard this turn, he can attack every one of your monsters again!" Aster winced as Plasma's Light aura flared up. Flapping its wings, it launched a storm of white energy that blasted all of Aster's monsters into dust. As the smoke cleared, Aster fell to his knees.

_I'm sorry Dad. I've failed you._

---

"I call forth my Knight of Pentacles (DEF: 1000)!" Sartorius announced, a blue monster with a double-bladed lance and shield appeared on the field right side up, "And now that he's on the field right side up, he can't be destroyed in battle. Next I shall place two cards facedown on the field and end my turn."

"About time," Jaden said, slotting in Pot of Greed, "I summon Neo Spacian Aqua Dolphin (ATK: 600) in attack mode!"

"Your fish has almost no power. It won't stand a chance against me," Mithodo grinned as the watery mammal appeared on the field, fins crossed.

"I'm a mammal, not a fish," Aquos threatened.

"And he's about to learn that the hard way but first, Neos, destroy his Luminous Fiend!" Gathering negative energy in his hand, Neos fired a beam of darkness that shattered Mithodo's monster into a pile of bones (LP: 5600 – 400). But before the evil lord could recover, Aquos fired a sonar wave that knocked him to a knee (LP: 5200 – 600).

"Excellent move!" Lynn grinned, her partner placing a facedown.

"Thanks but we're not out of this yet," Jaden pointed out.

"Lousy move Jaden. Playing your Aqua Dolphin was a foolish move," Mithodo warned, discarding his Dark Lord, "Now I am able to wipe out your life points! Come forth Great Lumineon Knight (ATK: 2700)!" Jaden and Lynn gasped as a larger version of his Lumineon Knight appeared on the field.

"The game's over. By attacking me with your dolphin, you've lost this duel! Great Lumineon Knight! Wipe out the rest of their life points!" Sword glowing with energy, the knight fired a wave of light energy towards Jaden's field. An explosion shook the platform as Jaden's two facedowns opened up and three Hero Kids (DEF: 600 X 3) appeared, one of them leaping up to block the blast.

"What's happening?" Mithodo demanded.

"They survived!" Sartorius winced, noticing the two cards Jaden had used, "Jaden used Call of the Haunted to call Hero Kids from the graveyard and then sacrificed the one he summoned with the trap card to activate Kid Guard. It blocked your attack!"

"What?"

"That's right and my Kid Guard has an added bonus. It lets me place Sparkman on the top of my deck," Jaden added, shuffling his cards around, "Now what were you saying about our game being over?" Mithodo clenched his fists in anger as he reached into his hand.

_That's right Jaden. You blocked my attack but I guarantee my next move will wipe you out. _Mithodo vowed, setting a card facedown, _the moment Lynn's turn begins, I will activate my Seal of Souls card again. Once I sacrifice my Great Lumineon Knight, those two will lose their life points and this duel will be all mine._

_Mithodo thinks he can control everything in this game. Jaden and I will show him a thing or two!_ Lynn smiled, drawing a card.

---

"You guys! Fall back now!" Saria commanded, breaking off against the duelist she had defeated, "there's too many of them!" Dealing several finishing blows, Alexis, Hassleberry, Atsuko, Saria and Lucia turned around and ran back into the observatory. Getting into the lab, the five some shut the door and pushed themselves against it. Dr. Eisenstein threw them several metal rods, which were slammed in to the handles to lock it.

"We've got to hold them at bay!" Atsuko groaned, pushing against the door, "We'll never get our friends home if they destroy the generator!"

"That's right! Jaden, Bastion and Lynn are putting everything they can into stopping the Society of Light," Alexis winced, struggling to hold back the throng of Society duelists, _but with so many duelists out there, can we even keep this door shut?_

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **So many things are going on…

**Lynn:** How will Aster fare against the D when all of his cards are useless against Plasma?

**Jaden:** Will we be able to defeat Mithodo's high-powered cards?

**Lynn: **And when it's all said and done, are we going to be able to get back?

**Jaden:** We'll find out next on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Shutting Out the Light Part Four!

**Lynn:** With everything that's happened, it's hard to believe the duel's not done.

**Jaden:** Don't let that stop you. We can beat them!


	41. Shutting Out The Light Part Four

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Simple. Aster's Greed Pact trap lets both players draw one card from their decks," Kai noticed, "And since you were forced to draw D-Force, its effect was lost on your Plasma."_

_"Right and now to business. Since Dread Master was summoned, I can bring two more Destiny Heroes back from the graveyard! Captain Tenacious (DEF: 800) and Diamond Dude (DEF: 1600) return!" Aster declared, his two monsters reemerging on the field._

_"Interesting strategy kid but it won't work. First off, I'll resurrect my D-Force and then I'll toss 800 life points to activate my Unfair Judge spell card," D replied (LP: 2000 – 800), emptying his hand, "Since Plasma didn't send any monsters to the graveyard this turn, he can attack every one of your monsters again!" Aster winced as Plasma's Light aura flared up. Flapping its wings, it launched a storm of white energy that blasted all of Aster's monsters into dust. As the smoke cleared, Aster fell to his knees._

_I'm sorry Dad. I've failed you._

_---_

_That's right Jaden. You blocked my attack but I guarantee my next move will wipe you out. Mithodo vowed, setting a card facedown, the moment Lynn's turn begins, I will activate my Seal of Souls card again. Once I sacrifice my Great Lumineon Knight, those two will lose their life points and this duel will be all mine._

_Mithodo thinks he can control everything in this game. Jaden and I will show him a thing or two! Lynn smiled, drawing a card._

_---_

"You guys! Fall back now!" Saria commanded, breaking off against the duelist she had defeated, "there's too many of them!" Dealing several finishing blows, Alexis, Hassleberry, Atsuko, Saria and Lucia turned around and ran back into the observatory. Getting into the lab, the five some shut the door and pushed themselves against it. Dr. Eisenstein threw them several metal rods, which were slammed in to the handles to lock it.

_"We've got to hold them at bay!" Atsuko groaned, pushing against the door, "We'll never get our friends home if they destroy the generator!"_

_"That's right! Jaden, Bastion and Lynn are putting everything they can into stopping the Society of Light," Alexis winced, struggling to hold back the throng of Society duelists, but with so many duelists out there, can we even keep this door shut?_

**CHAPTER FORTY: SHUTTING OUT THE LIGHT PART FOUR**

"Alright. It's your turn now Lynn," Mithodo pointed out (LP: 4600).

"I'm aware of that," Lynn frowned (LP: 2000), "Now let's see…"

"Now that your turn has officially begun, I think it would be the perfect time for me to play a card you're quite familiar with. Go Seal of Souls!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Jaden gasped, "If that card's used, we're finished!"

"Yes. Now I can force Lynn here to send three monsters in her deck to the graveyard and then you'll lose 300 life points for every monster in it!" Mithodo reminded them.

"Not this time! I'll counter your trap with my Mortal Draw card!" Lynn declared, snapping off a card, "If I draw a trap card, yours is negated and destroyed and seeing as how I just drew Silver's Secret Summon, it looks like you're short one seal!" An invisible force erupted from Lynn's facedown and neatly cleaved her opponent's card in two.

"Now I'll place my summon card facedown and call my Transcendthan Emerald Swordswoman (ATK: 1600) to the field in attack mode," Lynn continued, her katana-wielding monster leaping to the field, "Then I'll use the special ability of my Silver Alchemist."

"Oh no. That allows you to destroy one of my monsters," Mithodo winced.

"Yup. So I'll say goodbye to this spell card and bid farewell to your Great Lumineon Knight!" A spell circle appeared out form underneath Mithodo's monster and he watched in horror as vanished and Lynn drew a new card as a result.

"With another Seal of Souls in the graveyard, a direct attack isn't possible but that's not going to stop me from targeting your life points! Emerald Swordswoman, attack Sartorius' Knight of Pentacles (ATK: 1000)!" The blue-haired duelist watched in horror as Lynn's swordsman struck his monster but didn't cut through it (LP: 4600 – 600).

"I may not be able to destroy your knight but I can now go for your team's life points with my alchemist!" Lynn added when she noticed a silhouette of the Great Lumineon Knight holding her monster back.

"Sorry to disappoint you girl but my knight has interrupted your plans," Mithodo sneered, "When he's destroyed by a monster, that monster is unable to attack."

"I end my turn."

"Very well. I summon Arcana Force I (ATK: 1100)!" Sartorius declared, his magician appearing on the field, "Then I shall activate the spell card Cup of Ace. Like the rest of my monsters, its effect is chosen by whether it lands right side up or upside down." Lynn frowned as the spell landed right side up, allowing Sartorius to draw two cards.

"Next I shall use the magic of Quick Summon to sacrifice my Knight of Pentacles and Arcana Force I in order to summon this: Arcana Force XV The Fiend (ATK: 2500)!" A black monster with three eyes on its body, a gaping maw and five red tentacles with black scythes emerged onto the field as the card landed upside down.

"Ah perfect. By landing upside down, my Fiend can instantly eradicate every monster on the field!" Sartorius grinned, his monster glowing with white energy.

"Say what?" Jaden and Lynn echoed. This caused the two villains to laugh.

"Time to clear the field now," Mithodo grinned as the monsters tentacles wrapped around all of his foes' monsters. The Fiend then exploded, shrouding the field in smoke.

---

_Aster my son. Don't give up._

_He's right. I can't give up now. These cards may be all that's left of my dad._ Aster thought, getting to his feet, "Alright D, game on!" Drawing a card, he was surprised at it.

"No way! This is the last card my dad gave to me," Aster said, gazing at it, _he left it for me in our family vault just before he disappeared. I've never had a reason to use it though because its attack and defense are zero._ Reading the effect, he gasped in surprise.

_But now I know what it's used for! It's Plasma's only weakness!_ Aster realized, "I'm sending my Dark Angel to the graveyard in order to activate its effect. Now I can resurrect it!"

"Now we're going in circles are we?" D asked amusingly.

"Not quite. Guess where it resurrects too! He goes to the top of your deck!" A beam of light fired from Aster's duel disk and landed on the D's deck. Gazing down, the brainwashed duelist found that the Dark Angel was covering up D-Force. The light aura of Plasma faded a little as the battlefield changed to resemble a city from a comic book.

"Looks like your D-Force is out of commission! Next I'll play my Dark City field spell and if my heroes' attack points are less than yours, then mine gain a 1000 point boost to even things out!" Aster explained as a black-skinned Destiny Hero with guillotine blades on its back emerged onto his field, "I summon Destiny Hero Celestial (ATK: 1600 + 1000)! Celestial, attack him! And as an added bonus, when Celestial attacks, you lose my Dogma card and 500 of your life points! Looks like your Plasma isn't so tough anymore!" The D winced (LP: 1200 – 500) as Dogma freed itself from his monster's body and vanished. Celestial's blades began to glow as it prepared to destroy the enemy.

"You can't!"

"This is called payback! For my father!"

"How convenient," The D laughed, "Because your father's right here… Inside Plasma!" Celestial froze in midair as several human faces appeared within Plasma's wings, one of which wore a pair of glasses.

"Don't look so shocked. It's Plasma's hidden talent. I guess your daddy never told you. Plasma can absorb human souls as well!" Several of the faces disappeared back into the wings and some new ones came out in their place.

"Your father's was the first and since then, I've collected those who have dared to oppose the Light," D explained.

"Aster, help us! It's me daddy!" One of the faces cried, rising above the rest.

"Father!"

"Yup, that's him alright so what are you going to do now? Are you still going to attack my Plasma monster?" D asked, a grin on his face.

_That creep! Destroying Plasma will allow Aster to win the duel but the human souls trapped within the card may remain trapped. There's only one thing that can be done._ Kai frowned, watching his friend struggle with his decision, "Aster, you have to destroy Plasma! It's the only way." Snapping out of his trance, Aster turned back to gaze at Kai.

"Are you sure? But my father…"

"Aster, I've been brainwashed by the Light before. I know how it thinks. Destroying it will remove it from the card. I wish I knew what would happen to the souls within it but I don't know. They may get set free," Kai explained.

"Or they might remain trapped for all eternity. Could you live with destroying your father's soul? Do you have the courage to oppose Plasma and me? The choice is your Aster," D countered, "Destroy Plasma and win or lose and be reunited with your long lost father!"

"I… I don't know what to do," Aster stammered.

"Aster please, you must destroy Plasma!" Mr. Phoenix begged.

"Trust yourself and your cards Aster! You'll make the right choice, I know it!" Kai urged. For a brief moment, Aster's eyes met with Kai's. The prince nodded and Aster nodded back.

"Go ahead. I dare you." Clenching his fists, Aster pointed at the D.

"Your soul stealing days are over! Celestial, end this duel!" The D frowned as Aster's monster smashed into his, shattering it into dust. The white aura flared around the D as his life points dropped to zero.

_I'm proud of you son._ Mr. Phoenix' echoed as the holograms faded.

"But this is impossible!" The D exclaimed, falling to his knees. The Plasma card landed near Aster's feet as an explosion rocked the ship. Picking up the card, Aster placed it in his pocket along with his deck.

"Aster… You may have beaten me but I guarantee you won't leave this ship alive!" The D swore. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a large stick-like device.

"No! Is that what I think it is?" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes. It's a thermal detonator linked to explosives that are onboard this ship. You may have beaten me, but you'll never stop the Light!" With that, the D pressed the button.

---

"Ha ha! Your field is empty again! What do you say to that?" Mithodo taunted but he gasped in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing the conscious form of Lynn's Transcendthan Silver Sorceress (DEF: 1200).

"You were saying?" Lynn grinned, "Or did you forget the side effect of Transcendthan transformations? When a transformed monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the original Transcendthan hero appears to take its place. You can't get rid of my monsters that easily!"

"Or mine!" Jaden added, his newly drawn Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) appearing on the field, "Sparkman, give those two a reality check with static shockwave!" Electrical energy crackled between the hero's hands as he thrust them forward. Two bolts of lightning erupted forward and struck the Mithodo and Sartorius in the chest (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"Way to go Jaden! That attack evened the score up!" Lynn pointed out (LP: 2000).

"Yeah, we keep this up, and this whole nightmare will be over with." Gritting his teeth in anger, Mithodo glared at the grinning faces of his two adversaries.

_No! I will not allow these two brats to bring all of my plans down. The Light will shine through them, this I promise._ Mithodo resolved, drawing a card, "This nightmare as you call it has only just begun! I activate my White Chest spell card! It cuts my life points in half but I get to draw five new cards."

"Uh Lord Mithodo, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Sartorius stammered, watching his master fill up his hand (LP: 2400 – 1200).

"Yes you fool. I'm sure," Mithodo frowned, discarding his Dark Lord, "Now I will activate my Light Force spell card! Sending Lateran back to the grave will allow me to call two more Lumineon Knights (ATK: 1900 X 2) to the field." The white armored knights emerged on the field, causing Lynn and Jaden to wince.

_That's not good._ Lynn thought, _if he has both of his knights attack Jaden, we'll lose the duel._

"This time you will fall to the Light! Lumineon Knights, target Mr. Yuki's Sparkman and then his life points!" Raising their blades, the two knights charged only to be stopped as a flash of dark energy pushed them back.

"Not so fast Mithodo! You forgot about my facedown card, Silver's Secret Summon! Since my Silver Sorceress is on the field, I can special summon a Transcendthan Hero from my hand and I choose my Transcendthan Topaz Trooper (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn interrupted, her black and yellow heroine leaping to Jaden's defense, "And as an added bonus, my trooper becomes the new target of your attack!" The knights continued their reckless charge only to run into the spiked knuckles of Lynn's hero. The energy generated from the blows struck Mithodo, nearly knocked him off his feet (LP: 1200 – 200).

"No! My monsters are gone," Mithodo scowled, "And you have a new monster on the field!"

"Yeah and since my Trooper inflicted damage, Jaden and I can each draw one card," Lynn announced as she and her partner drew, "Oh and one more thing: You have no more monsters on the field and my turn is next!"

"Maybe so but I can still place these two cards facedown on the field," Mithodo replied, slotting in two cards, "And now that my turn has ended, my Dark Lord returns to my hand."

"It won't help you now!" Lynn countered, drawing a card, "Topaz Trooper, wipe out Mithodo's life points with lightning blitz attack!" Fists crackling with energy, the trooper let out a battle cry as she launched herself towards the Society overlord. But her attack was suddenly blocked by a barrier of Light energy.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you Miss Hero," Mithodo grinned, reaching into his graveyard, "But by removing my Light Force card from play, I am able to make your attack backfire." Frowning, Lynn slotted in two facedowns.

_Unbelievable. Just when I think I have the upper hand, he turns everything around with just a single card. I thought Mithodo was just a bungler who couldn't work with his partner but even without Sartorius to back him up, he's managed to hold us off._ Lynn reflected, grimacing.

"Hey Lynn. You OK?" Jaden asked.

"Just a little frustrated," she admitted, "It seems like we can't win."

"Don't let it bother you. They'll run out of tricks eventually and then we'll have them right where we want them."

"I hope so."

"Interesting theory Jaden," Sartorius said, drawing a card, "But I'm afraid Lynn is correct. It seems like you can't win because you can't! Not with the cards I have in my hand! Go Material Lord and Spiritual Lord!" The duo gasped as Sartorius' two facedowns opened up and a pillar of red light and a pillar of blue light shot into the sky.

"Then I play Sky Lord!" A green pillar of light merged with the first two and became a white pillar.

"Now I shall use these pillars of light to call forth the great conqueror – Arcana Force Extra The Light Ruler (ATK: 4000)!" Sartorius grinned, a massive monster emerged onto the field behind him. Possessing a rounded black body, it bore a pair of titanic silver claws. Its single yellow eye locked onto Lynn and her Topaz Trooper as it landed right side up.

"Finally, a monster that can bring an end to this ridiculous duel," Mithodo scoffed, gazing at his partner, "Don't mess this up Sartorius."

"Of course Lord Mithodo. Lynn, Jaden, your end is here but fear not for you will be absorbed into the Light along with the rest of mankind," Sartorius preached.

"Is that so? Last I checked, we still have life points," Jaden said, "So we're not getting absorbed into any Light yet."

"That's true but that will change right now! Arcana Force Extra, attack Topaz Trooper now!" Sartorius commanded. A beam of white light pulsed out from the Arcana's eye only to be pushed back by a golden beam of energy.

"What's this?" Sartorius demanded, gazing at Lynn's open facedown.

"It's like I said earlier you two. You can't get rid of my monsters that easily, especially since I used my Negate Attack trap card to stop your battle phase in its tracks," Lynn cracked, her card fading from the field.

"And now it's my move!" Jaden declared, "And first, I'll switch Sparkman (DEF: 1400) to defense mode and then I'll throw down a facedown and activate my Mirage of Nightmare spell card."

"Your move was unimpressive," Mithodo frowned, drawing a card.

"It wasn't meant to be. My Mirage card allows me to draw up to four cards during your standby phase and thanks to my Emergency Provisions facedown, I won't be sending any cards back (LP: 2000 + 1000)," The Slifer replied, his two cards vanishing from the field.

"Your little combo may have given you a few extra cards and life points but lets see if they'll allow you to stand up to the very card you've come looking for!" Mithodo grinned, a Light aura flaring up around his body.

"What are you talking about?" Lynn demanded.

"You've come here to Transcendtha to pick up my Dark Lord to complete the set! You wanted it and now you'll get it!" Mithodo recalled, his two facedowns opening up, "And you'll see its power firsthand! I reveal my two continuous trap cards, Astral Call and Nebula Call! Then I shall play the continuous spell card Earthly Call! When played in combination with my two trap cards, I can call forth a monster from my hand and make it invincible in the process!"

"Say what?"

"If you think my Dark Lord's abilities were useful to me now, wait until you see what it can do in battle!" His aura flared and shot into the clouds behind him. The platform rumbled as the massive form of a monster appeared behind Sartorius and Mithodo. Bigger than the platform itself, its massive body towered over the four duelists. Its body was made of glowing yellow plasma and it wore elongated navy blue armor. Its clawed hands hovered over its master and his partner.

"That… That thing is…" Lynn stammered.

"Yes… This thing as you call it is the legendary Dark Lord, Lateran, Lord of Dark Lightning (ATK: 5000)!" Mithodo laughed, "Of course, all this power comes at a price – I am unable to move this turn so you have one more turn before we utterly destroy you!" The two duelists gazed at each other and winced.

_Not good. I just thought we had that Light Ruler to deal with but now we have to fight the Dark Lord too? None of our monsters can match that… that behemoth!_ Lynn frowned, _but I refuse to give in. No matter what happens… We'll fight to the end. _Turning to her partner, Lynn was relieved to see her partner nod at her.

"You think you've won, now that you got your Dark Lord on the field…" Lynn said.

"But we got news for you. We're not beaten yet," Jaden added, "We still got cards. We still got life points and we still got hope!"

"Too many people are depending on us to win," Lynn frowned, drawing a card, _and we will win, no matter the cost!_

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden:** Two invincible monsters…

**Lynn:** Two cards so powerful my Princess of Destiny GX can't match them.

**Jaden:** So what do we do?

**Lynn:** Tune in for the dimension-shaking conclusion to this five part duel!

**Jaden:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Shutting Out The Light Part Five!

**Lynn:** Our only hope may fall on the monsters I lost early in the duel!


	42. Shutting Out The Light Part Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man this took forever to get out. I had relatives visiting, an anime convention to go to... Time just seemed to fly until I realized I hadn't put this out yet. Well, hopefully, this is to everyone's liking...**

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Aster please, you must destroy Plasma!" Mr. Phoenix begged._

_"Trust yourself and your cards Aster! You'll make the right choice, I know it!" Kai urged. For a brief moment, Aster's eyes met with Kai's. The prince nodded and Aster nodded back._

_"Go ahead. I dare you." Clenching his fists, Aster pointed at the D._

_"Your soul stealing days are over! Celestial, end this duel!" The D frowned as Aster's monster smashed into his, shattering it into dust. The white aura flared around the D as his life points dropped to zero._

_I'm proud of you son. Mr. Phoenix' echoed as the holograms faded._

_"But this is impossible!" The D exclaimed, falling to his knees. The Plasma card landed near Aster's feet as an explosion rocked the ship. Picking up the card, Aster placed it in his pocket along with his deck._

_"Aster… You may have beaten me but I guarantee you won't leave this ship alive!" The D swore. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a large stick-like device._

_"No! Is that what I think it is?" Kai exclaimed._

_"Yes. It's a thermal detonator linked to explosives that are onboard this ship. You may have beaten me, but you'll never stop the Light!" With that, the D pressed the button._

_---_

_"If you think my Dark Lord's abilities were useful to me now, wait until you see what it can do in battle!" His aura flared and shot into the clouds behind him. The platform rumbled as the massive form of a monster appeared behind Sartorius and Mithodo. Bigger than the platform itself, its massive body towered over the four duelists. Its body was made of glowing yellow plasma and it wore elongated navy blue armor. Its clawed hands hovered over its master and his partner._

_"That… That thing is…" Lynn stammered._

_"Yes… This thing as you call it is the legendary Dark Lord, Lateran, Lord of Dark Lightning (ATK: 5000)!" Mithodo laughed, "Of course, all this power comes at a price – I am unable to move this turn so you have one more turn before we utterly destroy you!" The two duelists gazed at each other and winced._

_Not good. I just thought we had that Light Ruler to deal with but now we have to fight the Dark Lord too? None of our monsters can match that… that behemoth! Lynn frowned, but I refuse to give in. No matter what happens… We'll fight to the end. Turning to her partner, Lynn was relieved to see her partner nod at her._

_"You think you've won, now that you got your Dark Lord on the field…" Lynn said._

_"But we got news for you. We're not beaten yet," Jaden added, "We still got cards. We still got life points and we still got hope!" _

_"Too many people are depending on us to win," Lynn frowned, drawing a card, and we will win, no matter the cost!_

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: SHUTTING OUT THE LIGHT PART FIVE**

"It's time to get down to business," Lynn said, gazing at her facedown card, "I reveal my Call of the Haunted! With it, I can bring a monster back from the graveyard and I choose my Transcendthan Skybase!" The clouds behind Lynn parted as a giant warship emerged. Silver in color, it bore four turrets, two on the wings and two on the body. Lynn's Silver Sorceress and Topaz Trooper quickly leapt into the two turrets on the wings and to Mithodo and Sartorius' surprise, the other two were being manned by the Lunar Channeler (DEF: 1000) and Gold Gladiator (DEF: 700).

"You've never used that monster before!" Jaden gasped, "But I like it!"

"As you can see, summoning my Skybase allows me to bring two more monsters back from the graveyard," Lynn explained, taking a card from her deck, "And adding my Gladiator puts an equip spell card in my hand."

"This is all very interesting but I'm afraid that for all your efforts, you still haven't produced a monster that can stop ours," Mithodo pointed out, gazing back at his Lord of Lightning (ATK: 5000) and Sartorius' Arcana Force Extra (ATK: 4000).

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. My Skybase's attack and defense power are equal to the number of Transcendthan Heroes I have on the field and then are multiplied by 1000!" Lynn countered, "And with four heroes, that means it has 4000 attack points which is just enough to tie your Arcana Force Extra! Of course, I don't intend to just tie it which is why I'm going to activate the equip spell Cyber Combat Module and equip it to my Topaz Trooper!" A port on the underside of the Skybase opened and Lynn's trooper burst out, driving a blue-silver version of the tank that had gotten the trio to Transcendtha.

"So you've brought another machine into the fray. It can't do anything against our monsters," Mithodo scoffed.

"I didn't intend to use it against your monsters. I intend to use it to transform my trooper into someone who can!" Lynn announced, her monster glowing with yellow light, "Topaz Trooper, transform!" The group watched as the tank shrank and broke apart. The treads attached themselves to new white armored boots. The main body attached itself to the trooper's torso and became armor. The cannons combined and fused to the right arm and a new helmet encompassed her head.

"That's so sweet! Who is that?" Jaden asked, staring at Lynn's new monster.

"That, Jaden, is my Transcendthan Topaz Troopertron (ATK: 3000)," Lynn announced, "And her ability is the key to our victory."

"What ability?" Sartorius demanded.

"First, I flip the top three cards of my deck and add any equip spell cards to my hand. The rest go to the graveyard but your monster will lose 500 attack points for every card that I get rid of," Lynn explained, snapping off three cards, two of which she discarded, "I kept one and discarded two so your Light Ruler loses 1000 attack points!" Pointing its laser cannons at Sartorius' monster, two lasers buried themselves in the monster's eye (ATK: 4000 – 1000).

"I didn't foresee this!" Sartorius gasped.

"I did! Now say goodbye! Skybase, commence targeting sequence and fire!" The four turrets on the flying fortress fired beams of dark energy that ensnared the Light Ruler. The front of the hull opened up and a large cannon barrel burst out of it. Aiming itself at the monster, it launched a titanic burst of energy that destroyed Sartorius' monster and knocked its master unconscious.

"Alright! You got him!" Jaden cheered.

"And that attack should've wiped out their team's life points," Lynn frowned, not convinced that she had won. The smoke vanished revealing that Mithodo's Dark Lord hadn't vanished (LP: 0).

"Did you honestly think you could rid of me so easily?" Mithodo smirked, "My Dark Lord is a being of limitless energy. You can't wipe me out as long as I have Lateran in play."

"That's hardly fair," Jaden frowned.

"Whoever said these guys played fair?" Lynn asked.

"Good point. I hope you got a plan because I don't see anyway we can beat his Dark Lord." Hearing this, Lynn reached into her hand.

"Actually I do but I'm going to need your help. I activate the equip spell Conjurer's Staff! When equipped to my Lunar Channeler, it gives her a unique ability that allows her to revive a monster from the graveyard."

"That's a very useful ability but you have a small problem. Your field is full and you have no room for monsters," Mithodo pointed out.

"True but I have no intention of bringing a monster back from my graveyard. No, I plan to resurrect Neos!" A beam of electric blue energy erupted from the ground around Jaden and from it, the hero from Neo Space returned (ATK: 2500). The hero turned to Lynn and nodded.

"And that's not all. That staff also has the power to transform my channeler," Lynn continued, her monster glowing with negative energy, "So I'll say farewell to my Lunar Channeler and say hello to my Transcendthan Lunar Necromancer (ATK: 2000)!" The energy faded, revealing the channeler in overly big robes. Marked with dozens of rune symbols, her eyes glowed with magical energy.

"That was pointless," Mithodo frowned, "Your Necromancer can't fight my Dark Lord either."

"She's not going to fight but if any of our monsters do battle, this card can bring ours back unharmed," Lynn countered.

"A defensive measure in case Jaden here fails?"

"I don't believe in Fate and I don't believe Jaden or I will fail. But being prepared never hurts," Lynn replied, ending her turn, "Give it your best shot Jay."

"Will do," Jaden promised, drawing a card. Gazing at the five cards in his hand, he looked back to Mithodo's field.

_What am I supposed to do? None of my monsters can beat Lateran of Lightning either._ Jaden winced, _and with those three cards giving Lateran invulnerability, any cards I use against will be useless. Wait! Those three cards give him invulnerability…_ Reaching onto his duel disk, he switched Sparkman (DEF: 1400) to defense mode.

"Is that all you can do? Switch your heroes to defense mode?" Mithodo asked, slightly amused.

"Actually no. I put him in defense in case my plan backfires," Jaden replied, reaching into his hand.

"You have a plan?"

"That's right! I plan to help take your Dark Lord down a peg! I summon Neo Spacian Glowmoss (ATK: 300)!" Jaden declared, his glowing alien emerging onto the field, "Neos, Glowmoss, it's time! Contact fusion!" The two monsters rocketed into the air and rainbow colored lights rained down upon the field as a transformed Neos returned to the field, parts of his armor now glowing with neon green light.

"What sort of monster is this?" Mithodo asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"Mithodo, this is my good friend, Elemental Hero Glow Neos (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden grinned, "And he's got a special talent that allows him to destroy any card on your field."

"Oh really? His power is useless against my Dark Lord," Mithodo chuckled.

"I'm not targeting your Dark Lord. In fact, my target is your Earthly Call spell card!" Gathering a sphere of energy in his hands, Neos launched it at the Society lord's spell and vaporized it.

"No! My magic card!"

"Awesome! Without that card, Lateran of Lightning is no longer monster proof!" Lynn exclaimed, "Which means we can take him out now!"

"Got that right. I'll end my turn by throwing down the field spell Neo Space!" Jaden concluded, the sky glowing bright with dozens of rainbow colored lights.

"What was the point of that?" Mithodo wondered, as the light energized Neos (ATK: 2500 + 500).

"This field spell allows me to keep Neos in play and thanks to our move, you're completely trapped," Jaden pointed out.

"Trapped how? I still have my Lord of Lightning protecting me and keeping me in the duel."

"What Jaden means is that no matter what you do this turn, you're finished," Lynn replied, "You only have one attack and you only have two targets – Neos and my Skybase. Sure, you could try to attack my other monsters but thanks to the special powers of my Skybase, your attack will be redirected back to it. When you destroy it and you end your turn, my Necromancer's power will kick in and resurrect it at full power. Of course, you could attack Neos but our life points are high enough to resist the damage. But regardless of what you do, this duel is over because on my next turn, I'll use my Troopertron's ability again, weaken your Dark Lord and finish you off with the Skybase." For a brief moment, Mithodo's eyes went wide in fear. He calmed himself as he prepared to draw.

_The girl's right. They do have me trapped but Sartorius has declared that these two will suffer a devastating loss and I aim to make that prediction reality._ Mithodo promised, drawing a card, "Lateran! Attack Glow Neos now! Lightning force!" Raising his arms above his head, bolts of lightning were channeled into Neos, electrocuting him until he exploded. The force of the blast knocked Jaden against the platform (LP: 3000 – 2000).

"Nice move but that was useless," Lynn pointed out. This caused Mithodo to grin as he held up the card he drew.

"I think not. Destroying Neos allows me to use this magic card – Grand Arcanum!" Mithodo declared, slotting it in, "Whenever a level ten monster destroys a monster in battle, this card can be used to destroy all the monsters you have on the field Lynn."

"What?"  
"Grand Arcanum, activate!" Calling on more electricity, bolts of lightning rained around the battlefield and struck each of Lynn's monsters. The robes fell around Lynn's necromancer, turning her back into Lunar Channeler (DEF: 1000) and Troopertron lost its armor, reverting her to her Topaz Trooper (DEF: 1700) state. However, the barrage didn't end until one stray bolt struck Lynn (LP: 1000 – 500).

"Lynn!" Jaden cried, watching his friend fall to her knees.

"Oops, I may have forgotten the side effect of my spell. For each monster lost, you lose 100 life points," Mithodo grinned as Lynn staggered to her feet.

"That was nothing. I've felt worse," Lynn mumbled, gasping for breath, _or maybe not. I've lost five of my best monsters and the only other monsters that could help me are in my graveyard. Jaden has no defenses and our life points are down to a sparse 500. What can we do now?_

---

"Come on your morons! Push like you mean it!" Chazz commanded, watching his minions ram into the doors, "We've got to take out that generator before they get back."

"Not gonna happen!" A burst of dark energy followed by a barrage of blue plasma shots erupted from behind the Society duelists, stunning some and knocking others down.

"Hey! Who did that?" Chazz demanded. The smoke quickly faded to reveal Dr. Stratton, Atticus, Syrus and Zane, each equipped with a duel disk and with a powerful monster out.

"You won't impede their mission," Zane vowed, wincing as he tried to stay standing.

"See, I knew you were too weak to help out," Syrus said worryingly, "You should've stayed in bed."

"No way. There's too much at stake for me to rest now."

"Zane's right. We can't wait around and let our friends down," Stratton frowned, his eyes on the steel doors.

"If you're finished bickering fellas, we'd better take care of these guys," Atticus reminded them, his gaze on Chazz's cronies.

"Do you four honestly think you can take all of us?" Chazz grinned, dozens of Society duel disks activating at once.

"Who said it was just the four of us?" Stratton smiled back. Holding up his hand, he snapped his fingers and dozens of Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red duelists stormed in.

"Charge!" Syrus commanded and the battle raged anew.

---

"Ha ha ha! Fools! You've lost all the monsters you could use. There's no way you can win now. How will you beat me now?" Mithodo laughed.

"I hate to say it but I think we're in over our heads this time," Jaden winced, "Neos is gone and none of my other monsters can beat it."

"I know the feeling but I'm not going to give up now! Too many people are depending on us to win," Lynn reminded him, glancing at her deck, "I've used every Transcendthan hero I've got but there's got to be something in my deck that can help. I activate T-Transcendthan Treasure! This spell lets me draw one card for every two stars my Topaz Trooper has but I'll lose the same number of cards from my deck." Snapping off three cards, Lynn glanced at her hand and grinned.

"Scratch what I said about using all my heroes. It turns out I have one left!" Lynn grinned, slotting in a card, "I activate my Onyx Awakening ritual spell!" Bursts of dark blue energy erupted underneath Lynn's two monsters and they vanished. In their place, a black pyramid made entirely of shining black stone emerged. Inside sat a raven-haired woman in thick black armor. Her body was wrapped up in chains and a curved blade could be seen sticking out of the top.

"My spell requires ten stars worth of monsters to be sacrificed but it will be worth it when the monster inside this pyramid awakens!" Lynn explained as a bolt of lightning struck the sword. Energy flowed from the blade and into the chains binding the warrior until the pyramid turned into dust. The chains fell away as the woman grabbed the sword out of the air. Swinging it around, lightning thrust into it, causing it to give off a blue glow.

"That… That monster…" Mithodo gasped.

"The great defender of Transcendtha… A monster so mighty that it sealed itself away until the time was right for it to fight again. That time is now! Transcendthan Onyx Paladin, time to save two dimensions!" Lynn finished. Drawing back her blade, the paladin pointed it upwards and slashed down, firing a destructive disc of neon blue energy. Striking the Dark Lord at its heart, the energy caused it to implode on itself and vanish. The remaining energy struck Mithodo's Light aura, forcing it from his body.

"No! How can this be?" The Light aura replied, gaining a set of red eyes.

"Oh it be. My Onyx Paladin gains 1000 attack points for every Transcendthan hero in the graveyard, and since you were destroyed every hero I had, my paladin's attack power was a titanic total of 17000!" Lynn explained as the holograms faded, "Good thing too. My Paladin only gets one attack and then it's destroyed." With one final agonizing cry, the Light faded from Sartorius and Mithodo's unconscious forms.

"Wow, what a card," Jaden gasped, "All that power…"

"And it's only good for one strike," Lynn frowned as the Onyx Paladin cards turned to dust.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," A female voice replied. Glancing around them, Jaden and Lynn watched as sparks of energy created from the paladin's blast came together and took on the form of a human girl. Raven-haired with red eyes, the person wore silver robes that covered most of her body.

"Melody!" Lynn gasped. The girl nodded.

"It's good to see you again. Playing the Onyx Paladin has awakened my spirit and brought me back to this world," Melody explained, "But we haven't much time. The nebula of Light is still out there. If it isn't destroyed, this whole crisis will begin all over again."

"So what do we do?" Jaden asked.

"The dimensional transverser!" Lynn realized, "We have to fire the negative blast."

"Bastion was supposed to take care of that! I hope he's OK." Glancing off the edge of the platform, Lynn could only see clouds.

"We have to get back to the surface and find him!"

"There's no time. If your friend is to succeed, we must act fast. Do you have the Dark Lords Lynn?" Melody asked. Pulling the five cards from her pocket, she gazed at Mithodo's body.

"Jaden, get the Dark Lord from Mithodo's deck."

---

"WARNING! SYSTEMS CRITICAL! DANGER! DANGER!" A mechanical voice warned Bastion.

"I know! This army seems to be limitless," Bastion gasped, steering the tank away from another of Serena's squads, "Hold on! What's that?" Coming onto an empty street, a large tower could be seen ahead.

"That's it! The transverser tower! I've made it but first, I must lose Serena." Gunning the overworked engines, all he got was smoke and warning sirens. Serena immediately noticed this.

"The fool has finally run out of energy. Take him down!" Serena commanded, pulling up to the boy's vehicle.

"Uh we can't. You're in the way," a grunt replied. Confused, Serena found her tank was wedged in the middle of the street between two buildings.

"Ugh! The boy lured me into a one way street!" Groaning in frustration, Serena watched as Bastion climbed out, a yellow backpack in hand.

"This is it. Now to find the override control panel," Bastion mumbled, going through the tower gates. Dashing inside, the boy found himself surrounded by dozens of generators, a large tower in the center. Running to the nearest generator, Bastion entered several commands into the computer. A port near the top of the tower opened up, exposing a pure white crystal, ablaze with Light energy.

"Excellent. Once I flip the crystal over, I can reverse the polarity on the transverser and fire it at the white nebula," Bastion recalled, scaling the catwalks. Removing the precious gem, he prepared to put it back in when the floor underneath him shook violently. Stunned, Bastion dropped the crystal. Glancing down as he picked it up, he saw several Society grunts running towards him.

"Great Scot! Which way does the crystal go?" Bastion gasped. Panicking, he placed it back inside and went to another console nearby. Frantically typing in coordinates, he glanced at a screen and saw a picture of a white hole in space.

"Target confirmed! Sending…" But before Bastion could confirm it, a pair of hands yanked him away.

"You're coming with us punk!" The Society guard declared, trying to get a better grip on his prey.

"That was too close for comfort. One more move and we could have been trouble," Another noted, gazing at Bastion's handiwork.

"Then get comfortable!" Bastion grunted, breaking free. Tapping the enter key, sirens began to blare.

"TARGET CONFIRMED… COMMENCE FIRING SEQUENCE…"

"You bastard! What have you done?" Bastion smirked as he was captured again.

"Putting an end to your Society of Light!"

---

Outside, Jaden, Lynn and Melody, the three of them flying on Zephyrus' back, flew towards the tower.

"Hang on guys. We're almost there," Lynn said when a large blue beam erupted from the transverser tower and into the sky.

"No! We're too late! The weapon's been fired!" Melody cried.

---

Dr. Stratton was sent flying as XYZ Dragon Cannon blew up his Maverick Hunter X. Chazz smirked as he turned away from the doctor, balancing a sledgehammer in hand. Raising it above his head, he prepared to bring it down on the instrumentation. Seeing this, Alexis pulled away from the duel and dashed towards him.

"No Chazz! Don't do it!" She begged but he disregarded her as he swung it down. The console shattered and to the dismay of Alexis and her friends, the beam supporting the portal flickered off.

"Ha ha ha! We won't be seeing those losers again!" Chazz laughed, "It's all over! Your plan has failed! All will submit to the Light!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The Society of Light… Did we take them out?

**Jaden:** I don't know, but we're trapped in Transcendtha!

**Bastion:** Will we be able to get back?

**Zane:** Will I ever get to apologize to Lynn?

**Saria:** And what of Aster and Kai? What's happened to them?

**Syrus:** All of your questions will be answered in the conclusion to Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn!

**Atticus:** And we'll be revealing information…

**Hassleberry:** Information about what?

**Atticus: **Information about the next installment of the _Legacy of Lynn_ series of course!


	43. Aftermath

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back at school now. It's a good thing I finished this because judging by the nine textbooks I have, there's going to be a lot of reading in my future. Hopefully this last chapter of Season two is up to snuff. Part of me is eager to get started with Season Three but I first have to get acclamated to my new university surroundings.**

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"The great defender of Transcendtha… A monster so mighty that it sealed itself away until the time was right for it to fight again. That time is now! Transcendthan Onyx Paladin, time to save two dimensions!" Lynn finished. Drawing back her blade, the paladin pointed it upwards and slashed down, firing a destructive disc of neon blue energy. Striking the Dark Lord at its heart, the energy caused it to implode on itself and vanish. The remaining energy struck Mithodo's Light aura, forcing it from his body._

_"No! How can this be?" The Light aura replied, gaining a set of red eyes._

_"Oh it be. My Onyx Paladin gains 1000 attack points for every Transcendthan hero in the graveyard, and since you were destroyed every hero I had, my paladin's attack power was a titanic total of 17000!" Lynn explained as the holograms faded, "Good thing too. My Paladin only gets one attack and then it's destroyed." With one final agonizing cry, the Light faded from Sartorius and Mithodo's unconscious forms._

_---_

_"Excellent. Once I flip the crystal over, I can reverse the polarity on the transverser and fire it at the white nebula," Bastion recalled, scaling the catwalks. Removing the precious gem, he prepared to put it back in when the floor underneath him shook violently. Stunned, Bastion dropped the crystal. Glancing down as he picked it up, he saw several Society grunts running towards him. _

_"Great Scot! Which way does the crystal go?" Bastion gasped. Panicking, he placed it back inside and went to another console nearby. Frantically typing in coordinates, he glanced at a screen and saw a picture of a white hole in space._

_"Target confirmed! Sending…" But before Bastion could confirm it, a pair of hands yanked him away._

_"You're coming with us punk!" The Society guard declared, trying to get a better grip on his prey. _

_"That was too close for comfort. One more move and we could have been trouble," Another noted, gazing at Bastion's handiwork. _

_"Then get comfortable!" Bastion grunted, breaking free. Tapping the enter key, sirens began to blare._

_"TARGET CONFIRMED… COMMENCE FIRING SEQUENCE…"_

_"You bastard! What have you done?" Bastion smirked as he was captured again._

_"Putting an end to your Society of Light!"_

_---_

_Outside, Jaden, Lynn and Melody, the three of them flying on Zephyrus' back, flew towards the tower._

_"Hang on guys. We're almost there," Lynn said when a large blue beam erupted from the transverser tower and into the sky._

_"No! We're too late! The weapon's been fired!" Melody cried._

_---_

_Dr. Stratton was sent flying as XYZ Dragon Cannon blew up his Maverick Hunter X. Chazz smirked as he turned away from the doctor, balancing a sledgehammer in hand. Raising it above his head, he prepared to bring it down on the instrumentation. Seeing this, Alexis pulled away from the duel and dashed towards him._

_"No Chazz! Don't do it!" She begged but he disregarded her as he swung it down. The console shattered and to the dismay of Alexis and her friends, the beam supporting the portal flickered off._

_"Ha ha ha! We won't be seeing those losers again!" Chazz laughed, "It's all over! Your plan has failed! All will submit to the Light!"_

**EPILOGUE: AFTERMATH**

"How could you do this?" Alexis gasped, falling to her knees, "We'll never see Jaden and the others again."

"That's the point! With no way to retreat, they'll be completely trapped and surrounded on all sides by Society soldiers! There's no escape for them or anybody else on this world. It's all over for you and your friends!" Chazz smirked. Tears streaked down Alexis' eyes as she stared at the destroyed machines and then Chazz. Clenching her fists in anger, she let out an angry cry. Getting to her feet, she rushed towards him.

"What's wrong? Looking to avenge your friends in Duel Monsters?" Chazz teased. Hearing this angered the Obelisk Queen even more as she reared her fist back.

"Forget Duel Monsters! This is for Jaden!" Alexis screeched, driving her hand into the Society duelist's face. The boy, stunned by this attack, was sent flying against the crippled machinery. But before he could counter, Chazz' body froze in place as a white aura surrounded it.

"What's going on?" Alexis wondered.

"Check it out! All of them have frozen in place!" Syrus gasped, pointing to several frozen Society members.

---

On Transcendtha, a similar event was occurring. Society grunts were frozen in place by auras of Light. The sky lit up with rainbow-colored lights as pulses of this energy tore through the ground, lighting up the world. The whiteness disappeared and was replaced with vibrant colors and the six Dark Lords appeared in the center of the city. Lynn and her friends watched in awe as the six creatures poured their power into the planet and the white coats of the Society of Light faded away, returning the people to normal.

"Check it out! This is so totally sweet!" Jaden grinned, watching as the Duel Monsters summoned by the Society members regained their colors and vanished, "Everything's going back to normal."

"After everything we've been through… It's all over," Lynn sighed, gazing at the six Dark Lord cards in her hand, "And I have you all to thank."

"With the destruction of the nebula of light, things will be set straight," Melody declared, gazing at the sky, "As ruler of this dimension, I will work with all my heart and soul to see things restored to the way they were before the Society of Light ever came to this world." Hearing this, Lynn placed the Dark Lords in the princess' hands.

"In that case, we'll take our leave. Without our tank, it's going to be a long walk back to the dimensional gate," Lynn noted, "Our friends can't keep it open forever." Melody nodded.

"Then allow me and my people to assist you."

---

At the academy, the observatory had been cleared out save for Alexis and the others. The group gazed at the destroyed console as Lucia and Dr. Eisenstein inspected the damage.

"Well Doctor? Can it be fixed?" Alexis asked. The doctor shook his head.

"The synchronizer parts and data transmission chips took the brunt of Mr. Princeton's attack. Unless I can get replacements, we're going nowhere," Eisenstein sighed, "And the replacement parts are made of rare alloys. At most, it will take a week to get the parts and God knows how long it will take to fix it."

"In other words, it's going to take a very long time," Saria said sadly, "And by the time we generate a portal again, it may be too late."

"But there's still hope that the Sarge and Private Bastion and Princess Lynn can come back?" Hassleberry asked hopefully. Eisenstein nodded.

"Of course. It's just going to take time…" But before the doctor could finish his sentence, a burst of light erupted in the center of the observatory. Unknown energy took on the form of a gateway as four familiar figures walked out. Jaws dropped in shock as Lynn, Jaden and Bastion watched the group in amusement.

"What? You act like you've never seen people travel between dimensions before," Jaden joked.

"Sarge! You're back!" Hassleberry exclaimed, grabbing the Slifer in a bear hug. A similar event was occurring between Lucia and Bastion as the blunette hugged her boyfriend.

"I told you I'd come back in one piece," Bastion smiled.

"That you did and that deserves a reward," Lucia grinned as she planted a kiss on her friend's lips. The friendly banter came to a stop though as Zane walked up to Lynn. The girl's face was passive but Zane's eyes began to water.

"Lynn…"

"Zane…"

"It's great to see that you're OK."

"I had a lot of support."

"Oh did I forget to mention that Zane was the one who rallied all the Duel Academy students to fight the Society of Light," Saria put in. The two teens glanced at her and then each other.

"Let's finish this outside," Lynn offered, glancing at the others, "Alone!" With that, the duo left.

"Come on fellas. Let's keep an eye on them," Hassleberry insisted.

"I don't think so. This is something they need to deal with themselves," Atsuko declared, holding her friend back.

---

Out at the docks, the moon glistened on the water as Lynn and Zane stood near the lighthouse. A gentle breeze blew as the two glanced at each other.

"Lynn… About the train incident… I'm really sorry. My weakness nearly killed you," Zane sighed.

"What weakness? Draco the Dark Lord controlled you. How could you have known that an evil spirit would take over your mind?" Lynn asked. Zane turned away.

"I… I did know… That is to say… I knew what the card was."

"What?"

"After losing to Aster and being booted from the Pro League, I searched for a way to become stronger. I remembered that my deck was just one half to a greater power. I went to the cyber temple where I got my cards and took the other half."

"Hence your new Cyberdark monsters."

"Yeah but once I found the cards, I realized a crucial piece was missing from the cyber legacy."

"The Dark Lord."

"Right. I had heard about the Society of Light's efforts to find the Dark Lords so I followed them until they uncovered the Dark Lord."

"And I'm guessing you took it."

"You guessed correct. I didn't know it at the time but by taking the Dark Lord, I was helping you."

"Yeah, I guess you were." Zane turned back to Lynn, tears forming in his eyes.

"After all the grief I've caused you, can you ever forgive me?" A smile slowly crept up on Lynn's face as she inched closer to him. Before he could respond, Lynn planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Lynn asked, "I always knew you were a good guy. I couldn't believe that you had turned on me but I never stopped believing that you would come around."

"Thank you Lynn." With that, the two teens held each other close.

"Now that everything's over with, I can't help but think we forgot something," Lynn mused, "Something really important." The girl gazed out towards the beach and saw a yellow inflatable boat with two individuals was rowing up to the shores of Academy Island. Clad in rubber suits and with two empty scuba tanks, Kai and Aster pulled their raft up to the beach and collapsed on it.

"Oh blessed Nayru! We forgot about Aster and Kai!" Lynn moaned as she and Zane dashed towards them.

"That… Was a… Long trip," Kai gasped.

"Can't believe… The author forgot about us," Aster rasped, "As soon as I… Catch my breath… He's toast."

"Say what?"

"Never mind."

"Hey! Where in the world have you been?" Lynn demanded.

"Ugh… Try the bottom of the ocean inside of a sinking cruise ship," Aster winced, "Man, all of this just to find my dad's gone for good."

"We've got a lot to fill you in on," Kai said, breathing more easily now.

"It's a little late for that. The story's nearly over," Zane pointed out, "The audience is wanting us to put this one to bed so that we can get on to the next story." Aster and Kai groaned at this information and fell back on their raft. Exhausted from their rowing, they collapsed into sleep. Seeing her friends were alright, Lynn turned to Zane.

"Sartorius and Serena are trapped in the alternate world, you're back to normal and the balance between light and dark has been restored. Now that that is done with, why don't we get back to what we were doing?" Lynn offered. Zane softly smiled.

"What were we doing?"

"This." With that, their lips met. Unbeknownst to them, Saria, Chancellor Shepherd and Dr. Stratton were watching from the shadows.

"And so another tale comes to an end," Saria sighed.

"Yes but I get the feeling we've only just begun," Stratton replied.

"The Society of Light is just a precursor to an even greater threat," Shepherd frowned, watching Lynn and Zane meet up with the others. His gaze settled on Jaden and Lynn as they high fived. "And those two are going to be our only hope. Neither of them may have won the GX tournament but they're champions in their own right."

---

_A new year…_

"Man how time flies," Jaden grinned, "Year three already. We're seniors now!"

"And you know there's going to be trouble right around the corner," Syrus sighed.

"Way to have a positive outlook Truesdale," Hassleberry mumbled.

"Gee Sy. I thought you'd be excited to be back at school, let alone transfer to a new one that just opened," Kai wondered.

_A new school…_

"Allow me to introduce the head of our new Duel Academy– Doctor Ryan Stratton!" Shepherd announced.

"No way! Uncle Ryan's the head of Castle Duel Academy?" Lynn gasped, her complete focus now on the television.

"Alongside him as Vice Chancellor is Professor Thelonius Viper!" The doors on the stage slid aside and revealed a muscular man in an Obelisk Blue uniform. Dark skinned with black hair that ended in a point, his black eyes eyed the student body.

_An ancient book…_

Lynn gave an involuntary shudder as an emerald tome was brought out. A skull mark on the front, a pair of red rubies was used as eyes and a circle of ancient text was wrapped around the outside of the skull.

"What is this thing?" Zane asked.

"Something I uncovered in a fifteen thousand year old ruin. The markings on the front are ancient Sheikah," Professor Thorndale explained, "I'm having a rough time translating it but from what I can gather, this book is entitled _The Phantom Tome_."

"_The Phantom Tome_?"

_An evil curse…_

"I don't get it! Why can't I damage you?" Lynn gasped, gazing at her duel disk, "My monsters are far stronger than yours and your life points are completely untouched!" The being in black gazed at her as he slowly approached.

"No mortal man can stand up to me. I control space. I control time. And soon I shall control you!" Before Lynn could react, the figure seized her head.

"Let us see you as you truly are!" Flashes of past duels ran through Lynn's mind as the intruder scanned her memory when he stopped on one in particular.

"So… You lost a part of your body to an evil force not unlike my own… Then I shall replace what you have lost but with your new arm, you shall destroy the lives of people close to you!" With that, the sound of wrenching metal could be heard throughout the campus as Lynn's auto mail shattered and the brace built into her torso broke, spilling blood onto the concrete. Then like a parasite, new flesh grew into place and took on the form of a right arm, complete with the mark of the three triangles on the back of her hand. The transfiguration completed, the figure dropped Lynn as she passed out from the pain.

"Remember my words human for the next time I see you, I will not be so merciful."

_And only one way to stop it…_

"I don't want to hurt anyone. There's got to be some way to beat this curse!" Lynn resolved.

"_The Phantom Tome_ may hold the key. You have to get it back," Professor Thorndale declared, "Before it's too late!"

"Don't worry Lynn! We'll help you search!" Alexis promised.

_That's what worries me._ The princess thought, her attacker's words fresh in her mind.

_Never say never_  
Professor Viper is seen standing in front of a clear tank, a floating blob of orange plasma inside of it. 

_Never say never  
_Chancellor Stratton is standing behind him, a sad look on his face.

_Our time has finally come  
_Elsewhere, Lynn and Zane team up in a tag duel amidst thousands of screaming fans.

_This is the chance that we've been waiting for  
_Jaden is caught in a duel himself with a blue-haired individual in an Obelisk Blue uniform.

_It all comes down to this defining moment  
_Timelink bursts onto the field as seven animals, each with a precious gem attached to them bursts onto Jaden's opponent's field.

_We can wait no more!  
_Lynn and friends stand at the entrance of an old facility.

_Never say never  
_Figures enshrouded in darkness stand in their way as a red-haired young man with glasses eyes the Phantom Tome.

_Never gonna stop us now  
_Dr. Stratton's Maverick Hunters open fire on Jaden as his friends look on.

_Maybe forever, hope is in the battle now_  
Alexis stands at attention as Kylie stands in her path. 

_Never say never  
_A demonic gauntlet erupts from Viper's stasis tank and attachs itself to a duelist in a Ra Yellow uniform.

_Never gonna stop us now  
_A glowing red eye can be seen behind Jaden as Castle Duel Academy vanishes and lands amidst a sandy desert.

_This is it, now it's all on the line  
_Lynn, Jaden and Jesse gaze up at one of the castle turrets. A figure in black armor is standing there, the unconscious bodies of Lynn's friends at his feet.

_Never say never_  
The bodies shatter into golden dust as the three duelists and the figure activate their duel disks. The shadow of a large dragon can be seen behind the blue-haired boy as Neos and Princess of Destiny GX attack. 

_Never gonna stop us now  
_Lynn holds up one of her cards, a bright light shining from it.

**Coming soon to ****Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legacy of Lynn: The Phantom Force**


	44. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Legacy of Lynn The Phantom Force has been removed and reuploaded to . **


End file.
